


Shards of Polaris

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Ableism, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Childhood Trauma, Deaf Character, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Gladnis, High School AU, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, More tags to be added, Promptis - Freeform, Sex, Slow Burn, Trauma, alcoholic parent, deaf prompto argentum, deaf!Prompto, delinquent Gladio, gladio is prompto's over protective big brother, internalized ableism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 100,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Gladio, delinquent and in danger of failing his classes, doesn't want to do anything other than watch over his adopted brother, Prompto, and his sister, Iris. Instead, he gets forced to study with Ignis, resident smart guy and model student, if he wants any success of passing his classes. He makes it clear that he wants nothing to do with Ignis, but as they continue working together and open their hearts, things start to change. Can Gladio maintain his detachment or will he find himself more interested in Ignis than he thought possible?Meanwhile, Prompto is a deaf student integrating to a mainstream school. Noctis immediately develops a crush on him, but Prompto is hesitant to get close to him thanks to his ex and Gladio's warnings that Noctis will eventually hurt him. Can Prompto learn to trust, and maybe even love, again or will Noctis end up hurting him just as Gladio said?
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Iris Amicitia & Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 362
Kudos: 259





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio sees someone in need of help

“I can’t take care of him,” a hushed voice whispered, the woman with long silver hair glancing at her brother over and over again. He was sitting on the swingset, presumably pretending that he couldn’t hear Aranea talking about him like he was too young to understand. Gladio knew the look. “Prompto’s just a kid, and I’m still in college.”

“Where is he going to go then?” someone else inquired, someone that Prompto and Aranea’s father knew. Gladio looked at Aranea then at Prompto, seeing the pain in his eyes as he stared at the grass, swaying only from the breeze. “It’s not like he has any other living relatives. He’s an unwanted child to begin with, right?”

“Don’t talk about Prompto like that,” Aranea snapped. “He’s my brother, even if only by half. You don’t have the right.”

Gladio had heard enough. He walked over to them angrily, shoving past them without a word. They scoffed at him, but Gladio was already earning a reputation as a problem child. It didn’t matter to him. What mattered was doing what was right, no matter what others said. His mother taught him that, and he wasn’t going back from it. And right now the right thing was to talk to his father.

Finding Clarus amongst the crowd at the wake, Gladio stalked over to him and looked at him angrily. It was the look that Clarus knew well, the look that said he had a bone to pick with someone and he wasn’t walking away until his father agreed. He remembered the same pain of hearing people talking about him and his sister when their mother died. Why did death bring out the best and the worst in people simultaneously?

“What’s wrong, Gladio?” Clarus asked his son, who was nearly just as tall as the man already. It seemed that Gladio inherited his father’s height and then some. His amber eyes glowered at everyone there, the crew cut enough to make him seem like he was too close to being a delinquent already. Or like he belonged in military school.

“No one wants him,” Gladio said, pointing at Prompto through the window of the house. Clarus looked at the child then at Gladio and frowned. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Gladio…” Clarus said cautiously, putting a hand on his son’s shoulder. He did that whenever he was about to tell Gladio bad news. “Someone will take care of Prompto. He has a sister-”

“I just heard her saying she can’t take him,” Gladio interrupted. “And no one here will take him. Are we going to send him to an orphanage and hope he survives?”

Clarus sighed, looking at the adults watching the conversation with wide eyes. “Excuse us for a moment.”

The man led his son away from the conversation and to a private room of the house, fixing his suit along the way. Gladio didn’t care about anything that others were going to say. He didn’t care about fancy suits or people wishing the orphans well. If they didn’t do anything about it, then it didn’t matter. His mother had taught him that, and it was something that he ingrained within his very soul.

“Son,” Clarus said softly, forlorn. “Prompto will end up in a good home. Aranea will make sure of that.”

“He can come home with us,” Gladio insisted fiercely. “He needs a place to live, dad. Are we just going to send him to an orphanage?”

“Aranea won’t do that,” Clarus tried again. “He’s her brother. Family just doesn’t do that.”

“Do you really believe that?” Gladio asked. “Do you think they treat family the same?”

Clarus hesitated. “Let’s go talk to Aranea, and you’ll see. Come on, son.”

The man steered his stubborn child out of the house and onto the front lawn where Aranea was speaking to someone still. Clarus politely asked to speak with her, the beautiful young woman resembling her mother more than her father. It was Prompto who was the spitting image of their father, save for the freckles that decorated his skin. That was all his late mother’s, a woman that Verstael had slept with that led to the divorce of Aranea’s mother and Verstael. 

“Please accept our condolences,” Clarus said to Aranea sympathetically once they were alone, removed from the conversation and out of earshot from the small child on the swingset. “Have you considered where your brother is going to end up?”

“It’s difficult to say,” Aranea said, looking at the small child. He remained transfixed to the spot in front of him on the ground, the swing swaying lightly, his black suit just a bit too large for his body. “As much as I love him, I can’t take care of him. He’s a sweet kid, but I’m in school, and he’s really not part of the plan. I can’t be saddled with a kid if I want to be successful.”

“Then where will he go?” Clarus asked, frowning deeply. Gladio hoped that he was seeing what was so obvious to him. Prompto wasn’t wanted anywhere, and it was wrong.

“I’ve been looking at some decent orphanages,” Aranea considered. “There’s some in Altissia that do open adoptions so I can keep an eye on him. And they won’t discriminate there because he’s Niff.”

There was a long moment of silence from Clarus, and Gladio could tell his father was considering what he had been saying all this time. “Do you mind if we talk to him? We have the space for him, and I’d rather see him come home with us.”

“S-Sure,” Aranea replied, clearly surprised. Family did not mean the same for the Besithia household as it did for the Amicitia. “Are you sure? He’s a good kid, but he can be a handful.”

“All children are a handful,” Clarus replied. “Come on, Gladio. Let’s go talk to him.”

They walked towards Prompto, who looked up at them with eyes shimmering with fear and trepidation. Gladio wondered what he had suffered by being unwanted his entire life. Even though he was just a bit younger than Gladio, he looked scared, timid, and lost. Gladio had heard that the treatment of unwanted children in Niflheim wasn’t the best, to say the least. There was something about the way they prided themselves on their superiority of their heritage that seemed off to Gladio. What was the point if others suffered?

Clarus knelt in front of Prompto, ignoring how his black suit would stain from the freshly mowed lawn. Prompto stared at him, trembling from whatever fears were running through his mind. Gladio stood next to his father, trying to offer a friendly smile. He was too tall not to be considered intimidating, though. 

“Hi Prompto,” Clarus said with a kind smile. “My name is Clarus. This is my son, Gladio. I have a daughter named Iris at home. How are you holding up?”

Prompto did something then that neither of them expected. Instead of responding, he began to sign to them, a language that neither of them knew. Aranea approached them both from behind and sighed. “I forgot to mention that he’s deaf. He reads lips but he can’t respond except in sign.”

“Can you sign?” Clarus asked her. Aranea shook her head. Clarus frowned then took out his phone and pulled up a notepad on it and handed it to Prompto. “Can you write your responses?”

Prompto looked at the phone uncertainly then took it in his hands and nodded. He wrote something quickly then showed it to Clarus. _When will I be going to the orphanage?_

“Well, that’s what I want to talk to you about,” Clarus said. Prompto stared at his lips intently, his brow furrowing in confusion. “Do you want to come live with us? We might not seem like much, but we are family. And we’d love to have you as a part of it.”

Eyes wide in disbelief, Prompto stared at Clarus and Gladio, then to his sister. Aranea nodded in confirmation, and he looked down at the phone and wrote something quickly. _Can I? I promise I won’t cause you trouble. I will do all the chores and take care of the house._

“The only thing you have to do is be a kid,” Clarus replied, putting a kind hand on Prompto’s shoulder. Prompto flinched at first, clearly expecting to be hit. Clarus’ smile never wavered, but it was clear that he didn’t like that response. “You’re going to be part of the Amicitia family now, Prompto. We’ll take care of you.”

Prompto looked at them with hopeful anxiety, like he wanted to believe he would end up somewhere good but couldn’t quite believe it. Gladio knew that his father would do the right thing and welcome Prompto into their home. After all, they were Amicitias. And Amicitias always did the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title "Shards of Polaris" came to me in a bit of a convoluted way. I was looking at the concept of kintsugi, which is taking gold and repairing broken pottery. When I was looking up things that resemble gold, the north star, or Polaris, came up. I like the concept of a never-wavering star being broken and in need of healing and having other stars forming together to create a new star that is stronger and more beautiful. So it's kind of like a combination of kintsugi and the north star. 
> 
> Anyway! I'm really excited to start writing Gladnis/Promptis again in this high school au. I hope you like it!


	2. The New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio takes Prompto to school for his first day at a mainstream school

“Gladio!” Clarus called from downstairs, rushing as he grabbed his coffee and briefcase together before he went off to work at Caelum Tech for the day. “Get down here! Your brother and sister are ready!”

“I’m coming!” Gladio grumbled from upstairs, begrudgingly pulling on his uniform for Insomnia High School. Grey pants, a white button up collar shirt, a green tie, and a black suit jacket. Gladio hated the uniform, hated that he had to wear a uniform, and hated that he even had to go to the school of stuck up elitists. But it was his father’s last ditch effort to get him straightened out, as it was Prompto’s first year in a mainstream school. There was no way Gladio would let Prompto go to that school on his own.

Grumbling as he ran his hand through his undercut, Gladio made his way downstairs and found Clarus gathering his items for work with Iris sitting at the table, eating her breakfast happily. She was still in middle school, and there had never been a problem at her school. Not since the first time that he went to pick her up, the whispers following that she was related to a dangerous gang member. Gladio had never been part of a gang, but he had never been exactly a good kid.

Prompto walked into the kitchen, looking both adorable and nervous, his cochlear hearing aid off. Gladio knew that he hated it, but he did what he could to fit in, more worried about others judging him than being true to himself. Nevertheless, Clarus had convinced Prompto to get the newest hearing aid from Caelum Tech that didn’t require an implant, something that Prompto could take off when he didn’t want to wear it. Prompto described what it felt and what he heard, and while it wasn’t perfect, it gave him the chance to integrate to a mainstream school instead of a school for the deaf.

“ _ Looking good, Prom! _ ” Gladio signed, knowing that Prompto preferred signing over reading lips. He did wear the uniform better than Gladio’s hulking figure. Petite and cute, Prompto had the same uniform as Gladio with the same colored tie, his blond hair straightened down to his chin, blue-violet eyes alert and nervous. 

“ _ Look at you, Prom! _ ” Iris signed between bites of her cereal. She was the spitting image of their mother, short and petite with brown hair and amber eyes. Gladio had inherited the hair and eyes, but he looked more like his father in stature and facial features. “ _ Are you excited?! _ ”

Prompto nodded, although Gladio doubted that he was as excited as Clarus hoped he would be. He would have to have an aid for his classes, someone who could take notes for him that he might miss, and that alone was enough to alienate him. There would also be study periods instead of typical electives, and sports would be difficult for him. The only elective he was going to take was a photography class, and only because it wasn’t a class that required a lot of speaking. 

“Don’t forget your lunches,” Clarus said aloud, his hands too full to sign. “They’re in the fridge.”

“ _ Did you remember yours? _ ” Prompto signed. As much as they had tried to get Prompto’s habit of taking care of others out of him, it never really seemed to take. Gladio was consistently angry at Prompto’s late father, Verstael, about it. It was apparent he made Prompto do a lot just to deserve a place in his household. 

“Shit,” Clarus realized. He set his briefcase down on the counter as Prompto grabbed their father’s lunch out of the fridge and handed it to him. Clarus went to ruffle Prompto’s hair, but the blond ducked to protect it. He must have worked hard on it. Instead, Clarus smiled and signed, “ _ Thank you _ ,” before grabbing his briefcase again. “Now. Before I go. Gladio, take Iris to school please.”

“Yeah yeah,” Gladio replied with a shrug. He always walked Iris to school. It was on the way. “Prom and I got it, right Prom?” He offered a wide smile to Prompto, who nodded, having read his lips.

“Good,” Clarus said with a nod. “Watch after your brother too. Prompto, please let us know if you have any difficulty at all. We will discuss it when you get home. Don’t forget to use your hearing aid.”

Prompto nodded, but Gladio knew that he just wanted to be treated normally. After all, there was sometimes a thing known as being too overbearing. It was the reason why it took two months into the school year to get Prompto ready to integrate to the mainstream school. Gladio had argued that it was worse to wait, but Clarus wanted Prompto to get used to the hearing aid. It didn’t take a mind reader to tell that Prompto hated the thing, and he had told as much to Gladio several times.

With a smile and a nod, Clarus left before the kids, leaving Gladio in charge. While Gladio had certainly earned a rough reputation at school, leaving Clarus frustrated and at the end of his rope, he knew that Gladio would protect Iris and Prompto within an inch of his life. One of the benefits of being considered a delinquent was being able to scare away anyone who would try to hurt his siblings. No one wanted to be near him, let alone hurt his siblings.

“ _ Ready to go? _ ” Gladio signed to Prompto and Iris after Clarus left and Iris put her empty bowl in the sink. Prompto nodded, biting his bottom lip nervously as he grabbed his messenger bag. Gladio grabbed their lunches from the fridge and handed one each to his siblings then ushered them out of the house, locking the door behind him.

Iris skipped on ahead of them, eager to meet her friends at school, but she was never out of Gladio’s line of sight, knowing that he would easily scold her if she was. It was his job to protect them, and he was going to keep doing that. Prompto walked by his side, clearly lost in thought and nervous for his first day at a mainstream school. Gladio gently nudged his shoulder, pulling him out of his reverie.

“ _ You want to keep your hearing aid off? _ ” Gladio asked him. Prompto looked startled, like he was being accused of not doing what he was told. He immediately turned it on and made a small yelp like he was being electrocuted. “ _ Does it hurt? _ ”

“ _ It’s uncomfortable _ ,” Prompto replied. “ _ It’s too loud. I can’t tell what I’m supposed to be listening to. It’s painful. _ ”

“ _ Let me see it _ ,” Gladio indicated. Prompto turned it off and handed it to him. He immediately put it in his own bag.

“ _ What are you doing?! _ ” Prompto signed frantically. He had a tendency to panic whenever he did something that could potentially disobey Clarus. Even though he had seen time and time again that Clarus never hurt them when he was angry, and he was often angry at Gladio, Prompto never stepped out of line in fear of being hurt. Gladio had tried to communicate with him about it, but it was always a topic that made him shut down.

“ _ I took it from you _ ,” Gladio signed with a grin. “ _ Dad can’t get mad at you for me taking it. _ ”

Prompto made to object but then just made several expletive and angry noises. Gladio laughed, knowing that Prompto couldn’t hear just how adorable he sounded when he did that. There were other sounds that Prompto made that he was overly conscious of, like when he laughed or sometimes spoke in his sleep, but it was something Gladio found cute as his older brother. That’s how older brothers were supposed to be, after all. He was supposed to adore him.

“ _ You’re going to get in trouble _ ,” Prompto finally signed as they dropped Iris off at school. She ran ahead of them, stopping to give a wave, then made her way into the school. They carried on easily. “ _ You shouldn’t get in trouble because of me. _ ”

“ _ I’m not going to _ ,” Gladio insisted, signing with one hand as he draped his other around his brother’s shoulders. “ _ It’s my choice. I took it. C’mon man. It’s no big deal. Dad doesn’t need to test out all of Caelum Tech on you. _ ”

Prompto blushed and nodded, conceding at last. Gladio knew he could be stubborn, which was pretty much the only time objected. If there was a higher authority who told him to do something, then he would listen. Several times Gladio wanted to go to Verstael’s grave and spit on it, but there was no point. He didn’t want to upset Prompto anyway.

As they got closer to school, Gladio could see how nervous Prompto was. He didn’t blame him. Mainstream schools could easily target the vulnerable and differently abled, but Insomnia High was at least a little different in that respect. It was set up more like a private school, and they had the standards to match it. While there certainly was bullying, it rarely was as bad as it could be, and Gladio was going to make sure that no one would bully Prompto.

The school itself was a perfectly neat building with off-white walls and plenty of windows with curtains to help block the sunlight. Since it was warm enough, most of the windows were open and the curtains were drawn back. At the front gate were a couple of teachers, counting the students and sending them on their way to class. The courtyard on the other side of the entrance had a fountain, a cherry tree, and lush green grass. Behind the school were all of the athletic fields and tracks, where Gladio knew all the good boys and girls happily enjoyed their favorite sport.

“Gladio,” a teacher said as he crossed the threshold with Prompto. “A word if you will?”

Sighing, Gladio made his way over to the teacher, Prompto following nervously behind. “Can’t it wait, teach? I gotta take my brother to class. First day and all.”

“Ah yes,” the teacher replied, looking down at the clipboard. He then spoke louder, as if Prompto was merely hard of hearing. “Your student aid is waiting for you right over there.”

“He’s deaf, teach,” Gladio laughed. They encountered this a lot. “He can read your lips, but shouting isn’t going to help.”

Prompto looked up at Gladio uncertainly, like he really wasn’t sure if it was okay to just walk away from him. He glanced over at the aid, a dark skinned man with dark hair and eyes, then back to Gladio. Gladio had promised to walk him to class, and the teacher was getting in the way of that.

“ _ Go ahead, _ ” Gladio signed to Prompto. “ _ I’ll see ya later. I’ll come get ya for lunch. _ ”

With a nod, his brother walked over to the aid, who immediately began signing in greeting. Gladio could at least sigh in relief, knowing that Prompto wasn’t going to be without anyone who could sign. When he turned back to the teacher, though, his relief fell away. 

“Alright,” Gladio finally sighed, offering a charming grin. “What did I do this time?”

“The dean wants to see you,” the teacher replied, unphased. “He’s waiting.”

Gladio shrugged and made his way into the school, more concerned about Prompto than himself. There was nothing he had done to warrant getting expelled, that much he knew. He sent a quick text to Prompto, letting him know to reach out to him if he had any issues, and then entered the dean’s office. 

What the hell was Ignis Scientia doing there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio is being a good big brother... for now >.>
> 
> Also the first few chapters are definitely going to be some exposition, but I opted to keep the chapters shorter for this fic rather than writing over 10 pages and then wearing everyone down with how long they are.
> 
> I hope you are all enjoying so far! Thank you for reading!!! :D


	3. Propositions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is given a chance to earn a coveted letter of recommendation for college

Ignis’ alarm went off early every morning so he could be ready to pick up Noctis on the way to school. He made his bed, ensured his desk was immaculately organized, and breakfast and lunch was made for both himself and Noctis. Both were healthy and nutritious, but Ignis had done an expert job of hiding the vegetables for Noctis’ lunch so that he ate it without a second thought. Dressed perfectly in his school uniform, opting for a long sleeved sweater with a black vest over it, Ignis made sure his dirty blond hair was perfect, his glasses were clean, and his bag was ready.

With a last scan of the Scientia household, his green eyes calculating, Ignis deemed himself ready to go. Ebony in one hand and the small satchel of food in the other, Ignis kept his messenger bag on his shoulder as he made his way to the Regalia. There was no point in Noctis having it parked in the driveway, not when Ignis would be the one to drive it anyway. Besides, he lived just up the road from the Caelum complex, and Regis trusted him to drive the car over his son.

Ignis left with a final call out to his mother, knowing that she would likely be asleep well into the afternoon. Ever since his father passed and she inherited a large fortune, she had opted to live off the dividends of the various investments in place. With a large investment in Caelum Tech, his mother was pretty much set for life. Ignis knew that he would never see a gil from the funds his father had left behind. 

It was a reason, amongst others, why he worked so hard. Ignis focused hard and studied long hours into the night. It wasn’t that he sought to make a name for himself. In fact, he already knew that when Noctis started working at Caelum Tech to take over that he would be going with him. For Ignis, it was about being as good of a friend, and practically a brother, to Noctis that when the time came, he would be equipped to handle anything that came their way in the industry. 

The Regalia was, without a doubt, one of the company’s finest inventions in their automotive department. Sure, cars had been made to mimic the Regalia, but there was only one in existence, making it the most priceless piece of drivable machinery in all of Eos. Ignis considered himself lucky to just sit in it, let alone be able to drive it. Of course it belonged to the Caelums, but Regis knew that Noctis wasn’t as responsible as he was and had agreed to let him use it for school as long as Noctis went with him.

Caelum Tech didn’t just specialize in luxury cars that were so expensive not even Shiva herself could afford them. They had a hand in anything tech related, from phones and televisions to medical devices and farming equipment. If there was a piece of technology out there that could be used to make Eos and its people happier or better off, then Caelum Tech was there. The only thing they didn’t handle was weapons, as they refused to monetize war. It was part of the reason that Ignis had a great amount of respect for the family.

It took about five minutes of waiting for Noctis once he parked outside of the towering complex known as the Caelum Tower, a beautiful luxury condo and apartment building for those who could afford it. At the top of the tower was a suite where Noctis and Regis lived, taking up the entire floor. To live on the upper echelons of society definitely had it nicer than the rest, but poverty had long since been eradicated. People lived comfortably for the most part, luckily, but those with immense wealth were still living well beyond the rest.

Noctis shuffled out of the front door to the complex with a grumpy look. He was clearly still tired and waking up, his black hair disheveled and his uniform rumpled, the tie barely done around his neck. Sleepily, Noctis got in the car and looked at Ignis with exhausted eyes of stormy blue. 

“Long night of gaming?” Ignis asked in amusement, noticing how Noctis rubbed his eyes sleepily.

“No,” Noctis replied, slumping back into the seat as Ignis drove the Regalia towards the school grounds. “Just couldn’t sleep.”

“Again?” Ignis considered. “I guess Insomnia isn’t just the name of our city.”

“Bad joke, Specs,” Noctis groaned then chuckled lightly. His smile fell. “I just need a night of sleep.”

“Maybe figuring out why you’re not sleeping well could help?” Ignis offered. “You sleep all weekend and barely sleep during the week.”

“Well I know the reason why,” Noctis laughed darkly. “I’m depressed, Ig. Have been for a while.”

“Have you considered speaking with your father about it?” Ignis asked him pointedly. They arrived at the school and parked, finding a spot easily since most of the students took public transportation or walked. It was still early enough that they could both sit somewhere and enjoy breakfast together.

“You know I can’t,” Noctis sighed. “It’s kind of hard to say ‘hey dad, I’m depressed cause mom died last year and she knew I’m gay.’ There’s a reason she told me to keep it from him.”

Ignis wasn’t going to argue. While Regis was a great man, Noctis’ mother had very explicitly told Noctis not to tell Regis about his sexuality. It was something that Noctis wasn’t really happy with, but Aulea had told him that his father would have a hard time with it. Ignis knew that Noctis suffered greatly because of the loss of his mother to cancer, just as he suffered from his father not knowing he was gay.

“Maybe it won’t be bad,” Ignis offered as they stepped out of the car. “Maybe it’s for another reason.”

“Yeah,” Noctis replied dryly. “And maybe I’m gonna fall in love with a chocobo lover.”

Ignis pursed his lips into a fine line as they made their way to the school gate. Before he could pass through the threshold, one of the teachers motioned for him to come over. “Ignis Scientia. The dean wants to see you.”

“What’d you do Ig?” Noctis laughed, both of them knowing very well that Ignis would never break the rules. “Enjoy whatever commendation or award is waiting for you. I’ll see you later.”

Ignis handed Noctis his breakfast and lunch then made his way to the dean’s office, unsure of what exactly the dean wanted. After a knock, Ignis entered the office, sitting in the relatively stuffy office. Unlike the expensive private academies that funneled their donations into their aesthetics instead of their lackluster education, this school prided itself on doing its job with little fuss or frills. It was why Ignis and Noctis went to the school, why it was the best school in the country. 

“Good morning, Ignis,” the dean said as he sat behind the deep brown desk, the cream colored walls littered with awards, degrees, and photos of the dean with his students. He was a tall man with greying hair and green eyes, dressed in a fine suit that was befitting of his stature as dean. “Please have a seat.”

Ignis sat in the unadorned chair facing the dean, setting his messenger bag down next to him. He took a sip of his coffee before he spoke, using the moment to gather his thoughts. “Good morning Mr. Sophiar. Forgive me for getting straight to the point, but am I in trouble?”

The dean laughed at that, a gruff guffaw that made Ignis sigh in relief. “I don’t think you’ve ever done anything in your life to warrant getting in trouble. No, I have you here for a proposition. From what I understand, you are trying to get into Insomnia University.”

“Yes, sir,” Ignis replied, his heart racing. Students coveted a letter of recommendation from the dean of the high school. If he was able to acquire one then it would be a guaranteed full scholarship to the university. While Noctis was certainly rich, his parents worked hard for what they got.

“I find myself in a bit of a conundrum,” he continued in consideration. “I have a student here who shows a magnanimous amount of potential. But he seems to be failing in nearly every class he’s in. I want you to tutor him, Mr. Scientia. If you are able to successfully tutor him and get him to pass at the end of this school year, then I will write you a glowing recommendation for any school you wish to go to. I’ll write as many as necessary. Do you think you could do that for me?”

“Of course, sir,” Ignis agreed right away. He wasn’t going to pass up any opportunity to miss out on a letter of recommendation. Besides, how bad could this student in question be?

There was a knock on the door, interrupting their conversation. The dean called for the person to enter, and Ignis watched with wide eyes as Gladiolus Amicitia, the biggest delinquent of the school, stepped into the room. He looked unkempt, his uniform not tidy like it should be, his amber eyes like fire tinted with gold. 

“Come on in and shut the door,” the dean commanded Gladio, his voice taking on a more forceful tone than before. Gladio did as told and sat in the chair next to Ignis, both of them staring at each other with wide eyes before they faced the dean. There was a tension in the air that hadn’t been there before, one that Ignis knew too well. They had both learned early on to stay out of each other’s way and to run in different circles. “Now, Gladiolus Amicitia.”

“It’s Gladio,” the delinquent replied gruffly, his arms folded across his chest in defiance. “What’d I do this time?”

“You’re failing almost every class,” Mr. Sophiar replied forcefully. “Save literature. Luckily, our best student, Ignis Scientia, has graciously volunteered to tutor you.”

“I don’t need to be tutored,” Gladio said, his eyes narrowing in angry defiance. “I’ve got this.”

“You don’t have a choice,” Mr. Sophiar replied. “Let me make myself clear,  _ Gladio _ . If you are not tutored and do not pass, then you will be held back from graduation. If you do not get in line here at the school then you  _ will _ be expelled. I am only allowing this because your father deserves better than what you have been doing recently.”

“Leave my dad out of it,” Gladio snapped. He sighed, though, and looked at Ignis briefly before he looked at the dean. “Fine. I’ll go along with it. But I don’t need to be tutored. I’m not stupid.”

“You’re not stupid,” the dean agreed. “You need to be proactive and work hard if you want to pass. It has nothing to do with being smart or not. You two work out a tutoring schedule that works for you. I’ll be checking in with Ignis on your schedule.”

They were dismissed after that, and Ignis and Gladio shuffled out of the office with tense awkwardness. Ignis took out his phone and looked at his schedule, noting the days that were devoted to his own preparation and study. With a sigh, he looked up and realized Gladio was walking away. Annoyed, he followed after him.

“Excuse me,” Ignis said sharply, knowing that his tolerance for Gladio was already wearing thin. He didn’t have the patience for someone who was failing out of laziness, but if he wanted to get the letter of recommendation then he’d have to do what was necessary. “I need a copy of your schedule. I anticipate us having to meet three days a week if you’re failing everything but literature.”

“Listen up,” Gladio said as he pressed Ignis against the lockers, his hand on his shoulder. Ignis brushed his hand away, glaring at him. He wasn’t intimidated by this guy just because he was taller and had a reputation. “I’m only doing this because I want to get the hell out of this school and not get held back. We’re not going to be friends, and we’re not going to hang out. It’s just tutoring.”

“You’re operating under the assumption that I  _ want _ to hang out with you,” Ignis retorted. “Make no mistake, I am doing this for a letter of recommendation. So give me your class schedule, and I will set up the tutoring schedule that you  _ will _ follow. If you don’t follow the schedule, then you won’t pass.”

“Ugh,” Gladio groaned with near disgust on his face. He stood back and pulled out a piece of paper from his messenger bag. Ignis was surprised to see how organized it looked, but he didn’t have a chance to observe much more. Gladio shoved the paper against Ignis’ chest, and he looked down at the schedule. “Here. Figure it out. I have to take care of my sister and brother after school, so you’ll have to come over to my place.”

“Very well,” Ignis replied with a nod, observing the schedule. “I may need to bring my friend with me, who is like a brother. His father works late, so he is often in my care.”

“Whatever,” Gladio grimaced. “Just make sure if you want any food that you bring it with you or money for it.”

“Of course,” Ignis said. He adjusted his glasses, rolling his eyes as he did so. “I need your phone number. I will be in touch by this afternoon.”

They both begrudgingly exchanged numbers, neither of them under any pretense that this was a friendly and mutually wanted affair. Once done, they went in separate directions, leaving Ignis to wonder exactly where Gladio was going. Reviewing the schedule, Ignis realized that they both had the same classes together, yet he rarely ever saw him there. It was apparent that Gladio spent most of his time skipping.

With another sigh, he realized he had his work cut out for him. Nevertheless, he was going to do his best and get the letter of recommendation that would solidify his future. Even if that meant working with the one student that no one wanted to deal with. After all, how bad could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio are being forced to work together! XD
> 
> Ignis: I will never be friends with Gladio  
> Gladio: I will never be friends with Ignis  
> *five minutes later*  
> Ignis and Gladio: *Making out*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it so far! This fic has been so much fun to write so far!


	4. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis meets Prompto

Noctis was amused that Ignis had to go and speak to the dean, knowing that it was probably for something good. Ignis had no faults as far as Noctis was concerned. If anything, that was what was so annoyingly great about him. He was just too perfect, and Noctis… well he was far from it. As much as he wanted to blame his depression on it, he just didn’t really have a sense of direction with his life. And with his dad telling him that he was set to take over Caelum Tech one day, he just didn’t see the point.

Taking his seat towards the back of the classroom, Noctis ate his breakfast as the other students piled in. The teacher went outside to speak with someone, something Noctis considered odd. He had never seen his teacher leave the classroom for so long. When the teacher returned, she asked a student in the front to sit in a different seat, making Noctis even more curious. The school bell rang, and class got started.

“Class,” the teacher announced as everyone got settled in their seats. “Today we have a very special student joining us. Let’s be welcoming of our new student, Prompto Argentum.”

She waved the student in, and Noctis felt his breathing catch in his throat. There was a student aid with him, a guy that he recognized as someone who helped others with a disability, but Noctis couldn’t tell what disability this guy had. He was gorgeous, with startlingly beautiful blond hair and blue eyes shaded with hues of amethyst. Petite and not particularly tall, Prompto looked like someone out of Noctis’ dreams.

“Prompto here is deaf,” the teacher said as Prompto stared at the teacher hard. He must have been trying to read her lips. “Prompto knows sign language and can read lips, so if you want to talk to him, please be patient and face him when you speak. His student aid, Pelna, will be helping to translate for him for things he might miss. Prompto, is there anything you’d like to say to the class?”

Prompto looked at the class, his ears burning red, clearly embarrassed that he was put on the spot. Ultimately, he shook his head no, and Noctis couldn’t particularly blame him. It was awkward being put on the spot, essentially knowing a language that no one else did. Prompto took his seat at the front of the class, along with Pelna sitting next to him, and the teacher got started with the lecture. 

Noctis wasn’t going to lie. He had a difficult time paying attention, primarily focused on staring at Prompto. How could he not when Prompto was so beautiful? He made a plan to talk to Prompto after class, but then he realized that he had no clue what to even say. What was Prompto into? Would he just see it as a grab for attention or charity points? Noctis just wanted to talk to him to some extent, but he had no idea what he was going to say.

When the bell rang to signal the end of class, he watched as all the students moved around Prompto quickly, whispering behind their hands as they talked about how they didn’t want to be friends with a deaf guy and how it would be too much trouble. Noctis ignored them and made his way over to Prompto, nervously tapping him on the shoulder. Was that the right etiquette? Or was he supposed to do something else? 

He didn’t have time to consider it. Prompto turned around and looked at him with wide eyes. “Hi,” Noctis said, his voice trembling a bit. “I’m Noctis. Welcome to the class.”

Prompto nodded and rapidly took something out of his pocket. He took out his phone and immediately typed something quickly, showing Noctis what he wanted to say. _Hi! I’m Prompto… Well I guess you know that. Lol. Sorry. It’s nice to meet you._

“So uhh,” Noctis said as he tried to think of something to say. “What brings you to this school? Don’t they have a school for the deaf here?”

Prompto nodded and furiously typed something then showed him again. _They do, but my dad wants me to integrate. My brother goes here so he figured it’d be easier._

“Do you want to go here?” Noctis asked him pointedly. Prompto shrugged his shoulders, but he didn’t elaborate further. Before he could say anything, the aid was signing something to Prompto. “I guess you gotta go, right? Do you want my number? Maybe we could hang out during lunch?”

Prompto smiled at that, an excited noise escaping his lips. Noctis didn’t think that he knew he made the noise, but he thought it was entirely too cute. He could already feel a crush blossoming in his heart as Prompto wrote down his phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to Noctis. He waved as he left the classroom, leaving Noctis standing there, completely taken away by Prompto’s beauty.

Noctis spent the rest of the day thinking about Prompto. At lunch, he texted Prompto finally, asking if he wanted to have lunch together. Prompto actually responded, and his heart leapt for joy. Considering himself lucky, he was having lunch on the roof where it was otherwise empty. Then again, it wasn’t exactly like many of the students there wanted to talk to him. 

Quickly, he made his way up to the roof, excited to spend the lunch hour with Prompto and get to know him. Noctis texted Ignis on his way up to the roof, letting him know where he was going to be, excited to try and speak with Prompto just a little bit. The moment he opened the door to the roof, though, he froze. What was Gladio, the scariest guy at the school, doing with Prompto? And why were they laughing? Were they friends?  
Gladio stopped laughing when he saw Noctis, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Nervously, Noctis wondered if he should just bolt, but then Gladio approached him, making him nearly panic in response. The guy was too tall, too terrifying, and he had no clue why Prompto wasn’t intimidated by him in the least. Was it because he had no idea who Gladio was?

“This is our spot,” Gladio said gruffly. “Get lost.”

“B-But-” Noctis began, but Gladio’s shadow was tall enough to freak him out alone.

Prompto made a noise that made Gladio turn and look at him. There was a series of furious signing from them both that Noctis didn’t understand. He could only watch in amazement, wondering exactly how Gladio knew sign language. When Gladio turned back to him, he felt panic grip him even more.

“Leave my brother alone,” Gladio said gruffly. Noctis stared, wide eyed, at Prompto. Gladio was his brother? Then why did they have different last names? “He doesn’t need to deal with you on his first day of school.”

“O-Okay…” Noctis replied, backing up slowly like Gladio was a rabid animal about to attack. Prompto looked down at his own feet, like he was resigned to whatever Gladio said, and Noctis quickly turned around and made his way down the steps. He saw Ignis coming up the steps on the way and walked past him. “C’mon Ig. False alarm.”

“Do you mind telling me what’s going on?” Ignis asked as they both made their way back to the classroom where they usually ate. “Why did you go up to the roof and then immediately turn around?”

Noctis received a text from Prompto as they made their way into the classroom and sat down, getting to their meal. He took a moment to consider just not responding to it, but then he decided to give it a go and at least read it. His worst fears were confirmed.

_[Prompto:] Sorry about that! My brother is_ _really overprotective of me x__x_ _I hope we can be friends! If not_ _it’s cool. I know Gladio has a_ _reputation. He’s actually a cool_ _guy (between you and me). ^-^_

“Fuck he’s so cute,” Noctis replied, making Ignis look at him in surprise. Sighing, he looked at Ignis before responding. “There’s a new guy in our class named Prompto. He’s so hot, Ignis. I swear I’m in love with him already. But his brother… I don’t know if they’re actually brothers, but he calls Gladio his brother.”

“Gladio?” Ignis asked. He made a face of disgust. “That delinquent. Prompto can’t be _that_ good of a person if he’s related to him.”

“Prompto’s really sweet,” Noctis said, although he had only spoken to him in passing. “C’mon Specs, you gotta meet him before you know him.”

“Do _you_ know him?” Ignis asked. Noctis sighed and showed him the text from Prompto. “You already have his number?”

“Well… he’s deaf,” Noctis explained. Ignis looked at him in surprise. “So we exchanged numbers really quick to make it easier to talk.”

“Noct…” Ignis said warningly. “You need to be careful with that stuff. You don’t know sign language. Having a crush on him is one thing, but without being able to communicate appropriately, there’s only so much you two can do to connect.”

“So I’ll learn sign language,” Noctis shrugged. Ignis looked at him, perplexed. “What? I will!”

Ignis made a noise that indicated he didn’t quite believe him. Noctis couldn’t exactly blame him since he had seen how directionless he was since his mom died. It was a hard thing to work through, but Noctis wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass him by. After all, if Prompto really was a guy worth knowing, he’d learn sign language quickly enough. Sighing, he texted Prompto back.

_[Noctis:] Don’t worry about it! I hope_ _we can be friends too… Is_ Gladio really your brother? _He’s more than a little_ intimidating lol!

“So what did the dean want?” Noctis asked after they had eaten some of their lunch. “Another award or three?”

Ignis sighed and made an irritated expression. “I shouldn’t even tell you this, since I know how you’re going to respond. He wants me to tutor Gladio so he passes this year. If I do then he’ll write me a letter of recommendation… and that means I’m going to have to go over his place to tutor him.”

“What? Really?” Noctis looked at Ignis hopefully. “Does this mean you’ll be around Prompto? Does it?”

With another sigh, Ignis nodded. “Yes. That means I’ll be around Prompto. Gladio was very clear that he had to watch over his brother and sister after school.”

“Can I come with you then?” Noctis asked. Ignis looked at him like he wanted to say no. “Please Ignis? Please? _Please?_ I swear I will never ask for anything again. Please please please please _please_ let me come with you. I’m begging you. I’ll do anything. _Please!_ ”

“Yes, Noctis,” Ignis replied with a long sigh. “I spoke to him about it already, although I didn’t specify that it would be you. We’ll be meeting three times a week. I will let you know the days.”

“Yes!” Noctis cheered. “Thank you, Specs. I will do whatever you want me to.”

“No you won’t,” Ignis laughed. “Getting you to eat vegetables alone is hard enough. Just don’t say I never indulge you.”

“You indulge me with everything,” Noctis readily agreed. “Oh man, I’m so excited. Tell me when it is and I will be there.”

Ignis laughed a bit, and Noctis gave him a wide grin. “Better brush up on your sign language then. I plan on starting next week.”

“Great,” Noctis replied, immediately making a note to start studying sign language as soon as he got home. It had been a while since he had been excited about anything. “Just enough time to get to know him so I don’t seem like a creep.”

“Good luck with that,” Ignis laughed. “Can’t change who you are, after all.”

“Shut it,” Noctis laughed, pushing Ignis playfully. “It’s not my fault I don’t know how to act around a guy I like.”

“It’s _cute_ ,” Ignis pointed out, making Noctis flush red. Luckily the conversation shifted to different topics, and Noctis was able to enjoy his meal without feeling embarrassed for his immediate crush on Prompto. When the lunch hour ended, Ignis gathered his things and made his way back to class, leaving Noctis to nervously wait for everyone else to enter the classroom again. 

Prompto was luckily in his class once more, and he quickly made his way to the front of the room, opting to sit next to him. Noctis noticed Gladio staring at them before he made his way to wherever he had to be, but Prompto was looking at Noctis instead. Pelna was sitting next to Prompto, but he seemed content to let Prompto do what he wanted.

_Sorry about my brother. I yelled at him and told him to back off. I can’t make friends if he’s being a jerk lol._ Prompto showed him the phone, smiling at Noctis eagerly. His smile was like the dawn after ten years of darkness, and Noctis felt his heart with an aching joy. Prompto seemed so eager just to make a friend, and Noctis wasn’t about to ruin that just by having a crush.

“No offense, man, but he has a reputation,” Noctis explained. “I’m terrified that he’s going to kick my ass just for talking to you.”

Prompto nodded and typed something quickly as the teacher walked in. _He’s like that. Don’t let it get to you. He’s just really protective since I was adopted & dad works a lot. _

“Let’s get started, class,” the teacher said. Noctis pointed to the teacher so that Prompto knew to get started, and the blond nodded and put his phone away. He signed something to Noctis, which Pelna explained was him saying _thank you_. Noctis made a note to remember it before he turned back to the teacher to try and pay attention.

He couldn’t. Not with Prompto sitting next to him, looking like the seventh astral come to life and discovered after all this time. There was no way he could just focus when he was half-convinced he fell in love at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's love at first sight, at least for Noctis!
> 
> I just imagine Noctis begging Ignis to give him a chance to be near Prompto and Ignis is like "I was already planning on it but damn... This dude is desperate" XD
> 
> But Ignis can't say no to Noctis. Cause Noctis is basically his adorable little brother. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I loved writing it :3


	5. Doubts and Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto meets a classmate
> 
> TW: Albeism, internalized albeism

Prompto never expected to make any friends, let alone a friend like Noctis on the first day of school. He was so kind, so eager to talk to him despite being deaf, that it didn’t even feel like an issue that they had to find alternative means of communication. Then again, he was pretty sure that Noctis was just being nice to him since the other students were clearly talking about him behind his back. It didn’t take a genius to figure that out. He had expected to be a pity case at best and a pariah at worst. It would only be a matter of time before Noctis got tired of him.

Towards the end of the day, Prompto was called into the dean’s office, something he anticipated thanks to his father. There was so much that Clarus did for him since he adopted him that Prompto didn’t really have a right to be upset about this process. It didn’t matter if he didn’t want to go to the mainstream high school, that he didn’t want a hearing aid, that he didn’t want to deal with a student aid or being different from everyone. What mattered was that he pleased his father, made sure that he didn’t make waves, and did everything he could to fit in. What mattered was that he left behind the past.

Prompto had to consider himself lucky that he even had a family to go home to. After all, he was considered a Nif bastard, someone his biological father abhorred. He had been forced to do everything for the household at an early age, to attend to his father and his sister, to try and please them no matter what. When Aranea came home she was always nice to him, but there was never any closeness there. And his biological father treated him with disdain at best and with violence at worst.

Verstael had made it clear that he wasn’t ever allowed to take the Besithia name, giving him the last name of his mother who died in childbirth. Prompto didn’t see why he should have been punished for his father’s indiscretion and infidelity, but he chalked it up to just not being a good person. After all, if he deserved to be loved then his father would have treated him kindly. Now that he was with the Amicitias, he would do everything he could to make sure he wasn’t kicked out.

“ _ Good afternoon, Prompto _ ,” the dean signed when Prompto entered the office. He was surprised that he knew sign language, but the man looked at him with a friendly smile. “ _ Have a seat. _ ”

Prompto nodded and sat down nervously, unsure of what he was going to say. The world around him, plunged into eternal silence, wasn’t as friendly as people thought it was for the deaf and hard of hearing. Everything at the school relied on sound, from the school bell to the lectures. He couldn’t hear any of it, and having Pelna as his aid was essential if he wanted any hope of passing his classes. Even though it was his first day, he already missed the school for the deaf and hard of hearing, despite what had happened. 

“ _ Your father mentioned that you should have a hearing aid _ ,” the dean signed, making Prompto freeze in fear. Was he in trouble? “ _ I don’t see it. Do you have it? _ ”

He patted his pockets like he was trying to find it, not wanting to get Gladio in trouble. When he shrugged and looked at the dean, he noticed the concerned contemplation in his eyes. Looking down at his hands, Prompto bit his bottom lip. When he looked back up, he noticed that the dean looked more concerned.

“ _ Your brother took it, didn’t he? _ ” the dean asked. Prompto didn’t answer, too afraid of what he might do. The non-answer explained it all, apparently. “ _ Prompto, if your brother is bullying you- _ ”

“ _ He’s not! _ ” Prompto signed emphatically, interrupting the dean. With a sigh, Prompto figured that he might as well explain it to him. “ _ I hate the hearing aid. It’s loud and I can’t figure out what I’m supposed to listen to after using it for months. He took it so dad wouldn’t get mad at me for not using it. He’s protecting me. _ ”

The dean looked at him for a long moment then nodded. “ _ Your brother is very protective of you. He has some issues here at school, Prompto. Can you encourage him to do better and support him as he supports you? _ ” Prompto immediately nodded. “ _ I thought so. Please take this letter home to your father. I suspect your father would not receive it otherwise. And let us know if there’s anything we can do for you to augment your learning. _ ”

“ _ Thank you _ .” Prompto took the letter that the dean handed him, surprised this had more to do with his brother than himself. Then again, Gladio had been struggling a lot at school recently. He remembered the last time he got in trouble for fighting. Clarus had been really angry, mostly because Gladio was skipping school. The fight was because he was stopping a mugger, which Clarus didn’t take issue with. 

Prompto left the dean’s office just as the final bell for the school rang. The only reason he knew it was the end of day was based on the time and the students filing out. Pelna was waiting nearby and indicated that he would wait by the school entrance for Prompto to meet up with his brother. He signed to his aid quickly that it was unnecessary and made his way outside to wait, the letter safely tucked in his school bag. It almost felt like a betrayal to give that to his adoptive father, but then again not giving it to him would be a betrayal as well. 

Waiting outside by the entrance for Gladio, he watched as the students walked by, chatting happily in a world that was barred from him. He caught glimpses of what they were saying, but no one bothered to so much as glance in his direction. Why would they? He was just the new, deaf kid that was too much effort to befriend. Plus the moment that they all saw him with Gladio, he knew he would never make any friends. It didn’t matter. He had Gladio, and that was all that mattered.

There was a tap on his shoulder as he waited, and Prompto turned to find Noctis smiling at him. Behind him was a guy with glasses, someone who looked exactly like a model student. Why was Noctis interested in communicating with him? Surely someone as gorgeous as he was couldn’t possibly want to deal with a deaf nuisance like him? With hair as dark as the night and stormy blue eyes like a hurricane, Noctis could easily befriend anyone. So why him?

“Hi Prompto!” Noctis said, still smiling. Prompto focused on his lips, careful to read them. He knew that he likely looked odd as he stared, but if he didn’t then he wouldn’t be able to read his lips. “This is Ignis. He’s my best friend and like a brother to me. Apparently, he’s going to be tutoring your brother.”

Prompto looked at the other guy, Ignis, and offered a nervous smile and a wave. He took out his phone and typed his response, showing it to both of them.  _ It’s nice to meet you Ignis! I didn’t realize that Gladio needed to be tutored. _

“It’s part of an agreement with the dean,” Ignis replied. Prompto thought about the letter from the dean for his father. He had a feeling that was what it was about. “It’s very nice to meet you, Prompto. How do you like the school so far?”

_ It’s overwhelming. I’m going to have to study really hard to keep up with everyone. _ Prompto figured that just being honest was the best way to be with them. That way they wouldn’t be upset when he had to transfer back to the deaf school or was held behind a year. After all, if he couldn’t keep up then there was no point in making friends.

Noctis said something to Ignis that Prompto missed, and he couldn’t keep up as they spoke amongst each other. He felt awkward, out of place, and looked down at his feet as they conversed. When someone tapped him on the shoulder again, he looked up, ready for them to tell him to just go home.

“Sorry about that,” Noctis said. “I just got excited. Since Ignis is going to be tutoring your brother, why don’t I come over with him and we can study together? That way you won’t fall behind.”

_ Really? You’d be willing to do that? _ Prompto was surprised, to say the least, and he showed Noctis his response as he noticed Gladio approaching. He looked angry, like he wanted to tell them to get lost, but there was nothing that could be done for it. Ignis had to tutor Gladio, and Prompto could use the help. So he focused on what Noctis was saying so that he could figure out when he could study with him.

“Yeah!” Noctis said excitedly. “I can’t wait. I’ll brush up and study some sign language too. Unless you feel like teaching me?”

Prompto smiled and nodded excitedly just as Gladio approached them. “ _ What do these losers want? _ ” Gladio signed to him, which Prompto thought was a bit rude. Then again, he was very much used to people speaking about him behind his back since he couldn’t hear. “ _ Let’s go. _ ”

Ignis turned to Gladio and said something that Prompto didn’t catch. All he knew was that Gladio looked annoyed, took a piece of paper out of Ignis’ hands, and grabbed Prompto’s arm, pulling him away. Prompto let out a bit of a yelp in surprise, but he didn’t dare object. The last thing he needed was for Gladio to tell Clarus that he wanted nothing to do with him anymore and get kicked out. He looked back at Noctis and waved, grateful that at least one person took pity on him.

“ _ What did they want? _ ” Gladio asked once they were walking towards the middle school to pick up Iris. 

“ _ Ignis told me about how he is going to tutor you _ ,” Prompto explained. He knew he touched a nerve when Gladio made a face. “ _ Noctis offered to study with me to help me keep up with classes. _ ”

“ _ Isn’t that what the aid is for? _ ” Gladio demanded. Prompto shrugged. “ _ Mark my words, Prom. Noctis doesn’t give a shit. He’s just doing it for good citizenship points. He doesn’t give a shit about you. You’re just a pity case to him. _ ”

“ _ I know _ .” Prompto felt his heart hurt rather painfully, his body aching at the thought. He knew it was true, but for Gladio to tell him as much hurt. He felt tears come to his eyes as he looked down, walking just behind his brother. It was a few minutes before Gladio wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a brotherly embrace.

“ _ Sorry, Prom. You know how these guys get. They think their shit doesn’t stink and they can just pretend they like people to pad their resume for college. And since he’s a Caelum, he definitely is one of them. Either that or he’s trying to get into your pants. _ ” Gladio flashed Prompto a grin that made him blush.

“ _ No way! _ ” Prompto pushed Gladio off him, laughing when his brother ruffled his hair. “ _ No one wants to date a deaf guy. Especially not a Caelum! _ ”

It was the truth, something that Prompto was acutely aware of as Gladio picked up Iris from school, quite literally putting her on his shoulders as he carried her home. Gladio had once described the sounds Prompto made as gratingly annoying to others who didn’t like them, something that he had since tried to dial back. Gladio himself didn’t care at all. He wasn’t aware of the sounds he made, and he doubted anyone would want to put up with a deaf guy and accommodate him anyway. Essentially, Prompto knew that as long as he was deaf, he was unwanted.

When they got home, Clarus was surprisingly waiting for them. That was when Prompto remembered the letter and the hearing aid. He looked at Gladio nervously then took the letter out of his bag. Holding it anxiously, he watched as Clarus greeted Iris then Gladio. When Clarus got to him, he gave the blond a hug and then looked at him quizzically.

“ _ Where’s your hearing aid? _ ” Clarus signed. “ _ What’s that in your hand? Let me see. _ ”

Shyly, Prompto handed Clarus the letter then glanced at Gladio. It was Gladio who decided to answer the question about the hearing aid. “ _ I have it. Prompto hates the thing so I took it from him before he could object. _ ”

“What?!” Clarus demanded. Prompto couldn’t tell if he was mad about the hearing air or about what was in the letter. Their father looked at Gladio angrily. “You’re failing your classes?! Give Prompto his hearing aid now, Gladio.”

Gladio shrugged and took it out of his bag then gave it to Prompto. When Prompto looked at Clarus, he quickly took a step back. There was another argument brewing between Clarus and Gladio, and he wasn’t going to get involved if he could avoid it. But Gladio had taken his hearing aid. If anything, Clarus was going to yell at him too.

“ _Tell me now, Prompto_ ,” Clarus signed angrily. “ _Did he take the hearing aid because you hate it?_ ”  
Biting his lips, Prompto nodded. “ _It hurts when I use it._ ”

Sighing, Clarus held out his hand. Prompto gave him the aid, and he put it in his pocket. “ _ Go to your room and start on your homework. We’ll talk about this later. I’m not mad at you. _ ”

Prompto nodded and quickly made his way to his room, shutting the door behind him. He could feel the vibrations of them stomping through the house downstairs, and Iris popped into the room, letting him know that there was a lot of arguing and it would be a while. Prompto nodded, and she scampered off to her room, leaving him alone.

His room was relatively small, but he didn’t mind it. There was a twin bed in the corner, a window on the wall at the foot of his bed. Next to the bed was a desk for him to do his work, and there was a dresser along the opposite wall by the door. Across from the bed was a tv and gaming console, something that he had been more than grateful to receive. The floors were wooden, and there was a small rug in the center of the room to help with the cold during the winter months.

Iris and Gladio had bigger rooms, but that was just because this had been the spare room before he moved in. Clarus had the biggest room, of course, and there was a bathroom upstairs and downstairs for them to share. The kitchen was relatively small, and there was a dining room and living room that was decently sized. Luckily, they had one of the few houses in Insomnia that still had a lawn, both a small front one and a slightly larger back one, mostly because the Amicitia house had been passed down from Clarus’ parents.

Prompto changed out of his uniform and into his sweatpants and a loose shirt, opting to get started on his homework and try to catch up on anything he might have missed that Pelna caught for him. When he set his phone on the desk as he sat down, he noticed that he had a missed text from Noctis. Looking at it with trepidation, he couldn’t help but smile.

_ [Noctis:] Hey man! Do you play video games? I’m trying to find someone to play King’s Knight with me! _

While Prompto knew that Noctis only wanted to be friends with him to pad his resume, as Gladio had put it, he didn’t see anything wrong with playing his favorite game with the guy. He quickly replied, letting him know that it was his favorite, and they both agreed to start playing in a couple hours once Prompto was done his homework. He hoped beyond hope that Gladio was wrong and that Noctis wanted to be his friend. Ultimately, though, he knew that it wasn’t going to happen. After all, why would someone like Noctis want to be friends with someone like him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine that when Prompto was growing up with Verstael, he had to suffer through a lot of issues with Verstael calling him names and basically shaming him for being deaf. From that, and other things that will be revealed later, Prompto has a lot of internalized albeism towards himself but not others. It essentially comes down to self-worth. He has no self-worth, and if he wasn't deaf then he would find some other reason why he doesn't deserve good things. But he fakes it until he makes it. And perhaps there are those to help him through it. :3  
> Also I wanted to point out that Gladio can be a bit harsh when he's angry at something/someone & takes it out on others. He's well intentioned when he talks to Prompto, but it often comes out wrong.
> 
> Also since Noctis and Prompto text "behind the scenes" all the time, I figured I'd thrown a convo in the notes that I dreamed up:
> 
> _[Noctis:] So other than video games, what are you into?  
>  [Prompto:] I love chocobos! And photography. Want to see some pics?  
> [Noctis:] Go for it! :D  
> [Prompto:] Let me know what you think! *sends him some photos, including a couple of selfies*  
> [Noctis:] I love them! The only thing that's better than these would be pics of me lol *treasures the selfies & squealing in excitement*  
> [Prompto:] :P What a dork lol. But I guess I have to take some pics of you later!   
> [Noctis:] You know it. Wait... You said you like chocobos, right?  
> [Prompto:] Yeah, I love em! Why?  
> [Noctis:] *laughing hysterically about what he said about falling for a chocobo lover* Nothing, man. I'm just glad we're friends.  
> [Prompto:] :D :D :D _


	6. Biases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio has Ignis and Noctis over to study
> 
> TW: stereotyping & assuming/projecting stereotypical ableism

The argument with Clarus wasn’t good. It was one thing to get into fights to stop muggers or to skip school. It was something entirely different for him to be failing most of his classes and to be on the verge of being held back or expelled. Clarus was pissed that Gladio took Prompto’s hearing aid, but that was something Gladio wouldn’t let cave on. Just because his father wanted to kiss ass at work didn’t mean Prompto could be a guinea pig. For once, Clarus actually agreed.

Thoroughly castigated, Gladio had no choice but to cave on Ignis being his tutor. It wasn’t something he was looking forward to, to say the least, and he was extremely suspicious of Ignis’ friend, Noctis. The last thing Prompto needed was for Noctis to treat him like some sort of charity case. Then again, it would be even worse if Noctis just wanted to get into Prompto’s pants. He didn’t think it was the case, but he was fairly certain that Prompto wouldn’t be able to handle being fucked then left.

Gladio noticed that Prompto seemed to be enjoying his phone more recently, likely playing that game  _ King’s Knight _ . When Gladio signed onto his own profile, he understood why. Prompto was gaming with Noctis, and that only made him worry more. He thought he had made it clear to Prompto that it was better to stay away from the guy. Then again, Prompto always did see the best in people. Maybe he just had to learn the hard way.

After Gladio’s last weekend of freedom, he resigned himself to put up with Ignis  _ and _ Noctis. There was little to fight on the subject after his father made it clear that he would have to cooperate or he would be kicked out of the house. Gladio took the threat seriously, although he was pretty sure his dad wouldn’t follow through. It was enough for him to get angry enough to threaten it to make Gladio step back in line. Even Clarus had his limits.

“So how are we going to do this?” Gladio asked Ignis after school, looking past him at Noctis, who was talking to Prompto nearby. They stood close, closer than Gladio preferred, as Prompto typed something into his phone and showed Noctis, making the Caelum laugh. Prompto was smiling, a red tint to his freckled cheeks, and Gladio had a sneaking suspicion that Noctis only cared about fucking his brother.

“Noctis and I can just come over to your place,” Ignis proposed. Gladio wanted to object to Noctis attending the study session as well, but Clarus had insisted upon it. Since Prompto had indicated that he could use the extra help and Noctis was willing, their father had readily agreed to it. “I have the gil to order pizza for dinner.”

“Great,” Gladio replied sarcastically. “Let me make this clear. Noctis is only welcome because Prompto can use a study partner. He’s not here to make friends with him.”

Ignis gave him a nearly amused, perplexed look. “Understood. But Prompto does have a say in the matter, does he not?”

“I look after him,” Gladio nearly growled. “So I have the final say.”

He walked over to Prompto and Noctis then, interrupting whatever conversation they were having. Ignis followed just behind him, his stiff posture irritating Gladio already. He couldn’t tell if Ignis was just a pretentious prick or if he was full of himself because of his association to Noctis. Either way, just the very nature of the way Ignis carried himself annoyed Gladio. And what was with his uniform, perfectly pressed, his bangs covering his forehead, his glasses perfectly cleaned? Maybe he was just a nerd.

“ _ Ready to go? _ ” Gladio signed to Prompto, looking at them in irritation. He couldn’t control what Prompto and Noctis talked about while they were in class, but he could keep an eye on him outside of class. He didn’t trust anyone there, knowing that Prompto was too trusting and the others there only wanted to keep him around as a charity case, especially a Caelum.

Prompto nodded and gestured at Noctis to go with him. Gladio sighed in irritation, knowing that Noctis likely wouldn’t learn any sign language to try and communicate on Prompto’s own terms. But then Noctis struggled and managed to sign  _ okay _ at Prompto, making the blond teen smile brightly. That’s when Gladio figured out Noctis’ true intentions. He wasn’t seeing Prompto as a charity case. He saw him as a quick fuck, someone he could easily take advantage of. Gladio had to protect him.

“ _ He’s a perv, _ ” Gladio signed to Prompto, making him frown. “ _ He’s only trying to get in your pants cause he thinks you’re easy prey. _ ”

“ _ He’s nice, Gladio _ ,” Prompto replied. “ _ Can’t I just have a friend? _ ”

“ _ He doesn’t want to be your friend _ ,” Gladio insisted. “ _ Mark my words. _ ”

“What’s wrong?” Noctis asked them as Ignis stood next to him, his hands on his hips. “Everything okay?”

“It’s rude to sign about someone in front of them,” Ignis pointed out. Prompto flushed bright red, but it was Gladio who spoke up for them both.

“I was telling him to be careful,” Gladio snapped. “Since there are plenty of assholes that go here who would love to hurt him.”

“Good thing we’re not those assholes then,” Noctis replied. He linked arms with Prompto and smiled at him. “Let’s go. We have some homework to do.”

Prompto smiled and nodded, and Gladio swore he saw Noctis’ eyes light up. He decidedly didn’t like it at all. If he didn’t protect Prompto then he would easily get hurt. The guy was just too naive and never thought about the repercussions to his actions. The last thing he needed was for what happened at the deaf school to repeat itself. How Prompto still liked that place was beyond him. Then again, those students who hurt him were now expelled.

“You might hate him,” Ignis pointed out at Noctis and Prompto walked ahead of them. “But Noctis is a decent person. He’s not going to just hurt Prompto.”  
“Excuse me if I don’t believe you,” Gladio nearly growled. “People don’t go out of their way to befriend him unless he’s their pet project. It’s happened before, and I’m not going to let it happen again.”

“I don’t think it’s up to you to decide if he’s going to befriend anyone,” Ignis retorted. They watched as they approached the middle school. Iris immediately hugged Prompto then smiled and blushed when Noctis introduced himself. Gladio rolled his eyes. What did they see in that guy?

_ Not if I can help it.  _ Gladio looked at Ignis. “We don’t need any ‘friends’ fucking up our lives.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that,” Ignis snorted. “The last thing I need is a delinquent rebel in my life.”

“Oh yeah,” Gladio sighed, rolling his eyes. “I’m just a letter of recommendation waiting to happen. What does that make Prompto? Let’s just get this over with.”

He pushed on ahead, grabbing Prompto’s arm and Iris’ hand, pulling them along so they were forced to stop interacting with Ignis and Noctis. Iris protested, but Prompto just followed along, looking down at his feet. For a moment Gladio felt a bit guilty by how resigned Prompto seemed, but then he remembered why he was doing it and pushed on ahead. He wasn’t going to let down his guard. What little pain Prompto felt now would protect him even more later.

When they got home, Gladio released them, letting Ignis and Noctis in reluctantly behind them. “You two can sit in the kitchen.”

Prompto turned and looked at Gladio, his expression forlorn and anxious. “ _ I need to focus on my homework, Gladio. Can we study in another room? _ ”

“ _ Living room _ ,” Gladio replied forcefully. “ _ He’s not allowed in your room. If you have a problem with it, then he can leave. _ ”

Prompto shrunk back from the force of his signing and nodded, keeping his eyes cast downward. “ _ I know I’m just a charity case, Gladio. Can I just pretend that I’m not when he’s over? Please? _ ”

Gladio sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Prompto looked up just in time to see him nod. “ _ Sure. _ ”

With a saddened expression, Prompto made his way to the kitchen with Gladio following just behind. Ignis was preparing for the study session, so Gladio just sighed and sat down. Prompto indicated to Noctis that they were going to study in the living room, and Noctis’ eager expression faded. Gladio chalked it up to not getting to be entirely alone with him instead of the subdued expression on Prompto’s face.

“Let’s get started,” Ignis said, setting several pieces of paper down in front of Gladio. They were meticulously cultivated notes, outlines, and everything Gladio would need to study and learn the material. All of it was done in perfect handwriting. “I imagine that you haven’t taken any notes this year since you’re rarely in class.”

“You imagined right,” Gladio replied, a wry grin on his face as he folded his arms across his chest. 

“I’m surprised you’re passing anything,” Ignis sighed as he sat down across from him. “Let alone literature.”

“I like to read.” Gladio shrugged his shoulders as Iris came into the kitchen, dressed in a cute outfit that was definitely to impress Noctis. “What’s up Iris?”

“I’m gonna grab a snack,” Iris said as she walked over to the fridge. 

“Fruit only,” Gladio replied. Iris looked at him petulantly. “Ignis is ordering pizza for us. Don’t spoil your appetite.”

“Fine,” Iris said with a sigh. She grabbed an orange and a glass of water. “I have fencing after school tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Gladio replied. “I’ll let dad know that I can get you.”

“We’re supposed to study tomorrow,” Ignis pointed out with a frown.

Gladio shrugged. “Iris and Prompto come first. Always have when dad works late. You have an issue with it? Tough.”

“Prompto can pick me up,” Iris pointed out. Gladio went to object, but she continued before he could. “C’mon Gladio. You need to pass your classes, and Prompto’s not a kid anymore. Just let him get me this one time.”

“Noctis could always go with him too,” Ignis offered. Iris lit up at that. 

“I’ll check with dad to see when he’s coming home tomorrow,” Gladio told Iris, ignoring Ignis’ suggestion. “If not, Prompto can go and get you. By himself.”

“I don’t see why Noctis can’t too,” Iris whined. Gladio gave her a look, and she heaved a sigh before walking away. “I’m going to study in my room.”

Gladio turned back to Ignis, who was staring at him peculiarly. “What?” 

“Nothing,” Ignis replied, adjusting his glasses. “Let’s get started.”

Gladio focused on studying for once, knowing that if he disappointed his father this time the consequences would be dire. It wasn’t like he wanted to fail. He just didn’t see the point when he planned on joining the police force. As long as he graduated high school, he could go onto basic training.

Eventually they ordered pizza and sat around the table to take a break. Prompto taught Noctis and Ignis sign language as they ate, and Gladio watched in bemusement as Noctis struggled to get it down. It annoyed him that he really seemed to be trying, though. What was his deal? Why was he trying so hard? It didn’t matter why. Gladio didn’t like the way that Noctis and Prompto seemed to be in their own world half the time. It was almost certainly a setup for Prompto to suffer.

The door to the house opened when they were halfway through their dinner. It was Clarus returning home from work. Upon entering the kitchen, Clarus smiled when he saw Ignis and Noctis. “Hey there. You two must be the guys helping out my sons. Thank you for going out of your way to help.”

“Of course,” Ignis said immediately, rising and shaking Clarus’ hand. Noctis followed suit. “My name is Ignis, and this is Noctis.”

“I really do appreciate it,” Clarus said warmly. He ruffled Prompto’s hair lovingly, making the blond let out a noise of protest. Clarus smiled, and Noctis’ eyes widened in surprise. Gladio thought that maybe this was exactly what could work to get Noctis out of his life. A lot of hearing people had an issue with the noises Prompto made since he couldn’t hear how he sounded. “Prompto is a good kid, but he needs help to integrate before we fix the hearing aid.”

“I don’t mind at all, sir,” Noctis replied with a smile. There was a slight flush on his cheeks. “Prompto’s really cool, so I’m sure we’ll be good friends in no time.”

“I hope so too,” Clarus added. He stood behind Prompto, rendering the blond unable to read his lips. “Truth be told, he could really use a friend. After what happened at the deaf school-”

Gladio interrupted. It wasn’t their place to know. “Dad. Iris has practice tomorrow after school. Will you be home to get her?”

“I should be,” Clarus replied with a smile. “If not, I’ll let you know. Well, I will grab some pizza then be on my way to leave you all at it. Is the living room free?”

“No,” Gladio replied quickly. “Noctis and Prompto are studying there.”

“Oh Gladio,” Clarus said dismissively. “They can study in Prompto’s room. Stop worrying so much.”

At that, Clarus took a slice of pizza and walked into the living room. Noctis and Ignis certainly looked amused, but Prompto missed out on most of the conversation. There was another awkward silence until Noctis told Prompto that they could study in his room. Gladio hoped that Noctis was uninterested in Prompto now. 

After dinner, Noctis and Prompto went upstairs, and Prompto nodded when Gladio signed to keep the bedroom door open. He got back to work with Ignis until it was time for them to go home. Gladio was more than grateful to usher them out the door and into the night, noticing how Noctis seemed undeterred by anything to hang out with Prompto. It annoyed him.

“They seem nice,” Clarus considered when Gladio joined him in the living room. 

“Ignis is in it for a letter of recommendation,” Gladio began with a gruff sigh. “And Noctis sees Prompto as a charity case. Or he just wants to screw him.”

“Gladio!” Clarus warned him, taken aback by the statement. “Not everyone is out to get Prompto.”

“Yeah that’s what we said about his ‘friends’,” Gladio pointed out. Clarus got quiet. They both knew that was a sensitive topic around Prompto, but it only confirmed Gladio’s bias against anyone who tried to get close to his brother.

“Just give these guys a chance,” Clarus said quietly after a moment of consideration. “Prompto switched schools. It’s a new chance for him. Let him have it.”

“So you didn’t just make him change schools because of the hearing aid?” Gladio asked. Clarus nodded. It made sense. “I’m not going to let him get hurt like that again.”

“I know.” Clarus sighed. “Just… Just give them a chance.”

Gladio wasn’t going to give them an inch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio: EVERYONE IS OUT TO GET PROMPTO  
> Noctis: *hears Prompto make a noise* FUCK I LOVE HIM SO MUCH... I wanna.... HUG HIM  
> Ignis:... Bless my dorky friend
> 
> I just see Noctis as this really adorable virgin who enjoys the process of slowly falling in love and spoiling Prompto.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Also, more texting conversations with Noctis and Prompto:
> 
> _[Noctis:] Hey, you up?  
>  [Prompto:] Yeah. Can't sleep. You?  
> [Noctis:] Same... Figured I'd text you and see if you wanted to chat  
> [Prompto:] Thanks for thinking of me ^_^ Also... sorry for making a noise earlier. Gladio pointed out that I did  
> [Noctis:] Don't worry about it man! Honestly... I thought it was really cute.  
> [Prompto:] Really? Gladio said he thinks it's adorable, but a lot of people say it's weird  
> [Noctis:] Not me. I love it. Be as loud as you want! Hearing people can be really shitty about it, but I'll defend you if they are.  
> [Prompto:] Thanks Noctis. You're amazing. I don't think I could have hoped to meet a better person at the school. <3  
> [Noctis:] Same from me to you, Prom. Don't worry about being who you are. If anyone has a problem with it they're just ableist jerks & can talk to me  
> [Prompto:] Thanks Noct. I really appreciate it... You know... I think I can fall asleep now. It's all thanks to you.  
> [Noctis:] Me too Prom. Goodnight  
> [Prompto:] Goodnight dude._
> 
> _*Noctis: Up all night because his heart is beating way too fast*_


	7. Just Another Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis goes to cram school.
> 
> TW: Abuse (verbal and physical), alcoholism, blood/injury.

Ignis didn’t know how he was going to put up with Gladio. He had the sense that Gladio did a lot to take care of his family, which had softened his opinion of the man’s overprotective attitude just a bit. Nevertheless, he seemed to assume the worst of him and Noctis. As much as Ignis wanted to tell Gladio that they weren’t like that, he also didn’t care what the man thought of them. The only thing that mattered was that Gladio passed and that Prompto didn’t think the worst of Noctis.

After three weeks of putting up with Gladio’s insolent attitude, Ignis felt like something had to give. Noctis kept trying to spend time alone with Prompto without Gladio’s interference, and Gladio was doing a wonderful job of interrupting them at every turn. There was no evidence that Noctis was being anything other than friendly towards Prompto, so Ignis resolved to talk to Gladio about it. 

Yet tonight was one of his study nights, one of the days that he went to cram school right after school. He would be there for hours, then it would be back home where he would focus on his studies some more. Before he was tutoring Gladio, Ignis would devote all of his time to studying after school, even if he was over at Noct’s place. Luckily, teaching Gladio was a good enough review for him. If it got him out of his house, he wasn’t going to complain too much.

The truth of Ignis’ life was that it rapidly became something he wanted to hide and run away from. When his mother was home and not traveling somewhere, she was usually drunk or hungover. He didn’t really want anything to do with her when she was like that, especially since she could get angry with him at times. Unfortunately, she wasn’t set to leave with one of her many boyfriends anytime soon, giving him even more reason to stay out of the house.

The cram school that he went to was in the center of downtown Insomnia, past where the red light district was. It wasn’t exactly an area he enjoyed passing by, but he wasn’t going to complain about it. His mother was being particularly petulant, and he just wanted to get out of the house. After school, he had come home to change into something more comfortable and get something to eat, but she was awake and drinking. It wasn’t a good combination.

“What are you doing, going out so late?” she asked, her words slurring as she poured herself another drink. She was once a beautiful woman, but the years of alcohol had taken its toll. Her sandy blond hair was dulled, and her blue eyes had long glazed over.

The men she dated were men she could purchase alcohol from, and Ignis suspected that the fortune she had was dwindling rapidly. Either way, he doubted he would receive any inheritance that his father had set aside for him. It was one of the reasons he worked so hard. When there was nothing waiting for him otherwise, he knew that he had to make it on his own.

“I have cram school,” Ignis explained as he took a can of Ebony coffee out of the refrigerator. There was food prepared for them both, but his mother rarely touched it. He grabbed his dinner, something that didn’t need to be heated, and put it in his bag. “I’ll be home late.”

“You’re not going to cram school,” she snapped, stumbling towards him. “You’re going to a whore house! Admit it! You’re just like your father.”

“Father worked late at night at Caelum Tech,” Ignis explained, although he knew that there were secrets his father hid. His mother hated Ignis’ green eyes because of it. “And I’m going to cram school. I will be back late.”

“Fucking liar!” She reached out suddenly and hit him, scratching his cheek with her too-long nails in the process. He winced in pain but didn’t otherwise react. “You’re going to fuck around with someone.”

Ignis knew there was no helping it. Whenever she got like this, it was better to just let her get her frustrations out and leave her be. If it got worse he could always spend the night at Noctis’ place. Regis had given him a key and told him to come over whenever he needed to, no questions asked. There was a spare set of clothes in his school bag because of it.

“I’m not fucking around,” Ignis replied. He gathered his items and walked away from her, ignoring her screaming.

“Fuck you, Ignis!” she screamed as he reached for the doorknob. “You leave this place and you might as well not come back!”

Ignis knew it was an empty threat. Whenever she was this drunk she would threaten to kick him out. Whenever she was this drunk she would wake up the next morning with no memory of what happened. Or if she did remember, there was no way she would admit it. 

Sighing, Ignis left the house and made his way to the cram school. He drove the Regalia and parked it at Noctis’ place, just slightly closer to the area than his house was. He would walk the rest of the way, only opting to drive that far since he wasn’t sure if he would be returning back to his place for the night. With a quick text, he let Noctis know about the situation then made his way to the learning center.

Once he got through the red light district and to the building, he made his way to the bathroom first. He stood in front of the mirror and noticed how the scratch marks were bleeding only very slightly. With a sigh, he cleaned the wound and took the bandages out of his bag. Noctis often joked that he was like a second mother to him, but Ignis often had the essentials on him for situations like these. 

Wound successfully bandaged, Ignis made his way to the classroom where he would be for the next several hours. Luckily, he had a friend there that went to the private school. Perhaps friend was not the best word for it, but Ravus was cordial enough and fairly kind to him. As usual, Ignis sat at the front of the classroom, early enough that he could take out his food and eat it.

“What happened to you?” Ravus asked as he walked over to him and sat down. He was an attractive man, far more attractive than Ignis would ever be. His hair was white, his heterochromia of blue and purple alluring like he was from a more ethereal time and place. Like his sister, he dressed in all white. Like Noctis, he was the heir to a wealthy fortune. “You trip or something?”

Ignis nodded, figuring that was better than telling the truth. He adjusted his glasses as he spoke. “I may need to get my glasses adjusted.”

“You should switch to contacts,” Ravus advised him. “Your eyes are gorgeous. Why hide them behind your bangs and those frames?”

Somehow, Ignis managed not to flush red, although he felt his ears burning. Luckily, the teacher came into the classroom, and the lesson began before he could dignify a response. Ignis focused on his classwork, ignoring the flush in his cheeks or the pulsing throb from where his mother hit him.

He preferred thinking and focusing on his schoolwork over focusing on frivolous things like dating anyway. The sooner he got out of high school, the sooner he moved into a dorm room, which meant the sooner he got away from his mother. Dating had no space in his life right now. There was barely even time to socialize with Noctis. If they hadn’t met as friends on the elementary school playground then Ignis supposed he wouldn’t have any friends at all.

By the time cram school was over, Ignis had three missed calls from his mother. Sighing, he listened to the voicemails, exhausted from the mental and emotional strain of having to take on her hatred towards him alone. He knew that his father wasn’t loyal or faithful to her before he passed. Unfortunately, he also knew his mother hated him because he had the same facial structure and eyes as his father. With his growth spurt, Ignis looked mostly like his father.

“Don’t come home you rotten, good for nothing son,” his mother’s first voicemail said. “I know you’re off fucking around with some trash whore.”

The insults continued until the third message, and Ignis sighed as he listened to his mother’s pleas. “Son… I’m sorry… I’m so lonely. I might do something tonight. Come home. We only have each other.”

Ignis knew that when she got like this she would likely be passed out somewhere in the house. The only thing he could do was to return home, get her into bed, and monitor her until she sobered up or he called the hospital. It would be another long night.

“So,” Ravus said as they left the building together. “Do you need a ride home? I could always drop you off. Or you could come to my place.”

“I’ll pass,” Ignis replied, missing his meaning. “It’s getting late, and I need to study still.”

“You’re always studying,” Ravus commented as they both walked in the same direction. Ignis saw Ravus’ car up ahead, parked in one of the many lots across the city. “Why don’t you take a break every once in a while?”

Ignis looked at Ravus in surprise. “Once high school is over with, I will take a break. But this is my final year, and I need to get into a good university.”

“Eh, you’ll be fine,” Ravus shrugged. They reached his car, and the white haired beauty handed Ignis a piece of paper with his phone number on it. “If you change your mind, call me. We could have some fun together.”

“Thank you for the offer,” Ignis replied. “Have a good evening.”

“Of course.” Ravus smiled as Lunafreya caught up to her brother. They clearly were close, but Ignis always thought there was something off about the way they spent their time together. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it and chalked it up to not having a sibling to compare his relationship to. 

As Ignis made his way home, he spotted Gladio walking through the redlight district. There was a woman hanging on his arm, dressed in a too-tight golden tube top dress that barely covered her ass. She was blond, short, and wore heels that did nothing against Gladio’s stature. He saw the woman go ahead of Gladio into a love hotel while Gladio made a phone call. 

Their eyes met briefly, and Ignis flushed at the thought of catching Gladio off to have a one night stand with this woman. Or it looked like a one night stand. For all he knew, Gladio had a steady girlfriend. He wasn’t going to stick around to find out, so he merely carried on his way back home.

When he opened the door and stepped across the threshold to his home, he sighed. Of course, his mother had wrecked the place. Everything was thrown about in a chaotic mess, the photos on the walls tossed to the ground, the ones of Ignis particularly broken and smashed in. Sighing Ignis wandered down the hall, grateful that he always kept his room locked with another key. 

He found his mother in the bathroom on the floor, her hands bloodied from smashing the frames. She was passed out, asleep, and Ignis knew that she had likely gotten sick as well. Sighing again, his only way to vent his frustrations, Ignis put his bag in his room then relocked the door and walked over to his mother.

“Come on,” Ignis said. He crouched down and shook her. She woke up and looked at him drowsily, her eyes completely glazed over. “I need to get you to the hospital. Your hands are bleeding.”

Ignis called for an ambulance then bandaged one hand. There was a bottle of vodka next to her that Ignis ignored. His mother mumbled something as he stood up to grab another bandage. As he crouched back down to help her, he felt something hard connect with his head. For a long moment, his vision went black. When he came to, he found himself on the floor, the back of his head pounding. His mother was laughing.

“That’s what you get,” she laughed spitefully. “You are a worthless, ungrateful son.”

Ignis didn’t say anything. He got up and grabbed a towel, pressing it to the back of his head where he had been hit. Luckily, the bottle was still intact. Resigned and bleeding, Ignis walked out of the bathroom and to the front door when there was a knock on it. He opened it and let the paramedics inside.

“She’s in the bathroom,” Ignis explained to the paramedics who had been to the house before. “She’s acting aggressively.”

“Again?” the paramedics asked. “You know I’m going to have to report this again, right?”

Ignis nodded. “I’m fine.”

“I do recommend you going to the hospital to have your head checked out,” the paramedic suggested. They made their way into the bathroom and soon there was shouting and screaming from his mother. The paramedics were used to it from her, and a moment later an officer stepped in and had her in handcuffs and on the stretcher. 

Numbly, Ignis sat on the couch in the living room in silence as they took her to the hospital. An officer took a statement from him, recommended he go to the hospital to have his head checked, and further advised him to stay with a friend. Since he was old enough, the child protective services report would matter little. He was seventeen, after all.

Before the paramedics left, they assessed his head wound, bandaged him up as a courtesy from pity, and then further advised him to go to the hospital. Ignis declined then sat in further silence, taking stock of the mess in the house. It was just another night of dealing with his mother, another night of cleaning up her mess.

Ignis let out another sigh as he stood up, deciding it was better not to think about it at all. Instead, he got to work, cleaning up the house late into the night, the sun peaking beyond the horizon before he even considered resting. In just an hour or two he would have to get up and start his day, but his nerves were frayed.

Ignis decided to brew a pot of coffee and get started on his homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When conceptualizing Ignis' background, a thought came up to include this.... A lot of this was based off of a combination of personal experiences, and the sort of things one might cope with when dealing with alcoholism/drug abuse. It also gives Ignis a motive for being so studious and trying to get out as soon as possible. There's no guarantee for him, and all that's waiting for him is an abusive mother at home.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this so far! I've written ahead quite a few chapters and I'm really in love with writing this story. I hope you all enjoy it just as much as I enjoy writing it!


	8. Disagreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis stands up for Ignis
> 
> TW: ableism

Noctis had anticipated Ignis to come over to after cram school since he parked his car there. Instead, he showed up the next morning for school, bandaged and clearly exhausted. It was another night of him not sleeping and dealing with his mother. Given the bandage on his cheek and his head wrapped up, he had a sense that the paramedics and police got involved.

“Man, you look like hell,” Noctis said as he stepped out of the complex and walked over to where Ignis was leaning against the parked car. “There’s no way I’m letting you drive or go to school.”  
“I can’t miss a day of school, Noct,” Ignis retorted. “And I’m a better driver when I’m exhausted than you are fully alert.”

“No can do,” Noctis insisted. “I’ll call my dad if that’s what it takes, man. You are  _ not _ going to school today. I’ll cancel with Gladio and get your homework.”

“We need to reschedule,” Ignis explained. “Not cancel. I’ll have to rearrange the schedule… probably to the weekend.”

“Yeah yeah,” Noctis replied, pushing Ignis towards the complex. “Take the worry upstairs and go to sleep. Dad will be home late, and I’ll see you upstairs when I get home. I’ll take care of it.”

“Alright,” Ignis agreed, a bit too wounded and exhausted to really object. Noctis always knew when things were bad enough to warrant him to stay home. He tried to avoid it, but that didn’t always work out. As much as he knew Ignis valued his education, he also knew Ignis couldn’t focus or do anything worthwhile if he was too wounded and tired to function. “Do you have money for lunch?’

“Yeah, man,” Noctis said, dismissing him upstairs. “Just go rest. Your room is all made up for you.”

“Thank you, Noctis,” Ignis replied. He made his way into the complex to go and rest as Noctis made his way to school. While on his way, he called his dad, knowing that he would pick up. “Hey dad. Ignis is sleeping at our place. It’s bad this time. Is there anything we can do to convince him to stay?”

“I don’t think so, son,” Regis replied with a heavy sigh. “Just offer the place to him to live like always. It’s up to him to take us up on the offer.”

“Sure,” Noctis replied. He bit his bottom lip, considering telling his dad about how he had a crush on Prompto. “Thanks dad.”

“Anytime, Noct,” Regis said. There was an awkward pause, like he was trying to find the words to say. It made Noctis nervous. “How are you holding up? It’s been a bit since we really talked.”

“I’m alright,” Noctis said, sighing in relief. He didn’t want to tell his father that he was depressed, that he was worried about coming out to him. He figured it was better not to say anything. “I’ve made a new friend..”

“Is it a crush?” Regis mused, his voice sounding entertained. When Noctis didn’t reply, too focused on whether or not it was the moment to tell him, his father continued. “Oh, I see. You should bring her over sometime, son. I’d love to meet her.”

“It’s not like that,” Noctis decided to say instead. “I don’t have a crush on a girl or anything like that.”

“Hmm,” Regis considered, obviously not particularly convinced. “Well if you do decide to bring a love interest around, I’ll be happy to meet her.”

“Thanks dad,” Noctis replied. He got closer to the school and saw Prompto standing by the entrance. His heart skipped a beat, and his stomach churned uncomfortably, leaving him with a pleasant ache that he couldn’t ignore. “I’m almost at school, dad. I’ll talk to you later.”

“See you when I get home,” his father replied. They ended the call, and Noctis took a deep breath to steady his nerves. 

He had been practicing his sign language every night, trying to learn as quickly as he could so he could communicate with Prompto better. It was still slow going, and Noctis knew that he had a lot to learn. Still, each time he signed something to Prompto, the guy lit up like sunshine over a stream of liquid gold. All he wanted was to bask in his presence, his desire to be near him practically overwhelming.

“ _ Hey Prom! _ ” Noctis signed with a smile as he approached the blond, hoping he didn’t mess up. Prompto beamed at him, making his heart flutter even more. “ _ How are you? _ ”

“ _ Good! How are you? _ ” Prompto signed back, going slower than he normally did for Noctis’ benefit.

“ _ Good! _ ” Noctis tried to think of the sign to describe what he wanted to say and frowned. Struggling, he thought of what to say. “ _ Ignis is tired. Home sleeping. _ ”

Prompto signed something that Noctis didn’t understand. He seemed to get that and took out his phone and started to type.  _ Is he okay? Does that mean you have to go home after school? _

The sad look on Prompto’s face made Noctis yearn for him. “I’m sure I could come over after still. Or you could always come over to my place.”

Noctis swore Prompto blushed at the offer, but he told himself it was just the sunshine. Prompto typed on his phone and showed him.  _ I don’t think Gladio will let me over your place. I’d have to talk to dad about it ahead of time. But you can still come over if you want! Maybe we can take a break from studying and just hang out? _

It took everything in Noctis’ power not to jump for joy. He hoped that this was the start of something that could really blossom into a good friendship, in the very least. As far as he knew, Prompto wasn’t even interested in guys, let alone someone like him. The only thing he could hope for was a good friendship on good terms.

“Yeah that sounds great,” Noctis replied honestly, smiling brightly. He noticed Gladio walking towards them and tried not to shrink back. Ever since Gladio had started studying with Ignis, he had just become even more terrifying to Noctis. Then again, Gladio seemed to have it out for him specifically. Luckily the bell rang, and it was time to go to class. “ _ Bell. Let’s go. _ ”

Prompto nodded and walked with Noctis to class, his aid already waiting for him in the classroom. Gladio glared at Noctis and signed something to Prompto. Noctis watched with concern as Prompto’s smile faded and he nodded, as if Gladio was telling him something bad. It made him wonder what they were talking about.

Since they were going in opposite directions from Gladio, Noctis had his chance to ask. He tapped Prompto on the shoulder since he was looking down at his feet as he walked, and the blond looked at him. “What’s going on? Gladio says stuff to you and you always look really sad.”

Prompto nodded then typed something on his phone.  _ Gladio is worried and just wants me to be careful. I had some bad stuff happen before, and he is just really worried about it happening again. And he reminded me that hearing people don’t like the noises I make and it gets annoying. _

“I don’t think it’s annoying at all,” Noctis insisted. He was curious about what happened in Prompto’s past, but he figured it wasn’t the time or place to ask. If Gladio was putting things in Prompto’s mind to not trust him, then pushing him for information would be bad. Still, he didn’t like how Gladio told him the noises Prompto made were annoying. “I love the sounds you make. It’s really cute.”

Prompto definitely blushed then. He signed the word for cute, something that Noctis had learned early on, and Noctis smiled and nodded. He typed something and showed it to him.  _ Really? I’ve never had someone say that before… Are you sure you’re not just being kind? I know Gladio and Iris are used to it, but sometimes people look at me weird… _

“I’m not just being kind,” Noctis promised him. He flushed pink a bit and scratched the back of his head, trying to find the words to say. “I thought it was really cute when you yelped when your dad messed with your hair. The sounds you make aren’t annoying at all. Gladio’s just trying to make you hate me.”

Prompto smiled brightly, as if Noctis had given him the best news in the world. Was this something that he was insecure about? Was that why he looked so happy to hear otherwise? Who had made him so uncomfortable about it? It was music to his ears, if anything. Even though they had discussed it over text, Noctis had a feeling that seeing someone say it first hand made all the difference to Prompto.

“ _ Thank you _ ,” Prompto signed before typing something on his phone. They reached the classroom and sat down, then Prompto showed him the text.  _ Gladio is just super protective of me. It’s a long story. But my biological dad said that all the noises I made around him were gross and annoying. _

It was the first time that Prompto mentioned his biological dad to Noctis. As much as he was curious about it, he also knew he shouldn’t press the issue. “It’s not gross or annoying. Promise.”

Prompto thanked him again as class started and the aid joined them, sitting next to Prompto. He offered Noctis a friendly smile, and they focused on the class ahead of them. When the lunch hour came, Noctis knew that he had to get food this once. Luckily, Prompto opted to buy food too, so they decided to get lunch together.

Noctis walked Prompto through the lunch line and helped him get the food he wanted, ignoring the whispers around them about how he was befriending the “deaf guy” in school. While he knew that being deaf was a part of Prompto’s identity, he didn’t think it should have made a difference whether or not he opted to hang out with him. If he wanted to befriend someone, then that was his right. And he definitely wanted to befriend Prompto… and possibly date him. 

They took their lunch on the rooftop even though fall had started to settle into the air, making it just a bit colder with the wind blowing. Gladio was waiting for Prompto, and he gave Noctis a hated look the moment their eyes met. Noctis felt sheepish from the look and wanted to disappear, but Prompto immediately signed something to Gladio that seemed to do the trick.

Sitting down and leaning against the wall, they ate their food in relative peace… but then Gladio started talking. “So where’s the brainiac?”

“I’m guessing you’re talking about Ignis,” Noctis replied. Prompto watched them both intently, reading their lips. “He’s sleeping off a bad night.”

“So that’s why I saw him in the red light district,” Gladio laughed. “I guess he’s more wild than I expected.”

“Ignis has to walk through the red light district to get to cram school,” Noctis replied. Did he even want to know why Gladio was in the same area? “He was probably on his way there or back. He said he’ll have to move the study session to the weekend.”

“So he wants me to waste my weekend so he can sleep?” Gladio asked gruffly. “What the hell? Prissy boy just can’t handle his schedule so he needs to inconvenience me? Can’t he just pay his way into college or something?”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about,” Noctis finally snapped, annoyed. Gladio looked at him in surprise. “Ignis has a lot to deal with that you’ll never know about because he’s not a dick about it and doesn’t take it out on others. He’s studying really hard to get into a good school, and he’s taking valuable time out of his schedule to help you. Maybe be a little grateful that he’s saving your ass, alright?”

There was a tense silence between them, and Noctis knew he was likely blowing his chances of being friends with Prompto. Then again, if he didn’t defend Ignis right now then what did it say about him? He considered Ignis to be like a brother to him. If Prompto couldn’t understand that then he was better off ruining the friendship now.

“So why is he home sleeping, then?” Gladio asked, his voice strangely calm.

“He’s at my place sleeping,” Noctis explained. “He has a spare room there. That’s all I’m saying because he trusts me not to spread his personal stuff around.”

“Hmm,” Gladio considered gruffly. “So I’m guessing the bandage on his cheek had something to do with it?”

“Ask him,” Noctis replied. He looked at Prompto, who was staring at them as they spoke to each other. When it got quiet again, Prompto began to rapidly sign to Gladio, who looked at him guiltily as he signed in response. Noctis was out of his depth and didn’t know what was going on. 

“Whatever,” Gladio growled as he got up and walked away, leaving them alone. 

Prompto typed something out on his phone after a moment of silence, and Noctis looked at it in surprise.  _ Sorry about that. Gladio promised dad that he’d stop sneaking out. If he was out last night then he broke his promise. Booty call or whatever. I don’t like it when he lies about that stuff… especially since Ignis is going out of his way to tutor him. If dad finds out then it’ll just be bad. _

“Damn, dude,” Noctis said. “That really sucks. I mean… I’m not going to tell your dad or anything.”

Prompto nodded and typed something else.  _ He just does what he wants. He needs to get serious and focus if he wants to stay out of trouble. I’m really worried about him. I hope the tutoring helps. _

“Me too,” Noctis replied with a nod. “It really sucks that he’s just doing what he wants then getting angry at you for it.”

_ He’ll apologize later. Hopefully that means he’ll stop sneaking out to get laid too. _ Prompto showed him the response and sighed. 

“It’ll be alright,” Noctis said reassuringly. He reached out to touch his shoulder then pulled away quickly when Prompto flinched as if he had been burned. Immediately realizing his mistake, he knew that he overstepped by trying to touch Prompto on the shoulder. He chalked it up to Prompto rejecting him, and he ignored the aching pain spread through his chest.

After all, they were just barely friends right now. Why would Prompto even want to be comforted by someone like him? There was no way Prompto liked him, of course. He was just indulging him because Noctis was lonely and he could sense it. Noctis was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's one thing that Noctis can't stand it's someone trash-talking Ignis. He's ready to throw down against someone he will definitely lose to, which only proves their brotherly relationship and mutual love for each other. And then it backfired entirely on Gladio cause Prompto found out he snuck out of the house :P
> 
> More text convos from Noctis and Prompto:
> 
> _[Noctis:] Hey man. I'm sorry for overstepping a boundary.  
>  [Prompto:] Did you? When?  
> [Noctis:] When I touched your shoulder?  
> [Prompto:] Oh no! You didn't at all! Sorry x__x It's an involuntary reaction sometimes. Dad took me to a therapist when I was a kid. Said it's PTSD. It just happens sometimes but I didn't mind it.  
> [Noctis:] Are you sure? I don't want to end up hurting you.  
> [Prompto:] Definitely sure! Touch me all you want!  
> [Prompto:]... I meant!!! That's... Shit..   
> [Noctis:] Don't worry dude. I got what you meant lol_
> 
> Meanwhile both Noctis and Prompto are blushing up a storm, their minds running wild.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know Gladio is being a butthead at this point, but it's all a matter of his character development... And he's a stubborn one XD


	9. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis hang out

Prompto felt bad that he had upset Noctis when he shrunk back from his touch at lunch. Noctis pretended it didn’t bother him, but Prompto could see the sadness in his eyes. He wanted to explain that it wasn’t like that, that he wasn’t afraid of a friendly hug or anything like that. But it was difficult for him to talk about the past, and when Noctis readily changed the topic of conversation, he just let it go.

Things seemed tense between them after that, and Prompto wanted to apologize for it. There was something that Noctis was going through that Prompto realized he triggered, and he worried that they would re-trigger each other over and over. How did he explain that his biological dad was really abusive so he naturally shied away from touch? How did he explain what happened with his ex without seeming like a disaster?

After school, Prompto thought that perhaps Noctis wouldn’t want to hang out with him after all, but Noctis seemed to be back to his smiling and happy self by then. When Prompto asked, he was relieved to see that Noctis was still interested in joining him. Perhaps he didn’t completely mess up the friendship then.

“Where’s Gladio?” Noctis asked as they set out towards the house. Prompto could see the worry in his expression, and he was having a hard time defending his brother’s behavior more and more. Noctis was a great guy and didn’t deserve Gladio’s hatred. 

_ He went on ahead to get Iris from school. He’s still mad at me for calling him out… And you. He’ll get over it. Sorry for his attitude. _ Prompto showed him the phone, biting his bottom lip nervously. He felt like this was the moment that Gladio messed up his chances at making a real connection with someone at the school. It was supposed to be a fresh start, wasn’t it?

“Don’t worry about it,” Noctis said, offering a kind smile. Prompto felt a flutter in his heart. Noctis was so infinitely patient with him. “As long as you want me around, I’m here.”

Prompto blushed bright red. It was impossible for him to tell whether or not Noctis meant it flirtatiously since he couldn’t hear the tone of his voice, but he just assumed that Noctis was being nice to him. After all, who would want to be with him? He didn’t really deserve to be with someone like Noctis, after all. For all he knew, Noctis was straight too. And Gladio’s warnings about him being a charity case were still on his mind.

They spent the rest of the walk discussing sign language, and Prompto felt a world of comfort knowing that Noctis was at least trying to learn his language. Every day Noctis learned and practiced with him, and Prompto noticed that he was learning signs on his own. It was a kind gesture, to say the least. Yet he couldn’t help but think that what Gladio said about Noctis using it to pad his resume was likely the reason why. It was difficult for him to conceptualize why anyone, let alone someone as cool as Noctis, would want to hang out with him.

When they got to Prompto’s place, he noticed that Gladio and Iris were already home. Did that mean Noctis waited for him after Gladio went on ahead? Did his brother say anything to Noctis as he passed by him? Gladio’s temper had flared recently, and it was worrying Prompto more than he liked. Usually he wasn’t so rough with him, but since that had all started to study in pairs, Gladio had been a bit more testy and irate.

“ _ Took you long enough _ ,” Gladio signed gruffly. 

“ _ I had to talk with my aid _ ,” Prompto replied stiffly. “ _ Noctis and I are going upstairs to study and chill. _ ”

“ _ If he’s not here to study then he needs to go home _ ,” Gladio insisted. “ _ He’s here to help you. Not to be your friend. _ ”

Prompto wanted to dignify a response to that, but he thought better of it. Gladio was clearly in another bad mood, and he just wanted to have fun with Noctis and relax. “ _ Ask dad about it. He’ll let you know if it’s okay for us to just relax. _ ”

Gladio sighed and nodded, but he didn’t look happy. Prompto just indicated to Noctis to go up to his room with him. He felt shy and awkward for having Noctis be in his room. Knowing that he likely had a huge room in comparison made Prompto feel inadequate. It wasn’t that he wasn’t grateful for the things he had, but it made him wonder if Noctis really saw him as a charity case.

_ Do you need to change into something else that’s more comfortable? _ Prompto asked Noctis, showing him the phone. Noctis shrugged. “I don’t have a change of clothes.”

Prompto considered Noctis’ stature and held up his finger, gesturing for him to wait a moment. He searched through his dresser and pulled out sweatpants and a tank top, offering them to Noctis. While Prompto was a bit more petite than Noctis, a result of malnutrition as a kid, the sweatpants would fit him all the same. Noctis thanked him and excused himself to go to the bathroom to change.

As Noctis was getting changed, Prompto pulled out black pajama pants with dancing chocobos on it and a black tank top. Noctis entered the room as Prompto changed his shirt, his pale and thin chest exposed briefly. The look Noctis had on his face would have made Prompto blush, but he couldn’t believe someone like Noctis would ever find him attractive. Instead, he just looked away and changed his shirt.

They sat on the bed and turned on the television to game. Prompto assumed by Gladio’s lack of interrupting that he had either asked their dad and Clarus said it was fine, or didn’t even bother and opted to let it go. For a while they gamed together, both of them laughing and gesturing to each other excitedly as they fought on the same team. It was exciting to Prompto to have a friend who just wanted to chill with him and didn’t mind working with him to figure out a good way to communicate.

“Can I ask a question?” Noctis asked him after a while of gaming. Prompto nodded, curious about what he was going to ask. It made his heart thump with unexpected trepidation. “Why is Gladio so protective of you? I mean, I get that he wants to look after you cause you’re his brother and all… but he’s kind of over the top about it.”

Prompto nodded and set his controller down. He grabbed his phone and began to type, hoping that Noctis was at least a little patient. It was a lot to explain. There was always a sense of pressure to be quick, even though it was more of his own anxiety than anything. Well, that and his ex was impatient too. 

_ My biological dad was really abusive towards me. When he died, they took me in. I didn’t even know them, but Gladio basically convinced his dad to do it. So he was really protective of me from the start… And last year they found out I was dating someone… it didn’t go well. Some stuff happened, and some people got expelled at the deaf school over it. I don’t really like talking about it, but part of the reason I transferred schools was for a fresh start. The other was to test out the cochlear hearing aid, but I don’t like it so dad is getting it tuned up before I try it again. _

Shyly, Prompto showed Noctis his response, pulling his knees up to his chest as he did so. Part of him wanted to tell Noctis the full story, but he knew that the likelihood of keeping a friend like him around was slim to none if he did. He knew Noctis would likely find him awkward to be around for being gay alone. If he told him what happened then he knew Noctis would want nothing to do with him.

“Damn,” Noctis replied after reading it, his eyes wide. Prompto blushed and pulled the phone away, wrapping his arms around his legs, terrified of what he was going to say. Nevertheless, he watched Noctis’ lips, waiting for him to tell him that he didn’t want to be around him anymore. “That really sucks, Prompto. I’m sorry. I wish that didn’t happen to you. If you ever want to talk about it, I’m here for you.”

It wasn’t the response that Prompto expected. He had expected Noctis to tell him that it was too much for him to handle. Instead, he was offering to be a helping hand. That’s when Prompto thought about Gladio’s warnings. If he was a charity case, then Noctis helping him with the emotional stuff would be seen as even more of a triumph. He didn’t want his emotional turmoil to be used for a college entrance essay.

Prompto was too afraid to ask Noctis why he was going out of his way to be his friend. It was something he didn’t want to know the answer to. He wanted to pretend just a bit longer that Noctis genuinely wanted to be friends with him before he was disillusioned about his intentions. It was better to just pretend that Gladio didn’t know what he was talking about.

_ Thank you. I’m alright now. Gladio is really protective now after what happened. He means well… sometimes it just comes out wrong. He just wants to make sure nothing like that happens to me again. _ Prompto knew that Gladio could be over the top sometimes, and he was particularly angry around Noctis and Ignis, but it was all with good intentions.

“Well, I’m not out to hurt you or anything,” Noctis asserted with a pleasant smile. “You’re a cool guy to hang around. I don’t know what happened, but I promise I’m not going to do anything horrible to hurt you. Unless you count beating you at gaming.”

_ You’re on! _ Prompto grinned and they got back to gaming. They spent the next couple hours gaming, discussing their interests and hobbies, getting to know each other better, and just enjoying their time together. It was hard for Prompto to remember Gladio’s words of caution when he had so much fun with Noctis. He didn’t want to admit to himself that he found Noctis wildly attractive too. If he did that, then he would start to develop a crush against his better judgment.

At some point in the evening, Noctis got a call from Ignis. They paused the game and Noctis answered the phone. Prompto knew that paying attention to Noctis was not only rude but pointless while he was on the phone. At best, he would catch about every other word. He drew his knees to his chest again and looked at his phone, scrolling through it until Noctis tapped him on the shoulder. __

“I have to go home,” Noctis said with a sigh. “Ignis called to let me know that my dad is asking for me to have dinner with him. I think he’s going to seriously ask Ignis to live with us.”

_ Is everything okay? _ Prompto asked, worried for Ignis. He had mentioned that Ignis had things going on with his personal life, but without knowing about it, it was difficult for him to offer any help. His own phone went off, and he saw he had a text message from Gladio telling him to send Noctis home anyway. He frowned.

“Yeah, he’ll be alright,” Noctis explained. “He just has a rough living situation. If he’s comfortable sharing it then he’ll let you know since it’s not my place.”

Prompto nodded in understanding. It was the same as him not wanting to talk about his past. There was a level of trust that he just didn’t have with Noctis or Ignis, at least not yet. He hoped that Gladio was wrong and they could trust each other eventually, but Prompto also knew the likelihood of that was slim. After all, who would want to be friends with the school’s charity case?

They made their way downstairs, finding Iris sitting in the kitchen while Gladio went over her homework with her. She immediately perked up, looking at Noctis with an eager smile. Prompto sighed and tried not to roll his eyes. She was only twelve and Noctis was sixteen, the same age as Prompto. They both obviously looked at her like she was a little kid. 

“Going home?” Iris asked Noctis, her expression a bit too eager. “You could stay for dinner.”

“ _ You should get started on it _ ,” Gladio signed to Prompto. They shared the chores when their dad worked late, and Prompto was the one who cooked when it wasn’t Gladio’s turn since he had to learn how from an early age. He wasn’t the best cook, but he made it work when it was his turn.

“I can’t,” Noctis replied as Prompto looked to see his response. “Dad wants me home for dinner.”

“Oh that’s a shame,” Iris said. Gladio signed to Prompto again to get started on dinner, and Prompto nodded in response. He was just trying to rush Noctis out the door.

“ _ See you tomorrow, Prompto _ ,” Noctis signed to him, making him smile brightly. He couldn’t help it. Seeing Noctis try meant a lot to him. “ _ I’ll text you? _ ”

Prompto nodded and walked Noctis to the door. That’s when he realized that Noctis was still in his clothes. He blushed as he typed something on his phone and showed him.  _ You can just hang onto my clothes until next time. _

Noctis looked down and blushed brightly. “Sorry man! I completely spaced. I’ll bring them to school tomorrow.”

_ It’s ok! I had fun. Maybe we can hang out like this again? _ Prompto was nervous to ask Noctis, but he hoped that Noctis would want to at least game with him again. For a moment he looked away, too scared to see the answer. But then Noctis tapped him on the shoulder, and he was forced to look up.

“I’d love to,” Noctis replied. There was a long moment of silence between them. Suddenly, Noctis pulled Prompto into a hug, startling Prompto at first. But then he realized that Noctis’ touch felt so comforting while so exciting at the same time that he felt his heart flutter and his cheeks flush red. “ _ See you tomorrow, Prom. _ ”

Noctis opened the door and stepped outside, giving him a smile and a wave before he made his way back home. Prompto watched for some time then shut the door and leaned against it, holding his fist over his heart. Blushing bright red, he knew that this wasn’t good. Noctis didn’t know that he was gay, and he didn’t know about his past. There was no way that he would be able to handle Prompto having a crush on him. 

Stiffly, Prompto made his way into the kitchen and got started on dinner, careful not to let Gladio or Iris catch his worried expression. He didn’t know if he could handle getting his heart broken again. There was no way that Noctis would like him like that, and after what happened with his ex, he knew that he was too damaged for anyone to like him. 

When he was done making dinner, he checked his phone and saw that Noctis had texted him. A smile immediately blossomed on his lips, and he felt a surge of shame go through him. Noctis was just being nice to him, at best treating him like a friend, and Prompto was reading too much into it. What kind of friend was he?

Prompto sat down for dinner with Gladio and Iris, contemplating how he felt. It was a setup for his own failure, a way to definitely get Noctis to hate him. Ultimately he knew what he had to do. Prompto resolved to stuff his developing feelings for Noctis down, knowing that the guy would never like him, much less want to date him. It was the best way to ensure he wasn’t hurt like he had been ever before.

And somehow he had a feeling that having his heart broken by Noctis would feel even worse than what his ex put him through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this while watching Yuri on Ice, which I have a lot of feelings about. XD Essentially, I hope that at least one person feels the same about this fic that I feel about Yuri on Ice when I watch it. Just a lot of emotions, but mostly excitement for Yuri and Viktor's relationship. XD
> 
> Anyway, Prompto is realizing things that he's trying to deny (but dude there's no use). He's falling for Noctis and that's all there is to it. ^_^
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Later that night:
> 
> _[Noctis:] Man, I can't believe I stole your clothes  
>  [Prompto:] lol it's fine! Not like we won't see each other again, right?  
> [Noctis:] True... They are comfortable. I might just keep them  
> [Prompto:] That means I have to steal your clothes then!  
> [Noctis:] Come on over! My uncle gives me a bunch of clothes from his brand. I probably have too many  
> [Prompto:] Your uncle is famous for that, right? Man, so lucky!  
> [Noctis:] I'll introduce you sometime when I can get a hold of him. He's always so busy  
> [Prompto:] No pressure! I don't want to make it seem like I want to know you cause of him or anything!  
> [Noctis:] Nah, you're good dude. Besides, I do owe you your clothes lol  
> [Prompto:] My sweats back will be fine  
> [Noctis:] Nope. They're mine now lol Good luck!  
> [Prompto:] Duuuude lol_


	10. Understandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio talks to Ignis
> 
> TW: Bullying, mention of alcoholism & abuse

Gladio was expecting Ignis to show up the next day like there was nothing wrong, like he had just stayed up too late studying. Sure there was the bandage on his face that he saw, but he figured it wasn’t anything serious. But when Ignis showed up to school after missing two days with his face still patched up and his head bandaged, he knew something was wrong.

Seeing him like that, pathetic and vulnerable, made all the anger Gladio had for having to be tutored by Ignis leave his body like a punch to the gut. With his glasses, perfectly pressed uniform, and bangs in his eyes, he looked like a nerd who had gotten beaten up by the school bully. The only problem was, Gladio knew that no one would dare beat on Noctis’ friends since his father had such sway in just about every industry. 

Gladio first saw Ignis at his locker, ignoring the sideway glances from everyone passing by, mostly from freshman. The students who were sophomores or higher were mostly ignoring him, like they were used to it. Gladio had never really seen much of Ignis around, probably because he was skipping school, so it took him by surprise to see him like that. Was this a common occurrence? 

“Hey,” Gladio said, approaching Ignis cautiously. He didn’t want to come off as harsh, but he knew that most people took him as hostile before he could ever speak. Why even fight it? Leaning against the lockers next to Ignis, he tried to act casual and unassuming. From the way Ignis looked at him, it wasn’t working.

“I apologize for missing our last study session,” Ignis said as he slammed the locker closed. There was a paper in his hand. It looked like a court order, but Ignis had it in his bag before he could be sure. “As you can tell, I had a couple of rough nights.”

“Are you okay?” Gladio asked, looking at Ignis in concern. “I saw you the other night and-”

“I’m fine,” Ignis interrupted, standing tall and proud as he adjusted his glasses. “It’s nothing I can’t handle. I will be over today after school and then again on Saturday, if that is still adequate for you.”

“Sure,” Gladio replied. He knew that he didn’t have the right to pry, especially because of his attitude towards them, but he was probably too curious for his own good. “Listen, Ignis-”

“I would like to ask you,” Ignis interrupted again. “That while we’re working on trying to get your grades up, you don’t go meeting people in the red light district for whatever it is you had planned. If I’m devoting time to your studies, I would appreciate the courtesy of you doing the same. Which includes going to class.”

“Y-Yeah,” Gladio said, taken aback by Ignis’ formality. Of course he would still be formal towards him. After going through something that required his head to be bandaged, Ignis clearly had put up a wall around everyone. Was this why he had such a stoic attitude all the time? “I’ll go to class today.”

“Thank you,” Ignis replied. “I’m assuming that you don’t have anything to write with?”

“I do,” Gladio said. “My bag isn’t just full of sawdust. That’s just my head.”

It was a failed attempt at a joke. Gladio gave Ignis a smile, but it immediately faded by the serious look in his emerald eyes. They weren’t friends, so there was no reason for them to joke around. Gladio was just trying to be kind to Ignis while he knew he was struggling, but it clearly wasn’t working. Then again, Ignis had no reason to take him as sincere since he hadn’t been nice to anyone recently, even Prompto.

“I will see you in class,” Ignis said. He turned around and walked away, leaving Gladio to stand there and stare at him, confused.

That’s when he heard laughter in the opposite direction followed by shouting. Gladio turned and saw a group of three or four students surrounding Prompto, who was pressed against the wall. They were laughing at him as they mocked him, and Prompto was looking down at his feet in resigned pain. Gladio worried this would happen constantly.

“Hey deaf kid,” one of the guys teased, speaking loudly while the others laughed. “Hello!!! Look at me. Is this kid stupid too or what?”

There was more laughter, and Gladio grit his teeth and clenched his fists, stalking over to them. The guy flicked Prompto’s forehead, making Prompto flinch and try and pull back. There was nowhere to go. With more laughter from the group, Prompto crouched down and covered his head, trying to make himself as small as possible. Anger coursed through Gladio, ready for a fight.

“Back off assholes!” Noctis snapped as he suddenly exited the classroom next to them. They all stopped and looked at Noctis in shock as he pushed them away from Prompto. “Fuck off!”

“Or what?” the lead bully laughed. Noctis crouched down and helped Prompto to his feet, shielding him as he stood in front of him. Gladio noticed how Prompto kept his head down, standing behind Noctis in fear and embarrassment. “You gonna get daddy here to fight your battles for you?”

“No,” Noctis said, catching Gladio’s eye. “But Prompto’s brother might step in for us.”

They turned and looked at Gladio, their eyes growing wide and their faces draining of color. Gladio approached them, folding his arms across his chest as he stared them down. Thank the Six he hit his growth spurt early on. It definitely made it a lot easier to intimidate people… and a lot harder to connect with others.

“Are you sure you want to do this to my brother?” Gladio asked them with a dark glare. “You really want to prove yourselves big and fight someone who isn’t disabled?” 

“Chill man,” the guy said, backing away slowly. “We didn’t know he’s your brother.”

“It shouldn’t matter, dick face,” Noctis snapped. The bell to signal the start of class rang. “You shouldn’t be a dick to him anyway! Deaf or Gladio’s brother or not.”

“Whatever,” the guy said, looking between Noctis and Gladio. “I’m out of here.”

The group turned and walked away quickly, leaving the three of them alone in the hall. Gladio immediately walked over to his brother and stopped. Noctis was hugging him tightly, his hand on the back of Prompto’s hair, stroking it lovingly. Prompto had his head buried in the crook of Noctis’ neck. Gladio stared at them, understanding exactly what was going on. Noctis wasn’t treating Prompto like a charity case. He was treating him like an easy fuck.

“I got this,” Gladio said to Noctis. “Thanks for your help.”

Noctis pulled away and looked at Prompto, gently wiping his tears away with his thumbs before signing to him. Gladio’s eyes narrowed. Noctis was getting better at sign language. “ _ I’ll see you in class, ok? _ ”

Prompto nodded and signed a quick  _ thank you _ before Noctis left them alone. Gladio took over then, giving Prompto a huge hug, not wanting to tell him just yet what his worry was. There was a time for that later. Right now he just had to make sure his brother was okay.

“ _ Are you okay? _ ” Gladio signed, looking at Prompto’s tearstained face. His brother nodded. “ _ I’ll keep an eye out for them. Tell your student aid too. _ ”

“ _ I’m grateful to you and Noctis, _ ” Prompto signed, biting his bottom lip. “ _ I’ll be alright. It’s not as bad as what happened before… Thanks Gladio _ .”

“ _ Don’t go anywhere alone now _ ,” Gladio advised him. “ _ If you need to wait for me by the entrance after school then text me and wait with your aid. _ ”

Prompto nodded. “ _ I better go to class. Thank you. Good thing my brother is intimidating. _ ”

“ _ Don’t worry about it. I’ve got your back. _ ” Gladio ruffled Prompto’s hair before they went their separate ways. When he stepped into his own classroom, the teacher looked at him in shock.

“Thank you for deciding to join us today,” the teacher said as Gladio took a seat next to Ignis. “Try to be on time next time.”

Gladio wanted to snap at her about the reason why he was late, but he opted not to say anything for Ignis’ sake. He was tutoring him, after all. With whatever else he had going on, Gladio was sure that detention for talking back to a teacher would just piss Ignis off even more. Luckily, the teacher just continued with the lecture, leaving Gladio to sit and listen in for the first time in a while.

The rest of the day passed with relative ease, although Gladio did check up on Prompto in between all of his classes. He was very suspicious of Noctis now, but at the moment the support was helpful. As long as Prompto didn’t develop a crush on him then he figured it wouldn’t matter too much for the time being. He doubted that Prompto would want to date anyone after what his ex did anyway.

They made their way home after another long day, and Gladio noticed how Prompto stayed by his side this time rather than walking with Noctis as he had been doing. He kept his eyes focused on his feet, and Gladio realized that Noctis kept looking back at them in worry as they walked ahead of them. Iris didn’t seem to notice when she joined the group, too enamored by Noctis’ presence. 

Once they were home, Prompto went off with Noctis as usual, but Gladio noticed that he was decidedly more reserved. The bullying incident would no doubt weigh on him heavily for some time. Resigned to talk to him later about it, Gladio sat down at the kitchen table with Ignis to get to the tutoring session. Iris went off to her room, and they got to work.

Ignis was actually really good at tutoring Gladio, bringing him up to speed one subject at a time on the things he had missed or ignored. Nevertheless, Gladio kept looking at Ignis’ wounds, distracted by them. He had so many questions for him and could tell Ignis knew it. Eventually, Gladio got an answer wrong because of his distracted mind, and Ignis sighed.

“There’s no point in continuing if you’re not paying attention,” Ignis sighed, setting his pencil on the table.

“Sorry,” Gladio replied, feeling more scolded by that one remark than anything. He considered just letting it go, but ultimately he knew he had to say something. It was just going to bug him until he did. “I’m just gonna ask it. What happened?”

Ignis sighed, and he clearly looked like he didn’t want to answer the question. But then his phone rang and he took the call. “Detective Leonis. How can I help you? Is there any way to-... I understand. Thank you.”

When Ignis ended the call, he looked at Gladio and sighed. Gladio knew who Cor Leonis was, particularly since he was a family friend. But why was he calling Ignis in an official capacity in his work as a detective? What the hell happened to Ignis?

“Well I suppose there’s no avoiding it,” Ignis sighed as Gladio stared at him in perplexed concern. “My mother is an alcoholic. After my father died, it spiraled to what it is now. I often have to care for her, but there are times that it warrants her going to the hospital… or a police report being filed. Detective Leonis said that if my mother were to do something again, they would have to press charges on my behalf. It seems that time has come.”

“Your mom did that to you?” Gladio asked, staring at him with wide eyed concern. “Ignis… Do you have anywhere that you can stay?”

Ignis looked startled by the question. “I am going to be staying with Noctis for the time being. Once I get into a decent college, I plan on living in a dorm. Or if I can find a decent job to work through school then I will do that and have an apartment.”

Gladio felt like he was understanding something about Ignis in that moment. The reason he was so uptight, the reason he worked so hard, was because he was trying to get out of a bad situation. And instead of spending all of his time studying, he was taking out a large portion of his time to tutor Gladio, who just never did his work despite having the capacity to. 

A thought occurred to Gladio then, something that made him see the responsibility that Ignis took on in a new light. He softened his attitude towards the man, seeing him as a person trying to escape his pain in the only way he knew how. There was little to no chance for Ignis if he let it persist, and he needed every opportunity he could to get out of his current living situation. 

“I’m sorry, man,” Gladio said after a moment of contemplation. Ignis opened his mouth to say something, but Gladio shook his head. “No. I mean I’m sorry for giving you a hard time for helping me out. I’m not going to waste what you’re doing for me. Especially if it helps you get into a good school.”

Ignis stared at him in shock. It was an admission that neither of them expected, but Gladio supposed that the shock was mostly from Ignis not realizing that he could get his shit together. Then again, Gladio hadn’t really ever thought about actually applying himself until this moment. He was just going to do what he could to barely scrape by. Now, though, he felt like he owed it to Ignis to at least try a little.

“I appreciate the effort,” Ignis replied finally. “Should we get back to it?”

“Sure,” Gladio replied. He took a deep breath, thinking about offering the house to Ignis if he had nowhere to go. Then again, it was very clear that, through Gladio’s own anger and judgment, there was a barrier between them that would take time to knock down, if at all. He didn’t think they’d ever be friends, anyway.

With a deep breath, Gladio focused on what Ignis was saying, buckling down so that Ignis would no longer be wasting his time on him. After all, Amicitias always did what was right. Right now, the right thing to do was to make it easier for Ignis to get out of his family situation, and if that meant studying hard and doing hard work to pass, then he’d do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio: Someone is being mean to my brother  
> Noctis: NOT ON MY WATCH  
> Gladio:.... I don't trust him.  
> Prompto: *facepalm*
> 
> Gladio understands why Ignis is super serious now. Does that mean that things are going to change with the two of them? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading <3
> 
> _[Prompto:] Thank you for helping me today.  
>  [Noctis:] Anytime man! Those guys were complete dicks!  
> [Prompto:] You're not worried about hanging around me? After that?  
> [Noctis:] Nah. If I was then I'd be a pretty awful person. And you're pretty great!  
> [Prompto:] Thank you. I think you're awesome too. :)  
> _


	11. Flirtationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis points something out to Ignis

Ignis was caught off guard by Gladio’s offer to get serious, just as he was taken off guard by Gladio’s actual studious demeanor. Since he had told him what had happened, Gladio had been nothing short of the perfect student. It was as if every preconceived notion Gladio had about him fell away in an instant, leaving nothing but the true person that Gladio was. Whatever the reason, Ignis was glad for the sudden shift in behavior and tone. The last thing he needed was to continue putting up with Gladio’s horrible attitude.

Now that Gladio had calmed down a bit, Ignis was able to see and appreciate a bit more about him that he would’ve otherwise admonished or dismissed. He really took care of his family, to the point that he was like a watchdog or a rabid werewolf in disguise. Ignis discovered that when Gladio was late for class, it usually had to do with helping Prompto and making sure he was okay. Even his attitude towards Noctis wasn’t as bad as it had been.

What Ignis didn’t appreciate was that the detective had pressed charges against his mother despite his objections. He knew it would be inevitable at some point, but he hoped that he would have found a way out of the house before it happened. Now, though, he had to deal with his mother constantly asking him to drop the charges when he wasn’t the one who pressed them in the first place. At least Regis and Noctis had essentially insisted that he stay with them until a verdict had been reached in the very least.

His mother was out on bail and blaming him for everything that happened. She accused him of hurting himself then making it up to have her arrested. No one was fooled, though. Detective Leonis was carefully monitoring him and keeping him up to date, letting him know when the trial was and what to expect. She was out on bail for the time being, but Ignis made sure that he packed up his essentials and got out of there before she was released. He knew it would be bad if they crossed paths.

It didn’t stop the worry, either. Despite the barrage of insults, Ignis still called to check up on his mother. He knew that others would find him mad for it, but he couldn’t help but feel concerned. As much as he wanted to get away from his mother, he still wanted to make sure she was okay. And without her going to a rehab facility, her drinking would only get worse. Ignis worried that she would drink herself to death without having anyone there to help her.

To help assuage his worries, Ignis buried himself in his work. If he wasn’t at school, then he was at cram school. If he wasn’t at cram school then he was tutoring Gladio or doing homework. It was the only thing he could adequately focus on, and he was trying to work as hard as possible for the future. As long as he focused on that, then he didn’t have time to worry about other issues.

Sitting at the kitchen table at the Amicitias place, Ignis found solace in tutoring Gladio. It was likely the closest he had gotten to a friend outside of Noctis. A few weeks after he had told Gladio the truth about his living situation, he had noticed a change in Gladio that he decided he quite liked. Focused and studious, Ignis could see the hard work paying off. Gladio was doing well in his classes, dramatically bringing his grades up.

“So Ig,” Gladio said during their study session, interrupting their lesson on math. “Do you ever just chill? I mean, it’s getting cool out and winter break is coming up. What do you plan on doing for it?”

“Study,” Ignis replied honestly. “It’s the perfect time to study as much as possible. Entrance exams are going to be in the spring, so I need to work double time.”

“Sweet,” Gladio replied, as if it was exactly what he had planned. “Do you want to keep studying together? And maybe hang out?”

“Why would we hang out?” Ignis asked, taken aback. “Don’t you hate me?”

Gladio shrugged. “Nothing better to do? I mean, you can take a break to hang out, right? It won’t kill you. Plus Prompto and I were thinking about going to the carnival that’s coming to town. It’ll be a nice break in the winter before you focus too much on your work again.”

“Not all of us have the luxury of relaxing,” Ignis retorted, adjusting his glasses. “What about Noctis?”

“Prompto invited him,” Gladio replied with a shrug. “Or I’m assuming he already has and Noctis agreed because he said he was going to invite him today.”

Ignis nodded. He knew if he declined then Noctis would be upset, mostly for the chance to be alone with Prompto. Noctis and Prompto were hitting it off a lot better than even Ignis thought possible. It helped that Noctis was learning sign language as much as possible. Ignis more than secretly hoped that things would work out for them.

“I suppose I’ll go,” Ignis caved. He didn’t like the idea of spending time with Gladio on his own, but he supposed he would bite the bullet for Noctis. “Hopefully it won’t be too crowded.”

“Great,” Gladio replied with a smile that took Ignis by surprise. Did he have some ulterior motive? “Prompto kind of didn’t get to celebrate his birthday this year, so I wanted to give him a second chance to enjoy it.”

“That’s very kind of you,” Ignis said honestly. He was tempted to give Gladio a gentle smile, but it turned into a twitch at the corner of his mouth. “Just let me know when we’re going.”

“I will,” Gladio promised with a nod. “I hope you won’t bring any study material on the trip.”

Ignis could tell by Gladio’s grin that he was obviously joking. He gave Gladio a wry grin, unable to help himself. The delinquent was capable of being humorous, and Ignis decided it wasn’t the worst thing to experience. “Only if you promise not to break any laws.”

Gladio laughed. “Aw man. I was really hoping to break every law there was on that day only.”

They both laughed at that, the first time Ignis had so much cracked a smile in front of Gladio. He didn’t want to let his guard down at all, knowing that Gladio was liable to turn on him at a moment’s notice. Nevertheless, he was finding Gladio to be less terrible than he originally thought. That didn’t mean he was willing to be friends with him. Friendship was something currently off the table for Ignis. He had to stay focused.

“So tell me,” Ignis said, now curious and distracted. “Why are you such a delinquent? What does it help you with?”

Gladio shrugged, but then he was quiet, as if really thinking about it. “I’ve only ever done what I thought was right. Sometimes that means breaking the rules to help others. I guess I let it spiral into something else entirely.”

“So do you go out delivering vigilante justice?” Ignis asked, perplexed. He raised his brows and pursed his lips.

“Not really,” Gladio said. “I think I just got used to it… It’s a slippery slope. This is the first time I’ve been more focused on school. I guess I just never had any ambition to go to college and figured if I was going to become a cop then as long as I passed then I’d be fine.”

“You want to be an officer?” Ignis inquired, further surprised. He had never considered Gladio the type. Then again, he did have a strong sense of justice. “You don’t really follow rules that much. You seem more fitted to making the rules.”

“Hmm,” Gladio considered. “Maybe you’re right. I’ve always just been better with my fists, I guess.”

“Well that’s because you don’t really spend any time on studying,” Ignis pointed out. “Or at least you didn’t in the past. And hopefully you’re not going to ruin your chances of being an officer by doing anything illegal.”

“The fighting is an issue with the dean.” Gladio shrugged. “But with the police they don’t care. I’ve only stopped robbers, muggers, people like that. The police love me, actually. And Cor is a family friend.”

“Cor?” Ignis asked. He hadn’t heard the name before.

“Detective Leonis,” Gladio explained. “He’s a friend of Noct’s dad and mine, if I remember right. He’s a bit younger than my dad, but he comes over every now and then to enjoy dinner with us.”

“Small world,” Ignis considered. “I wonder why Noctis’ father hadn’t said anything about knowing him. Perhaps he thought it would be a bit awkward.”

“Probably. Cor’s a private guy. It took us forever until we learned he was dating anyone. At least he invited us to the wedding.”

“I imagine that was a pleasant wedding.” Ignis had only met detective Leonis in a professional capacity. But he supposed the man was kind enough.

“Yeah, his husband is pretty cool.” Gladio smiled. Ignis was surprised. He hadn’t expected someone like Cor to be married to a man. Then again, it was wrong of him to assume anyone’s sexuality.

“I never expected him to have a husband,” Ignis proposed. “Then again, I suppose it’s hard to imagine him with anyone.”

“That’s true.” Gladio laughed. “So what about you? You have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?”

“No.” Ignis flushed pink and adjusted his glasses. He heard footsteps as Noctis and Prompto made his way downstairs. Checking his watch, he realized they had wasted the last part of their study session. “I opted to date in college.”

“So you’re a virgin, huh?” Gladio teased, making Ignis blush bright red.

“Well what about you?” Ignis asked, shifting the conversation. “I saw you with that woman.”

“Yeah,” Gladio shrugged as Noctis and Prompto sat down at the table, joining them. “I’ve had some one night stands and all. I don’t plan on really having anything serious until later on. Maybe find a nice chick after graduation. But right now, one night stands are fine for me.”

Prompto signed something and Gladio only nodded. “I’m assuming he scolded you for being a heartbreaker?”

“More like he scolded me for sneaking out to meet up with chicks,” Gladio explained. “I promised him I wouldn’t anymore, and I’ve kept that promise.”

“So I’m assuming you’re straight,” Ignis pointed out. 

“Well I’ve just never had any inclination towards a guy. But I guess if I happened to like someone, I wouldn’t really care about gender. What about you?” Gladio flashed Ignis a smile, one that he would’ve taken as flirtatious if it was anyone but Gladio. With a start, he realized it was the same smile that Ravus gave him constantly. Was he being a flirt? What did he see in him then?

“I’m very much gay,” Ignis explained. “I hope that doesn’t make you uncomfortable. But I’ve always known who I am as a person. I recognized it early on.”

“It definitely doesn’t bother me,” Gladio immediately said, so nonchalant that Ignis easily believed him. He eyed Prompto, and Ignis had the sneaking suspicion he wanted to say something about it. That’s when he signed something to Prompto. The blond blushed and shook his head. “I know a few people who are LGBT, and I think it’d be wrong of me to support them and not you.”

“That’s very kind of you,” Ignis said, truly meaning it. “I suppose you aren’t straight then… if you aren’t opposed to being with a man.”

“I guess. I haven’t really thought of being with a guy until now. I’m indifferent to it. The guy would have to be  _ really _ hot for me to get on board with it.”

“Well good to know that we’ll never have that problem between us then,” Ignis laughed. He was promptly swatted by Noctis. “What was that for?”

“Dude, don’t say shit like that,” Noctis scolded him. Ignis noticed how he had recently been using the word ‘dude’ since he had been hanging out with Prompto. “You’re attractive in your own way. You just need to face the facts.”

“You are just saying that as my friend,” Ignis argued. “You know it, and I know it.”

“I bet I can prove you wrong,” Noctis offered. “For the carnival. If I don’t make you hot and get hit on by a million different people, then I’ll fully admit it.”

“Fine,” Ignis conceded, knowing that Noctis wouldn’t let it go until he caved. “But when I’m proven right, you will owe me. You’ll have to clean your room.”

Noctis made a face and stuck out his tongue. “Fine. You’ve got a deal.”

“Good luck,” Gladio offered with a laugh. “Not saying you won’t succeed Noctis. If I know anything about Ignis, it’s that he’s stubborn and won’t cave to the makeover easily.”

“Oh, I know.” Noctis laughed. “But I’ll win. If there’s anything I know about Ignis, it’s that he doesn’t have enough confidence in himself.”

“Well I do believe it’s time for us to go now,” Ignis interrupted, a bit too uncomfortable by this conversation. “I do apologize for wasting some of your time, Gladio.”

“It’s cool,” Gladio replied. “I have a lot to think about. With my career and all. You’ve been really helpful, Ignis. Thank you.”

“Of course.” Ignis stood along with the rest, getting his materials together. He didn’t know Gladio was even capable of saying thank you. “I think it stands to reason you don’t hate me terribly anymore.”

“Not terribly.” Gladio flashed a smile that made Ignis’ stomach churn for a reason he didn’t quite understand. He let it go, but he didn’t let go of how Gladio’s amber eyes shimmered like a lost jewel found after years of darkness. Seeing a genuine smile from Gladio took him by surprise, and he felt like it softened his demeanor and his appearance. He didn’t look like a delinquent. 

Ignis and Noctis both departed after wishing Gladio and Prompto well. Ignis noticed how Noctis lingered by Prompto as long as possible, but he was distracted by how Gladio casually leaned against the door frame, staring at him like he was assessing something about him. It made Ignis wonder just what Gladio was thinking. Or perhaps it was just Ignis realizing that Gladio wasn’t going to change. His joking demeanor was just a rouse. Gladio was still a delinquent.

As they made their way back to where the Regalia was parked, Noctis chuckled lightly. Ignis looked at him, perplexed. “Are you laughing about how you are going to lose that bet?”

“No,” Noctis said, giving Ignis a smile. “I’m laughing because you and Gladio are hitting it off.”

“Hitting it off?” Ignis asked. “I only accepted the invitation to the winter carnival because of your crush on Prompto.”

“Not that,” Noctis replied. “You two were flirting.”

“We were not,” Ingis objected, eyes wide at such an accusation. “He has very clearly made it apparent he’s only tolerating me because he needs to pass.”

“No way, man,” Noctis replied. “You two were definitely flirting.”

“Six forbid I’m nice to him for once,” Ignis huffed. “I’m nice to Gladio once and you say it’s flirting.”

“Yeah,” Noctis laughed. “Because it was. The way you looked at each other said everything.”

“We are barely less than enemies,” Ignis proposed. “There is no possibility that we will ever be anything close to friends, let alone like each other in such a way.”

“Mmhmm,” Noctis said, sounding far more disbelieving than Ignis would have liked. “We’ll see about that.”

Ignis pursed his lips together. Noctis was wrong. He had to be. There was no possibility that Ignis and Gladio were flirting. None. It was impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis: You like him Ignis  
> Ignis: I don't  
> Noctis: You do :3
> 
> Meanwhile  
> Prompto: You like him Gladio  
> Gladio: I don't  
> Prompto: You do :3
> 
> Later:  
>  _[Noctis:] Dude, Ig and Gladio were definitely flirting  
>  [Prompto:] I KNOW!!!! Gladio tried to deny it. He can't fool me.  
> [Noctis:] Wanna take bets on if they get together?  
> [Prompto:] Ugh knowing Gladio? He's so stubborn. It'll take 10 million years before he admits he likes anyone  
> [Noctis:] Ignis too... I guess it's up to us to get them together  
> [Prompto:] Let's do it! lol Seriously, tho... Gladio would kill me if I did that  
> [Noctis:] Ignis too. Aw well lol_
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I'm so happy that there are people out there enjoying the story! <3


	12. The Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is excited to spend time with Prompto

“Noctis,” Ignis huffed as Noctis finished fussing with his hair. “This is quite ridiculous. There is no reason for me to be dressed like this.”

“Oh shut it,” Noctis replied. He finished what Ignis would let him do, which wasn’t much. He just messed with it a bit, made it look like he didn’t perfectly style it, but even still it wasn’t particularly rugged. With a sigh, Noctis gave up. “I guess this is fine.”

“Thank you,” Ignis said as he stood up. “Can we just go now? I don’t want to be late.”

“Sure.” Noctis grinned as they made their way to the front door. “You can’t wait for your date with Gladio.”

“It’s not a date,” Ignis retorted quickly. “We are all going as a group because Prompto invited us. Besides, shouldn’t you be focused on your date with Prompto?”

“It’s not a date,” Noctis pointed out, although he was blushing a bit. He would have been lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to this day. The carnival was in for the month, and they had managed to get a weekend together for the four of them to go. With exams looming on the horizon, Noctis was shocked that Ignis agreed to go with them on a Saturday evening. Usually he was home studying.

Noctis was saddened that Prompto enrolled at the school after his birthday, but he was excited to spend some time with him and celebrate it nonetheless. He had carefully done what he could to figure out what Prompto would like as a gift, mostly through conversation and carefully guided questions. He just hoped that Prompto would like what he got him. 

“Sure it isn’t,” Ignis chuckled as they got on their winter coats. Ignis’ was sleek and beautiful, a black coat that tied around the waist and accentuated his lithe body. Noctis’ was black as well, but it had a faux fur lined hood and a straight line so it didn’t necessarily show off what type of body he had. Nevertheless, Ignis had picked them out and insisted they were exactly perfect for their body types. 

Instead of going to the carnival as a group, Ignis and Noctis were going to meet the others there. Prompto and Gladio were in attendance, of course, and Iris had managed to convince them to tag along with a few of her friends as well. Noctis had noticed how Iris had a crush on him, but he avoided it like the scourge plague. The last thing he wanted to do was upset anyone, and he didn’t really do anything but be kind to her. Eventually she would get it that he wasn’t into her and that he was hopelessly gay.

They saw the carnival and smelled the delight of funnel cake and kettle popcorn. The dancing lights from the games and rides created a shimmering hue of ethereal beauty, making Noctis far more excited for it than he anticipated. When he saw Prompto waiting with his brother and sister outside the entrance, his heart skipped several beats. Maybe it was the lighting, but Noctis swore he looked more beautiful than ever.

Prompto was wearing a grey-blue coat lined with white faux fur, tight pants, and boots that nearly reached his knees. His hair was hidden under a matching knit hat, the blond strands of his bands peaking out the side. He wasn’t wearing gloves, but Noctis could tell that they were cold. Noctis couldn’t help but wonder if maybe that had been intentional so they could hold hands for warmth.

Gladio was dressed in a green coat that looked like it was for the outdoors, an olive green color with a hood lined with faux fur. Iris was chatting with her friends, looking like she was trying really hard to look a bit more adult than she was, wearing makeup and her hair immaculately done. The three friends she was with took a look at Noctis and Ignis and started giggling and whispering as they approached, leaving Noctis feeling uncomfortable and awkward. 

All awkwardness left when Prompto noticed them and smiled, waving excitedly. Noctis lit up, feeling a lift in his heart the moment he saw him. He approached the group excitedly and signed in greeting to Prompto. He didn’t think it was possible, but Prompto smiled even brighter and signed in return.

“ _ I know it’s late _ ,” Noctis signed. He had practiced hard and learned a lot of sign language as quickly as he could. “ _ But happy birthday. I hope you like this. _ ”

Noctis took the gift out of his pocket and handed it to Prompto. He had learned from Prompto that he loved chocobos, so he hoped that he would appreciate the gift. Even the wrapping had chocobos on it. Prompto took the box excitedly and opened it, looking at the cell phone charm inside. The charm was a string of dancing chocobos, made from yellow crystal that had a protective coating on it to keep it from shattering. 

Prompto’s eyes widened at the gift, and he looked at Noctis in shock. “ _ For me?! I can’t accept this. This is- _ ”

“ _ Yours _ ,” Noctis interrupted. “ _ Happy belated birthday, Prom. _ ”

Noctis was hoping that Prompto would like it. What he didn’t expect was for Prompto to thank him and then hug him tightly. It made his cheeks flush red, his heart pound in his chest, and his stomach churn with that pleasant discomfort that he had grown familiar with. Taking the time as they hugged, he memorized how comforting it was to hug Prompto, how much he loved the feel of his body. Every moment with him was a gift. 

“ _ Thank you, thank you, thank you! _ ” Prompto signed excitedly when they pulled apart. He took out his phone and immediately put the charm on it, his smile warming Noctis’ heart more than his coat ever could.

“ _ You guys ready? _ ” Gladio signed, clearly irritated by the interaction. “ _ Let’s go. _ ”

They made their way inside, immediately surrounded by all the lights and noise. Noctis looked at Prompto, who was biting his lip nervously, and linked arms with him. He offered a reassuring smile. Somehow, he could just tell when Prompto was anxious around large crowds. All he wanted was to reassure him.

“ _ So wasn’t there a bet? _ ” Prompto signed as Gladio looked at them angrily. It was a clear attempt to change the subject before his brother could come between them. Noctis could tell, but he was also excited for it. Maybe Prompto liked him as friends at least.

“ _ Yeah there was _ ,” Gladio replied with a smirk. “ _ You look better out of uniform at least. Not much done with your hair though. _ ”

“ _ For your information _ ,” Ignis signed, surprising Gladio. He hadn’t really needed to sign much since he spent most time tutoring Gladio. He had been practicing and studying with Noctis, helping them both learn it. “ _ I didn’t let Noctis touch it. If I had, it would look vastly different. _ ”

“ _ I’ll convince my uncle to help next time _ ,” Noctis added. “ _ Besides, Ignis is still hot. _ ”

“ _ I guess you’re not half bad _ ,” Gladio commented. Noctis knew it. He had a feeling that Gladio and Ignis had been hitting it off since they started studying, and it was only a matter of time before something happened. He hoped it was sooner rather than later, but knowing how stubborn Ignis was, it’d likely be later.

“Hey there,” a very obviously gay guy said as he approached them. He looked at Gladio, with his intimidating appearance, and then at Ignis and smiled. “I just wanted to say that you’re really hot. Can I get your number?”

“Apologies,” Ignis replied, clearly amused but taken aback. “I am unavailable to date.”

“I knew it,” the guy replied sheepishly. “I figured you two were together, but I wanted to give it a go. Thanks anyway, though!”

Ignis looked like he was going to reply, but the guy walked away before he could. Noctis felt a tugging on his arm as Gladio laughed at what happened. He looked at Prompto and noticed that he was trying to get him to slip away with him. Without a second thought, he went off with Prompto, knowing that Ignis would know exactly what happened.

Luckily, Iris didn’t notice either, and they were able to slip away unimpeded. Smiling and laughing, they made their way to the first ride they saw. It was the roller coaster, a wooden thing that had steep hills but no loops. There wasn’t a long line yet, so they were quick to get on the ride, sitting in the front seat, side by side.

“ _ I’m nervous! _ ” Prompto signed as the car began to move, taking them up a steep incline.

“ _ You can hold onto me _ ,” Noctis replied, his heart thumping in his chest more from excitement of being with Prompto than the ride. 

Prompto immediately linked his arm with Noctis’ and held onto him with his other arm. He pressed his face into Noctis’ arm nervously, and Noctis nearly died from how close they were. He had never felt such excitement in his life from anything. It was gentle and yearning, and Noctis knew he was falling in love with Prompto if it hadn’t happened already.

They reached the top of the hill, and Prompto looked up excitedly. The moment they started descending, the wind rushing through their hair, Prompto let out a shriek of nervous delight. Noctis screamed with him as they were sent on a whirlwind of slopes, a dizzying pull of twists and turns. Their screams turned to laughter as Prompto clutched onto Noctis’ arm the entire time, all thoughts gone until the end of the ride.

What felt like an eternity the moment it happened came to a sudden stop as the ride ended. The ride came back to the docking station, slowly moving back to its original position, giving them both a moment to take a breath before they had to get off the ride. Noctis grinned widely, his heart beating rapidly, as Prompto smiled at him excitedly. 

“ _ That was so much fun! _ ” Prompto signed, his excitement making his cheeks flush red. His freckles danced in the flashing lights, and Noctis felt his breath catch in his throat. “ _ It’s my first time riding a roller coaster! I can’t wait to try the rest with you! _ ”

Noctis felt a heat rise in his cheeks, his heart thumping in his chest. Impulsively, he reached out and brushed the hair that had fallen in Prompto’s face out of his eyes. Prompto blushed brighter red. “ _ Sorry. Hair in your face. I want to go on every ride here with you. _ ”

Prompto nodded, and they got off the ride finally. They walked side by side, arms linked, going from ride to ride. At one point Gladio spotted them, but he must have resigned himself to letting them go off and do their own thing. Everything was going so well that Noctis couldn’t help but think that maybe it was more of a date than just an outing. Still, they weren’t in a relationship like that. So far, Noctis didn’t even know if Prompto liked guys.

“ _ Can we take a picture here? _ ” Prompto signed in front of a winter solstice tree, decorated in the middle of the carnival. It was beautiful, tall, and a place where couples were taking several photos. Noctis ignored it all for Prompto, who was far more beautiful than anyone or anything. 

“ _ Let’s do it! _ ” Noctis replied eagerly. They stood close to each other, their cheeks pressed together. Noctis wrapped his arm around Prompto’s waist, pulling him in close for the photo, his heart pounding. They smiled as Prompto took a selfie of them on his phone. If Noctis didn’t know any better, he would have said they looked like a real couple in the picture. 

“ _ Thank you _ ,” Prompto signed. “ _ You know, I- _ ”

Prompto stopped signing, his eyes going wide as he looked past Noctis. A terrified look came over his face, and Noctis turned around to see what was going on. That’s when he saw a guy with sweeping blond hair and blue eyes, grinning as he walked towards Prompto. He was well dressed, as if he was a model come to life. Who was he to Prompto?

“Hey Prompto,” the guy said as he approached. “Long time no see.”

Noctis looked at Prompto, who kept staring at the guy in terror. Irritated, Noctis turned and looked at the guy. “I’m sorry, but who are you? Cause it doesn’t look like he’s happy to see you.”

“Oh, I’m his ex-boyfriend,” the guy replied. “The name’s Loqi. Who are you?”

“I’m Noctis,” he replied. His heart was thumping in his chest. Was this guy Prompto’s type then? Did that mean Noctis didn’t stand a chance? But then again, why did Prompto look so terrified? “His friend.”

“Noctis, huh?” Loqi asked, as if impressed. “So he’s moved up from me to a Caelum? Wow, Prompto, great job. Has he tried to get you to fuck him yet? You know he’s about as loose as a one gil whore right? The dude is deaf, so he just bends over until-”

Noctis slapped Loqi across the face. Hard. He wasn’t going to tolerate anyone speaking about Prompto like that, and judging by the look on Loqi’s face, he wasn’t suspecting that Noctis would do such a thing. Honestly, Noctis wasn’t expecting to do it either. Then again, he wasn’t expecting  _ Prompto’s  _ ex to be so vicious. 

“I don’t care who he’s dated,” Noctis fumed angrily. “But I can clearly see why you two are no longer together.”

Loqi lost his shock and laughed. “He hasn’t told you what happened, I bet. Why would he? If he’s trying to fuck you then there’s no way he’d admit it. You have fun with him. I know I did.”

Noctis was about to jump him, but Prompto held him back as Loqi laughed and walked away. Sure, he probably would’ve lost the fight since he wasn’t strong like Gladio obviously was, but there was no way he was going to tolerate anyone talking about Prompto like that. It took everything in him not to pull away from Prompto and run after Loqi.

Breathing heavily from his anger, Noctis turned around and noticed that Prompto was crying. His rage quickly turned to concern as he looked at him. “ _ Let’s go somewhere private so we can talk, okay? _ ”

Prompto nodded, and Noctis took his hand. They left the carnival and made their way to the park so Prompto could calm down. And Noctis would figure out what the hell Loqi was talking about in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Prompto's hiding about his past with Loqi hmm? >.>
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!


	13. Past Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto tells Noctis about his past with his ex.
> 
> TW: abusive relationships, problematic age gap, rape, ableism, internalized ableism, shame & guilt

Prompto sat on the swingset, absentmindedly swaying as he looked down at his feet scuffing the dirt under him. Noctis was sitting on the swing next to him, likely trying to figure out a way for him to leave and never talk to him again. After what Loqi had said… Prompto knew that it was the exact thing that he was trying to avoid. He had left the school to run away from it.

Sighing, he knew that Noctis deserved to at least know about his past before he opted to stay in touch with him in any capacity. The fact that he had a crush on Noctis really didn’t help. Maybe Loqi was right. Maybe he was just looking for someone to fuck. He didn’t think so, but it haunted him nonetheless.

Prompto jumped when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Looking at Noctis in pain and fear, his tears clouding his vision, he noticed that the dark haired beauty was looking at him with a tenderness he didn’t deserve. It scared him to think that if he told him the truth then he’d just reject him entirely. After all, who wouldn’t?

“ _ It’s a lot to sign _ ,” Prompto explained with a sigh. “ _ I don’t know if you’ll get the full story. _ ”

“ _ Do you want to type it? _ ” Noctis offered. His sign language had really improved lately. “ _ Or… we don’t have to talk about it. _ ”

Prompto sighed and shook his head. Noctis deserved to know the truth. His past would come back to haunt him over and over again, and if those he wanted around him didn’t know, then they would just be left to defend someone who didn’t deserve it. Sighing, he took out his phone and began to type. And type. He typed as quickly as he could, but by the time he was done, he didn’t know if he wanted to show Noctis. Ultimately, he handed him the phone.

_ Loqi is my ex. He was an assistant teacher at the deaf school. It was the first time I really got any attention from anyone who was hearing, and I fell for him hook, line, and sinker. He was really nice at first, but I kept it a secret cause I was thirteen and he was twenty. It took a couple of years before we did anything, so I was fifteen before we had sex.  _

_ He got really mean and controlling after that. Said that no deaf person could really be loved, claimed that he wasn’t even gay and just wanted to see what it was like to date a student. Then the bullying started after that. Loqi got a bunch of guys at the school to hurt me. _

_ It happened one day after school. Loqi invited me to the gym cause he said that he had something he wanted to show me. He locked me in an equipment closet with a group of guys and watched as… well, use your imagination.  _

_ When I didn’t come home, Gladio found me there. Dad really tried to persecute them, but nothing really happened. Loqi’s parents were rich and paid off the cops from letting anything happen, so the students involved were just expelled and he was fired. No one was sent to jail. Dad tried to get his friend, who is a detective, to take the case… but the police chief wouldn’t let it happen. _

_ So I switched schools and tried to move on after a week in the hospital and intensive therapy. I just want to move past all of this. It hurts to think that I’m going to have to live knowing that what Loqi said was true. _

Noctis handed the phone back to Prompto, who put it in his pocket and turned his face away. He was ashamed, feeling dirty and guilty for what had happened. According to his dad, Loqi should’ve gone to jail. But that didn’t happen. Somehow, Loqi was able to convince everyone that Prompto had been the one to seduce him and all the others who cornered him that day. Just thinking about how Gladio had found him, naked and unconscious on the floor of the equipment closet, made Prompto feel a surge of embarrassment and shame.

Suddenly, Prompto was pulled forward off of the swing and into a hug, falling onto his knees. Noctis was on his knees as well, holding him so close, his arms so comforting and gentle. Tears clouded his vision, and Prompto found himself holding onto Noctis so tightly he thought he would break. Why was he hugging him? Why was he being so kind to him?

When Noctis released him, he looked at Prompto with tears in his eyes. Why was he crying? It shocked him. Why wasn’t he rejecting him outright? “ _ I’m so sorry, Prompto. I will never let any of them hurt you ever again. I swear it. _ ”

“ _ You don’t hate me? _ ” Prompto asked, terrified. He was waiting for Noctis to admonish him, to push him away, to tell him he was disgusting. But that didn’t happen. 

Instead, he put a hand on either side of Prompto’s head, his palms flat as he held him. “Read my lips, Prom,” Noctis said aloud. Prompto focused on his lips. “You are not anything that Loqi said you are. You are wonderful, glorious, fantastic. You are everything I could ever dream of. I will do anything I can to prove that to you.”

Prompto stared at Noctis in shock. If he didn’t know any better, he would have said that Noctis was confessing to him. Then again, the more he thought about it, the more it had to be exactly opposite of the case. After all, no one could love him like that. Not after knowing what had happened to him.

Nevertheless, he felt his tears overwhelm him, and a moment later he was sobbing in Noctis’ arms, held tightly and comfortingly. Noctis only continued to hold him and let him cry for as long as he needed to. Prompto gripped him tightly, his sobbing eventually quieting down, his heartache turning to the thumping pain as he fell for Noctis even more. Why was Noctis so nice to him? He didn’t know, but he felt his pain receding thanks to his friend.

Without warning, Noctis was suddenly wrenched from his grasp. Prompto looked up at Gladio as he pulled Noctis off of him. He let out a noise of protest, quickly signing to Gladio not to hurt him. But Gladio wasn’t looking. His back was turned to Prompto as he faced Noctis on the ground, trying to pull himself away at all costs. Ignis was there, bending over and helping Noctis to his feet from behind.

Prompto let out several noises and tugged at Gladio’s arm, trying to get him to turn around and at least look at him. Gladio was yelling something at Noctis, who looked like he was terrified of the delinquent. Prompto tugged harder, trying to get Gladio to snap out of it. That’s when he felt it.

There was a sudden pained feeling across his face as his vision went blank, and he fell backwards and onto the ground. Shocked and in pain, he pressed his hand to his cheek. Gladio had never struck him before. He didn’t think he meant it, but even still, he was too shocked to understand what had fully happened. Gladio had struck him.

“Prompto,” Noctis said, suddenly kneeling in front of him, looking at him so that he could read his lips. He put his hand on Prompto’s, pulling it away from his face gently. “Let me see. He elbowed you.”

Prompto let him, too stunned to disobey, letting Noctis assess how bad the damage was. Gladio was standing by in shock, clearly in disbelief that it had just happened. Wincing in pain, Prompto tried to remain still as Noctis gingerly touched the spot where he had been elbowed. As much as he was in pain, he didn’t want to blame Gladio. It was just an accident.

“ _ I’m sorry _ ,” Gladio signed once Noctis helped him to his feet. “ _ I didn’t mean to. I was just- _ ”

“ _ You need to control your temper! _ ” Prompto signed angrily. “ _ Noctis was consoling me! He was being a good friend! He protected me when Loqi showed up! _ ”

Gladio looked shocked and then dismayed. “ _ Loqi? What happened? _ ”

“ _ I’ll tell you about it later _ ,” Prompto signed with a sigh. “ _ But you need to say sorry to Noctis. It’s not fair to treat him like that. _ ”

Sighing, Gladio turned to Noctis. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just… I assumed the worst. Thanks for protecting Prompto.”

“I get it,” Noctis replied, although he looked shaken. Prompto expected him to look angrier. “I probably would’ve assumed the worst two if I was his brother. But, man… I’m not going to hurt him. That’s the last thing I want to do.”

“Sure,” Gladio replied. Prompto could tell he wasn’t convinced. It didn’t matter. What mattered was that Gladio didn’t do something like that again. He didn’t want to lose Noctis because of something stupid like Gladio’s temper. 

There must have been a calling for them, because everyone turned their heads in one direction, save Prompto. He looked over and saw Iris running towards them, looking furious and frustrated. Prompto felt ashamed. Did they leave her behind for him? It was his fault. If he had just kept it together then Iris wouldn’t have been left behind.

“ _ I’m sorry _ ,” Prompto immediately signed, but she didn’t see it. She was yelling at Gladio about something. Ignis and Noctis looked like they didn’t want anything to do with the situation anymore. Everything had gone so wrong so quickly. 

“ _ Are you okay?! _ ” Iris signed to Prompto when she was done yelling at Gladio. Prompto nodded and she hugged him tightly before releasing him. “ _ I saw Loqi there, and I knew it was bad! I was so glad when saw you walking out with Noctis, but then Gladio had to fuck it up! _ ”

“ _ It’s my fault _ ,” Prompto replied quickly. “ _ I should’ve told him. I’m sorry for leaving you behind. _ ”

“ _ You’re fine, Prompto _ ,” Iris insisted. She turned to Gladio. “ _ Let’s go home now that you ruined the night. _ ”

Gladio looked like he wanted to say something, but he just ran his hand through the back of his undercut and looked remorseful. Iris walked away, storming off before they had a chance to say anything else. Gladio immediately followed after her, leaving Prompto alone with Noctis and Ignis for a brief moment.

“ _ I have to go _ ,” Prompto signed to Noctis quickly. “ _ Thank you for helping me. I’m sorry about my brother. _ ”

“ _ Text me when you get home? _ ” Noctis replied. “ _ Just so I know you’re safe? _ ”

Prompto nodded. Hesitating, he gave Noctis a quick hug and Ignis a wave before he jogged after Gladio, quickly catching up. The walk back home was full of so many apologies from Gladio that Prompto was tired of telling him that he forgave him. Frankly, he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts when he got home.

Clarus was waiting for them, of course, and the moment he saw how dour they looked and the blossoming bruise on Prompto’s cheek, he stood up. Prompto had a brief moment of hesitation, but he knew that he didn’t want to get Gladio in trouble for an accident. After all, if Gladio had meant to do it, then he wouldn’t have immediately apologized.

“ _ I fell and hit my cheek on the corner of a booth _ ,” Prompto immediately lied. “ _ Clumsy me. _ ”

“ _ Please take care of yourself _ ,” Clarus signed before he grabbed an ice pack and handed it to Prompto. “ _ Go get some rest. _ ”

Prompto nodded and thanked Clarus before he went upstairs and to his room. Pressing the ice pack to his cheek, he pulled out his phone and texted Noctis. At first, he looked at the phone uncertainly. Did Noctis even want to talk to him? Taking a deep breath, he decided to try.

_ [Prompto:] Hey Noct. I got home safe. Just chilling in my room. I’m sorry for what happened. _

Sighing deeply, Prompto flopped on his bed and let his phone rest on his chest. Keeping the ice pack pressed against his cheek, he wondered what Noctis thought of him exactly. After what he told him, there was no way it was good. The guy had to hate him now or at least think he was disgusting.

_ [Noctis:] Hey Prom! I’m so glad you got home safe! What did your dad say about getting hurt? Are you okay? Is there anything I can do for you? Honestly, I’m so worried. _

Prompto smiled at the text. So Noctis still cared about him. That was a relief. He sighed from the ache of relief in his heart, while also knowing that it wasn’t good at all. Noctis knew his deepest, darkest secrets. The guy that he liked, the guy he was falling for, knew the worst parts of his past, save for everything about his father. It was another topic that would have to be discussed at a later time when it was appropriate. 

_ [Prompto:] I’m alright. I just told my dad that I fell. It was better that way since he didn’t mean it. I didn’t want Gladio to get into more trouble. Are you ok? _

_ [Noctis:] I’m fine. You sure that was the best thing to tell your dad? Thanks for telling me everything, man. Took a lot of guts. I’m not going to stop hanging with you, in case you think that. You’re still amazing, Prom. _

Flushing red, Prompto thought about what Noctis had said. Was it a confession? Did Noctis like him too? No. It had to be just his imagination. There was no way that someone as wonderful as Noctis would like someone as fucked up as him. Why would Noctis want a broken, fucked up, deaf guy?

Nevertheless, Prompto spent the rest of the night texting Noctis. It was late into the night until he was tired enough to sleep. Even still, he struggled to stay awake until he wished Noctis a goodnight and hoped that Noctis would still want to talk to him in the morning. Somehow, he felt reassured in the belief that Noctis would. He wasn’t like all the others who hurt him in the past. Noctis cared.

And that was enough for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth of Prompto's past has now come to light.  
> Me: Should I write this?  
> Me to Me: Yes. You live for angst and drama. The good shit will happen later. Write ittttt  
> Me: Welp no one told me no. XD
> 
> Seriously, though, part of the reason why I wanted to write about Loqi still being free and out and about is because it lends to Gladio's desire to join the police force when he grows up. He has seen first hand how the system has failed victims, and he wants to do what is right even if it gets him in trouble. He has a strong sense of justice and wants to protect those that the system has failed to protect.   
> And more than that, I wanted to write about this so that Prompto can be an example of how he can be loved and valued despite what happened to him. Things like this happening are not indicative of a victim/survivor's worth. Prompto is still worthy of love, just as other survivors are still worthy of love. And Noctis is going to prove that to him.


	14. Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio talks to Regis

Gladio felt horrible. No, that wasn’t the word for it. There was no word for how bad he felt. He assumed the worst of Noctis, and he hurt Prompto in the process. He had to get a hold of his temper, to stop himself from being so angry and so temperamental. But after what happened to Prompto at the deaf school, Gladio couldn’t just let his guard down. What if Noctis hurt Prompto like he had been hurt before? There was no way he could go through that again.

Things had been going well for Gladio and Ignis. At least, they were until that happened. They were finally learning to connect, to talk about things and get to know each other. As much as Gladio didn’t want to admit it, Ignis did get hit on repeatedly just by the small changes. Gladio himself thought Ignis was a lot better looking dressed like he was, but he still couldn’t see Ignis’ eyes through his glasses with his hair in his face.

The only thing Gladio could do was apologize again and hope that they forgave him. It was surprising that Noctis said that he understood why he was upset. Then when Prompto explained that Noctis knew about Loqi, he felt his heart nearly seize in his chest. Why had Prompto told him? Did he trust him that much? Why did he trust him like that?

Gladio didn’t get it. Why was Prompto even willing to trust anyone after what happened to him? There was no way Gladio could easily trust anyone after everything, so why did Prompto? What about him was so resilient in comparison to Gladio? How could he trust again?

With a sigh, Gladio made his way to the school with Prompto, a tension between them that was all his doing. Iris was mad at him too, but her anger was more about interrupting whatever was going on between Noctis and Prompto. There was a desire to say something and apologize, but he didn’t really know what to say. 

“ _ Can you stop being weird _ ?” Prompto signed to Gladio, surprising him. “ _ You’ve been acting weird since the carnival. I’m fine. I forgive you. Noctis forgives you. _ ”

“ _ I still feel bad _ ,” Gladio replied anxiously. “ _ I lost control of my temper. _ ”

“ _ Yeah, _ ” Prompto signed sadly. “ _ Just try not to do it again. Trust Noctis just a little bit. He’s a better guy than you think. _ ”

Gladio nodded. He wasn’t going to argue with Prompto, although he still couldn’t trust Noctis. There was something about him that made Gladio think that he was still trying to sleep with Prompto, that he was going to hurt him because of it. Maybe it was all genuine and considerate attention, but Gladio didn’t trust it. How could he after he found Prompto like that?

“ _ I’ll try _ ,” Gladio signed, resigned to do what everyone else seemed to want. “ _ It’s hard cause of what happened, Prompto. But I’ll try. _ ”

Prompto nodded. “ _ I know. _ ” 

They walked in silence after that, heading towards the school. Noctis and Ignis were not waiting for them, as they had come to expect. Prompto quickly sent a text, and a moment later he nodded. Noctis was likely waiting in the classroom for him.

“ _ Noctis is in the classroom _ ,” Prompto signed, confirming Gladio’s suspicions. “ _ He said he’s cool with chatting there. _ ”

Gladio wished him well and offered his apologies before he made his way to his own class. It was obvious that Noctis didn’t want to interact with him, but he couldn’t blame the guy. After all, he had been unnecessarily aggressive towards him. The worst part was that he was anticipating Ignis to tell the dean he couldn’t tutor him anymore. He hoped it wasn’t the case.

When he walked into the classroom and sat next to Ignis, he noticed that Ignis’ hair was back to the same way it always had been. There was something about it like that which Gladio found that he liked. Or maybe he was just going crazy. It was possible, if not likely.

“‘Morning,” Gladio said to Ignis, waiting for an admonishment or something worse. 

“Good morning,” Ignis replied, as if it was business as usual. 

“Is everything alright?” Gladio asked. He was trying to get a handle on what others were feeling while treading lightly.

“Quite,” Ignis stated. “Noctis made it quite clear that he understood why you reacted the way you did. So I’d rather move on from the unfortunate incident and get back to studying. We have exams coming up before the break.”

“Okay,” Gladio said hesitantly. “I just want to make it clear that it won’t happen again. I promise.”

“Mmhmm,” Ignis replied. Gladio somehow felt like he was angry about it but didn’t want to elaborate further. Silently, Gladio made a promise to prove it to them. He had to change. He had to do better. But then Ignis was talking again, and he had to focus. “I was wondering if you didn’t mind coming back to Noct’s place today. His father is going to be there, and he just wants to meet you and Prompto.”

“Sure,” Gladio immediately agreed. “I don’t see how it would be a problem. I’ll text my dad and let him know.”

Gladio texted Clarus after class, and the swift response giving him the go ahead sealed the deal. If he was honest with himself, he worried that it was a setup, that it was something he should have worried about. Yet there was nothing he could do for it. He had to do what he could to make up for what had happened.

The day passed by normally enough, the four of them meeting up for lunch in a classroom since it was too cold to be on the roof. Conversation flowed as normal, but Gladio couldn’t help but sense there was a tension among them. It was either because of what he did or just all in his head. After all, Noctis and Prompto were conversing as normal, and Ignis was back to his usual self. Maybe he was just imagining things.

Gladio was convinced by the time they all piled into the most expensive vehicle known to man that it was all in his head. Prompto and Noctis were communicating excitedly, and Ignis was driving while he made pleasant conversation with Gladio. Mostly, Gladio just admired the Regalia, wondering what type of money it took for someone to own it.

The Caelum household in the complex was as opulent and yet more so than what he expected. It was full of the finest things that technology could buy, every appliance sleek and modern. Gladio suspected that they got them for free since Regis Lucis Caelum owned the company that made most, if not all, of the products. With a large kitchen, an even bigger living room, and a beautiful dining room, Gladio suspected that their rooms were just as beautiful. 

Unsurprisingly, Ignis opted to study at the dining room table. Gladio knew he was meticulous about his privacy, not once divulging any incredibly personal facts about him since he told Gladio about what happened with his mother. There was a distance between them that they had both put in place. For some reason, Gladio wanted to break down the walls they had built.

Ignis opted to make a pot of coffee, and Prompto and Noctis sat at the same table. A door opened to one of the many rooms down the hall, and they all paused as Noctis’ father, Regis, made his way down the hall. Gladio didn’t know why he felt so scared to meet him, but he thought it likely had to do with how he had treated Noctis. If Noctis had mentioned it, then there was no doubt that Regis would do what he could to make his life hell. 

“Hello hello!” Regis announced as he entered the dining room, looking at them all. “I smelled coffee and knew you all were home.”

“Do you care for a cup?” Ignis offered, half standing up.

“Don’t worry about it,” Regis replied, waving his hand dismissively. Ignis sat back down. “You’re busy preparing your lesson for the day.” He looked at Prompto. “ _ Hi! My name is Regis. I am Noctis’ father. I don’t know a lot of sign language. It is nice to meet you. Thank you for being a good friend to my son. _ ”

Prompto smiled and thanked Regis in response. Gladio could tell Regis went out of his way to learn some basic sign language for Prompto. He appreciated the effort. It was evident that both Prompto and Noctis did as well. Only Ignis didn’t seem surprised. Gladio figured that he was the one to teach Regis the sign language.

“Actually,” Regis continued in consideration. “Now that I think about it, I could use help getting some coffee. Gladio, do you mind helping me? I’m afraid I always mess it up.”

“Uh, sure,” Gladio said, getting up and following Regis out of the dining room and into the kitchen. Regis immediately started to get his own coffee, as if he hadn’t asked Gladio for the help. “Uh, didn’t you say you needed help?”

“You caught me,” Regis admitted with a sheepish grin. He finished getting his coffee ready and turned to look at the teen. “I actually wanted to talk to you about Ignis.”

“Sure,” Gladio said. For some reason, his heart was thumping in his chest. Perhaps it was just anxiety from talking to Regis at all. After all, he was his dad’s boss. 

“Ignis has a tough life,” Regis said as he stirred his coffee. He looked at Gladio with remorseful eyes of a father. “I don’t know how much he’s told you, but he has issues at home that make it essential he get out of there for good and move on with his life.”

“Yeah,” Gladio affirmed. “I figured as much when he told me some stuff.”

“Right now,” Regis continued, like Gladio hadn’t interrupted him at all. “He’s staying here until the courts deem it appropriate for him to go home. Going to college is the best way to get out of it. As much as I’ve offered to fully pay his tuition, Ignis is set on trying to get a scholarship first. Essentially, he’s on his own, no matter how much I offer to support him.”

“He is stubborn like that,” Gladio said, trying to figure out what Regis was getting out.

“So as you can see,” Regis said, his gaze turning stern. “It is essential he isn’t impeded in his path to get into his choice school. He is working hard to tutor you, Gladio. While I know he needs a good letter of recommendation, he is also taking a risk by tutoring someone who hasn’t taken a single day of school seriously in his life. There is no room for him to make friends, date, or fail. Do I make myself clear?”

“I understand,” Gladio replied, knowing exactly what Regis meant. “I’m taking his lessons seriously. I want to make sure his lessons don’t go to waste.”

“Good.” Regis nodded and took a sip of his coffee. “Please also understand that you are not allowed to fall in love with him or get attached in any way. He keeps his walls up for a reason. Don’t try to break them down.”

“I won’t,” Gladio said instinctively, although there was a voice in the back of his mind telling him to do the opposite. No one would consider it healthy for Ignis to be so guarded. Then again, it was his method of survival. Who was Gladio to try to break them down?

“Good,” Regis nodded. “Now go ahead and get to work. I expect great results from you.”

“I’ll do my best.” Gladio awkwardly walked away, taking his spot at the dining room table once more. 

“What’d he want?” Noctis asked pointedly. Gladio shrugged. “Alright, well I’m going to go to my room so I can focus on the homework with Prompto.”  
“Yeah, sure,” Gladio replied numbly. He looked at Ignis, who seemed ready to study. Why did Regis feel the need to warn him about being friends or dating Ignis? There was no way that would ever happen. 

They got to work, and Gladio did everything he could to focus. It was easy to focus on the work, particularly because Ignis was a master of teaching. Gladio had a feeling that Ignis was the type of guy who could do anything he wanted with his life. At one point, he felt like it would be a good thing to get to know the real Ignis, but then again the warning stayed fresh in his mind.

After they were done, Gladio wished them all a good night and took Prompto home with him. He was left thinking about Ignis on the way back, wondering exactly what Regis was trying to warn him about. Was it because of what happened? Or was it because of the fact that Ignis actually took the time to go to the carnival with them? Gladio didn’t necessarily see the harm in a night off, particularly because studying too much could also cause issues.

Then again, why was he thinking about Ignis so much? Was it because he was concerned about him? Because he wanted to be friends with him? Or was it something else? Gladio didn’t think that he was ever going to be interested in dating a guy, much less a nerd like Ignis. Maybe he was just interested in unraveling Ignis and figuring out what his deal was.

“Hey you two,” Clarus said once they got home. He was in the kitchen, reading over the newspaper. “You have a sec, Gladio?”

“Sure,” Gladio replied, even though he was rolling his eyes. How many times was he going to be summoned by adults? He walked over to him and sat down as Prompto shrugged and made his way up to his room. “What’s up, dad?”

“Iris has a pretty big crush on Noctis,” Clarus explained with a sigh. “I don’t think it’s anything to worry about with Noctis since he’s very obviously gay. How his father can’t see it… well, I get how he doesn’t see it. He’s just oblivious. Anyway, Iris is at that age where she’s getting curious about boys and exploring.”

“Gross, dad,” Gladio shuddered. He was pretty sure Prompto would have the same reaction.

“Yeah, I figured you’d react that way,” Clarus chuckled. “Either way, I think it might be a good idea to keep an eye on her in case she gets any bright ideas. I think she’s a bit too young to start dating.”

“Yeah she is,” Gladio agreed. “I mean, she’s pretty much the age Prompto was when… well, you know.”

Clarus nodded. “Exactly. It would be too easy to take advantage of her. She knows she’s not allowed to date. But I figured I’d let you know since you look over them so much. Thank you for that, Gladio.”

“No problem,” Gladio replied. He stood up and made his way to his room. Before he could leave the kitchen, though, his father spoke.

“By the way,” Clarus said, back to looking at his newspaper. “Prompto is going to spend the night at Noctis’ place next weekend. I figured I’d tell you since I’ll be working overtime this week.”

“Sure,” Gladio said through gritted teeth. He made his way upstairs, thinking about how Noctis was likely trying to get him alone now that Prompto had opened up to him. There was no way he was going to let Prompto out of the house to see Noctis if his dad wasn’t home.

Gladio would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regis: Don't fall for Ignis  
> Gladio: That's easy I won't  
> Also Gladio: Why do I keep thinking about Ignis constantly and find him attractive and like everything about him? It remains a mystery 
> 
> I'm really excited and I hope y'all are enjoying this cause I wrote ahead and *grips Ignis and Gladio's shoulders* MY BOIS ARE SO DENSE
> 
> Anyway... That's all I'll say about that. XD  
> Thank you all for reading! I can't wait to post the next chapter :3


	15. Pack Mentality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis needs help

Ignis was confused at first about why Noctis was so forgiving of Gladio for pulling him off of Prompto. Then Noctis explained that there was an entire past that made Gladio overprotective, and Ignis let it go. It didn’t make Noctis any less afraid of Gladio, but there was a newfound bravery that Ignis hoped that he would hold onto. It made him at least brave enough to ask Prompto to spend the night at his place. He hoped that meant Noctis was ready to ask Prompto out. It had been enough time for it to be natural, after all.

There was another matter that Ignis didn’t like, something that threw him off of his routine and distracted him. Several times he had found himself losing focus while he was studying, thinking about how he actually enjoyed spending time with Gladio at the carnival until it all went downhill. They made their way throughout the carnival, talking and even laughing about life.

Ignis saw Gladio in a new light before he saw the old Gladio again. But then, the very next day he was working hard and doing what he could to ensure he was focused and studious. There was an apology in his actions, a decisive way of proving to Ignis that he wasn’t going to let him down. Ignis didn’t think it was possible for Gladio to get serious about his work, even though he had moderately tried before. Now, though, it was as if he was doing everything he could to focus.

Yet Ignis was having issues focusing now. He would sit down at his desk to study then find his mind wandering to the way Gladio smiled, the way his eyes shone like the embers of a fire glittering in the fresh dew of sunlight. There was a strange way about Gladio that seemed to push others away, yet Ignis was drawn to him. Beneath the hard exterior, he could see something more there, something serious, something passionate. There was a growing desire to get to know Gladio, the real Gladio, and Ignis hated that it was taking up his time and mind.

Teaching Gladio only widened his curiosity, yet there seemed to be an even bigger shift in the delinquent. Ignis noticed how Gladio never made eye contact with him, how there was no more conversation to fill in the gaps, how as soon as they were done studying then they would immediately leave. It worried Ignis that he was so worried about it, and it only distracted him even more. 

Finally, Ignis decided that he had to do something to refocus and get his act together. Exams were coming up soon, and if he didn’t buckle down then he could wish his dreams of going to Insomnia University a fond farewell. It was bad enough that his mother was in jail, and he would have to either go to her trial or her sentencing. The last thing he needed was to be further distracted by Gladio.

Ignis studied at the cram school on days he had his class there, opting to go directly there instead of going home first. Surprisingly, Ravus was there as well, seeking to study as much as he could before he had to go home. Together, they studied particularly hard, and Ignis found that he was able to take his mind off of Gladio. Ravus tried to make small talk, and Ignis indulged him here and there, but overall they stuck to studying. 

After another night of studying at cram school, Ignis made his way out of the building and towards the complex. He didn’t get far when he heard Ravus calling for him. Stopping, he turned and looked at the white haired man walk towards him. Did he possibly have a question regarding what they had studied?

“I’m glad I caught up with you,” Ravus said with a smile. Ignis noticed that he was standing a bit too close to him for comfort. “I wanted to ask… Are you doing anything this winter break?”

Ignis was curious about what Ravus meant. “I was planning on studying. Did you want to study together?”

“If by study,” Ravus said, taking another step closer to Ignis. He backed away, but Ravus kept stepping closer, so Ignis backed up until he couldn’t back up anymore. Ignis found himself cornered, pressed against the windows of a business that was closed for the night. “You mean going to your place and enjoying studying  _ you _ , then I am there.”

“No,” Ignis said, adjusting his classes. “I mean actually studying. It’s a perfect time to study and get ahead for college exams.”

“Come on, Ignis,” Ravus said, putting his hand on the side of the building by Ignis’ shoulder. He stood uncomfortably close to Ignis, his other hand stroking Ignis’ arm. “Why do you think I’ve been hanging out with you? Because I need the extra time to study? No. It’s because I want to fuck you.”

Ignis felt his skin crawl. He was wholly uninterested in Ravus, and the more he got to know him the more he was uninterested. “Apologies, but I did not realize.”

“Now that you do,” Ravus smiled. It was a smile that only radiated maleficence to Ignis. “Why don’t you and I go back to my place so we can discuss things?”

Ignis dodged Ravus’ lips as he came in for a kiss. He tried to duck and walk away from Ravus but was unsuccessful. Cornered, uncomfortable, and ready to escape, Ignis tried to figure a way out of it. Why couldn’t Ravus take the hint? He wasn’t interested. Maybe at first he thought Ravus was nice, but he never saw him as more of a study companion.

“Please let me go,” Ignis attempted. Ravus only pressed himself against Ignis. “I am not interested, Ravus. Let me go.”

“Come on, Ignis,” Ravus said languidly. “You know you want me. Just give in. Stop playing hard to get.”

“I’m not playing anything,” Ignis said. Ravus moved in to kiss him again.

“Hey dickface,” a familiar voice said as Ravus was suddenly pulled away from Ignis. His eyes widened when he saw Gladio standing there, squaring off against Ravus. “He said he’s not interested. Now are you going to leave him alone, or am I going to have to deal with you?”

Ravus looked from Gladio, glaring at him, to Ignis, quite flustered and upset by the experience. He seemed to think better of going for Ignis and immediately walked off, making sure that he broke out into a run once he was far enough away. There was a moment of pause, then Ignis looked at Gladio in shock and surprise.

“Thank you,” Ignis said, feeling thoroughly rattled. “That was… unexpected. My apologies.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” Gladio insisted. “He’s the one who attacked you. Not the other way around. C’mon, man. I’ll walk you home.”

“Thank you,” Ignis replied. He made a note to take the Regalia from now on. He had hoped the exercise would’ve helped him clear his mind, especially in the cold winter. Shakily, he walked with Gladio, a thought occurring to him. “What were you doing here?”

“Me?” Gladio asked sheepishly. “Oh, yeah. It’s not what it looks like. I was looking at going to the cram school in the spring. You know, in case I decide to go to college.”

It was the second time Ignis was surprised by Gladio. “What made you change your mind?”

“Well I’m not completely sure,” Gladio continued. “I mean, I still don’t know if I’m choosing the college route. But I figured it would be nice to graduate on a good note. Looking at the lineup they have, I probably won’t go to the cram school, but it was nice to check it out.”

“You want to be an officer, correct?” Ignis asked him, curious. Gladio had mentioned it, but Ignis wasn’t particularly sure if he could take it seriously.

“Yeah, I want to go into law enforcement,” Gladio admitted. Ignis looked at him skeptically. “I know, I know. But when I skip school I’m not running around stealing shit. I usually stop other people from stealing shit.”

“I’ve heard there’s corruption in the police force,” Ignis pointed out. Gladio only nodded.

“I want to end corruption in the police force,” Gladio explained. “Then become the commissioner one day. I’ve talked to the police force, and they said that having a degree in criminology or anything like that doesn’t actually do anything. It’s better to take political science or psychology.”

“Why don’t you do that?” Ignis recommended to him. “You’re smart, Gladio. You just have to apply yourself.”

“Hmm… Maybe you’re right.” Gladio sighed. “You think I still have a shot?”

“If you work hard and really apply yourself, then yes.” Ignis offered him a kind smile. “And in terms of testimonials for the police force, I would be able to give you one now.”

“Not why I did it, but I am glad to know it.” Gladio offered him a similar smile. “You know, you’re not half bad for being such a nerd.”

“And you’re not half bad for being a delinquent,” Ignis chuckled. “How did you earn such a moniker anyway?”

Gladio shrugged. “You skip school enough, go through a growth spurt early, and stick up for the little guy, and everyone thinks you’re suddenly a delinquent. I never joined a gang or anything. Just always kind of done the lone wolf thing.”

“That’s actually quite a misconception,” Ignis pointed out. “Wolves don’t travel alone. If they do, then they fail to thrive.”

“So what you’re saying is that I need a pack,” Gladio mused. “I’m not into that alpha male shit, though.”

“Also a misconception,” Ignis continued. “Wolves take care of their young, infirm, and elderly, often putting them at the front of the pack.”

“Hmm…” Gladio considered. “So are you inviting me into your pack? Or are you just being a tease?”

Ignis flushed red, not quite expecting his response. “I don’t think I have a pack.”

“Sure you do,” Gladio argued. “You have Noctis and his dad. Pretty sure you can throw Prompto into the mix at this point. Sometimes the pack isn’t the one you’re born with. It’s the one you make.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Ignis admitted. He contemplated what Gladio had said, wondering if he was growing closer to the delinquent after all. Once they removed all the outside influences and stereotypes, the only thing that was left was who they were. And that wasn’t such a bad thing at all. 

“Welp,” Gladio said as they arrived at the Caelum complex. “Here we are.”

“Will you be alright getting home by yourself?” Ignis asked him, standing in front of the entrance and facing Gladio. 

Gladio smiled in a way that caught Ignis off guard. For some reason, it struck his heart, making his breath nearly catch in his throat, and he felt an aching _ thump _ that he hadn’t felt ever before. What was wrong with him? Was he possibly working too hard? Or coming down with a cold?

“Trust me,” Gladio said, the smile still dancing on his lips. “I’ll be fine.”

“Just let me know when you get back safely,” Ignis insisted. He took a step towards the complex then hesitated, looking back at Gladio. “Oh Gladio.”

“Hmm?” Gladio asked, turning around as he looked at Ignis.

“Welcome to the pack,” Ignis said, offering Gladio a soft smile. 

The bright grin on Gladio’s face made Ignis smile a bit wider. “It’s nice to be a part of it. Have a good night, Ignis.”

“You too, Gladio,” Ignis replied. He walked inside the complex and made his way up to the flat. Despite what had happened with Ravus, Ignis found himself smiling as he stepped into the apartment and made his way to his temporary room. 

There was a knock on the door by the time Ignis had changed into his silk pajamas and set up his books for further study at the desk. As much as he loved the quiet and peace of living with Regis and Noctis, Ignis couldn’t quite consider it his. Then again, he thought back to the conversation he had with Gladio and thought that perhaps they were his family after all. 

“Hello Ignis,” Regis said as he stepped inside, looking at the teen ready to continue his studies. “Is everything okay? I heard word from the Nox Fleurets that something may have happened?”   


“Oh,” Ignis replied, turning around in his chair as Regis sat on the bed next to the desk. “That. He, uh… Came onto me. Very strongly. But Gladio was on hand since he was checking out the cram school, and he was able to help.”

“That’s very good of Gladio to come to your rescue,” Regis commended. “It seems you two are very close.”

“We’re getting along a bit better,” Ignis admitted. “Although I wouldn’t say we’re very close. The potential is there to be friends, possibly.”

“Don’t lose sight of what’s important, Ignis,” Regis advised him. “You want to get into a good school. I don’t want you to forget your goals for anyone, much less someone who intentionally ignores his responsibilities.” 

“Gladio has so many responsibilities that exist outside of school,” Ignis defended him. “He takes care of his brother and sister when his father works late. There is a strong sense of responsibility within him that people ignore in favor of turning him into a stereotype. He’s even doing considerably better in school already.”

“Ignis,” Regis sighed. “I will be honest. You tend to see the good in everyone and anyone. It is a trait that makes you particularly great. But I’m worried about this boy. He’s a bad influence on you, and a distraction from your studies. Do not lose sight of your goals for anyone, but especially for a delinquent who needed the threat of expulsion to get his act together.”

“I haven’t lost sight of my goals,” Ignis said, although his mind had certainly wandered as of late. “Thank you for your worry, Mr. Caelum. I am not going to let you down or disappoint you. I promise.”

“Just don’t disappoint yourself, Ignis,” Regis recommended. “You are a smart young man. As long as you stay focused, you will be fine.”

Regis got up and walked back out of the room, leaving Ignis alone to his thoughts. Turning back to his work, Ignis thought about what Regis had said. Was he really distracted because of Gladio? He supposed he must have been since Noctis’ father had seen enough to worry him. Perhaps it was better for him just to buckle down and focus, to ignore Gladio unless he was tutoring him.

Yet Ignis thought about Gladio’s smile, about how he had protected him and helped him. He thought about how his anger was because he was trying to protect those he cared about. His heart beat rapidly and he flushed when he thought about that smile. What was wrong with him? Maybe he was distracted. 

Ignis went back to his studying, thinking about how the last thing he needed was to be distracted by anyone. The truth was he had to work hard, and to work hard that required certain sacrifices. Even if that meant he had to give up on things before he could even realize they were beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis: There's no way I'm going to love Gladio  
> Also Ignis: So you're part of my family now and there's no way you can be away from me XD
> 
> Regis is being like a concerned papa with Ignis. He's worried about Gladio taking advantage of Ignis and about Ignis losing sight on his goals when they're so close. He has nothing to worry about.... Or does he? XD
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! I really love writing Ignis and Gladio's relationship as it develops :3


	16. At The Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis goes to pick up Prompto for the sleepover

Noctis was excited to have Prompto over for the night. He had everything planned out. First they would play games, have pizza, enjoy talking, and then more video games. It was going to be a perfect night, and if things went well then  _ maybe _ he would feel confident enough to confess to Prompto. But that was a big maybe. Noctis didn’t think he would ever be deserving of Prompto. Then again, he didn’t think anyone would be deserving of someone so great.

Since Noctis knew there was no way that Gladio would willingly drop Prompto off at his place, he opted to tell Prompto that he would pick him up instead. It was cold out, so Noctis bundled up in a coat, hat, scarf, and gloves. There was a strong feeling of snow in the air. Exams were over, they all felt confident in their results, and it was just nothing but celebration until winter break started after one week of classes.

Everything felt like it was going well with Prompto too, like breaking down several barriers had been for the best. It was no wonder that Noctis was in such high spirits when he knocked on the Amicitia’s front door, ready and waiting to help Prompto make his way back to his place. The best part was that it wasn’t even much further of a walk from the school to the Amicitia residence. They all lived fairly close in the city. 

“What do you want?” Gladio asked when he opened the door, looking at Noctis with a glare. Ignis had told him that Gladio had been a bit less angry as of late, but his death glare directed at Noctis made him think otherwise.

“I’m here to pick up Prompto,” Noctis said nervously. “He’s coming over to my place for a sleepover?”

It came out as a question because he knew how Gladio could be. Clarus had approved of the sleepover, but Gladio was a different story. He was nice when they were all together, but the moment they were alone, Gladio often had a fit. Since the carnival, Gladio had been pretty decent about them being alone to study, but staying over was a different story.

There was the sound of footsteps pounding down the steps, and a moment later Prompto came into view. He had his items ready for the sleepover. But when he moved to walk past Gladio and head outside, Gladio put his arm out and blocked his path. Prompto looked at him in surprise at first, then in anger. Noctis had a feeling this was an ongoing situation.

“He’s not going,” Gladio said as he looked at Noctis, his eyes narrowed in coldness. Noctis opened his mouth to protest, but Gladio cut him off. “I know what you plan on doing there, and I’m not going to let you take advantage.”

“We’re only going to be gaming all night!” Noctis protested. Prompto looked upset too, but Gladio wasn’t looking at him. He was just refusing Noctis outright. 

“He needs his rest,” Gladio argued. “It’s not happening. As long as I’m here, I’m in charge. Now leave.”

Before anything else could be said, Gladio stepped back and slammed the door shut. Noctis stood there for a moment, both shocked and somehow not at all surprised. Prompto had assured him that Clarus had cleared the sleepover and Gladio was on board, but it seemed to be the furthest thing from the truth. Gladio had likely placated Clarus then decided to do whatever he wanted.

Frustrated, angry, and cold, Noctis started to walk away from the house. Then, he got an idea. Making sure no one was looking, he walked over to the side of the house where Prompto’s bedroom window was. He saw Prompto walking around in his room, his shoulders hunched over, until he disappeared from sight. Taking out his phone, he texted Prompto.

_ [Noctis:] Hey. Come to your window. _

Noctis watched as Prompto walked over to his window and looked outside curiously. He gave the blond a smile and a wave, noticing how Prompto smiled slightly. “ _ Can you see me sign? _ ”

“ _ A little _ ,” Prompto replied. It was hard to make it out in the lighting, but Noctis got the gist of it. He sat down on the cold, hard ground and folded his legs under him. 

_ [Noctis:] I’ll text you instead. I guess if your brother doesn’t want to let you out then I’ll just have to hang here for a while. _

Prompto looked at his phone, then quickly typed a response. Noctis smiled when Prompto smiled at him. Looking at his phone, he smirked even more. Of course Prompto would be worried.

_ [Prompto:] It’s so cold! Don’t stay out there for too long! I will tell my dad about this and we’ll figure it out.  _

_ [Noctis:] Why don’t I just climb up the house into your room? Rapunzel! Let down your hair! Lol Too lame? _

_ [Prompto:] Ugh. So lame. :P I think Gladio would definitely kill you if you did that. I’m so tired of him being so controlling. You’re not going to attack me. _

_ [Noctis:] Only if you want me to ;) _

_ [Prompto:] Perv!... It doesn’t sound so bad though. I mean… what would you do if you attacked me? Hurt me? _

Noctis took a deep breath as he read the text. Was Prompto actually flirting with him? Sure, they had tons of conversations before that were borderline flirting. But it wasn’t anything overt. This was overt, right? Or was this something else entirely? Noctis felt like it was time to take the plunge. Now or never, right?

_ [Noctis]: I would never hurt you. I would only do things that you would want me to do. _

_ [Prompto:] Like what? _

Another deep breath. This was definitely the moment that Noctis was hoping for, but it wasn’t the one he had planned. Sitting outside of the house, looking up at Prompto, hoping that they could connect physically soon wasn’t exactly his idea of confessing. Yet it was the moment, and Noctis had to go and do it.

_ [Noctis:] Well… If you wanted me to, but only if you want… I would hug you... and kiss you. _

_ [Prompto:] I want you to do that. I think it’s kind of obvious that I like you at this point. _

Noctis stared at the message for a long time. Prompto liked him. He wanted to be hugged and kissed… by him. How was this possible? His heart beat so rapidly that he swore it was going to hop out of his chest. Having nothing to do with the winter weather, his cheeks flushed red, and he nearly let out a whoop of joy.

_ [Noctis:] I honestly had no clue. But I’m kinda dense lol. Honestly, Prom? I really like you too. I liked you since the first time I saw you. _

_ [Prompto:] Really? Even though I’m deaf? And knowing everything you know about me? _

_ [Noctis:] Honestly? None of that matters to me. I mean… Yeah it’s an important part of your life and history, but it doesn’t stop me from liking you. If anything, it just makes me want to learn more about you & connect with you more. _

_ [Prompto:] I’d like that. Maybe we shouldn’t tell Gladio just yet? So we can still have a sleepover >.> _

_ [Noctis:] Good point lol. So.. Just to make sure I get it… We’re dating now, right? _

_ [Prompto:] Yes! I mean… Only if you want to be my boyfriend. _

_ [Noctis:] I’m your boyfriend… I like how that sounds. _

“Noctis?” Clarus called behind him, making him jump in surprise. He turned and looked at the head of the household, walking towards him after a late night at work. “What are you doing, sitting out here in the cold?”

“Oh,” Noctis said, standing up and shaking out his cold limbs. “Hi Mr. Amicitia. I was just hanging out with Prompto. I came to pick him up for the sleepover, but Gladio wouldn’t let him out.”

“What?!” Clarus asked, his eyes wide. He looked back at the house. 

“Yeah,” Noctis admitted sheepishly. “I just figured I would hang out with him this way instead.”

“You are a very good friend to my son,” Clarus said as he put his hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “Listen, Noctis. I’m going to have you go home for right now. You’re probably freezing, and I need to talk to both of my sons. I promise you that we will reschedule this sleepover to next weekend if that’s okay with you.”

“Sure,” Noctis replied. “Winter break starts next weekend, so I have nothing else to do. Um… Mr. Amicitia?”

“Yes?” Clarus asked, looking at him in interest.

“Don’t go too hard on Gladio,” Noctis said quietly. “Prompto kind of told me what happened. I get it. He’s kind of over the top, but I get why. I’ll never hurt Prompto, though.”

“I know you won’t,” Clarus replied with a soft smile. “You’re a good person, Noctis. I’ll make sure that they both understand that.”

They separated and walked away, Noctis feeling a bit guilty that he didn’t tell Clarus what had just transpired between him and Prompto. Technically, they were dating now. It made his heart skip a beat, his stomach churn, and his body thrum with excitement. Then he heard Clarus call for him.

“Hey Noctis?” Clarus called. Noctis turned and looked at him. “Prompto would be really blessed to date you too. I just trust that you two won’t get into anything that you’re not ready for.”

Noctis blushed bright red. “We won’t. Uh… Don’t tell Gladio?”

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Clarus promised him. He stepped inside, leaving Noctis on his own as he made his way back to the complex.

Still blushing bright red, Noctis spent the walk thinking about how he and Prompto were now dating. He got home and unbundled himself from the warm outwear he had then made his way down the hall and to his room. When he stopped at Ignis’ door, he took a deep breath. Luckily, Ignis was good at keeping a secret.

Noctis knocked on the door then opened it. Of course, Ignis was studying. “Hey Ig.”

“Good evening,” Ignis said as he turned around in his chair at the desk. “You took a bit to come back. Was Prompto not ready?”

“He uh…” Noctis began, wondering how bad the argument was with Clarus. “He’s not here. Gladio wouldn’t let him out.”

“Somehow, I’m not surprised.” Ignis said grimly. “Then again, I thought he was doing better.”

“Yeah,” Noctis sighed. “But in other news, Prompto and I are dating now.”

Ignis looked at him in shock. “How did that happen?”

“I sat outside his window and talked to him about it.” Noctis blushed sheepishly. “Well, we texted.”

Ignis gave him one of his rare smiles, teeth showing and all. “I am really happy for you, Noctis. Even if he’s not here to spend the night. I’ll keep it a secret for you.”

“Thanks.” Noctis looked around. “Dad working late?” Ignis nodded. “I guess if we hit it off then I’ll really have to tell him. Clarus knows, by the way. And he’s okay with Prompto still spending the night.”

“Really?” Ignis asked, his brows raised in surprise. “Well, I suppose he does trust Prompto to make the right decision. And I doubt you’d do anything untoward, which he can obviously tell. But in regards to your father, you should tell him. It’s not good to keep things like this a secret.”

“Things like what?” Regis asked, suddenly behind Noctis. Noctis jumped, startled at being interrupted. He turned around, his cheeks red, and smiled at his dad. How much had he heard?

“Oh,” Noctis replied uncertainly. “Just that Prompto is gonna have to come over next weekend. His brother wouldn’t let him out of the house.”

“Shame,” Regis tutted. “Well, I’m going to get changed. How about we watch a movie together since exams are over? Ignis included.”

“Sounds great dad,” Noctis said. He really wanted to tell his dad about it, but he was afraid of what would happen. “I’ll go get changed.”

There wasn’t any time to do anything. Noctis got a text from Gladio, and he immediately panicked.

_ [Gladio:] Hey have you seen Prompto? Some stuff went down and he ran out of the house. We’re looking for him. _

“We gotta go,” Noctis said immediately. “Prompto’s missing.”

The three of them didn’t hesitate. They set out immediately to find Prompto, hoping that he was alright. What happened exactly? And why did Prompto run away? Noctis hoped that he would soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave y'all on a cliffhanger (not sorry) XDDD
> 
> I thought it would be really cute to have Noctis sit outside Prompto's window and just talk to him and be there regardless of what Gladio said or did. Just imagining Prompto looking out the window and seeing Noctis there, talking to him and then them confessing to each other that was seemed like a really romantic and cute thing.
> 
> But now Prompto is missing so I suppose we have to wait and see what happens ^_^
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading I am so happy we're at this point now!!! :D


	17. Shards of Polaris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto runs

Prompto hadn’t expected Noctis to sit on the ground just outside his window, or for them to talk in any capacity. And he definitely didn’t expect Noctis to like him. Why did he like him exactly? At that moment, he wasn’t going to question it. Instead, he was just going to revel in the fact that it was happening, that they were dating, and that no amount of Gladio being a jerk would bring down his mood. 

When Clarus got home, he received a text from his dad to come downstairs. Prompto took a deep breath and made his way downstairs, terrified of what might ensue. Would he side with Gladio if he suspected that he was dating Noctis now? Or would he just scold Gladio? Either way, Prompto knew that the argument between Gladio and Clarus would be bad, if there was one. He hoped it would just be a simple conversation.

Clarus was sitting at the kitchen table, staring at both Gladio and Prompto as they entered the room. Prompto knew it was going to be bad. Clarus only sat there and looked entirely calm when he was truly and deeply mad. Nervously, Prompto took a seat and waited for the worst to happen. 

“Gladio,” Clarus began after they were both seated. He was both speaking and signing, something he did when things were liable to get heated. “Do you mind telling me why you sent Noctis away at the door when he came to pick up Prompto?”

“Noctis is a skeev around Prompto,” Gladio defended himself, signing and talking at the same time as well. “I don’t trust him around Prompto.”

“This is  _ not _ your decision, Gladio!” Clarus snapped. He slammed his fist on the table, the vibration and sudden force of it making Prompto jump and Gladio’s eyes widen in surprise. “You look after them when I am at work, but if I say something, then you are not going to go back on my word!”

There was a long moment where no one spoke. Prompto was just trying to stay out of his dad’s warpath, the anger evident in his features. Clarus had a point too. Gladio always did what his father asked of him, never disobeying him when he asked him to do something for Prompto or Iris. But now… Now Gladio had directly gone against what Clarus had said. That was a breach of the unspoken contract they had.

“ _ Prompto _ ,” Clarus signed to him directly. He took a deep breath and prepared for the worst. “ _ Noctis agreed to push back the sleepover to next weekend. You are dismissed while I talk to your brother. _ ”

Prompto nodded, signed thank you, and made his way upstairs quickly. Shutting the door behind him, he sighed and sat on the floor, leaning against his bed with a deep sigh. There was no doubt that there was a lot of shouting downstairs, but he would only feel the vibrations of their feet stomping on the floor. Several times he wondered what his family sounded like, but when they were yelling was not one of them.

The door to his room opened, and Iris stepped inside looking distraught. She sat next to Prompto on the floor, offering him a sad expression. Unlike Prompto, she had to hear every word that was shouted between them. It was likely distressing, and that was putting it mildly.

“ _ I hate it when they get into it like this _ ,” Iris signed. “ _ They both get super loud. I wish I couldn’t hear it. Sometimes you’re lucky for being deaf. _ ”

Prompto offered a wry smile and a soft laugh. “ _ It’s not all it’s cracked up to be. I get it though. Let me see if I can help. _ ”

He shifted so that his back was facing the door and he was facing Iris. Carefully, he pressed his hands on either side of her ears, trying to muffle the sound. He couldn’t sign, unfortunately, but Iris looked grateful and relieved. Prompto was grateful that Iris was his younger sister, and he wanted to do what he could to protect her from the arguments between Gladio and Clarus. It wasn’t fair to her that she had to hear them.

“ _ Thank you _ ,” Iris signed briefly with a smile. Prompto offered a soft smile as well, hoping that he was actually muffling the sound like he was trying to. 

Suddenly, he felt someone grab his shoulder and pull him backwards harshly. Letting out a yelp, Prompto was tossed backwards and hit his head on the back of the wall. He looked up in fear and surprise as Clarus stood there with his back to him, looking at Iris. They were saying something, but Prompto couldn’t make it out since his view was obstructed. Clarus turned to Prompto, looking venomously angry. What did he do?

“ _ Get out! How dare you?! _ ” Clarus signed. Prompto looked at him in desperation before scrambling to his feet and running out of the room and down the stairs. Gladio was signing to him in curiosity, but Prompto only grabbed his shoes and ran out of the house, the cold winter air stinging his skin.

What had he done? He was just trying to help Iris with the screaming. Prompto stopped running once he was far enough away, the cold winter weather biting and harsh. Did Clarus decide that he didn’t want him anymore, that it was too much effort to raise a deaf child? Did he do something wrong by falling for Noctis? Did Clarus just realize that he was a horrible child?

Alone, without anything to keep him warm, with no phone to contact anyone, Prompto wandered around the city. Tearfully, Prompto felt an ache overwhelming him. He knew it. It was only a matter of time before he was kicked out, admonished, considered a horrible child. His biological father was right. No one would ever love him. It was foolish of him to consider himself a part of the family when it was so obvious that he wasn’t. After what happened at the deaf school, it was a miracle that they didn’t get rid of him until now.

Prompto wandered through the painfully cold air, trying to keep himself warm by folding his arms across his chest, until he found himself at the Central Park of Insomnia. It was starting to snow, and Prompto had nowhere to go. Initially he thought about going to Noctis, but then again he couldn’t really remember the way. And if the family that took him in no longer wanted him, then what chance did he stand with Noctis still wanting him?

There was a tree in the middle of the park that was decorated for the winter, strewn with lights and beautiful ornaments. Prompto avoided it, knowing that people would look at him oddly. Instead, he chose a lone tree off to the side, a tall tree with beautiful branches that were barren and ready to collect the falling snow. Prompto sat under it, bringing his knees to his chest and curling his arms into himself and tucked his head into his knees.

Already shivering and trying to protect himself from the cold, Prompto finally cried. He felt alone, unwanted, and uncared for. Why did Clarus tell him to get out? Why did he hurt him and fling him against the wall? All he was trying to do was help Iris. Had it finally happened? Prompto had to admit that he was hanging onto the thought that one day they would kick him out. No one could ever love someone like him. No one could ever want someone like him. 

Prompto didn’t know how long he was out there. It was long enough that his fingers and toes were numb, and he was at risk of hypothermia. His tears had dried, or rather, he had opted to not cry since the biting wind and increasing amount of snow had made it painful for the tears on his face. His heart was broken, and he supposed this was what he deserved. Maybe he would just go to sleep and not wake up. Maybe that was what he deserved.

There was a moment where Prompto could’ve sworn he felt someone touching his shoulder. He was too cold to really tell, though, and he chalked it up to his imagination. Of course he would imagine someone would actually care enough to come look for him. It was all a sham. He was unloved and unwanted. There wasn’t a place for him in this world.

Then he felt it again, only stronger. Prompto peaked his head up and saw Noctis staring at him in concern. Was he just imagining things? Noctis took off his coat and wrapped it around his arms. It was difficult to feel anything since it was so cold. He had to be hallucinating everything. No one would come for him.

“ _ Prom! _ ” Noctis signed desperately. “ _ Are you okay? What happened?! _ ”

Prompto looked at him, trying to move his hands. They were too stiff from the cold. He was tired. Noctis stepped aside, and Prompto noticed that Regis was there. And Ignis. What were they doing there, in the park, late at night? And why was Regis picking him up? What was going on? Prompto decided it didn’t really matter. He closed his eyes and just waited to freeze over.

Instead, he opened his eyes to find himself warming up. It hurt a bit, like there were pins and needles in his extremities, but when he looked around he noticed that he wasn’t in the park or at home. Where was he? Prompto looked to his left and noticed he was in Noctis’ room. Noctis was asleep on the floor, his head and arms resting on the bed next to him. How much time had passed?

Gently, Prompto reached out his hand and ran it through Noctis’ hair. It was so soft, so beautiful, everything he dreamed it would be. Noctis suddenly startled, and Prompto pulled back as if he had touched a hot stove. He stared at Noctis for a moment, trying to think of what he could possibly do to make up for him going out of his way to help him. But then Noctis was holding him in his arms, and Prompto didn’t quite know what to do.

“ _ Are you okay?! _ ” Noctis signed as he looked at him. “ _ I’m so glad you’re awake. I was so worried! _ ”

“ _ I’m sorry I worried you _ ,” Prompto signed in forlorn despair. “ _ My dad… _ ”

“ _ He knows you’re safe _ ,” Noctis continued. Why would Clarus care? “ _ He’s really upset with himself. _ ”

“ _ Why? _ ” Prompto asked, confused. “ _ He kicked me out, didn’t he? _ ”

“ _ I don’t know what happened. _ ” Noctis shook his head. “ _ He just said he was sorry. _ ”

Prompto didn’t know what to do. Clarus was sorry? Then why did he kick him out? Why was he upset with himself? Prompto was confused. “ _ You… cared enough to look for me? _ ”

“ _ Of course! _ ” Noctis replied. “ _ You’re my boyfriend. There’s no way I’d let you freeze out there. _ ”

Staring at Noctis, how exhausted he looked and desperate he was in his honesty, Prompto had a sudden and strong desire that he couldn’t ignore. He pressed his hands against Noctis’ cheeks and kissed him, sudden and strong. It was a short kiss, one that was testing the waters, but the waters were found to be full of love and joy.

When he pulled back, a blush on his cheeks, Prompto made to apologize. But then Noctis was kissing him again, and Prompto wrapped his arms around him as Noctis held him close. They kissed for a long time, and Prompto found that he couldn’t get enough of it. It was proof that he desired Noctis at all hours of the day, and he felt a strength of reassurance knowing that he at least belonged somewhere. 

There must have eventually been a knock on the door, because Noctis pulled away and looked at it. It opened, and Ignis and Regis stepped inside, looking concerned. Noctis looked worried, and Prompto noticed how he sat further away from him and didn’t hold his hand. From the look he gave his father, it was clear that Regis didn’t know Noctis was gay.

“We’re so glad to see you’re awake,” Regis said, making sure he was looking straight at Prompto. “Your father is very worried about you.”

Prompto looked down at his hands in embarrassment and shame. Why couldn’t they understand that he wasn’t wanted. “ _ Thank you. I’m sorry I worried everyone. _ ”

“Just rest,” Regis advised when Prompto looked back at him. “Your family will be here soon enough to come get you.”

Looking at Noctis uncertainly, he thought about asking him not to see his family. They didn’t want him, so he didn’t want anymore heartache. But then he thought about how he trusted Noctis, and if Noctis said that Clarus was remorseful, then it had to mean something. Maybe he did regret kicking him out. Then again, maybe it was all a horrible setup.

“ _ Please rest _ ,” Ignis signed to Prompto. “ _ Your family is quite worried. _ ”

Prompto nodded, and they were once again left alone. He looked at Noctis in sadness. “ _ I’m afraid of what my dad will say. _ ”

“ _ It’ll be okay _ ,” Noctis replied. “ _ I promise. He was panicking on the phone practically. He was just really glad you were somewhere safe with us. Give him a chance. _ ”

Nodding once more, Prompto looked down at his hands. They didn’t hurt as much anymore, but he suspected that he was on the verge of frostbite. How long had he been out there? He wasn’t sure he wanted to know. It was cold and snowing when he had been found, right?

“ _ Is it still snowing outside? _ ” Prompto asked Noctis.

“ _ A lot _ ,” Noctis affirmed. “ _ You had a layer of snow on you when we found you. _ ”

“ _ That bad? _ ” When Noctis nodded, Prompto felt a surge of guilt. “ _ I’m sorry. _ ” 

“ _ It doesn’t matter anymore. _ ” Noctis hugged Prompto tightly. “ _ You’re here. Safe. _ ”

Noctis kissed Prompto then and ran his hand through his blond hair. It sent a pleasant tingle down Prompto’s spine, and he wondered exactly what it would feel like to be with him more intimately. Then again, he also wanted to take things slower. It was hard for him to think about taking another step after what happened. 

Prompto resolved himself to lay back on the bed, losing his fear to Noctis’ gentle grasp as he laid down next to him. They didn’t do anything other than stare at each other and occasionally kiss. Noctis ran his hand through Prompto’s hair periodically, making him blush. 

At one point, Prompto closed his eyes, and when he opened them again Noctis was asleep. He smiled and kissed his eyelids, watching as Noctis smiled and curled into Prompto’s arms. At least, if he didn’t have anyone else, he had Noctis. At least there was that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy!! It wasn't Gladio!!!  
> Also the reason for what Clarus did will be revealed in the next chapter. >.>  
> I feel sorry for Prompto, never quite feeling like he belonged in the family because of his past. And Iris for dealing with her family's bullshit. (Knock it off Gladio and Clarus D:<)
> 
> But Noctis and Prompto kissed. <3 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!!! I really wanna post the next chapter but I GOTTA WAIT CAUSE I HAVE A SCHEDULE TO KEEP AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> I hope you enjoy this fic so far! :D


	18. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Clarus look for Prompto

Gladio had gotten into a fairly heated argument with Clarus, but ultimately he conceded and said he would stay out of it for good. He still didn’t trust Noctis, but if Clarus was approving it, then he ultimately had to let go. Taking a few minutes to calm down while Clarus went upstairs to check on Prompto and Iris, he was shocked when he heard shouting. What terrified him was when Prompto ran out of the house. Gladio tried to catch up to him, but Prompto had always been faster. He lost him in an instant.

Panicking, Gladio ran back into the house and up the steps to see Clarus arguing with Iris. “What the hell is going on?!”

“Dad just grabbed Prompto and threw him off me!” Iris said angrily. “When he was trying to cover my ears because you two were so freaking loud!”

“It looked like he was kissing her,” Clarus said, looking at Gladio. “I need to apologize to him.”

“Well we have to find him first,” Gladio said, his panic rising even more. “Prompto’s gone. Bolted out of the house. C’mon. We have to find him. He ran out of here without a coat on.”

“What?!” Clarus asked, his fear and panic evident. “Contact Noctis and Ignis. See if he’s gone over to their place. Iris, you stay here in case he comes back. Let’s go look for him.”

“I wanna go too!” Iris shouted, but they were already running down the steps and grabbing their coats. Gladio sent a quick text to Noctis and Ignis, hoping that he had made his way there. When he got a confirmation that they were going to search for him too, his heart fell. 

“Dad,” Gladio said as Clarus got in the car. “I’m going to head out on foot. We can cover more ground that way. Noct and Ig haven’t seen him.”

“We’ll meet back here in twenty minutes,” Clarus confirmed. “Whether or not you find him.”

Gladio nodded then made his way left as Clarus went right. He wasn’t going to hesitate any longer. Prompto was a fast runner, even in the middle of winter, and there was no telling where he could have gone in such an expansive city. Running as fast as he could, he looked everywhere for Prompto. There weren’t a lot of places that Prompto didn’t go alone, so he made sure to look in all those spots, but no one was there.

After the twenty minutes was up, he found himself back at the house, his desperation growing. Clarus was there immediately, and he got in the car. They immediately took off again, knowing that it was only getting colder as the snow fell. It was unlike Prompto to do something like this, but then again, Clarus had never acted like this before.

“What was I thinking?” Clarus snapped at himself, driving the car towards downtown Insomnia as Gladio kept an eye out for Prompto. “Prompto would never do something like that.”

“Why did you think they were kissing?” Gladio asked, trying to keep the harshness out of his tone. It was difficult. Prompto would never try to kiss Iris. She was like a little sister to them both.

“Well you know how Iris has been increasingly interested in boys,” Clarus started. “I was worried that she was curious and asked to ‘practice’ with him.”

“Even if she did,” Gladio began, “Prompto would never. He sees her too much as a sister. There was no way he would ever be interested in her.”

“I know,” Clarus sighed. “It’s not his fault at all. I told him to ‘get out.’ I meant out of the room but… He took it as out of the house.”

“Of course he did, dad,” Gladio said, exasperated. “He’s acted like he’s part of the family, but at what point did he ever show that he believed that? He’s just been waiting for the other shoe to drop and for you to kick him out.”

When he glanced over at his dad, he realized that Clarus was crying. He hadn’t seen Clarus cry in a long time, not since their mother died. “I really fucked up. I love him like I love you or Iris. And then I just… treated him like some random child. What have I done?”

“You’ll make it up to him,” Gladio insisted. “But we have to find him first.”

They drove around about an hour until Gladio received a call from Ignis. “Hello Gladio,” Ignis said immediately. “We found him in the park.”

“Without a coat on?!” Gladio asked. He signed to his dad that they found him. “Where are you?”

“We’re on our way back to the complex,” Ignis clarified. “Mr. Caelum has some heated blankets that we can use to warm him up. He’s close to hypothermic. We will call you when he’s up so you can come get him.”

“Thanks Ignis,” Gladio said, heaving a sigh of relief that he was found. It was replaced with a new worry, the worry that Prompto was going to die of hypothermia. “They found him, dad. They’re taking him back to the complex to warm him up and will call us when he wakes up.”

“Is he alright?” Clarus asked, turning around to head back to the house.

“He’s almost hypothermic,” Gladio admitted. “So he fell asleep. They’re going to warm him up and let us know when he’s awake.”

“He’s in good hands,” Clarus said. “He has the best equipment on hand for this. We just need to wait.”

“He’ll be okay, dad,” Gladio insisted. “I promise.”

Clarus only nodded and wiped away a tear on his face. They got back home and waited at the kitchen table anxiously, drinking coffee to stay up late into the night. Iris came downstairs and they updated her, all of them worried about Prompto. It was terrifying. No one wanted any of this to happen, and Clarus clearly was destroyed. 

When the call came in, they all jumped up instantly and threw their coats back on. The snow was coming down heavier, stronger, and promised that the next day would at least have an inch or two on the ground. Clarus had to drive a bit more cautiously now that the snow was coming down more, but they were at the complex quickly enough.

They parked and hurried up to the suite. Gladio noticed that Clarus looked immeasurably guilty and ashamed, the confidence gone out of him. He put a hand on his father’s shoulder and looked at him. They shared a moment of silent communication, and Clarus nodded then stood taller than before.

The door opened and they entered the suite, immediately looking for Prompto. Ignis and Regis were sitting at the dining room table, drinking coffee and speaking in a low voice. They immediately perked up and looked at them as they stood, walking over to them. Regis gave Clarus a warm hug, one that indicated that they knew each other more deeply than Gladio realized. Had they been friends before?

“Noctis and Prompto are in Noct’s room,” Regis explained. “He’s resting right now.”

“I’ll go get ‘em,” Gladio said. 

“I’ll go too,” Ignis insisted. They walked down the hallway, and Ignis looked at Gladio. “I think you might want to brace yourself and try not to lose it.”

“Why am I going to lose it?” Gladio asked. Ignis opened the door before he answered, and Gladio saw why. Prompto and Noctis were both asleep, holding onto each other with Noctis’ head buried in Prompto’s chest.

At first, Gladio felt like he was about to lose his mind as Ignis had warned him, but then he really looked at the two. They looked so peaceful, so content, so warm and happy. It was so different from anything he had seen before with Prompto. He always looked sad, like there was something bothering him, like he was troubled by his past. Gladio couldn’t blame him either. But here… here he looked at peace. Prompto looked like he was in love.

“Alright, I give,” Gladio said softly as he walked over to the bed with Ignis. “Hey you two. Rise and shine.”

Gladio gently shook Prompto awake, who sat up in surprise and fear. Noctis had a similar expression, although his fear was likely because of Gladio’s presence. There was an awkward moment, but then Gladio offered a soft smile as Noctis scrambled out of the bed and took a step back. Prompto was up in a heartbeat, staring at the floor in fear.

Quickly, he took Prompto into his arms and hugged him tightly. His brother’s arms were tense, and Gladio knew that Prompto had not expected such a response. Then they were both hugging each other, and Gladio could feel Prompto’s wet tears as they soaked into his shirt. Gladio only held him tighter, rubbing his back with the palm of his hand comfortingly. 

“ _ It’s okay _ ,” Gladio signed when he released Prompto. “ _ I’m so glad you’re safe. I’m sorry for everything that happened. _ ”

Prompto shook his head. “ _ It’s not your fault. I don’t know what I did, but I’m sorry. I just hope that dad takes me back. _ ”

“ _ Let’s go and see _ ,” Gladio signed. Prompto looked terrified. Gladio only turned him around and steered him out of the room, his hands on his shoulders. 

The moment that Gladio let go, Clarus was hugging Prompto tightly. There were tears on both sides, and Clarus clutched Prompto even more as he held him against his chest. Compared to Clarus’ tall stature, Prompto looked like a small child. When Clarus finally released Prompto, he gently wiped his tears away as he cupped Prompto’s face in his hands, cleaning his cheeks with his thumbs.

“ _ I’m so sorry _ ,” Clarus signed to Prompto before anything else could be communicated. “ _ What I did was not right, nor was it fair. I was wrong, and you suffered for it. When I opened the door, it looked like you were kissing Iris. I know it’s not the truth, and you would never do such a thing. I reacted before I could think. I’m so sorry. Nothing I can say could make up for what I did. _ ”

“ _ So you… want me to come home? _ ” Prompto asked, tears in his eyes. Gladio felt his heart ache for his brother.

“ _ Of course I want you home, Prom _ ,” Clarus signed emphatically. “ _ You are my son. This will never happen ever again. I will do everything I can to make up for this. I am so sorry. _ ”

Prompto hugged Clarus tightly at that, and Gladio felt a wave of relief wash over him. It was good to know that they were able to work things out so quickly, or at least for now. He didn’t doubt that Clarus would have to make amends, just as he had to as well, but for now things would be alright. Prompto was alive, well, and knew he was loved.

“I’m surprised you didn’t throw Noctis across the flat when you saw them together,” Ignis mused as they leaned against the wall while the others worked things out.

“I wanted to,” Gladio replied, his voice just as quiet as Ignis’. “But then I saw Prompto’s face. I’ve never seen him look so at peace. Not even asleep. There’s no way I could stop that from happening. I give in.”

“Really?” Ignis asked in surprise. “Well, I’m glad you caved in. I haven’t seen Noctis this happy since long before his mother passed away. It’s nice to see that he has his life back.”

Gladio wasn’t expecting such an admission. He had thought that Noctis lived a relatively charmed life. Knowing what it was like to lose a parent, Gladio could understand the pain that Noctis felt. “I guess it’s better for them both to just let them be.”

“I’m glad you finally figured it out,” Ignis smirked. “It’s finally nice to see you finally using your brain.”

“I use it from time to time,” Gladio smiled as he looked at Ignis. There was a moment of silence, and his smile fell. “I have to make up for how I treated Noctis… and Prompto.”

“It’ll happen in due time,” Ignis considered. “Perhaps it’s the first step to not being a complete delinquent.”

“Hey now,” Gladio chuckled. “Don’t get too hasty. I have to maintain a certain level of professionalism.”

Ignis chortled at that, making Gladio smile even wider. Clarus signed to him that it was time to go, and Gladio turned to Ignis. “I’ll see you. Thanks for looking after my brother.”

“See you Monday,” Ignis promised him. “Just make sure you prepare for the winter. It’ll give us extra time to really study.”

“Great,” Gladio said in mock sarcasm. 

In reality, it wasn’t something he hated anymore. If he gave himself a chance to think about it, he would even find that maybe, just maybe, it was more enjoyable than he would have liked to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write this chapter because I wanted to highlight just how much Clarus is torturing himself over what he did. He knows he messed up, but more than that, he knows he messed up with the absolute _wrong_ person. And I imagine that after a horrible argument with his son, who is a delinquent and near expulsion from the school, finding Noctis outside in the cold, and then going upstairs and assuming the worse? The man needs a vacation from all the stress and he just snapped on the wrong person. 
> 
> Ultimately, he loves Prompto like his son, and Prompto only wants to go home and feel loved. Clarus' apology, his tears, and how tightly he holds him is enough to convince Prompto that it was all just a big mistake. (Cause it ultimately was.)
> 
> Now if only Gladio will cooperate >.> Maybe he will?
> 
> Stay tuned for next chapter! There's gonna be a surprise that I'm SO EXCITED for you guys to see! :D


	19. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis goes to Gladio's to study... and a snow storm hits

Ignis was surprised by the sudden shift in Gladio. Then again, maybe it wasn’t that sudden given how he had been softening just a bit around them. At least, Ignis noticed that Gladio had been softer around him from time to time. With the winter break coming up, Ignis had a chance to rearrange his schedule and buckle down on his studying. Surprisingly, Gladio had agreed to also study with him over the break. He wondered if it would end up with him trying to just goof off.

The day before Prompto was set to spend the night with Noctis was an anxious day for Gladio. Since cram school had opted to break for the winter, Ignis offered to go over to Gladio’s for the evening to study with him and take his mind off of it. More surprisingly, Gladio agreed. There was a moment of hesitation, but ultimately Ignis decided it couldn’t hurt.

Bag full of books and study materials, Ignis made his way to the house without Noctis for the first time. The winter had proven to be unusually harsh, but Ignis hoped the snow would hold out tonight for him. It was a forecast that could easily go either way. If it got even just a bit colder then they were looking at the streets being covered. Ignis didn’t doubt that he could make it home either way.

Unsure why, Ignis found himself nervous when he knocked on their front door. Gladio answered it fairly quickly, and the smile he gave Ignis made his heart ache strangely yet again. He wasn’t going to pay any attention to it. It was better to ignore anything that might be strange or different, anything that could impede his ability to focus on his work.

“I didn’t see you at school today,” Ignis commented as he stepped inside the house, unbundling himself from his coat and winter boots that reached his knees. 

“It’s one of the few allowances dad makes,” Gladio explained. “He said the day before winter break is usually a bust and we can skip.”

“Hmm,” Ignis mused, trying to figure out if he was right or not. He supposed that would be the one allowance. “I suppose he’s right. There wasn’t much going on today.”

“See?” Gladio offered. “C’mon. We’re going to study in the living room this time. It’s warmer there with the fireplace.” 

“You know,” Ignis considered as they stepped into the living room. “I don’t think I’ve ever been in your living room. I didn’t even know you had a fireplace.”

“So you don’t know it all,” Gladio chuckled. Ignis gave him a look, and Gladio only laughed more. They sat down and Ignis took out his books. “You sure you want to study?”

“If I don’t-” Ignis began, but Gladio cut him off.

“Yeah, yeah,” Gladio dismissed him. “I know. And I guess I should act like I’m a functioning student at some point.”

“It might be nice,” Ignis laughed. 

They got to work as it began to snow, something that neither of them really considered or noticed. As they began to study, Ignis found himself easily lost in his work once more. Perhaps he was just getting used to studying with Gladio, but he found it easier to study with Gladio instead of on his own. There was truly a sense of accomplishment as time went by.

When Ignis dared to look up, he saw the snow accumulating on the window sill outside. Standing up, he looked at Gladio. “I shall return momentarily.”

He opened the front door to see that the snow was accumulating particularly quickly. If he didn’t leave now then he would be at risk of being snowed in. The thought of being snowed in with Gladio made his heart beat erratically, and he didn’t know whether or not it was because it was a terrible notion. Of course it had to be a terrible notion. There was no way that he was looking forward to this.

“Looks like you’re staying here with us,” Gladio said behind Ignis, making him startle in surprise. He turned and looked at the delinquent. “C’mon man. There’s no way you’re walking in this weather. It’s really coming down.”

Ignis sighed, knowing that Gladio was right. He closed the door and turned to him. “I do apologize for this. Had I known then I would have promptly left.”

“You’re fine, man,” Gladio said as they went back to the living room. “It happens.”

“I will sleep on the couch, if that’s alright,” Ignis added. He didn’t want to further impede on their life. The sound of his phone went off, and he looked at it in surprise. It was his mother. “Hello?”

“Ignis,” his mother said with slurred speech. “I’m home. I finally got in touch with my financial advisor and got the bail money. No thanks to you, you ungrateful son. Now you come back from wherever you’ve been whoring yourself to stay and make me dinner.”

Ignis listened with a deepening concern. The last thing he wanted was to go back to his mother. But if she was being this demanding, then there was little he could do. He would have to brave the elements to make it home and suffer whatever wrath was waiting for him. As long as she was out on bail, he would have to cater to her whims.

The phone was taken from his hand suddenly. Ignis turned around and tried to take it from Gladio, but the taller student had a large hand on his chest, pushing him away and keeping him just out of reach. Not only did he flush red, but he ultimately decided to just let it be. Whatever Gladio was going to say couldn’t have been nearly as bad as what awaited him.

“Hey this is Ignis’ friend,” Gladio said on the phone. “He’s currently snowed in with me and can’t get out. If you have a problem with where he’s staying while you’re on trial for assaulting him, then I recommend you calling detective Leonis. He will be able to provide more information. Have a great night, ma’am.”

Gladio ended the call and handed the phone back to Ignis. Taking it awkwardly, he looked at him, seeing the amber eyed young man in a whole new light once more. It was a strange feeling, and he felt like he owed Gladio a sudden overwhelming amount of gratitude. Ignis, for once, was speechless.

“Thank you,” Ignis said stiffly. “I… I am unsure of what hold she has on me as my mother.”

“I get it,” Gladio nodded. “That’s why I got ya. Don’t worry about it. It is getting late, though. We should relax so we can sleep tonight.”

“Sure,” Ignis replied. “What do you do to relax?”

“Sometimes I’ll game with Prompto,” Gladio explained. “But he’s upstairs talking to Noctis, getting ready for the sleepover. So I’ll probably watch some tv and read some stuff.”

“You actually do read in your spare time?” Ignis asked in amused surprise.

“Yeah, “ Gladio laughed. “I love to read. I probably inhale them or absorb them or something like that. Usually I can go through three or four books a week.”

“That’s amazing,” Ignis said honestly. He followed Gladio upstairs, wondering what they were doing up there. He had never been in Gladio’s room before. “I should probably contact Noctis and let him know that I’m snowed in.”

_ [Ignis:] You were right. I ended up getting snowed in. I’ll be back tomorrow once the city paves the roads _

_ [Noctis:] I told you lol. Enjoy the time with Gladio ;) _

Ignis rolled his eyes and tucked his phone away. Stepping into Gladio’s room, he wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting. Certainly not an immaculately clean room with books lining shelf upon shelf, many of them thoroughly read and lovingly marked. Even his bed was perfectly made, his clothes put in his dresser, his desk organized with schoolwork and the work Ignis had given him to catch up. It was the first time Ignis actually  _ believed _ Gladio could really work out his life and become an officer.

“You know,” Ignis mused as Gladio opened his closet door for whatever reason. “I expected your room to be a complete mess. Angry words scratched into the walls. Lots of clothes on the floor. Something like mold or green goo growing in the corner.”

Gladio laughed, a deep and hearty laugh that made Ignis smile and his heart thump in that increasingly familiar way. It was like the sound of nature, of footsteps on crisp autumn leaves, of the patter of rain on the top of trees, of the crackling of a campfire. Why did it sound so different to him? Why was it so beautiful?

“Nah,” Gladio said, still laughing. “I decided that once the goo started taking over it was time to clean up.”

“Fantastic,” Ignis replied, chuckling slightly. “Seems like a perfect moment to clean up before you were turned to mush.”

“There are many things that can turn me to mush,” Gladio grinned. Ignis felt his ears burn. “That’s not one of them.”

Gladio handed Ignis a shirt, and he looked at it skeptically. It was Gladio’s size, far bigger than anything he could fit into. “Thank you?”

“It’s for sleep,” Gladio offered. “I figured you don’t dress in a tux or anything while you sleep, right?”

“Only on Fridays,” Ignis teased. They laughed at the joke, and Ignis felt something falling away even more. It felt like they were actually friends, not just study partners. “Thank you, Gladio. I really appreciate you accommodating me.”

“You’ll take my bed too,” Gladio explained. “No way am I going to let you take the couch. I will before you do.”

Ignis looked at Gladio’s bed and how big it was. He easily had such a large room, close to the size of a master bedroom. Ignis suspected it was because he was the firstborn. The bed did look comfortable, but he didn’t want to put Gladio out of his own bed.

“We could always share a bed,” Ignis offered. “Just being practical. I’m not going to hit on you or anything.”

“Aw damn,” Gladio teased. Ignis actually flushed pink. He adjusted his glasses to cover up the notion that Gladio, of all people, could fluster him. “I was looking forward to midnight cuddles.”

“Perhaps I will take the couch after all then,” Ignis murmured.

Gladio laughed and clapped Ignis on the back lightly. “You’re fine, dude. I’m going to change into some sweats. Here. You can take some sweatpants too, but they might be a bit loose on you.”

“Thank you,” Ignis replied as he accepted sweatpants from Gladio. Gladio excused himself to get changed, leaving Ignis by himself.

If truth were told, Ignis had never worn sweats like that. He always wore silk pajamas, which he supposed could be more than a bit pretentious. Resigned to be snowed in with Gladio, he pulled on the shirt and the sweatpants. They were both, admittedly, far too big, but he was able to tie the band around the waist of the pants to keep them from falling down. 

“Looking good,” Gladio grinned when he stepped into the room. “If I’m going to guess, your pants are about to fall down.”  
“Nearly,” Ignis commented, his lips pursed in consideration. He looked down at the length of the shirt. It nearly reached his knees. Decidedly, he pulled off the sweatpants, folded them, and handed them back to Gladio. “I suppose the shirt is long enough to cover what it needs to.”

Gladio looked at him with wide eyes, but Ignis supposed the pink flush on his cheeks was just due to him getting changed. “Alright. Feel like relaxing in here?”

“Lead the way,” Ignis offered.

They spent the evening watching tv and reading, something that Ignis surprisingly found to be increasingly enjoyable. Just spending time with Gladio wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. It was just like the carnival. When Gladio was alone with him, it was like whatever facade he had fell away. What was left was just Gladio.

“You know,” Ignis said once it was late and they were getting ready for bed. “When you don’t worry about how the world sees you, you aren’t that bad of a guy.”

“I could say the same about you,” Gladio offered. That surprised Ignis. “You’re not as uptight as you appear to be. Just serious. And listen, I get it.”

“You as well,” Ignis nodded. “I haven’t heard what happened with Prompto, but I can see how you do everything to care for your siblings.”

Gladio nodded. “Well, I guess we can consider each other almost like friends… or something.”

“I think you’re right.” Ignis thought of the nagging feeling of Regis’ warning in the back of his head. He ignored it. “Being friends isn’t so bad. Guess we didn’t fuck up your life.”

“Not yet.” Gladio chuckled. “C’mon. Time for bed.”

They got into bed, Ignis sleeping on the outside and somehow ridiculously nervous to be sharing the bed with Gladio. He chalked it up to Gladio’s reputation, but it didn’t account for how so particularly exposed he felt to lay next to him. Covered in the same shared blanket, laying next to the same person he once hated, Ignis turned his face to the other side of the wall, his face flushed and his heart beating rapidly. 

Eventually, Ignis fell asleep and woke in the middle of the night to Gladio’s arm around his waist, pulling him in closer. His heart pounded in his chest, and he tensed up, thinking about how he needed to get out of it. Then another thought occurred to him, one that was darker and more dangerous than he preferred. 

Ignis thought about how he  _ liked _ the feeling of Gladio’s larger arm around him, how he enjoyed the feeling of his body flush against his back. His pulse raced, his heart hammering in his chest, and he felt his body flush red. More intimate thoughts came to mind, and Ignis immediately dismissed them. There was no way he was going to think about kissing Gladio. 

“Mmnn,” Gladio sighed in his sleep, his breath on the back of Ignis’ neck. A million thoughts raced through his mind, and the only thing that it settled on was how  _ good _ it felt to have Gladio hold him. 

Eventually, Ignis was able to calm down enough to fall asleep. Or perhaps he just reached a wall of exhaustion and passed out. It didn’t matter. When he woke up in the morning, he found that he was alone. Perhaps Gladio woke up, noticed that he had his arm wrapped around him, and bolted out of there as soon as possible. Perhaps he freaked out.

“‘Morning,” Gladio said as he opened the door. He stopped for a long moment, looking at Ignis as he sat up. He had been laying flat on his stomach, and he pushed himself up with the palms of his hands against the mattress. When Gladio stopped and stared at him, eyes wide, Ignis turned around and looked at him curiously.

“Good morning,” Ignis replied. “Did you sleep well?”

“Like Shiva during the summer,” Gladio smiled. “Here.”

That’s when Ignis noticed he was carrying a cup of coffee in his hands. He took it and sipped it. The coffee was perfect. How did he know how he took his coffee, with the perfect ratio of cream and sweetener? Did he pay attention that much?

“This is amazing,” Ignis exclaimed. “Thank you.”

“I figured I remembered what you like in your coffee,” Gladio shrugged, although Ignis noticed that he looked sheepish. “The good news is the streets are clean now. Maybe you can take Prompto with you?”

“Sure,” Ignis replied immediately. He felt something stronger than friendship blossoming between him, something he didn’t understand. “Thank you for everything Gladio.”

“I guess I could say the same to you,” Gladio pointed out. Ignis smiled then took another sip of his coffee. Without knowing it, he felt like he could get used to waking up to Gladio preparing him coffee. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been SO excited to post this chapter not just for the content but also thanks to mementomoryo for being so amazing to illustrate Ignis' gay panic for me! Such a wonderful and talented artist, I am so honored and humbled to have this scene illustrated so perfectly, and I can honestly stare at this art all day. (Ignis' expression gets me every time XD)
> 
> If you want to follow someone who has amazing artwork, please check out mementomoryo's [twitter](https://twitter.com/CCronshaw) or [tumblr](https://mementomoryo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed the surprise of this artwork! As much as I am beyond ecstatic to have art done for my work (I'm seriously like a kid on Christmas), I ultimately am so excited because I get to bring such talented art and creation to you all as my readers. This is a thank you to you all for sticking with me, reading my work, and enjoying it.   
> Thank you all for reading, thank you mementomoryo for being more than accommodating and illustrating this, and thank you all for sticking by me.  
> Ever at your side. <3


	20. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has Prompto over for a sleepover

Noctis was so excited for Prompto to come over, and this time it was going to happen. There was no looking for Prompto in the snow, and no waiting for Gladio to send him away. Ignis was bringing Prompto back with him, and Gladio had conceded on their relationship. Even Clarus was on board, which surprised Noctis. The only person who didn’t know was his own father, and Noctis was terrified to tell him. It was better to keep it a secret as long as he could.

As much as Noctis wanted to tell his father the truth, he was too scared to. His mother’s voice cried out for him in the back of his mind, and it prevented him from telling Regis the truth. Would he reject the idea? Would he kick him out? Would he hurt him or tell him that he couldn’t date Prompto? The thought was terrifying, and he didn’t want to let go of his new relationship just as it had begun.

For now it was better to just tuck that away and wait until he was ready for whatever repercussions came his way. Instead he just had to embrace the idea that Prompto, his actual boyfriend, was coming over to spend the night. It excited him, enthralled him, and he wondered if Prompto would want to kiss, to cuddle, to hold onto each other through the night. While he really wasn’t considering sex right now, the thought of having sex with Prompto as his first time did create a rush and a thrill. 

There were so many questions about being with Prompto sexually that Noctis had. Who would be on top? Would Prompto want to even be with him that way after everything that happened? Or did he not want to have sex at all? Noctis never really considered being sexually active with anyone, and the thought usually scared him if he was honest. Yet being with Prompto intimately excited him, and he desired it for the first time in his life. Noctis wondered if there was something wrong with him.

“Ready for your friend to come over?” Regis asked as Noctis got some snacks and drinks together so they could camp out in his room. 

“Yeah,” Noctis replied nervously. “I hope he has fun.”

“He will.” Regis ruffled his son’s hair playfully. “I have to go on a business trip to Altissia for the next week. You sure you and Ignis will be okay without me?”

“I’ll be alright,” Noctis promised him. He offered him a smile and a tight hug. “I know I can reach out to Mr. Amicitia if it’s an emergency.”

“Good.” Regis nodded, but there was a flicker of something in his eyes that Noctis saw. It was something sad. “Take care, Noct. I’ll be in touch the moment I land.”  
“Thanks dad. Love you.” Noctis offered him a smile.

“Love you too.” Regis paused as he stopped by the door. “I’m going to see your mom before we go. It’s getting close to that time.”

“I’ll stop by and see her too,” Noctis promised him. They wished each other well again.

When Regis opened the door, Ignis and Prompto were about to step in. They exchanged pleasantries, a lot of well wishes, and then fond farewells until he came back from the trip. Noctis had been used to this his entire life, except his mother had always been there to watch him and Ignis. Without her, it was up to Ignis and Noctis to watch after each other. There hadn’t ever been a problem, and Noctis wasn’t one for parties.

The moment Regis was gone, Noctis looked at Prompto with a bright smile, although he was suddenly very nervous. Blushing, he looked away and then back at Prompto and shifted awkwardly. Ignis rolled his eyes and dismissed himself to his room to get back to his studying. Noctis noticed he looked a bit more flustered than usual. He wondered how the sleepover went.

“ _ Hey _ ,” Noctis signed. “ _ Ready for a sleepover? _ ”

Prompto nodded excitedly. “ _ But first… _ ” 

The blond walked over to him and kissed him, a swift kiss on the lips, his cheeks flushed red. Noctis was also blushing, and he leaned forward and kissed him again, this time for a little longer and a bit deeper. When he pulled away, they were both still flush with passion, but it wasn’t so awkward anymore. They had broken the ice with a kiss.

“ _ Come on _ ,” Noctis signed as he took Prompto’s hand and led him back to his room. The snacks and drinks were set on his desk, his console set up and ready to game, his bed made with pillows for the both of them. He looked at Prompto nervously. “ _ Is this okay? _ ”

“ _ It’s great! _ ” Prompto signed enthusiastically. He set his overnight bag down and looked at Noctis again. “ _ I’ve never had a sleepover before. Can we build a pillow fort?! _ ”

“ _ I’m pretty sure it’s a law that we have to _ ,” Noctis offered. Prompto beamed.

“ _Your sign language is really getting better!_ ” Prompto signed. They walked towards the bed and grabbed the pillows and blankets.  
“ _It’s all thanks to you_ ,” Noctis replied honestly. He studied it a lot, but without Prompto helping him so much, he wouldn’t have picked it up so easily. “ _I’ll be right back with more pillows._ ”

Noctis left quickly and made his way to the living room. He grabbed as many pillows as he could carry. When he opened the door to his room, he saw Prompto starting to put the fort together. Immediately they got to work, setting up the best fort they could, until it was perfect. Snacks and drinks set in front of them, they piled into the fort together and grabbed the controllers to game together.

They played _ King’s Knight _ together for a while, laying on their stomachs while they enjoyed each other’s company. Periodically they would pause the game and sign to each other, enjoying the conversation. It was everything that Noctis could hope for and more. He loved spending time with Prompto. There wasn’t a greater joy in his life.

Eventually the game paused for a break, and they had a snack together. Looking at Prompto, Noctis couldn’t help but get lost in his eyes. Would Prompto find him weird if he told him the truth? He really hoped not.

“ _ I don’t know all the words for this _ ,” Noctis began nervously, signing to start the conversation. “ _ Is it okay if I say it out loud? _ ”

Prompto immediately nodded, his expression concerned. Noctis took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves. Would he even want him after this? Or would he be considered a freak? 

“So, I was wondering…” Noctis began uncertainly. He blushed, his heart racing. “Well… I’ve never really thought about having sex with anyone before you. I keep thinking there’s something wrong with me. Dating you… I would want to eventually have sex if you want to. But if you’re uncomfortable then it’s okay too.”

Taking out his phone, Prompto began to type something in response, blushing a bit. He showed Noctis his response when he was done. Noctis prepared for the worst. After all, it definitely wasn’t normal to not want to have sex until meeting Prompto, right?

_ There’s nothing wrong with you! There’s a couple words for it. Demisexual or grey sexual. I got really curious about my sexuality and did a lot of research. You should check it out and see if any of those terms fit you! _

_ Also, with the sex thing… I definitely would like to have sex with you at some point. Maybe we can take it slow? I’m not ready for that level of intimacy yet, and I don’t think you are either? Maybe I’m wrong lol. We can do other stuff, though. Just go with the flow, I guess? _

_ I know what I told you is scary and all, but… I don’t want it to stop me from being with you. It might just take extra time. I hope you’re okay with that. _

“ _ I will take as long as you need _ ,” Noctis signed emphatically. He went back to talking. “I will look up the stuff on sexuality. I didn’t know that’s really a thing. So… are you gay?”

Prompto nodded. “ _ I thought I liked girls, but I was just trying really hard to pretend I did so I didn’t have to worry about it. You? _ ”

Noctis nodded as well. “ _ My dad doesn’t know. It’s scary to think about telling him, but I’ve only been interested in dating guys. _ ” Struggling to find the sign language for it, he switched back to speaking. “My mom told me before she died not to tell my dad. It’s scary to think about what he might do.”

With a pained expression, Prompto leaned against Noctis’ shoulder then pulled away. “ _ He loves you a lot. I can tell. I don’t think it will be that bad. _ ”

“ _ I hope you’re right _ .” Noctis sighed. “ _ Anyway. Thank you for talking to me about this. _ ”

“ _ Of course, dude! _ ” Prompto replied quickly. “ _ I was in therapy after stuff happened, and I learned how to talk about this stuff. _ ”

“ _ I will try to talk about it too _ ,” Noctis considered. He did want to make sure he was open and honest with Prompto as much as possible. “ _ And look up that stuff. _ ”

They got back to gaming, their conversations becoming more and more frequent. Eventually they just stopped gaming altogether, and resolved to just talk to each other. Laying on their sides, they eventually got on the topic of things that they’ve done with others. Noctis was a bit embarrassed to say that he hadn’t really been with many people at all, let alone kissed anyone outside of Prompto. 

“ _ I dated a couple people _ ,” Noctis admitted. “ _ Nothing serious. It didn’t last more than a month. I guess I just tried to be normal and date like everyone else. I just gave up… until I met you. _ ”

“ _ So I’m really your first kiss? _ ” Prompto asked in surprise. Noctis blushed and nodded. Prompto smiled. “ _ Is it bad to want me to be your last kiss? _ ”

Noctis leaned forward and pressed his lips against Prompto’s, his lips so soft and sweet. Prompto pressed into the kiss, deepening it, making Noctis’ heart soar. He traced Prompto’s lips with his tongue until the blond parted them. Tongues greeting sensuously, they lost themselves to the taste of each other, eager and breathless. 

“ _ I don’t think it’s a bad thing _ ,” Noctis signed in response. There was a moment of them just smiling at each other before the conversation shifted. “ _ So have you dated anyone other than… that guy? _ ”

Prompto shook his head. “ _ Loqi was the only one. I was young and he gave me a lot of attention I didn’t think I’d get. It wasn’t bad at first. He was nice. By the time I realized that it wasn’t good anymore, I didn’t know what to do. _ ”

“ _ Are you scared? Of doing things with me and being with me? _ ” Noctis was nervous to ask this, but he knew that he had to ask. There was no way he wanted Prompto to be uncomfortable or upset when they were together in any capacity.

“ _ I get nervous _ ,” Prompto admitted. “ _ But when I’m with you, it’s easier to forget about the bad stuff. I don’t know… I just feel like I’m safe when I’m with you. It’s just different with you. I feel like we just… work. _ ”

Noctis felt his heart soar the more that Prompto spoke. While he wished the bad things that happened to Prompto never transpired, but he felt a surge of warmth within him to know that Prompto felt safe with him. It was everything Noctis felt. There was so much more that he felt too, but this was so important to him that he forgot all about that now. Knowing that Prompto felt safe with him was probably the best thing he could have been told.

“ _ I feel the same _ ,” Noctis signed eagerly. “ _ I am really happy you’re comfortable with me. _ ”

Prompto smiled and kissed Noctis this time, the two of them lost in each other’s lips for a long time. Noctis dared to reach out and put his hand on Prompto’s waist, nervous that Prompto would be upset and pull away. Instead, he moved closer to him, their bodies pressed together a bit more. It made Noctis’ heart race even more, and he realized that he couldn’t imagine being with anyone other than Prompto. 

Eventually they stopped kissing long enough to get back to the actual sleepover, although they laid on their stomachs much closer now. At one point they decided to watch a movie, and Prompto rested his head against Noctis’ shoulder while Noctis kept an arm around his waist. 

When it was late enough, they kept most of the pillows on the ground and hoisted the others and the blankets onto the bed so they could go to sleep. For a long time they just kept texting each other back and forth, opting to keep the lights off. When they were too tired to continue, they curled into each others’ arms.

Noctis felt like this was natural, this was right, this was something he had been hoping for but never expected. Prompto was so beautiful, so perfect to him, that he couldn’t imagine himself with anyone else. Falling asleep, Noctis sent a silent prayer to the Six, thanking them for bringing Prompto into his life.

He never thought he could ever find happiness like this. Noctis was glad he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis finally got their sleepover and they are having a great time! They're so cute together and so supportive of each other. I love them. ^_^  
> Also Noctis admitting to Prompto that he's only sexually attracted to him and Prompto being supportive and helping him explore his sexuality is supportive boyfriend material. They're starting off the relationship being open and honest with each other and it's creating a foundation for the future. <3
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and I can't wait to keep posting!


	21. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto spends the next morning with Noctis

Prompto had felt so nervous when he talked to Noctis the night before, when he told him how he felt, when he kissed him and wanted to keep kissing him. To hear that Noctis had only ever desired him made his heart skip several beats, and he swore it was going to leap into the air at a moment’s notice. 

At first, Prompto thought that falling asleep in Noctis’ arms would be a nerve wracking experience, that it would take years for him to calm down enough to want to sleep. But that wasn’t what happened. He ended up falling asleep almost immediately. Noctis’ arms were so comfortable, so warm. Noctis’ body felt like it was made for him, and he slept so well that night that all nightmares easily stayed away.

He was the first one awake in the morning. In the night he must have shifted; instead of facing Noctis, he was laying on his side and facing the other side of the room. Noctis arm was around his waist, and his body was pressed against Prompto’s. A flush spread to his cheeks as he felt Noctis’ surprisingly firm body holding him, every part of him pressed into Prompto.

Prompto grabbed his phone and spent some time on there, scrolling through social media. He texted Gladio and let him know that he was doing fine, that it was a great sleepover and that nothing bad had happened. Gladio’s response was surprisingly heartfelt. Then Gladio asked about Ignis and how he was doing, and Prompto couldn’t help but smile. He was so glad that his brother was finally giving in and making a friend.  _ Took him long enough. _

Eventually there was a shift behind him, and Noctis pressed his lips into the crook of Prompto’s neck, inhaling deeply. Prompto felt his heart racing, his body aching for more of Noctis’ touch. He had never really thought that being with someone intimately was going to happen again. Not after everything. And yet… Noctis was so different, so unassuming, that he immediately felt his defenses lower and his pulse quicken.

There was a murmur of something, a soft vibration emanating from Noctis’ throat. Prompto felt it against his shoulder, but there was no movement of his lips. It was just a hum, and Prompto felt a moment of sadness. He would never hear how Noctis sounded. Even with the hearing aid, it wouldn’t ever be how he really sounded. That was something that hearing people didn’t get. A hearing aid wasn’t something that made him hear magically like them. It was an aid that required him to train his brain how to hear. 

Noctis suddenly took Prompto’s phone from his hands. He watched as Noctis typed something, a simple  _ good morning _ that made him smile brightly. Leaning back, he craned his neck to turn just enough to kiss Noctis good morning, morning breath be damned. It wasn’t long before he felt something hard pushing into his lower back. Noctis blushed bright red.

It made Prompto’s heart race, made his body flush with desire. Noctis was able to render him completely vulnerable, and yet Prompto always felt so safe around him. It was how he knew that he could trust him. Before this, Prompto never felt safe with anyone other than his family. To find someone he felt so completely vulnerable with in all aspects was a Six-send, a blessing that he never thought would be possible. Just knowing that being vulnerable made him feel safe with Noctis only proved the point.

Noctis made to move away from Prompto, but he didn’t let him. Instead, Prompto interlaced his fingers with Noctis’ and pressed his hips against his, letting Noctis know that it was okay and that he wasn’t upset or afraid. Prompto felt the sharp intake of breath from Noctis, but a moment later he felt Noctis rutting his hips a bit against his backside. It made Prompto tremble delightfully, and he started to grind against his boyfriend.

When Prompto realized that he wanted more from Noctis, he turned around and looked at him as he pressed his body against his. Noctis was just as flushed red as Prompto was, their stiff shafts aching and straining through their nightclothes. While Prompto definitely wanted more with Noctis, he also wanted to take it slow and not rush into anything. After all, they had just gotten together.

“ _ Can I touch you? _ ” Prompto signed nervously, his heart racing. “ _ I won’t do anything you don’t want… and you can touch me too if you want. _ ”

Noctis paused a moment then nodded, clearly just as nervous as Prompto was. Decidedly, Prompto pulled away just a bit. He reached down and palmed Noctis’ shaft outside his pants, watching as his boyfriend gasped and closed his eyes for a moment, as if trying to get his bearings. Prompto loved watching him as he touched him, and he helped Noctis’s girth out of his clothes so that he was fully exposed.

Taking a selfish moment to enjoy how well endowed Noctis was, he looked his boyfriend in the eyes to make sure he was okay. Noctis was definitely breathing a bit faster, and Prompto could practically feel his nerves radiating off of him. But then Noctis reached out and did the same to Prompto, unsheathing him so that he was also exposed. Prompto couldn’t help but feel his heart skip a beat when Noctis visibly licked his lips.

Without any hesitation, Prompto kissed Noctis deeply, tongues eager and sloppy, as he took Noctis into his hand and began to stroke him. He felt Noctis moan into the kiss, the vibration making his heart feel stir crazy. His own breath caught in his throat when Noctis returned the favor and began to stroke him in tandem to his strokes.

When their strokes became more rapid, Prompto pulled away from the kiss so he could look at Noctis and see how he was pleasing him. Jolts and shocks of pleasure coursed through him, spreading like Ifrit’s fire from his loins outward, and the lustful expression on Noctis’ face indicated that he was feeling the same. A bit emboldened, Prompto pressed his shaft against Noctis’, making them both gasp and moan in response.

Prompto did his best to be as quiet as possible. Not knowing what sounds he was making or how loud he was made it difficult to ensure no one heard them. Noctis didn’t seem to think he was being too loud, at least. So he continued on, gripping their shafts in his hand while Noctis did the same on the other side, stroking them both together.

The friction between their bodies and their hands made the pleasure build, and his hips thrust and twitched automatically in response. Looking at Noctis, he saw how gorgeous and flush with desire he looked, and it only made the pleasure feel even more heightened than before. Prompto found the experience far more enjoyable when he knew that Noctis liked it as well. 

Pressure dwelling within him began to build, and he felt himself so close to completion that it commanded his body to move on its own. He and Noctis stroked together erratically, their hips thrusting into it. Feeling Noctis’ hand on him, his shaft rubbing against him, felt so good that he felt his climax come on hard and fast. Noctis climaxed just behind him, their seed spilling out onto their hands. Luckily, none of it got on the bed.

Panting, breathless, and sated, Prompto looked at Noctis longingly before he kissed him for a long time. He didn’t want to say it, but he had a feeling that Noctis was the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with. There was no one else he felt more comfortable with, as if they had simply known each other since they were children and had grown into a loving couple. He knew then and there that he loved Noctis, although he also knew it was far too soon to bring up anything related to such a serious commitment. 

Eventually, they parted and got cleaned up, opting to stay in their nightclothes for the time being. Shuffling out of the room, they held hands as they made their way to the kitchen. Ignis was already making breakfast for the three of them, as if he had perfectly timed when he anticipated them to be awake. Did he hear them? What if Prompto was too loud?  
“ _Good morning_ ,” Ignis signed as he turned around and offered them both a smile. “ _Coffee? How did you two sleep?_ ”

Prompto and Noctis both accepted coffee from Ignis, who made it according to their specifications, then sat at the kitchen island. He had a feeling that Ignis enjoyed cooking and baking. Maybe it gave him something to do, or maybe he was just used to taking care of others. Prompto wondered who took care of Ignis if that was the case. Even when he was over their house, he was the one tutoring Gladio and usually providing dinner. Where did he find the time?

“ _ Very well, thanks _ ,” Prompto signed. Noctis nodded in agreement. “ _ I usually don’t sleep well outside of my bed. _ ”

“ _ Noctis usually doesn’t sleep well at all _ ,” Ignis mused, a small smile on his lips. “ _ It’s good to see that you’ve helped him break the cycle. _ ”

Prompto looked at Noctis in surprise, who had a sheepish blush on his face. “ _ Really? _ ”

“ _ Y _ eah,” Noctis replied. “ _ Since my mom… died? Is that the sign? Okay, since she died, I haven’t really been able to sleep well. _ ”

Prompto didn’t hesitate. He got off his chair and hugged Noctis tightly, not even thinking about anything but comforting him. Perhaps it was too much of him to do so, but he didn’t quite care right now. When he felt Noctis’ arms around him, he only hugged him tighter. Noctis, in turn, kissed his brow. 

“ _ Sorry _ ,” Prompto signed when he pulled away from him. “ _ I just had the urge to hug you. _ ”

“ _ It’s okay _ ,” Noctis smiled. “ _ Your hugs make me feel great. _ ”

Blushing red, Prompto nodded and sat back on the chair at the kitchen island. Ignis had turned back around to finish up the dinner, giving them a chance to enjoy some privacy. Prompto appreciated that about Ignis. He always seemed to know when to be involved in a conversation and when to bow out. His respect for their private moments made him feel like he was a great friend for Noctis.

“ _ So… _ ” Prompto began awkwardly, trying to figure out how to phrase it. “ _ Was that okay? What happened… in the bedroom I mean? _ ”

He blushed bright red, wondering if he was wrong for talking about it. The intensive therapy he got after Loqi had helped him learn how to ask these things, but he also worried that most people didn’t actually talk about these things. There were too many unknowns, but the only way he would get answers was the ask.

Noctis’ blush seemed to indicate that he wasn’t expecting the question. “ _ Yeah. It was great. I… I liked it. _ ”

“ _ Me too _ ,” Prompto replied. No one said anything for a long moment, and Prompto tried to pat down the flip on his hair that was always there. It was a nervous habit he couldn’t shake. “ _ Will you promise me something? _ ”

“ _ Sure, _ ” Noctis immediately signed. “ _ What is it? _ ”

“ _ Promise me that you will always tell me when you reach a limit or I hit a boundary _ ,” Prompto signed. “ _ Promise me if you don’t want to do something then you’ll tell me. _ ”

“ _ I promise _ ,” Noctis insisted. Prompto smiled a bit at that. “ _ And promise me you’ll do the same. _ ”

Prompto emphatically promised as well. He trusted Noctis, and that was something that he didn’t think was a mistake. Yet he also knew that he didn’t want to become like those who had hurt him and do irrevocable harm to the person he loved so much. He knew what it was like to be hurt like that, and there was nothing he wouldn’t do to prevent Noctis from coming to such harm. 

“ _ What are the plans for the rest of the day? _ ” Ignis asked them after setting a plate of breakfast for them both on the island. He then made one for himself and sat down across from them so it was easier for them all to communicate. Prompto appreciated how they both went out of their way to accommodate him.

“ _ Video games probably _ ,” Noctis signed with a shrug. “ _ At least until Gladio demands he comes home. _ ”

“ _ Gladio actually agreed to come over here to study today _ ,” Ignis replied. Both of them were shocked and made several signs to indicate as such. Prompto noticed that Ignis’ ears were burning red. Did he have a crush on Gladio? “ _ He seems to be serious about this thing. _ ”

“ _ Good to know he’s taking your time seriously now _ ,” Noctis signed. He blushed and looked at Prompto. “ _ No offense, Prom. _ ”

Prompto shook his head. “ _ None taken. I’m glad he’s being serious about it now too. _ ”

They ate breakfast, pausing only to comment how delicious the food was. Prompto wanted to put forth as much positivity he could into the world, especially since he himself was clearly traumatized and had so many anxieties and fears to work through. Maybe it was a way for him to cover them up. All he knew was that it was a way for him to hopefully surround himself by good people.

“ _ Well Specs _ ,” Noctis signed once they were done. “ _ Great breakfast, as usual. We’re gonna go game. _ ”

“ _ Take care _ ,” Ignis waved them off. 

Awkwardly, Prompto followed Noctis into his room. Once there, he got curious enough to ask. “ _ Shouldn’t we help with dishes? _ ”

Noctis shook his head. “ _ Ignis complains about it. He… makes a fuss? Is that right? Yeah, that’s what he does. Dude needs a day off, but he won’t listen to me. _ ”

Prompto nodded, considering all the work that Ignis did. As they settled into their fort to play some games, close enough to touch, Prompto thought about whether or not Ignis had a crush on Gladio. He hoped so, and he hoped that Gladio liked him in return. After all, Gladio was the only one stubborn enough to get Ignis to relax for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto had his first sexual experience that wasn't all about power and control and Noctis had his first sexual experience. They're both learning what it means to be in a happy and loving relationship, and Prompto even realized that he loves Noctis ^_^  
> How long will it be before Noctis realizes it too? >.>
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	22. Just a Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio goes to the Caelum household to study with Ignis
> 
> TW: Mention of cancer, character death (In the past)

“Come on in,” Ignis said as he held the door open for Gladio. The teen stepped inside, looking at the expansive place that was growing increasingly familiar. Gladio felt awkward around Ignis since he had woken up to find that he had been holding the nerd through the night. He knew he was a cuddler when he slept, but that wasn’t the issue. The issue was how hard and fast his heart was beating. For his own sanity, Gladio had to chalk it up to waking up suddenly.

“Where’re Noct and Prom?” Gladio grumbled to hide his awkwardness, looking around for his younger brother.

“In Noct’s room,” Ignis replied as he closed the door. Gladio looked at him sharply. Ignis rolled his eyes. “They’re gaming. I’ve been hearing many noises from them both indicating that they are.”

“No!” Noctis yelled from the room as there was a triumphant noise from Prompto. Gladio sighed in relief. It made his point for him. 

“Prompto clued me in a bit on what had happened,” Ignis continued as he indicated to the living room where they were set up to study. “While I understand your trepidation, I can assure you that Noctis would never do something untoward.”

“How can you be sure?” Gladio asked as they sat down. He was getting used to the way Ignis spoke so formally, but even now he thought that his speech was a bit more formal than usual. He let it go. “You can’t monitor him all the time.”

“Because I know him and how he gets when he likes someone, whether romantically or not.” Ignis took a sip of coffee then offered him some. Gladio declined. “Noctis would rather die before he hurt someone else. He goes out of his way to make sure his friends and family are happy. There’s no way he would hurt Prompto.”

“You two are really close,” Gladio pointed out. He didn’t like the idea of what he was about to ask, but he was too curious to deny himself the answer. “Why didn’t you guys start dating?”

“We grew up together, really,” Ignis supposed. “He became more like a brother to me than anything. It would be extremely awkward to date my brother.”

“Yeah,” Gladio replied, his voice dry. He openly shuddered to think about dating Prompto. There was no way. “I think I agree with you on that there.”

“Now that we’re in agreement,” Ignis continued. “Let’s get to work, shall we?”

They started studying, and Gladio found that he was impressed by himself for being able to keep up this time. It was all thanks to Ignis, though. Whatever he taught him was what Gladio knew, and he had learned a lot within a short amount of time. Even his father was impressed by how he was taking things more seriously, considering college, and not sneaking out of the house anymore.

“I’m impressed,” Ignis said after enough time studying. “You’ve really caught up. Soon enough, we’ll be learning the material together. Did you get your exams back?”

“Uh, yeah,” Gladio said sheepishly. He didn’t want to tell Ignis what he got. For some odd reason, he actually  _ cared _ about how Ignis thought and felt. If he knew, then Gladio was sure he was going to be disappointed. “I got all B’s on it. Sor-”

“That’s amazing!” Ignis congratulated him, taking Gladio by surprise. “I’m so proud of you, Gladio. You have really worked hard. For you to bring your exam grades up that high is nothing short of miraculous.”

“Really?” Gladio asked, clearly surprised. He ran his hand through the back of his hair, sheepish and nearly blushing. Why was praise from Ignis one of the best things he ever received? “I was expecting something worse from you, honestly.”

“I do apologize for that, Gladio,” Ignis said honestly. “I am very proud of you. You have worked very hard and brought your grades up dramatically.”

“Well, it’s because of you that I was able to get my grades up at all,” Gladio said, trying to ignore the fantastical beating of his heart. “So thanks, I guess.”

“Don’t diminish your hard work,” Ignis admonished him. “You’ve worked particularly hard and were the one to take the tests.”

“Thanks.” Gladio felt embarrassed by Ignis’ praise, and he wondered why he felt suddenly so awkward around him once more.

This hadn’t happened with anyone before, let alone with a guy. He was used to one night stands, moments with women his age or older, moments that were only fleeting and about physical feeling. These emotions that he was feeling were new, strange, and terrifying. And he had no idea what they meant.

“Now next time I expect all A’s,” Ignis smirked. Gladio grinned at him and noticed that subtle way Ignis adjusted his glasses whenever he was a bit embarrassed. Were his eyes always that stunning, like emeralds glimmering in a cool pool of water reflecting the sunlight?

“Can I just see something real quick?” Gladio asked, knowing that he was probably going to regret this.

“Sure,” Ignis replied, clearly confused.

Gladio leaned forward and took Ignis’ glasses off so he could see him, really see him. Ignis made a point to hide himself behind his glasses and behind his hair in his face, parading around like he was only a bookworm and nothing else. Gladio had a feeling there was something more beneath it. And the moment he took off his glasses, his breath caught in his throat.

Ignis was gorgeous. His eyes, his hair, his facial structure. Everything about him was beautiful. How did Gladio miss it before? There was no missing it now. Beneath his careful facade, the act that Gladio had seen shards and cracks of, as if it were breaking, was the real Ignis. The real Ignis that he hid to the world to prevent himself from being further hurt and damaged. 

“Have you seen all that you need to?” Ignis inquired after Gladio stared, his throat and mouth suddenly very dry. 

“Uh, yeah,” Gladio replied, handing Ignis his glasses back. “Sorry. I’m gonna get something to drink if that’s alright.”

“I can get it,” Ignis said, immediately getting up. “What would you like to drink?”

“Your choice,” Gladio said, his heart racing. He couldn’t look at Ignis right now, either way. He was just glad for the break, needing a moment to calm his heart down. 

“I suppose I could make lunch while we’re taking a break as well,” Ignis considered aloud. “Do you mind telling Prompto and Noctis that I’ll be making some burgers for lunch?”

“Sure,” Gladio replied quickly. He got up and made his way to Noctis’ bedroom, knocking loudly on the door so Prompto could feel the vibrations. After a pause, he entered the bedroom, hoping that they weren’t in the middle of something he’d rather not see.

Luckily, the two of them were just hidden out in a fort and playing video games. Gladio couldn’t help but smile. It was such a simple and pure moment that, for once, Gladio saw what Ignis saw. Noctis wouldn’t dare hurt Prompto. 

“ _ Ignis is making burgers _ ,” Gladio signed to them both. They both let out exclamations of joy. “ _ I’m going to see if he needs help _ .”

“ _ Thanks Gladio _ ,” Noctis signed. There must have been something in Gladio’s eyes, because Noctis got up and walked over to him, excusing himself for a moment as they stepped out of the room. 

“What’s up?” Gladio asked uncertainly.

“Listen,” Noctis said quietly, so Ignis wouldn’t hear. “Ignis is a good guy. There’s a lot of good in him, and I’ve seen him kind of let himself show more around you. Just… be a good friend to him. He seems strong, but he’s really fragile where it counts. Don’t hurt him. Please.”

Gladio was shocked by the admission from Noctis, and he stared at him for a moment. Finally, he spoke, trying to keep his voice calm. There was something trembling within him, something aching, and it was for Ignis. “I will, Noctis. I promise.”

“Thanks,” Noctis replied. “I don’t want him to suffer anymore than he has to. I’m sure you can relate.”

“Yeah,” Gladio smirked. “I can. I’m gonna go help.”  
“Sure thing.” Noctis went back into his room as Gladio made his way to the kitchen, contemplating what Noctis had said. 

Ignis was preparing the food when he entered the kitchen. Gladio had a feeling that he was busying himself to keep whatever he was feeling closed off. Did Ignis like him too? Or was he just so spiteful and bitter about tutoring Gladio that he didn’t want anything to do with him outside of the lessons? 

With a start, Gladio remembered why Ignis was doing this. He was a letter of recommendation, waiting for Ignis’ ticket to get out of a shitty home life. As much as that made Gladio’s heart lurch and ache for a reason beyond his comprehension, he resolved himself. If Ignis needed a way out of an abusive household with an alcoholic parent at home, Gladio would try his damndest to give it to him. There was no doubt in his mind that Ignis deserved all the happiness in the world.

“Can I help?” Gladio asked, wondering if Ignis was going to turn him down due to his need for perfection.

“Sure,” Ignis replied. He pointed to the meat. “Can you season that? I don’t mind how.”

“Galahdan spices okay?” Gladio asked. With a nod from Ignis, he got started. Absentmindedly, Gladio started talking as he took a bunch of seasonings off of the spice rack and got to work, kneading the meat and spices in a bowl. “My mom was from Galahd before it was destroyed by the tsunami. She taught us how to cook using the spices from her culture to preserve it.”

“Did she teach Prompto as well?” Ignis asked, cutting up potatoes to make homemade fries.

Gladio shook his head. “No. She died before we took Prompto in. I taught him what I know, and we go through the recipes she left behind every now and then. On her birthday we make her favorite foods.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Ignis replied. “How did she pass?”

“Cancer,” Gladio stated, thinking about his mother. “She was diagnosed one day, then gone the next. It was rough for us all, but I’ve never seen my dad so destroyed. There was real love between them. Even now, I don’t think he’s loved another woman like he loved my mom. She was a great person.”

“I’m sorry you lost her,” Ignis offered. “I’m glad you remember her and keep her alive.”

“Thanks,” Gladio replied. “What about you? Can I ask about your dad?”

“My dad was a complicated man,” Ignis summarized after a moment of silence. “He was… He was a great man when it comes to his work and duty that way. I don’t have many memories of him since he worked so much and usually spent his time… well, quite frankly he was having several affairs. He was always kind to me, but when he died in a car accident, my mother began to take things out on me.”  
“I’m sorry,” Gladio said, making patties of the meat while he considered what that must have been like. “That’s unfair to you and cruel.”

Ignis nodded. “It is, but I cannot help it. The only thing I can do is try to move on.”

Gladio had a feeling that Ignis was one of those types that never really cried for the loss of his father or for what his mother did to him. He had the sudden urge to hug him and comfort him, but now wasn’t the time or the place. Maybe in the future Ignis would receive him in such a way, but Gladio doubted it. After all, he was just a letter of recommendation. 

“Alright,” Gladio said, once he was done making the patties. “Do you need help actually cooking anything?”

“Just be on standby,” Ignis recommended. “In case I need you. But you can just sit back and enjoy.”

“Oh I will,” Gladio agreed. He smirked as he washed his hands and sat down. “Time to watch the wizard work.”

Ignis cracked a smile, a faint one on the edges of his lips. “Just you wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio: I'm just a letter to Ignis.... But I'm gonna be the best damn letter I can be for him. Cause... friends?  
> Noctis: Friends? Really? REALLY?! FRIENDS?!  
> Prompto: My brother is dense.  
> Noctis: Almost as bad as Ignis  
> Prompto: Maybe worse
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! Let's hope Ignis and Gladio stop being dense soon... >.>


	23. Painful Aches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis convinces Ignis to go to his uncle's party

“Hey Ig,” Noctis said as he leaned against the frame of his temporary room, smiling at him. “Uncle Ardyn is throwing a party. Wanna go?”

“I don’t see how that would be any fun,” Ignis replied, looking at the amount of work he had to do before the winter break ended. “I’m not particularly into parties. Even if it is hosted by your uncle.”

Ignis knew Ardyn well. He was a blessing in disguise, one that most tended to cast aside as a caricature of a gay man working in fashion. All who knew him knew better. Ardyn was a kind man, a fun man to be with, one who was generous and caring. He was the type of person to give his last gil to help another. And he was unabashedly gay, someone both Ignis and Noctis could rely on.

“Oh c’mon,” Noctis groaned. “Even you need a break from all of this. Isn’t there a thing as too much studying? Dad said that research suggests taking a break is just as important as studying. Take a break, Ig. Besides, I already invited Gladio and Prompto, and they’re in.”

Pausing, Ignis considered what Noctis had said. More than the research, he considered Gladio being there. Would he hook up with a random woman? Or would he decide to remain studious? Would his presence make a difference? Ignis didn’t want to think that it mattered, but then again maybe it did.

After all, Gladio had been acting strange as of late. First he had held him almost entirely through the night, then he had removed his glasses and stared at him oddly. Maybe Gladio was realizing that he truly was a hideous man, undeserving of any attention or affection. Maybe he just needed to see it up close. 

With a sigh, Ignis knew that Noctis wasn’t going to relent unless he caved. “Fine. But don’t ask me to go anywhere else this break.”

“Done,” Noctis replied immediately. “Also, I’m dressing you. Uncle Ardyn sent some clothes so there’s no fighting it.”

Ignis knew that Noctis was right. If Ardyn asked him to wear something, then it was likely from his clothing line and would not take no for an answer. Then again, Ignis wasn’t going to complain. All of the clothes that he owned, including the silk pajamas he had, were entirely made by Ardyn. He was likely the most stylish teen in Eos, besides Noctis. Ardyn styled his clothes too. 

“Very well,” Ignis sighed. “Can we at least leave whenever I am ready to? I don’t want to be stuck there all night.”

“Deal,” Noctis agreed. “But you know that you love Uncle Ardyn’s parties. We’ll be there late.”

“Hmm,” Ignis merely replied, not wanting to seem like he was committed to anything one way or another. He was loath to admit that Noctis was right. Ardyn’s parties were always a great time.

Unfortunately for Ignis, the party crept up faster than he expected. Instead of delving into his studies, Noctis gave him clothes to dress into then insisted he would style his hair. Sighing, Ignis dressed in the tight black pants, a dark silver button up shirt, and suspenders. He had specific instructions to roll his sleeves up to the elbow, which he obliged only because he knew that Noctis and Ardyn would both complain. 

“Looking good, Specs,” Noctis hummed as he walked into his friend’s room, feeling more than a bit haughty for being put in such an outfit. “Let’s do your hair now.”

“Please don’t make it look terrible,” Ignis remarked, sitting on the edge of Noctis’ bed. “I would like to at least be recognizable.”

“You will be,” Noctis promised him. Nevertheless, he had hair gel, a comb, and hairspray at the ready. Ignis was already regretting agreeing to this.

There wasn’t any time to object further. He sat still as Noctis styled his hair, spiking it in areas that he would’ve never considered before. When Noctis was done, Ignis was shocked to find his hair out of his eyes, styled like he was an idol and not just a regular teen. Ignis wasn’t particularly happy about his bangs being out of his face, knowing that all the minute pockmarks from his severe acne when he was younger would show.

“Noctis,” Ignis fussed as he looked at himself in the mirror, seeing every imperfection. “Is this really necessary?”

“Yup,” Noctis replied simply. “Just following Uncle Ardyn’s orders. He said to do it. You know he’d just take over if I didn’t.”

“Hmph,” Ignis said noncommittally. While he certainly worked out, including full body trainings and yoga, he wasn’t at all confident in his appearance. Perhaps it was because he had largely been ignored and considered a nerd. Perhaps it was because his mother hated his appearance because of how much he looked like his father.

Putting on a nice coat and black shoes that Ardyn had supplied him with, Ignis took a deep breath. He hadn’t been outside and in the public eye with such a visible appearance. Awkwardly, he accepted the silver driving gloves from Noctis that Ardyn gifted him with as well then made his way out of the complex with his best friend.

They would walk there instead of driving since parking would likely be a hassle. Ardyn never had parties where he lived, not unless it was a family gathering. Even then, those were typically held at Regis’ place, so Ignis had only been Ardyn’s actual residence a couple of times. Tonight, the party was going to be held at a theater that had been converted to a club. It was very typical of Ardyn to choose such a place.

“Prompto and Gladio are meeting us at the party,” Noctis explained on the way over. They would have to take public transportation, something they were both comfortable with. Taking the subway or train in town was nearly a right of passage for those who lived within the city. Not to take it would be seen as being out of touch with reality.

They were quick to get there, finding a line of people waiting and hoping to get into such an exclusive party. Just like a nightclub, there were bouncers at the front, ready and waiting with a VIP list to let people in or deny entry. The marquee had the private party announced, and beneath it Ignis saw Prompto and Gladio waiting nervously. Both looked out of their element.

“ _ Hey guys! _ ” Noctis signed as they approached them. Gladio turned to look at Ignis, his eyes wide with shock. What was he thinking? Did he find him as ridiculous looking as Ignis felt? Ignis didn’t like how he was overly concerned with what Gladio thought of him. At most, he only wanted Gladio to be someone he tutored. That was clearly no longer the case.

“ _ Were you waiting long _ ?” Ignis asked, hoping to detract from how Gladio was staring.

“ _ Just got here _ ,” Prompto replied. Why was Gladio refusing to look away?

“ _ Let’s go inside then _ ,” Noctis offered.

They skipped the line, despite Gladio and Prompto’s confusion, and made their way to the security guards outside. The moment that they saw Noctis, the guards stepped aside and pulled back the red velvet rope, letting them enter through the theater doors without a fuss. Noctis had that effect on people. Just his name alone was able to, quite literally, open doors that would be shut for others. Ignis would’ve envied him if he wasn’t with him, and the Caelums often added him on lists like they were related as well.

The moment that they handed their coats over to the front desk Ardyn was there, ready and excited to welcome them. Naturally, he wouldn’t let any of them drink, and Ignis knew that Noctis wasn’t particularly fond of alcohol anyway. Thanks to his mother, Ignis avoided alcohol at all costs. He supposed that once he was an adult he might drink wine occasionally. Yet he often considered it important to remain sober since there was clearly a penchant for alcoholism in his family. 

“Look at you both!” Ardyn exclaimed as he hugged Noctis and then Ignis. “I thought those outfits would look good on you two, but darlings you are to die for! I’m sure you’ll be catching all the attention tonight!”

“It’s good to see you too, uncle,” Noctis replied with a laugh and a smile. He grabbed Prompto’s hand and pulled him towards him. When he let go, Ignis smiled as he signed and spoke at the same time. “Uncle Ardyn, this is my boyfriend, Prompto. Prompto, my uncle.”

“My goodness you are a beauty!” Ardyn exclaimed. Prompto blushed bright red as Ardyn gave him a hug. When he pulled away, he looked at Gladio. “And you must be Gladio. I’ve heard so much about you from my nephew here. I am so glad you both could make it!”

“Thank you for having us, sir,” Gladio replied. There were a few people that sauntered past them to go where the festivities were being held, the pulsing beat just behind closed doors, yet Gladio didn’t look at anyone. Maybe he had changed. 

“So polite!” Ardyn smiled. Ignis noticed how he looked nearly like a very gay angel in what he wore. An all white suit, his auburn hair pulled back, and his golden eyes sparkling like jewels. Ignis wondered if Ardyn had managed to settle down yet. “I can see you are admiring my handy work as well.”  
“Uh, yeah,” Gladio replied awkwardly, flushing pink. Ignis wondered what he meant, but he let it go.

“Go on in and enjoy,” Ardyn proclaimed. “I’ll catch up with you all later. It was so nice to meet you!”

They made their way into the party at that, the dizzying swirl of lights and music almost immediately captivating them. Ardyn had really outdone himself this time. Instead of just a regular dance floor, it was covered with bubbles like a bubble bath. Most people there were clearly wet from it, their hair no longer styled and their clothes clinging to their bodies. Surrounding the bubble party were balloons drifting about, refracting the lights that changed color to the beat. Drinks were being served, and people on the outskirts were sitting in booths while talking and laughing. Ignis had never seen anything like it.

“ _ Let’s go dance! _ ” Noctis signed before taking Prompto’s hand and disappearing onto the dance floor. 

“ _ Wanna go too? _ ” Gladio offered to Ignis. Pausing, Ignis considered the idea of dancing with Gladio. It terrified him, but ultimately he nodded. There was no harm in a dance. 

“ _ Sure _ ,” Ignis replied, although he was still uncertain about it, despite telling himself there wasn’t any reason to worry. He followed Gladio out onto the dance floor, the bubbles surrounding them and getting them wet, and stared at the others as they danced. It was nearly hypnotic. The issue was that Ignis had never really danced like that before. 

“ _ I’m going to put my hands on your hips _ ,” Gladio signed before he did so. Ignis flushed red, thankful for the flashing colored lights to mask his embarrassment. Could Gladio tell how quickly his heart was beating? Probably not. The delinquent leaned in and spoke loud enough that Ignis could hear. “Just follow my lead.”

Ignis nodded, moving his hips with Gladio’s instruction, following it in time to the beat. Gladio danced with him, his body flush against Ignis’. It made his heart pound even faster. The feel of Gladio’s pants against his, the heat radiating off of him, his long fingers and strong hands on his hips were enough to send Ignis spiraling into several thoughts of  _ what if _ . As much as he tried to hide it, there was no avoiding it anymore.

He liked Gladio.

Perhaps his assessment was a bit too premature. Gladio stopped dancing and stared, prompting Ignis to turn and see a young woman, short and blond, sauntering towards them. With a similar gold tube top dress, Ignis recognized her from the night he caught Gladio going off to have a one night stand. She was pretty, with bright blue eyes and too much makeup, her smile clearly amused as she approached them.

Gladio immediately pulled away from Ignis, telling him all that he needed to know. It didn’t matter what Ignis felt for Gladio. The delinquent was straight, uninterested, and embarrassed for being caught dancing with a gay man. As much as Ignis would have liked to pretend that maybe one day Gladio would reciprocate, the truth was a much harsher reality. He considered himself lucky for discovering it sooner rather than later.

“Excuse me,” Ignis said, pulling away from Gladio before his dance partner could stop him. Carefully, he wove through the crowd, the bubbles wet enough to loosen his gelled and hairsprayed hair, but not enough to completely flatten it. 

He found his way over to the railing that protected those who were seated from those who were on the dance floor. Leaning against one, Ignis’ heart thudded painfully. As he looked everywhere but at Gladio on the dance floor, he told himself that it was better for him to know this now instead of when he would have been more heartbroken. It didn’t much help with the current pain, though. 

_ Stupid, Ignis. You can study everything there is to know about academia, and yet you’re still so stupid when it comes to relationships and love. _ Ignis chastised himself silently, not that it mattered much. The music was loud enough to drown out any and all conversations amongst himself. Still, he didn’t want to take the chance.

“ _ Hey _ ,” Gladio greeted him as he approached, surprising Ignis. Why wasn’t he dancing with that woman? “ _ You suddenly walked away. _ ”

“ _ You pushed me away _ ,” Ignis clarified. “ _ I assumed you wanted to spend time with your… friend. _ ”

“ _ She’s not my friend _ ,” Gladio explained. “ _ Just a random hookup that happened once. I’m not into her anymore. _ ”

There was a tap on Gladio’s arm. The teen turned around, side stepping so that he could stand next to Ignis. It was the wrong decision. The girl that he had hooked up with was there, angry, and ready to retaliate. She impulsively made to throw her drink in Gladio’s face, but he sidestepped the moment that she did. Instead, it hit Ignis in the face, completely drenching him. 

One of Ardyn’s security was quick to approach her and pull her out of there as Ignis stood there in shock, drenched and smelling of whatever cocktail she had been drinking. He stared at Gladio, wondering what the hell had just happened, then saw Ardyn approaching them both. This was not how Ignis planned on spending his evening.

“Come with me you two,” Ardyn said, gently taking Ignis’ hand and leading him away from the crowd. He took them behind the old stage and to one of the former dressing rooms. It was quiet back there, the thumping of the music outside the room beckoning them back to the dance floor. “Here. Take off your shirt. I have a replacement.”

“Man, I’m sorry,” Gladio said as Ignis accepted the towel from Ardyn and dried off his face and limbs. Ignis remained standing as he took off his shirt absentmindedly, his chiseled abs on display for Gladio to see. While he certainly didn’t pay attention to it, he was also very much aware of how the guy he tried not to like was in the same room as him.

“It’s not your fault,” Ignis replied. He accepted a button up shirt from Ardyn, a beautiful dark grey shirt that was perfectly taut against his chest. When he looked up, he noticed that Gladio was staring at him. It was difficult not to flush red. “What?”

“Nothing,” Gladio said, looking away. Ignis looked at Ardyn, who seemed to be thinking something about their relationship without saying it aloud. There was nothing there. Gladio wasn’t gay and wanted nothing to do with him from the beginning. Why would that change now?

“If someone else gives you a hard time, you come find me,” Ardyn told both of them. “People get crazy when they imbibe too much. Mix it with a crazy ex and things get wild.”

“She’s not even an ex,” Gladio huffed. “She’s just someone I hooked up with once. I’m not into her.”

“Well if you’re into anyone,” Ardyn said, looking at him pointedly. “You should probably make up your mind soon before you lose your chance forever.”

Ignis didn’t know what he was talking about, but he wasn’t going to wait around to find out. He thanked Ardyn for the change of clothes then made his way back out to the party, thoroughly dismayed by what had happened. Gladio not only pushed him away, but whoever he associated with in the past were not people worth his time. There was no way that Gladio would ever like someone like him. He was the wrong gender, the wrong type, the wrong person.

Ignis didn’t even know why he got his hopes up in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP GLADIO YOU BLEW IT
> 
> Ardyn: I see you liking my nephew's friend who is like a nephew to me as well  
> Gladio: I don't know what you're talking about  
> Ardyn: Just don't fuck it up  
> Gladio: *proceeds to immediately fuck it up*
> 
> Gladio's not the smartest when it comes to Ignis. And Ignis is not the best at emotions. Poor unfortunate souls. So sad, but true. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!


	24. On The Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis enjoys the party with Prompto

The party was in full swing as Noctis took Prompto’s hand and led him onto the dance floor. He could tell that Prompto was nervous and had a feeling that Prompto had never been to a party like this before. Of course he hadn’t. With an overprotective brother alone there was no way that Prompto had been to a party in general. He was surprised that Prompto was let out of the house for this, but then again Clarus was a bit more relaxed about this stuff than Gladio was.

“ _ I can’t dance! _ ” Prompto insisted as Noctis pulled him onto the floor, surrounding them with bubbles like they had walked into a bath. 

“ _ Sure you can _ ,” Noctis replied, offering an encouraging smile. “ _ Just follow me. _ ”

He put his hands on Prompto’s hips and pressed his body against his, heart bursting in his excitement. It was a simple joy, just being able to dance with Prompto, but he knew that his boyfriend was nervous about it. Gently, he began to sway to the beat, leading Prompto to do the same with him. At first Prompto clearly looked nervous, but then the recognition seemed to flicker across his face. Noctis was leading him to the vibration of the beat, not what he couldn’t hear or feel. 

With a smile, Prompo put his hands on Noctis’ shoulders, swaying in time to the vibrations. Noctis kept his hands on Prompto’s hips, their bodies pressed together, swaying to the beat as the strobed lights changed colors of the bubbles around them. It was just them dancing, all others fading into the background. Noctis watched as Prompto’s freckles danced in the lights, his hair kissed by the bubbles around them. 

Noctis wasn’t sure how long they were dancing, nor did he care. The beat changed several times, but their bodies remained connected and their gazes were locked on each other. They kissed periodically, neither of them interested in the world around them. Out on the dance floor, Noctis was free to be true to himself. Out on the dance floor, he was free to be with Prompto.

Eventually they both got thirsty from so much dancing, and Noctis took Prompto’s hand once more and led him off of the floor. Noctis spotted Ignis and Gladio standing against the railing, noting how Ignis was wearing a different shirt and his hair looked like it had gotten wetter than anticipated. There was a dour look on both of their faces.

“ _ What’s wrong? _ ” Prompto signed as they approached, both of them confused about what happened.

“ _ Gladio’s ex poured a drink on me _ ,” Ignis explained. “ _ Ardyn had a change of shirt. _ ”

“ _ For the last time, she’s not an ex _ ,” Gladio insisted irritably. “ _ She is just some chick I hooked up with one time. _ ”

“ _ Seems like an ex to me _ ,” Prompto interjected.

“ _ Thank you _ ,” Ignis replied. “ _ It doesn’t matter that you only hooked up with her once. She took it seriously. You didn’t. I got wet in the process. _ ”

“ _ Did you say sorry? _ ” Prompto asked Gladio. The look on his face indicated that he did not. “ _ Tell him you’re sorry while I get a drink with Noct. _ ”

Prompto grabbed Noctis’ hand and led him away, surprising them all. Then again, Noctis knew that when Prompto got frustrated enough then he would stand up to Gladio and tell him off. They made their way over to the bar where Noctis asked for two waters, which the bartender was quick to give them. It wasn’t the first time that Noctis had been given preferential treatment just because of who he was. 

“Nephew!” Ardyn called for him as he approached him, smiling and happy. He hugged Noctis then Prompto, leaving Prompto clearly dazed and befuddled. “Are you enjoying the party?!”

“Of course, uncle,” Noctis replied with a smile. He turned to Prompto and signed to him what they were saying. 

“Oh dear, I am so happy to see you blossoming with your lovely boyfriend,” Ardyn said happily, making sure that he was facing both of them. “Does your father know?”

Noctis shook his head, the thought of telling his father the truth terrifying him. The thought of telling his father, of potentially being kicked out and disowned, was horrifying and painful. He didn’t think he could handle losing his father after his mother had passed, all because he was gay. 

“Oh honey.” Ardyn hugged Noctis tightly. “I promise you that it won’t be what you think. It will be okay. Your father loves you, Noctis. He would never jeopardize that because you have a boyfriend. I promise.”

As much as Noctis wanted to believe his uncle, it was so hard for him to really trust it. Sure, his dad didn’t have a problem with his brother being gay, but that was so different from finding out his son was gay. It wasn’t just his future at stake either. Ignis was living with them as his best friend. What would his father do if he opted to disown Noctis for being gay?

“I’ll think about it,” Noctis said. He knew that Regis had to know the truth eventually, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for him to know now. Then again, there wasn’t exactly much time left before Noctis went off to college and Regis tried to set him up with someone. He didn’t want that to happen either.

“That’s all I ask,” Ardyn replied with a smile. “You two go and enjoy your night. Don’t get into any trouble.”

“Oh yeah,” Noctis said sarcastically. “That’s me. The troublemaker.”

They parted ways and Noctis turned to Prompto. He filled in the gaps for him, making sure that Prompto wasn’t left out of the conversation even though it was over. It was important to Noctis that Prompto knew everything and that nothing was left out just because he was deaf. Prompto nodded along, then stared in thoughtful contemplation.

“ _ If you want to tell him, I will support you _ ,” Prompto signed to him. “ _ I will be there for you through it. Just think about it. Let’s go dancing for now though? _ ”

Noctis smiled and nodded, knowing that Prompto meant what he said. It helped to know that his boyfriend would be there to support him, and he had a feeling that Clarus wouldn’t just let Noctis be out on his own if things went horribly wrong. Even if there were issues, Noctis felt reassured knowing that Prompto would insist that they did the right thing.

Opting to let his worries go for the time being, he went back with Prompto out onto the dancefloor, losing himself in the rhythm and his boyfriend’s eyes once more. It was easy to forget everything but Prompto when they were on the dancefloor, and Noctis felt like he could easily die happy if he died then and there. He hoped he didn’t, but if he did then it would all be worth it. Seeing Prompto dancing and smiling always made it worth it.

There was a thought that crossed his mind as they danced. It wasn’t fair to Prompto for Noctis to keep their relationship a secret from his father. As much as he was afraid of how his father would react, he was even more terrified to lose Prompto because of his cowardice and inability to be open and honest. Prompto meant more to him than his tenuously fragile facade to maintain a stable relationship with his father. If his father hated him, then there wasn’t a relationship there to begin with. Prompto would always be by his side. It was an inherent fact that he somehow implicitly knew.

“ _ I’m going to tell my dad _ ,” Noctis signed to Prompto in the middle of the dancefloor. They stopped dancing and stared at each other. “ _ I don’t want to hide you away from him like that. I want to be open and honest. Will you be there with me when I tell him? _ ”

Prompto nodded then hugged Noctis tightly, holding him there as the lights strobed around them for a long while. Noctis hugged him back, only gently swaying as if they were listening to a slower song, a romantic melody meant for two. When Prompto released him, Noctis cupped his cheeks in his hands and kissed him passionately, his tongue caressing Prompto’s with overwhelming gratitude and desire.

“ _ Ever at your side, Noctis _ ,” Prompto signed to him when Noctis finally let him go. “ _ I will be there for you through it all. _ ”

Noctis kissed Prompto again then resumed dancing with him, his heart feeling heavy at the thought of telling his dad but light at the thought of Prompto being there with him through it all. He knew then that he loved Prompto, that it was a relationship that wasn’t going to end, that he was going to hopefully marry him one day if Prompto would have him. It was too early to tell him something so important, but Noctis stored that thought in his heart and let the feeling take over entirely. Wasn’t it his mother that said that with love guiding him, he could never go wrong?

They danced for a long time after that, well after their feet were achingly sore and they were tired. Gladio and Ignis eventually found them, indicating that it was time for them to go home. Noctis found his uncle, thanked him for the amazing party, and hugged him tightly. Ardyn promised that they would get together during one of their breaks so that he could spoil both him and Prompto. He always made good on his promises, and Noctis genuinely looked forward to it.

“ _ Did you have fun? _ ” Gladio signed to Prompto after they had all put on their coats and stepped outside into the night air. 

“ _ A lot! _ ” Prompto replied with an enthusiasm that made Noctis’ heart swell. “ _ Noctis and I danced the entire time. I didn’t think I could ever dance before, but he proved me wrong. I’m so lucky. _ ”

Gladio looked at Noctis with a warm smile that nearly moved the Caelum to tears, although he couldn’t quite explain why. It was as if Gladio was telling him that he accepted him for the first time, that he was grateful that he was Prompto’s boyfriend. Noctis felt like Gladio was wordlessly telling him that he knew that he would never intentionally harm Prompto. 

“ _ I’m glad you had fun _ ,” Gladio signed with a smile. “ _ Ready to go home and get some rest? _ ”

Prompto hugged and kissed Noctis quickly before he left with his brother, leaving Noctis to head out with Ignis. On the way back they were quiet for a time, Noctis just riding the high of having Prompto enjoy his time at the party. Then he sensed there was something off with Ignis, and he ultimately knew that he would have to ask.

“Is everything alright, Specs?” Noctis asked. “You’ve been pretty quiet.”

“I’m fine, Noct,” Ignis replied, albeit just a bit formally. Noctis gave him a look, and Ignis sighed. “It was a bit annoying that Gladio’s ex or whatever he wishes to refer to her as disrupted things.”

“Is that really what’s bothering you?” Noctis asked, sensing that it might have been something more. “It’s unusual for you to get so irritated by something like that.”

Ignis was quiet for such a long time that Noctis figured that he wanted to drop the conversation. When they reached the complex and got in the elevator, Ignis spoke softly, so soft that Noctis practically had to strain to hear him. It was as if he was afraid of admitting it to himself, much less aloud.

“Gladio and I were dancing on the floor,” Ignis explained. “When the woman approached him, he pushed me away. It’s hard to realize that someone who I thought I was becoming friends with is actually repulsed by me.”

“I’m sorry, Ig,” Noctis said, feeling let down by Gladio. It didn’t really make sense to him, though. Prompto was gay. Why would he be alright with Prompto and not Ignis? “Do you think he was trying to protect you or something?”

“I doubt it,” Ignis replied, his expression grim. “Gladio very much had the presence to seem alright with me until there was the notion that he could’ve been confused as dating me. He is straight, and he doesn’t want anyone to even come close to assuming otherwise. It’s better for me to maintain a distance so that neither of us get hurt.”

Noctis considered what Ignis was saying. As much as he hadn’t been a huge fan of Gladio’s, he understood him a bit more as time went on. He might even have thought of Gladio as a friend at a certain point. There was no way that he could even conceive Gladio as outright rejecting Ignis so that he didn’t get mistaken as gay. Perhaps there was something else to it.

“I hope you’re wrong,” Noctis considered finally. “Gladio is a lot of things, but I don’t see him as the kind of guy to be like that.”

“I hope I’m wrong too,” Ignis replied. “But I doubt it.”

Noctis thought maybe something else was going on, something that Ignis wasn’t saying. It was better to just let it go. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Gladio... You really fucked up. XD
> 
> Also Noctis being cute with Prompto. :3 I actually thought of the song "You Only Live Once" from Yuri on Ice when I thought of them dancing on the floor. :3
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! I can't wait to post the next chapter :D


	25. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis comes out to his father with Prompto by his side

__ [Noctis:] Hey my dad is back from his trip. Do you think you can come over so I can talk to him tomorrow?  
_ [Prompto:] I’ll be there! Just take deep breaths. It’ll be okay.  
_ __ [Noctis:] Thanks… I guess it’s kind of obvious that I’m already freaking out. See you then. <3

Prompto was nervous for Noctis. It was a leap in a direction that would either bridge the gap between Noctis and his dad or make it even wider. From the times that Prompto had been around Regis, he had thought that the man was kind and understanding. But if Noctis’ mother had told him that telling Regis about his sexuality was a bad idea, then it had to mean something.

When Prompto told Gladio where he was going, he was surprised that his brother offered to go with him so that he could study with Ignis. Then again, Gladio had been a lot more studious recently, and he hoped that it was a sign of change that would be permanent. If it meant less arguments at home then Prompto was happy with the more serious and studious Gladio. Honestly, though, Prompto thought that it could perhaps be because Gladio liked Ignis.

“ _ Looks like Ignis is going to come over here _ ,” Gladio signed as Prompto prepared to go to Noctis’ place. “ _ Guess he wanted to give Noct the space. _ ”

Prompto nodded in understanding. “ _ Be nice to Ignis, Gladio. He’s struggling with something. Don’t hurt his feelings. _ ”

“ _ I won’t _ ,” Gladio promised him. “ _ Believe it or not, I actually think the guy is pretty cool. _ ”

With a smile, Prompto offered his well wishes to Gladio then and made his way to Noctis’ place. He let Noctis know that he was on his way, making sure to be quick. Part of it was that he wanted to be there as soon as possible for his boyfriend. The other part was that he was scared of running into someone who would bully or hurt him. It wasn’t outside of the realm of possibility, and Prompto would have particularly hated running into someone like Loqi.

Luckily, Prompto didn’t encounter anyone as he approached the complex. Breathing a sigh of relief, he made his way to the Caelum flat, knowing that Noctis was anxiously waiting for him. When he knocked on the door to the door to the place, he wasn’t surprised to see it open pretty quickly. Noctis was a nervous wreck. 

“ _ You okay? _ ” Prompto asked as he stepped inside. “ _ Stupid question, I know. _ ”

Noctis took a deep breath before hugging him tightly. “ _ I needed that. Dad is at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Hopefully this won’t be too bad. _ ”

“ _ It’ll be what it needs to be _ ,” Prompto asserted. He took Noctis’ hand and walked with him over to the table where Regis was sitting, reading a newspaper while he had a cup of coffee. Prompto wondered if Ignis made a fresh pot for him.

“Hi Prompto,” Regis said with a smile as he looked up at him. “What brings you here?”

“I invited him,” Noctis interjected before Prompto could sign anything. “Dad… I need to talk to you about something.”

“Sure,” Regis replied. He put his newspaper down and looked at them both. That’s when Noctis reached out and grabbed Prompto’s hand, gripping it tightly.

“Dad…” Noctis began. Prompto squeezed his hand tighter, reaffirming to him that he was there. “I’m gay. Prompto and I are dating. We have been since that night that we found him in the park.”

Regis stared at them wordlessly, as if contemplating his response. “Please take a seat, you two.”

Noctis sat next to his father while Prompto sat next to his boyfriend. They stared at Regis, waiting for him to say something. When he didn’t, Noctis spoke. “Well?”

“I suppose it is fate for this to happen,” Regis finally said aloud. That confused them both. “You see, Noctis, I am bisexual. I was faced with a bit of a conundrum back when I was younger. My father was not a very patient and kind man, and as the heir to the company, I was forced to end a relationship with someone whom I loved very much. Don’t get me wrong. I love your mother as well, and I am very grateful for the time I had with her. Had things gone differently… well, they didn’t.

“I won’t lie to you, son,” Regis continued. “Being gay isn’t the taboo sexuality it used to be, but it is still fraught with hardship. You will be the subject of scrutiny, as will your partner. You both will need to prepare for that if you two remain together. It would be easier for you to marry a woman, Noctis. But unlike my father, I will not force you to do something like that. The choice is yours, and you need to make it.”

“So…” Noctis began. “You’re not upset that I’m gay? You’re just worried about the company?”

“Of course I’m not upset,” Regis replied. “I am sorry that it took you so long to tell me. If you decide that you are not going to hide and don’t want to pursue a relationship with a woman, then I will only support you.”

“I’m not going to leave Prompto, dad,” Noctis asserted. “I want to be with him.”

Regis smiled at his son and at Prompto. “He is a good partner to have, Noctis.”

“ _ Can I ask a question? _ ” Prompto signed. Noctis translated, and Regis gave him the go ahead to ask. “ _ Why did you say it was fate for this to happen? _ ”

Regis smiled and got up, walking away to his room and coming back with a small box in his hand. Prompto and Noctis both stared in confusion, wondering what exactly he was doing. When he sat back down, he took out a photo and handed it to Prompto. Shock and surprise coursed through him. How did he never know?

The photo was of a younger Regis and a younger Clarus, both of them together in their high school uniforms. They looked happy, in love, and were both smiling. The way that they stood together, their cheeks pressed together, clearly enjoying their youth, told Prompto more than words could ever say. Regis and Clarus used to be in love until the cruelty of the world pulled them apart.

“We had plans to marry and run away,” Regis explained when Prompto looked up at him. “My father found out and intervened. Sent me to a reform school and betrothed me to Aulea before I could find a way back to him. Please don’t misunderstand, Noctis. I love your mother dearly. There are just some aches that never quite go away.”

“Do you think there’s a chance that you two could get back together?” Noctis asked his father. “I mean… you two look so happy there.”

“We are good friends now,” Regis said with a sad smile. “I will always love him, but the wounds that he suffered likely go too deep. I couldn’t ask for him to rekindle a flame when there is such misery involved in it.”

“It’s never too late for love,” Noctis offered his father. Prompto was still shocked, trying to absorb everything that had been said. He ignored the conversation in favor of staring at the photo. Clarus looked so much happier in it than he did now. Was it because it was before Regis’ father drove them apart? Or was it because of losing his wife? It was likely both.

There was a tap on his shoulder, and Prompto looked up to find both Regis and Noctis staring at him. He flushed red and apologized then handed the photo back to Regis. “ _ Sorry. I just… I haven’t really seen dad that happy before. _ ”

Noctis translated, and when Prompto looked at Regis, he felt a pain in his heart. Regis looked grief-stricken, in pain, like he didn’t want to know that Clarus still nursed the wounds of the past just as he did. Maybe it was wrong of him to say anything.

“You know,” Noctis said to Regis. “Mom was the one who said to keep my sexuality a secret. Was it because of what happened?”

Regis nodded. “I suspect so. She likely wanted to spare me the pain of digging up the past… or perhaps she thought I’d get some bright ideas and finally run off with Clarus. I would’ve never done that to your mother, I hope you know.”

“I know, dad,” Noctis said. He reached out and took his father’s hand. “But mom is gone now. Maybe it’s time to do what you want to do. Grandpa isn’t around to tell you who to be anymore.”

“When did my son become wiser than me?” Regis laughed. He ruffled Noctis’ hair, and Prompto smiled as Noctis pulled away and tried to flatten it again. “I’m so sorry that you suffered because you were afraid to tell me, son. I won’t ever shame you for loving someone. But now that I know you two are dating, I do think it’s time we have a talk about safe sex.”

“Dad!” Noctis protested, blushing bright red. Prompto wasn’t exactly sure if he wanted to be there for that conversation. 

“What?” Regis asked with a teasing smile. “Don’t tell me you two have already-”

“We haven’t!” Noctis insisted. Prompto couldn’t help but laugh a bit. He could tell that his father was riling him up just for the sake of it, but the thought of talking to him about safe sex was enough to keep his laughter to a minimum. He didn’t want to get caught in the crosshairs. 

“Alright, alright,” Regis caved, laughing at his son’s plight. “We’ll save that for some other time. Just please tell me you’ll do your research.”

“Dad!” Noctis groaned. Prompto thought about how Noctis hadn’t had sex before. Why did he want to be with someone like him again, someone who had been so scarred by a bad relationship? Sure, his first time with Loqi wasn’t bad, but it increasingly got worse until it all culminated in that one moment at the gym.

Prompto jumped when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Noctis, who was looking at him in concern. “ _ Sorry. Lost in thought. _ ”

“ _ It’s cool dude _ ,” Noctis replied. “ _ You wanna stay for dinner? Dad said he’ll cook. _ ”

“ _ Is that alright? _ ” Prompto asked. He looked at Regis, who was smiling at him.

“ _ Yeah _ ,” Noctis signed with a smile. “ _ Dad said he wants to know more about you. _ ”

“ _ Really? _ ” Prompto asked, feeling excited but also worried. What if Regis didn’t like him? “ _ Sure. _ ”

Prompto stuck around for dinner with Regis and Noctis, finding the conversation relatively easy in comparison to how conversations normally went between those who could hear and those who couldn’t. Noctis was quick to translate for him, and Regis was careful to speak to him so that he could read his lips. By the time dinner was over and Prompto received a text to come home, he found himself happy and like he might actually belong there.

With a hug from both Regis and Noctis, Prompto made his way home with relative ease. Gladio and Ignis were still studying, and Prompto hoped that they were getting along well. Clarus was in the living room, watching the television absentmindedly while drinking a beer. Hesitatingly, Prompto approached him and sat down. 

“ _ How was it? _ ” Clarus asked, knowing why Prompto went over to talk to them. “ _ Everything turn out okay? _ ”

Prompto nodded, considering how he was going to broach the topic. He finally decided it was just better to come out with it. “ _ Noct’s dad told us about you two. _ ”

“ _ Really? _ ” Clarus asked. He ran his hand over his head. “ _ Not exactly how you wanted to find out your dad used to date your boyfriend’s dad? _ ”

“ _ I don’t care about that _ ,” Prompto signed. “ _ He misses you, dad. A lot. And I think you miss him too. Have you ever thought about getting back with him? _ ”

Clarus sighed and set his beer down. “ _ That’s a complicated question, Prompto. He lost his wife about a year ago… There’s a lot of things that need to be discussed. _ ”

Prompto nodded. “ _ I just think it’s never too late. _ ”

With a smile, Clarus ruffled Prompto’s hair. “ _ Thanks kiddo. Don’t worry about your old man. _ ”

Nodding, Prompto gave Clarus a hug then made his way upstairs. He missed the phone ringing and Regis reaching out to Clarus in a familiar way for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy!!! Regis isn't a homophobe he's just got his aches and pains... With Clarus >.>
> 
> I didn't want Regis to be a bad dad like I have made him in other fics but I wanted to make sure there was a "coming out" moment for Noctis. Also I wanted Regis and Clarus to be a thing cause I love that ship so bam! XD
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! So happy to have gotten this far but there's honestly no end in sight to this fic. I told myself I wouldn't write another long fic like The Sound of Silence but... I have over 40 chapters of this written and still have more story to tell XD


	26. In Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio questions himself and sees someone unexpected at the gym.

To say it was a shock to see that Ignis was perfectly fit the moment he took his shirt off was an understatement. Gladio found himself staring at Ignis, wondering if he was finally seeing what he had started to feel and had tried to deny. Ignis wasn’t just some nerd in glasses. He was hot, gorgeous, and Gladio was worried that he was becoming a bit too smitten with the guy.

Despite continuing to question himself, his sanity, and his sexuality, Gladio buckled down and studied hard with Ignis over the winter break. He wanted to get to a point where they were studying the same material in tandem instead of Ignis having to review old material that he had studied already.

As much as he wanted to increasingly be around Ignis, he also wanted to make sure that Ignis excelled, got into a good school, and got the letter of recommendation that he desperately needed. If that was all that was the result of whatever relationship they had, then Gladio would consider it a success. He was aware that he wanted more than just a tutor, but he would honor whatever Ignis wanted of him instead.

The thought of Ignis ultimately wanting nothing to do with him made his heart ache, though. Gladio was trying to get his life turned around, so he took the time that he wasn’t studying with Ignis to work out at the gym or to just relax with his brother. Occasionally he would go over with Prompto to Noctis’ place, mostly to intrude on Ignis’ study time and just read quietly while Ignis worked. It was peaceful, although Gladio felt like Ignis was tiring of his presence more than not.

Gladio felt like he was slowly losing his mind at the thought of actually  _ liking _ Ignis, something that he swore would never happen when they had first been forced to work together. Part of him worried that he was just growing attached to him just because they spent so much time together, but the more he was without him the more he wanted to be near him. Just spending time near Ignis was enough for him… until he started dreaming of him.

The first dream he had was a simple dream, one where they were hanging out and doing what they always did. But then the second dream was them at the party they went to, of them dancing and it not ending up with Ignis mad at him and unhappy with the turn of events. It was them together, dancing and swaying to the beat, kissing each other. The third dream was of Gladio undressing Ignis, taking him into his arms, and making love to him.

Gladio had woken up to that dream with his heart racing and his body on fire with the thought. It was the first time Gladio had ever gotten hard at the thought of another guy. He thought maybe it was just from spending so much time with him. After all, there was no way that he was into a guy like Ignis. Sure, he was hot at the party, but normally he looked like a nerd.

But Ignis didn’t look like a nerd. Not really. He had glasses and his bangs covered his forehead, but he was a beautiful man. There was a fine edge to his cheekbones, his lips were perfectly curved and supple, and his eyes were like the rarest gems on Eos. He typically wore a sweater that covered up his form, but Gladio knew it was lithe and that he had the dexterity of a gymnast. Ignis was the furthest thing from a nerd, in appearance and presence. He was more beautiful than anyone Gladio had ever seen.

Yet beauty didn’t mean that he wanted to date Ignis. That was something he was still debating and figuring out about himself. He didn’t know if he was attracted to men, and while he supposed it was a possibility, he didn’t want to take that leap into something and end up hurting someone else for it. Gladio had to be sure of himself before he thought about pursuing anything with anyone. 

While he knew that he could likely talk to Prompto about it, Gladio was somewhat hesitant to bring it to his attention. Instead he did some of his own research online, looking into what it meant to be attracted to someone of the same sex, how people first found out they weren’t straight, and if maybe he was just questioning himself because the people he was around most of the time were gay. 

When Gladio found himself no closer to the answer and the thought of Ignis only kept enticing him, he did the only other thing he thought to do. He looked up porn online, both gay and straight, to see if there was anything to what he was thinking or feeling. It didn’t surprise him that he got hard when he watched the straight porn.

But then he found a clip of a guy with a similar body type to Ignis’ getting fucked, and he was nearly reeling from how hot he thought it was. It was the first time he had masturbated to a gay porn clip, and when he closed his eyes and thought about being with Ignis, he came faster than he ever had before. It was how Gladio knew that he not only liked men, but he had a type. And Ignis was exactly his type.

Gladio nearly felt guilty for thinking of Ignis sexually, but it only strengthened his resolve to do everything he needed to so that Ignis could get out of the shitty household once and for all. Ignis’ mother was still trying to get him to come back home, but so far Regis had stood his ground for the guy and refused to let him go back. There was a court date coming up soon that Ignis would have to go to, but everyone insisted on going with him, Gladio included.

Yet as much as Gladio wanted Ignis to like him and maybe even love him, he didn’t want to force his emotions on him when the guy was so clearly stressed out over everything. It was important to him that Ignis succeed in life, so Gladio resolved to do everything in his power to help him. After all, if he liked Ignis as much as he was sure he did, then it was far more important to him to help him succeed instead of get in the way.

With school set to start again the next week, Gladio wanted to maximize the time he had at the gym during the times that he wasn’t studying with Ignis. Gladio was starting to focus on bulking up, building muscle, and really going hard so that when he joined the police force he would be able to have the strength to do his job well. Already fairly muscular, he spent a large amount of time doing full body workouts, weight training, and cardio. 

It was another day at the gym, and he was pushing himself with another set of deadlifts that always garnered a few looks from the women passing by. Gladio used to pay attention to them, sometimes even getting a number or two, but now he was just focused and wondering if Ignis would find him attractive with more muscle on him. Was that Ignis’ type? Did he even have a type? Would Ignis ever find him attractive? 

With a grunt, Gladio set the weight on the ground and looked up absentmindedly. He grabbed his towel and wiped his forehead and the back of his neck, looking around for what he was going to do next. That’s when he caught Ignis in the next room over, sitting on a yoga mat and looking like he was about to start stretching. Gladio thought he looked a bit off, perhaps a bit flushed, and he made his way over to him in worry.

“Never thought I’d see you here,” Gladio joked, trying to act casual as he approached Ignis.

“You’re not the only one who likes to stay in shape,” Ignis commented. He didn’t look good, though. His face was drained of color and flushed red in all the wrong places.

“True,” Gladio replied awkwardly. He hesitated, looking at Ignis as he scratched the back of his head. “Are you alright, Ig? You look kinda rough.”

“I’m fine,” Ignis replied. Gladio noticed he was breathing heavily, though. He crouched down and felt his forehead. The guy was burning hot. “I said I’m fine, Gladio.”

“No you’re not,” Gladio replied. He stood up, pulling Ignis with him. “Come on. I’m getting you home. You have a fever. That means you could be contagious.”

“Very well,” Ignis grumbled. He bent over to collect his things, but Gladio grabbed them first. “I can handle it.”

“I know you can,” Gladio said, trying not to roll his eyes at Ignis’ stubbornness. “But you shouldn’t. Come on. Let’s get you back to your bed.”

Ignis obeyed, although he grumbled the entire time about it. Gladio wasn’t upset by his grumbling. He knew what it was like to be sick and want to get things done. If anything, he found Ignis’ grumbling to be cute. Maybe he was in love. After all, everything Ignis did was charming. Even when he was sick. 

“Thank you, Gladio,” Ignis said as they got closer to the complex. Gladio wasn’t necessarily surprised that Ignis walked. The gym was close enough, and Ignis usually walked when it was more convenient. “I should’ve stayed home.”

“Well now I know you’re sick, if you’re thanking me,” Gladio laughed lightly. He looked at Ignis and noticed he was smiling a bit. His heart skipped a beat. “Is anyone at home to help you?”

“Regis is at work,” Ignis explained. “I think Noctis and Prompto are at the park right now, acting like children.”

“Well you can’t blame them,” Gladio offered, trying to keep their spirits up. “They do have us to deal with.”

“Good point,” Ignis considered. 

“I’ll help you then,” Gladio replied. Ignis shook his head, but Gladio was prepared for that. “Ig, you have a fever. Let someone else take care of you for once. It’s the least I can do after you’ve been helping me, letter of recommendation or not.”

“It’s not just for that,” Ignis said, getting Gladio’s hopes up. “It’s a point of pride too.”

“What? To turn a delinquent into a good student?” Gladio teased, even though it hurt his heart to acknowledge that Ignis thought of him that way.

“No,” Ignis replied. “It’s important to me to see you reach your full potential. You have it in you. You just don’t realize it.”

“I realize it better with you around,” Gladio nearly whispered, his heart thumping in his chest painfully. Would Ignis even have admitted this stuff if he wasn’t feverish? “You’re the only one who believed in me in the first place.”

“Everyone believes in you, Gladio,” Ignis insisted. “You just don’t realize that either.”

“Even you?” Gladio asked.

“Even me.” Ignis nodded as they reached the flat. Gladio took him to his room, watching with wide eyes as Ignis suddenly began to strip. 

“I’m going to get you a glass of water,” Gladio said, turning around quickly. “You get in bed.”

There was a murmur of agreement from Ignis, and Gladio left the room quickly, taking a deep breath to steady his own nerves. Just seeing Ignis shirtless was enough to send his mind reeling. He didn’t need to see anymore, even if he wanted to, so he took his time getting a glass of water. When he stepped back into the room, Ignis was laying in bed, still shirtless but under a blanket. Gladio tried not to wonder if Ignis took off all of his clothes.

“I have some water here for you,” Gladio said as he sat on the side of the bed. Ignis opened his eyes and sat up, accepting the glass. “Drink it slowly. I’m going to stay here until someone else gets back.”

“I’ll be fine on my own,” Ignis protested, his voice sounding hoarse. He was getting sicker by the second.

“I know you’ll be fine,” Gladio replied, taking the glass from him. “But that doesn’t mean you should be left alone. Just stop being stubborn and let me take care of you for once.”

“Alright,” Ignis agreed, although he didn’t sound very pleased about it. “It might be awhile before someone gets back, you know.”

“That’s fine with me,” Gladio insisted. He adjusted the blankets so that they were up around Ignis’ shoulders. “Believe it or not, I only work out, study, or read.”

“What about those random hookups?” Ignis asked. He looked worse than he did before, and Gladio started taking note of what to get. Worry coursed through him, thinking about when his mother got sick. The last thing he wanted was for Ignis to be ill like that. 

“I haven’t been with anyone since that night you saw me in the redlight district,” Gladio dignified. “There’s never been anyone that I’ve wanted to be with like that, Ig.”

“Hmm,” Ignis replied, as if he didn’t believe him. “No one? Not even one person?”

“Maybe one,” Gladio considered. “But there’s no way he’d be interested in me.”

“I don’t see why not,” Ignis supposed, making Gladio’s heart skip a few beats. “You’re handsome, smart, know what you want to do with your life. Anyone would be happy to have you.”

“Tell him that,” Gladio offered. Would Ignis remember this when he was no longer feverish? Would he still feel the same?

“Point him out and I will.” Ignis closed his eyes, clearly exhausted. Gladio took his glasses off and set them on the bedside table.

“Just get some rest now,” Gladio insisted. “I’ll be back with some stuff to help.”

Ignis only muttered a noise in response as Gladio left the room, getting a cool compress and something to take Ignis’ temperature with. When he returned, Ignis was sound asleep. Carefully, he rested the compress against his forehead and took his temperature. Luckily, Ignis was lucid enough to follow his instructions. Of course he had a fever. The guy was probably working himself too hard.

Gladio stayed by Ignis’ side until Noctis and Regis got home. They arrived around the same time, both of them surprised to hear that Ignis was sick. After profuse thanks, Noctis promised that he would let Gladio know how Ignis was doing. They likely both had the same fear since they both lost a parent to cancer. Having anyone be sick for any reason was terrifying. 

When Gladio got home, he quickly showered then tried to read and study, ultimately looking at his phone every few minutes. Finally, albeit late into the night, Gladio received a text from Noctis letting him know that Ignis’ fever broke. He breathed a sigh of relief, although he was still worried about him. The last thing he wanted was for Ignis to be too sick to continue on.

After all, he only wanted the best for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do the "one is sick and the other needs to care for them while the sick one says something he otherwise wouldn't say while delirious with a fever" trope? Yes I did. :3
> 
> I love this trope and I can't help it. If it wasn't for having such a distinct thought in mind for [spoilers] I would've had other things been said here.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!!! :D


	27. Unexpected News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis receives a phone call

Ignis awoke to the sound of the television in the living room, wondering what had happened and how he ended up back in his room. He sat up suddenly, and a cool compress fell from his forehead and onto his lap. Looking around in confusion, he noticed how his glasses were put on the bedside table and he had been completely covered with the most comfortable blankets in the flat.

The last thing he remembered was not feeling well at the gym and then… then Gladio took him home. Beyond that it was a blank. He had been particularly stressed with the hearing coming up for his mother followed by college entrance exams in the spring. Perhaps it was taking its toll finally. Perhaps he needed a break.

He couldn’t afford a break, though. Taking time to sleep off a fever was bad enough as it was. There was no way Ignis could afford to lose even a second of time to anything else. Between studying, cooking, the hearing, school, working out, and tutoring Gladio… it was taking its toll, but he had to do it. He had to be grateful for the space to stay with the Caelums, and he had to do what was required of him to ensure he was worthy of earning a place to stay.

Slowly so as to ensure he wasn’t going to make himself too dizzy, Ignis grabbed his cell phone. It surprised him that it was plugged in, fully charged and ready to go. Then again, Noctis was always overly considerate when he was sick. While it didn’t happen often, Ignis knew that it happened enough for him to be wary of the seasons and the passing colds that drifted through Eos.

_ [Gladio:] Hey Ig. I hope you’re feeling better. Please take care of yourself. You’re really stressed lately. Don’t worry about tutoring me right now. Just take care of yourself. _

Ignis was surprised by the text and the offer not to tutor him. There was no way he was going to allow that, though. He needed to tutor Gladio and get the letter of recommendation. More than that, he  _ wanted _ Gladio to do well, to excel, and to have the choice to go to college now that he was considering it. The last thing he wanted to do was fail Gladio. He cared about him more than that.

_ [Ignis:] I’m alright. The fever broke sometime in the night. I’m sorry if I worried you. Once the hearing is over, I will be fine. We don’t have to cancel the tutoring right now.  
_ _ [Gladio:] Glad to hear you’re feeling better! And we can pause until it’s over then. Promise I won’t mess it up for you.  
_ _ [Ignis:] I’d worry more about it if I didn’t tutor you. I promise, Gladio. I’m fine.  
_ _ [Gladio:] Alright. I’m still not happy about it, but you’re too stubborn to cave. >:( See you soon. _

Smiling, Ignis thought about how quickly Gladio responded to him. He hoped that meant that they were at least getting along. The thought of what happened at the party hurt, though, and he knew that he had to keep that tucked away. Gladio didn’t like men, much less him, and it was only going to be detrimental to him to admit that he had feelings for the guy. Ultimately, Ignis knew that Gladio was an unattainable dream, and it was far better to bury his feelings than to indulge in them.

Ignis got out of bed, wondering if he had been the one to undress himself down to his boxers, and pulled on a casual outfit. After he put on his jeans, shirt, an oversized knit sweater, and comfortable slippers, he made his way out of the room and into the living room where Noctis and Regis were watching television together. They had become closer since Noctis came out to his father, and Ignis was both envious and happy for them.

“Hey Ig!” Noctis said as Regis immediately turned down the volume on the television. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better, thanks,” Ignis replied honestly. 

“Hey, don’t thank me,” Noctis said with a bright smile. “Gladio was the one who stayed by your side and took care of you. When we got home there was nothing left to do. The dude really cares for you a lot.”

The admission surprised Ignis, and he thought about what Noctis said. Gladio cared? Did that mean…? No. There was no possible way that it meant anything. Gladio just needed to pass his classes, to not get expelled, and even to possibly go onto college. Ignis was just a means to an end. Without him being well, there was no tutoring. But then why did Gladio offer to suspend tutoring for the time being?

“I’ll be sure to thank him for his help then,” Ignis said awkwardly, a bit unsure of what else to really say to that. “I need to prepare for later this week. Once the hearing is over, I’m sure it’ll be a bit easier on us all.”

“We’ll be there every step of the way,” Regis promised him. “By the way, Ignis. I think it’s time you take a break from cooking all the time. I’m going to hire a chef to prepare meals. No arguments allowed here. You need a break. You’re only seventeen.”

Ignis didn’t like the thought of losing control like this. He knew he was strong enough and capable enough to juggle it all. Yet Regis was telling him to take a break. Did that mean he was going to kick him out? If his mother went to jail then he could live back at the house, he supposed. Although, to Ignis, that place was full of terrible memories. He didn’t want that. 

“I would like to earn my keep here somehow,” Ignis offered, knowing that if he wasn’t being productive then it likely meant he wasn’t going to be welcomed anymore.

“You already do,” Regis replied. He put a hand on Noctis’ head and smiled at Ignis. “You’re a good friend and brother to my son, you study hard and try to do your best in school, and you keep your room tidy. That’s all you need to do Ignis. You’re like a son to me, and you’ll always be welcomed here. No matter what.”

Ignis felt fresh tears come to his eyes, overwhelmed by such an admission. While he certainly knew that Regis had always gone out of his way for him, he had never quite heard his best friend’s father tell him so bluntly that he was like a son. There had never been a time when Ignis felt like he belonged with his own family. But now… now he realized that his real family was here all the while. 

“Thank you,” Ignis replied once he knew that he had composed himself enough to say anything. “To both of you. For giving me a home when I had no other.”

“Of course,” Regis said with a smile. “Now promise me you’ll take it easy. We live well enough that you don’t have to worry so much about so many things. And once this hearing is over, I plan on asking for custody until you’re eighteen. If that’s what you would like.”

“I would be honored,” Ignis stated, his heart swelling in a sense of familial love that he had never before felt with his own family. How could he when his father was always working and his mother hated him? How could he when his father died too young, leaving him with an alcoholic mother to care for?

“Then come and join us,” Regis offered. “We’re watching a really bad movie. Prompto recommended it. It’s intentionally bad to the point of satire.”

“What’s it called?” Ignis asked, sitting down and looking at the screen. “Velocipastor? Really?”

“Yup,” Noctis laughed. “Just watch it.”

Ignis couldn’t bring himself to really focus on the movie, no matter how hilariously bad it was. He texted Gladio, thanking him for caring for him while he was sick, then found his mind wandering to how he felt like he belonged with a family. So what if it wasn’t his biological family? Regis and Noctis had always treated him better, had included him throughout the years, and had given him a place to stay when he needed it most. Of course they were family. 

The next day, Ignis got a call that he wasn’t expecting. It was the dean of the school, and he automatically worried. He had never received a direct call from the dean. Had he done something wrong? Was Gladio expelled for something he didn’t anticipate? Anxiously, he answered the phone, hoping that it was merely a mistake.

“This is Ignis,” he said, trying not to tremble from the call. 

“Good news, Ignis,” the dean said, making Ignis even more curious about what he was calling for. “Gladio called and made a very compelling case that you shouldn’t be required to tutor him anymore. After reviewing his grades and speaking with his father, I’m happy to report that you’ll be getting your letter of recommendation sooner rather than later.”

“Really?” Ignis asked, more than surprised by the call. He was sipping coffee in the kitchen, but now his hand hovered by the cup. With a rapidly beating heart, he thought about what the dean was saying. There was no need to stress over tutoring Gladio anymore… and that meant there was no need to see him anymore. “Thank you, sir. I am very honored to receive such high praise.”

“Thank yourself for doing such a great job,” the dean insisted. “And Gladio for making a good case for it being given early. You being around him really did wonders on his outlook. I would say to keep up the good work, but it doesn’t look like that’s necessary anymore.”

“Thank you, sir,” Ignis said, his heart aching painfully. “I hope Gladio continues to succeed.”

“I don’t doubt that he will,” the dean replied. “You take care now. I will be in touch so you can provide a list of schools you’re applying to.”

“Thank you again, sir.” Ignis ended the call and stared at his phone for a long moment. 

That was it. There was no need to continue studying with or tutoring Gladio. There was no need to continue talking to him, knowing him, possibly even liking him. Why did Gladio do this? To help him or to hurt him? There was no way that he could have known that Ignis actually liked spending time with him. Yet Ignis’ heart hurt more than words could say. 

Wordlessly, Ignis made his way to his room, sitting on the edge of his bed and he looked at the phone. Tears came to his eyes, and he finally had to admit to himself what he had been trying to suppress all this time. He liked Gladio. Probably a bit too much. If anything, he would dare even say that he had a crush on him, that he liked the notion of dating him. But now he couldn’t even find a reason to be around him anymore. Gladio was done, and he wanted nothing to do with Ignis anymore.

With a deep breath, Ignis did what he could to keep his hands from trembling. He had to compose a text to Gladio, a text that would thank him for his hard work and the kind gesture. Yet how could he thank him for breaking his heart? Ignis had always been so strong around his mother, never crying when she hurt him. Yet now… now he found something that hurt worse.

_ [Ignis:] I received a call from the dean. Thank you for reaching out to him and ensuring the letter of recommendation. _

Another deep breath. Ignis sent the text, thinking about how each excuse he had to spend time with Gladio was now gone. Perhaps he could convince Noctis to bring Gladio and Prompto over to the flat, but that would require Gladio to be interested in coming over. There was no way he would ever care enough to do something like that. 

_ [Gladio:] Great! I’m glad he reached out so quick! I was wondering… if you’re up for it, do you want to keep studying together? As friends? No lesson plan necessary anymore :) Just us studying and hanging out. _

Ignis stared at the text from Gladio, his eyes wide. Gladio wanted to continue studying with him? And he wanted to… continue hanging out? How was this possible? Was it out of pity? There was no possible way someone as beautiful and amazing as Gladio would want to spend time with him of his own volition. After all, Ignis was just a nerd who was trying to escape a fucked up family situation. Why would Gladio want to spend time with him?

_ [Ignis:] I would be delighted. I hope you can keep up with the study plan I keep for myself.  
_ _ [Gladio:] I hope so! It’ll be helpful when I take the college entrance exams. Thanks to you, I decided there was no harm in giving it a go. :)  
_ __ [Ignis:] I’m proud of you. We’ll work hard together then.  
_ [Gladio:] Thanks Ignis. For really helping me realize that I can be a better person than I was.  
_ __ [Ignis:] Anytime Gladio.

Drying his tears, Ignis looked at the messages from Gladio over and over again. He wanted to continue working with him. Did he just want to get into a good college and that was why? Or did he want to genuinely be friends with him? It was hard to consider that Gladio would actually like to hang out with him, but then again there was always the possibility. 

There wouldn’t be much time to particularly spend not studying. College entrance exams were rapidly approaching, and Ignis had to buckle down and really get to work. It would be a daunting and grueling next couple of months. Gladio was sure to get tired of it and tell him that he couldn’t handle the workload eventually. And Ignis couldn’t relent just because of someone else.

Then again, Ignis had never liked someone before. The floodgates were open now, and that caused him no small amount of trepidation. Ignis had admitted to himself that he liked Gladio, that he even thought about dating him. Yet without anywhere to direct that energy, he knew that he was doomed to suffer because of it. 

Liking a straight man was only going to cause him more pain in the long run. Ignis knew that he had to get over Gladio somehow, and quickly. The thought occurred to him that he should perhaps date someone else, but then he immediately dismissed it. There was no way that he could devote any length of time to a significant other while he was studying for the college entrance exams.

No, Ignis knew that the only thing he could do was to buckle down and focus even harder on his studying. There would be no room to feel for anyone or anything if he was too focused on what he had to do to get into the university. While it wasn’t the best plan, it was the only one Ignis had. And as much as he wanted things to have a different outcome, he knew it wasn’t going to happen.

Ignis took a moment to think about Gladio once more then tucked what he was feeling away for another day. Taking a seat at his desk, he got to work, opening his study materials and focusing on the task at hand. Maybe one day he would find someone who loved him and wanted to be with him, who didn’t push him away when they were dancing because of his gender.

Then again, Ignis thought that he very much would prefer to be alone. It was preferable to the heartache in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late in posting! I'm working on something for an art/fic trade that will go up in a few days. I'm very excited for it, but it did put me a bit behind in posting. But I did it! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and I'm really excited to post the next chapter (on schedule! :3)


	28. Protecton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis makes his way to the courthouse
> 
> TW: blood, violence

Noctis was worried about Ignis. They all were. It was the first time he was facing his mother, and in a courtroom no less, since she was arrested. He was grateful to Gladio for helping Ignis say no the first time she called. But now he had no choice. The judge wanted him there in the event that she did not take a plea deal. Noctis hoped that it would be simple, that she would own up to what she had done. There wasn’t much hope, though.

They were all there for Ignis, though. When Noctis had let Prompto and Gladio know about the court date, knowing that Ignis wouldn’t, they had rallied and were waiting on the steps of the courthouse the morning of the hearing. Regis and Noctis were with Ignis, all of them dressed in finely tailored suits, and Clarus was with his sons as they waited. The look on Ignis’ face let Noctis know that he wasn’t anticipating such support. 

“We’re all here for you, man,” Noctis said as they approached the others. “All of us.”

“Thank you,” Ignis replied, clearly moved by such support. Noctis wanted Ignis to know that he wasn’t alone in this. He had never been alone in it. They were all there for him.

“I never thought I’d see the day where I’d see you two together again,” a voice behind them said. They turned and saw a man approaching them, younger than Regis and Clarus, but stern with piercing blue eyes. A man was standing behind him, a bit younger than he was, with longer hair in a Galahdan style. “Then again, stranger things have happened.”

“Cor,” Regis said with a bright smile. He hugged the man warmly. “It’s good to see you, my friend. How long has it been?”

“Too long probably,” Clarus dignified, giving the man a hug as well. “How are you? What brings you here today?”

“This young man,” Cor said, indicating to Ignis. “I was the detective assigned to the case.”

“Really?” Clarus asked in surprise. “Well, Ignis is certainly in good hands. Hopefully the judge is just as competent.”

“It’s Titus,” the guy behind Cor explained. He shook Clarus and Regis’ hands. “Nyx Ulric.”

“The man who stole Cor’s heart,” Regis said with a smile. “And if Titus is on the bench then we have nothing to worry about. He’s always been fair and impartial.”

“Well let’s go then,” Ignis said, clearly looking stiff and uncomfortable. “I would like to get this over with.”

They were all in agreement, the adults going ahead of them so that they could get their bearings and help the teens once they got inside. Noctis noticed Ignis hesitating to move, and he knew that no amount of stoic composure could hide his nerves. Decidedly, he linked arms with Ignis.

“It’s okay,” Noctis said with a smile. “We’re all here for you. Each one of us. We’ll make sure you stay safe.”

“Thank you, Noctis,” Ignis replied. He offered a tense smile then paused. When Noctis turned, he saw what Ignis was worried about. His mother was walking up the steps of the courthouse, a lawyer by her side and a man walking behind her. 

“It’s all your fault!” a man shouted from the other direction. They turned quickly, and everything happened suddenly and all at once.

The man ran towards them, knife in hand, aiming for Ignis. Noctis went to pull his friend away, but Prompto had grabbed Noctis’ free hand and pulled him out of harm’s way. He shouted for Ignis, but Gladio was there, blocking the attacker in an instant. The man sliced haphazardly at Gladio in an attempt to get to Ignis, but Gladio was faster. He managed to wrestle the knife out of his hand.

There was screaming, shouting, and blood. Gladio stood back as Nyx and Cor ran over to them, arresting the man quickly. Ignis was staring in shock, and when Gladio turned around, Noctis felt his heart nearly stop. Gladio was bleeding. There was a wound on his face. Noctis’ knees nearly buckled at the sight. Prompto cried out for his brother.

“Someone call an ambulance!” Clarus called, suddenly there. When did he get there? Noctis didn’t know. His vision blurred a bit, and he shook his head to stay conscious. Seeing his own blood didn’t bother him. Seeing someone he cared about being wounded terrified him. “Son. Look at me.”

“I’m fine,” Gladio said, but he didn’t look fine. There was blood, and his face was cut. “It’s not bad.”

“Why did you do that?!” Ignis demanded, his unexpectedly harsh. “Gladio, why did you get in his way?!”

“I wasn’t going to let him hurt you!” Gladio replied, his voice just as sharp and angry. “What do you mean, why did I get in his way?!”

“You shouldn’t have done that!” Ignis nearly shouted. 

“You know, usually people say thank you instead of getting pissed off!” Gladio snapped. Clarus and Regis tried to intervene, but they were ignored. Noctis watched in stunned silence. He had never seen Ignis get so angry before. “Next time I’ll just let them stab you, I guess!”

“Good!” Ignis retorted. “Because then at least that means you won’t get hurt!”

“What?” Gladio asked. There was a silence between them, and Noctis looked at Ignis’ expression. He wasn’t angry. He was worried. “Ignis… Do you mean-”

“Gladio, you got hurt because of me,” Ignis said, his voice both concerned and desperate. Noctis saw something then that he didn’t think anyone else noticed. If he didn’t know Ignis as well as he did, he would have missed it as well. Ignis was near desperation because he more than liked Gladio. He loved him.

The sound of an ambulance arriving prevented Gladio from saying anything. The cops were rushing around them to usher the man away and to protect them from any further harm. Ignis and Gladio only stared at each other, and Noctis watched as they seemed to have a silent understanding between them. 

“I would get hurt a thousand times if it meant protecting you,” Gladio said finally, interrupting the space between them. Ignis stared at him in shock as the paramedics rushed over to Gladio, immediately ushering him away. 

The moment he was gone, Noctis looked around and took stock of what was going on. Police were running over to Ignis to get a statement, Mrs. Scientia was being hauled away for questioning, Gladio was being taken to the ambulance with Clarus and Prompto closely following behind. What had happened exactly? Noctis felt like he was the only thing standing still amid the chaos.

“Noctis?” Regis asked, his father’s voice suddenly loud and present in his ear. The sounds of everything caught up to him at once, a loud cacophony of clashing shouts and noises. It was too loud. Noctis put his hands to his ears and crouched down to try and mute the sound again. Why were things so loud? 

“He’s in shock,” someone was saying. It sounded like Nyx. Or maybe it was Cor. Noctis didn’t know anymore. Everything was loud and nothing made sense. They were supposed to go into the courthouse, talk to the judge, and have Ignis be protected from his mom now. Why was Gladio bleeding again?

“Come on,” Regis said, grabbing Noctis and practically lifting him in the air. “Ignis, you too. The police will take your statements at the hospital.”

“I’m fine,” Ignis argued as he followed Regis to the car. Noctis followed along as well, half aware of what was going on. 

“Bullshit you are,” Regis replied. “You’re all in shock. We’ll get there, make sure Gladio is okay, and have you all checked out if need be.”

There was no arguing with Regis at this point. Noctis was in shock, and he knew to numbly follow along. He suspected that Ignis’ response to Gladio was anger because he was also unsure of how to act. Then again, how did one act when their friend was attacked?

By the time they got to the hospital and found the Amicitias, Gladio was sitting on a hospital bed with a bandage over the cut on his face. Prompto and Clarus were standing, both of them looking concerned, but it seemed like Gladio would be okay. Regis immediately sat Noctis down and gave him something to take, which he didn’t question. Numbly, Noctis followed his father’s instructions and took the medication then watched as everything happened around him.

After enough time, the doctor came in and delivered some good news. Gladio would be fine. The wound would likely scar, but otherwise he was a hero for saving Ignis. The police were there for further questioning and to take down their statements, which they each obligingly did one at a time. When they asked Prompto to give a statement, Clarus was the one to interpret.

Eventually, Gladio was cleared to go home and the police were done talking to them. The court date was going to be rescheduled, and while they suspected that Ignis’ mother had something to do with it, there was no proof. By the time they left, Noctis was relaxed from whatever medicine his dad gave him. It looked like he had given the others the same medication as well, ensuring the teens wouldn’t panic too much.

“Why don’t we all just go home and relax for the rest of the day?” Regis offered them all. “I think right now is a good time for us to regroup.”

“Not a bad idea,” Clarus replied with a nod. “Let’s get home and when things settle down you all can get together again.”

Noctis wanted to argue, but instead he signed to Prompto that he would text him. The moment that they got home, he sent a message to Prompto, checking on them. Luckily, everyone was okay. Gladio was resting, the attack was on the news, but they were all able to finally calm down and process what had happened.

“Hey Ig,” Noctis said when he knocked on Ignis’ room door. He opened it and saw Ignis sitting on the bed, staring at his phone as if he was trying to change whatever the news said. “You okay?”

“Why did this have to happen?” Ignis asked quietly. Noctis sat next to him, leaning against him supportively. “Gladio shouldn’t have done that. It’s fine if I get hurt, but-”

“It’s not fine,” Noctis insisted. “It’s not fine that you or Gladio or anyone gets hurt, Ig.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Ignis clarified. “I just meant that I’m used to my mother trying to hurt me. But Gladio… he was the one hurt instead.”

“He was trying to protect you,” Noctis pointed out. “Looks like the guy really cares about you a lot.”

Ignis shook his head. “It was a foolish thing to do.”

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed. “But people do crazy things when they’re in love.”

Ignis looked at him sharply, a pink hue on his cheeks. Noctis offered him a bit of a sly smile. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on, Ig,” Noctis argued. “I saw how desperate and worried you were about him. You might be able to fool everyone else, but there’s no fooling me. I know you better than anyone. You love Gladio.”

“Love is a very strong word, Noctis.” Ignis didn’t deny it though. After a pause, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “Please don’t tell him, Noctis. Gladio is straight, and I don’t want to destroy what fragile friendship we have between each other. I already messaged him apologizing for my behavior. Please don’t make it awkward between us.”

“Your secret’s safe with me, man.” Noctis thought about how Gladio had protected Ignis, though. If he didn’t know any better, he could have sworn Gladio felt something for Ignis as well. Then again, maybe Ignis was right. Maybe Gladio was straight. “You should tell him eventually, though. For your own sanity.”

Ignis nodded. “I will likely tell him at graduation or after then. I don’t think I could handle being around him after a rejection, so it’s going to have to wait.”

“I get it.” Noctis wrapped an arm around Ignis’ shoulders and gave him a hug. “It’ll be alright, man. Let’s just figure out how to survive to the end of the year first. Then we’ll worry about the rest.”

“That’s not a bad idea. Thanks Noct. I hope that this is the last of the drama for a while.” Ignis finally put his phone down, as if he was glad for the conversation. 

“Me too, Specs. Me too.” Noctis thought that Ignis could really use a break. They all could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis got mad at Gladio cause he cares about Gladio so much that he preferred getting hurt over Gladio ;--;   
> People do some really weird things at times when traumatic incidents occur. Each person responds differently. Ignis got mad because he was worried and anger was the "safe" emotion to expression. Noctis shut down. Prompto and Gladio both acted to protect the ones they love. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! I am really excited to bring the coming chapters to you all <3 There's gonna be another surprise on the horizon >.>


	29. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto goes back to school with Noctis, the first time since they've gotten together

There was a collective sigh of relief when school started again. As much as they didn’t want to go back to school and just wanted to enjoy the break, after what happened at the courthouse they all just wanted things to be normal and safe again. Prompto’s anxiety and posttraumatic symptoms spiked, and he found himself back in therapy for the first time in a while. With the medication he was on to help with his symptoms, he felt like he at least had a plan in place to get back to a stable level.

Gladio wouldn’t let him worry too much, even though Prompto’s sole responsibility half the time was worrying about his brother. Now that Gladio had been actually injured, Prompto worried that his reputation would get worse at the school. Would rumors fly that he bullied Ignis into relinquishing him from the tutoring sessions? Would rumors fly that he got into a fight? Prompto wasn’t looking forward to it.

When they stepped outside of their house in the morning, Prompto wasn’t expecting to find the Regalia parked and waiting for them. Noctis got out of the car and smiled, offering a wave that made Prompto’s heart immediately leap into the air. How did he get so lucky to have a boyfriend like Noctis? Sure, it was almost always going to be doomed to fail just because of who he was as a person, but Noctis was beautiful and bright. Prompto wouldn’t take advantage of that for one moment.

“ _ It’s cold! _ ” Noctis signed to them. “ _ Hurry up and get in! _ ”

Prompto didn’t need to be told twice. With a smile, he jogged over to the car and piled into the back with his brother and sister, surprised by how roomy it was in comparison to what he expected. As soon as they took off, Noctis turned around and looked at them. Prompto wondered if Ignis always drove.

“ _ It’s healing pretty quickly _ ,” Noctis signed to Gladio. The wound on his face was a scab now, one that would likely fade to a scar. Gladio kept it bandaged, but Prompto gave Noctis daily updates, mostly because they were all worried.

“ _ Don’t worry about it, man! _ ” Gladio retorted. “ _ It’ll be fine. Besides, chicks dig scars. Right? _ ”

Gladio flashed a grin, but Prompto noticed how Ignis caught what Gladio was signing in the reflection of the mirror. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Ignis liked Gladio, and if Prompto knew any better then he would say that Gladio liked Ignis just as much. But Gladio had always been ridiculously stubborn about admitting his feelings beyond just a passing flirt. And Prompto knew that Ignis wasn’t the sort to give into those whims.

“ _ We’re probably not the right people to ask _ ,” Prompto pointed out. “ _ You know, since I have a boyfriend and all? _ ”

“ _ My bad _ ,” Gladio replied sheepishly. Prompto noticed how his eyes darted to Ignis then back, as if he didn’t want to get caught staring at him. They pulled up to the middle school and got out so Iris could be on her way to school. Prompto noticed how her friends were waiting for her, ready and giggling the moment they eyed Noctis. Noctis didn’t even seem to notice it.

Once back in the car, Noctis managed to wrangle his way to the back seat and force Gladio to sit in the front. Prompto let out a yelp and a giggle when Noctis pulled him into his arms, nuzzling his neck as Prompto sat on his boyfriend's lap. He wrapped his arms around him, happy to hold onto him tightly as they made their way to school. 

When they got there and got out, Prompto stood awkwardly, wondering if maybe it wasn’t something that he was supposed to do in public. Sure, Noct’s dad knew about them, but what about the rest of the world? Would Noctis be okay with it? Or would he want to keep his distance because Prompto was not only a guy but deaf as well?

There wasn’t any time to second guess it. Noctis grabbed Prompto’s hand and held it tightly, their fingers laced together, as they made their way into the school. He offered Prompto a blushing smile, and Prompto felt himself flush red as he smiled at him in turn. Of course people were looking, and Prompto could only guess to their whispers. 

“ _ Ignore them _ ,” Noctis encouraged him, signing with one hand as he held the other. He offered Prompto a bright smile. “ _ It’s just us. Together. In a world of our own. _ ”

Prompto smiled and impulsively leaned over, kissing Noctis on the cheek. When he pulled back, he thought about apologizing, but Noctis only returned the favor. Feeling almost giddy from love, Prompto walked with Noctis to the classroom, happy that he had someone who cared about him so much in his life.

The classroom was a different story. Prompto could sense the tension, could feel the hatred radiating off of people because he was dating Noctis. He began to worry that they would learn the truth about what happened at the deaf school. Anxious, Prompto took out his materials for class, noticing how someone intentionally bumped his desk as they walked by. It caused a few of his objects, including his phone, notebook, and pencils, to fall off of the desk and onto the floor.

“ _ I got it _ ,” Noctis signed before Prompto could get down and pick up his stuff. His boyfriend handed it to him with an innocent smile, washing away so many of Prompto’s worries. He picked everything up and set it on Prompto’s desk then stood up with a smile. “ _ Don’t worry about it. It happens. _ ”

“ _ Thanks, Noct _ ,” Prompto replied as the bell rang. Pelna stepped into the room and sat next to him, ready to help with anything necessary. “ _ I don’t think people like me that much here. _ ”

“ _ I don’t really hang out with people here anyway _ ,” Noctis shrugged. “ _ Just you, Ig, and now Gladio. _ ”

“ _ I’m happy to be one of the lucky ones _ ,” Prompto smiled. 

Noctis shouldered him lightly. “ _ The luckiest. _ ”

Prompto flushed red and focused on his schoolwork, ignoring the occasional glances he would get from those around him. It wasn’t their decision if he and Noctis were going to date, and he had a feeling that it didn’t matter who it was dating Noctis. They would all be jealous and upset to some degree. All because Noctis was the wealthy son of Regis Lucis Caelum.

After class, Noctis signaled to Prompto to follow him to a side stairwell for lunch. Prompto followed along willingly, hoping that he could get to have lunch with his boyfriend and maybe his brother and Ignis. The moment they were alone on the steps, Noctis pulled Prompto into his arms against the stairwell wall. 

Prompto stumbled, falling into Noctis’ arms and barely catching himself on Noctis’ shoulders. He smiled at Noctis, happy to be with him for as long as he had him. He had never been with someone that made his heart beat so fast, that affirmed to him that he was in love before he even knew it. It was all too easy for Prompto to lose himself to Noctis’ smile and his beautiful eyes. 

Gently, Prompto leaned forward and kissed Noctis, one leg between his boyfriend’s and the other straddling Noct’s leg. After a soft kiss, he pulled away and smiled, his cheeks tinted with blush. Noctis blushed as well, and he kissed Prompto again, this time deeper than before. Prompto blushed brighter red and lost himself to Noctis’ lips, their tongues hungry for each other’s caress. 

There was a tap on Prompto’s shoulder, and he pulled away quickly. Ignis and Gladio were both staring at them, looking like they were their parents catching them in the act of sneaking away. Prompto stepped away from Noctis, wiping his lips sheepishly as he did so. Noctis had just as guilty of a look on his face, and Prompto knew that they had both been equally caught.

“ _ I don’t mind you two being together _ ,” Gladio signed, his eyebrows arched. “ _ Just try to keep it in your pants at school? _ ”

“ _ Sorry _ ,” Noctis and Prompto both signed at once. They all got their lunches and sat on the stairwell together, eating together. Prompto noticed how Ignis and Gladio were talking to each other most of the time, and he looked to Noctis with a hopeful expression.

“ _ Does Ignis like Gladio? _ ” Prompto signed low enough so that the other two couldn’t see.

“ _ That obvious? _ ” Noctis replied. “ _ Only Gladio is clueless. Ignis doesn’t want it getting out for whatever reason. I think he wants to handle it on his own. I mean, your brother doesn’t really give the sense of being into him. _ ”

“ _ It’s because he’s an idiot _ ,” Prompto indicated. “ _ He likes Ignis. He just has an issue committing to people. It’s like if he admits it then it’s over with. He won’t get with anyone else ever again. _ ”

“ _ Ignis is a good guy to be the one to fall for _ ,” Noctis reasoned. Prompto nodded. “ _ That’s up to them to figure out, though. They’re too stubborn to listen to us. _ ”

“ _ Truth _ ,” Prompto agreed. They finished eating their lunches then spent the rest of the lunch period hanging out together, Prompto resting in Noctis’ arms as Ignis and Gladio sat next to each other and talked about one of the greatest pieces of literature in Eos. 

Prompto just watched how they interacted. Ignis wasn’t afraid to object to whatever Gladio was saying, nor was he afraid to concede on a point if he thought it did it justice. They spoke amongst each other with a seamless flow, an intimacy between them that couldn’t be faked at any point in time. It wasn’t just Ignis who liked Gladio. Gladio had it bad. 

It was so easy for Prompto to tell. Gladio would subtly look at Ignis in a way that indicated he was absorbing all he was, enjoying each moment that his voice echoed in the hall. Prompto could tell by the way Gladio moved to gently brush Ignis’ hair out of his face that he was paying attention to the fine grooves of his face, that he was looking at the fine lines of his lips. Gladio was hopeless, and Prompto didn’t even know that his brother knew it.

When they were done lunch, they all went back to their respective classes, enjoying a relatively calm day until the bell rang. Prompto gathered his items and put them in his book bag before making his way out of the classroom with Noctis. Ignis and Gladio were waiting for them by the entrance, and Noctis happily went on ahead.

As Prompto made his way over to them, he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him into the side wall between two buildings. Scared, Prompto looked at the group of guys and girls who had grabbed him. All of them looked like they spent too much time on their appearance, and Prompto didn’t know any of them.

“What do you think you’re doing by dating Noctis?” a girl with long black hair demanded as she pointed at Prompto’s chest. “You aren’t good enough for him. No one is. That’s why he’s been single all this time. We make sure he stays that way. Well? Say something!”

“ _ I can’t! _ ” Prompto signed back desperately. “ _ I’m deaf! _ ”

“What’s wrong with this guy?” she asked before turning to the guy and saying something. When she turned back, she looked at Prompto in disgust. “Ew! You’re deaf! What the fuck?! Why does Noctis like you?! Let’s just teach him what happens to people who get too close to Noctis.”

Prompto went to duck down, but they didn’t get a chance to act. He looked from behind his hands and noticed how Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio were walking towards them. They parted for them, and Noctis took Prompto’s face in his hands. He asked Prompto something, but Prompto missed it and only buried his face in Noctis’ neck. 

They were quick to pull him away from the group, and Prompto held onto Noctis tightly the entire time. They didn’t stop until they were in the car, the two of them sitting in the backseat. Prompto rested his head on Noctis’ lap, not signing anything as they drove off. He was used to bullies in some capacity. It was odd for him to think that he was being bullied because he was dating someone that others considered too good for him. Of course he knew that. They didn’t need to tell him twice. 

Clarus was surprisingly home when they got to their place. He noticed that Prompto looked a bit rattled and immediately stood up to see what was wrong. Gladio explained the situation, and Clarus took Prompto into his arms, hugging him tightly. 

“ _ Are you okay? _ ” Clarus asked. Prompto nodded. “ _ This shouldn’t be happening. I’m going to take it up with the dean. _ ”

“ _ Let me handle it _ ,” Noctis declared, surprising everyone. “ _ The people who grabbed him seem to think that I’m up for their taking because I’m a Caelum. I’m not letting them get away with it. _ ”

Clarus nodded. “ _ If you need help, you let us know. _ ”

Prompto felt a wealth of gratitude go through him when Noctis didn’t immediately try to get rid of him and consider it too much effort. He was grateful that his dad was trusting him to handle it, and he followed his boyfriend up to his room so Ignis and Gladio could study. Instead of studying, Noctis and Prompto just held onto each other as they gamed, preferring to just take the time to get back to normal just a little bit more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other students: You can't date Noctis D:<  
> Noctis: *holds onto Prompto* MY BOYFRIEND  
> Prompto: WHAT IS GOING ON  
> Gladio and Ignis: WE WILL FUCK YOU ALL UP
> 
> That's essentially what happened as Prompto buried his face.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Noctis to the rescue~!


	30. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio talks to Ignis

Despite how much Gladio had initially hated Noctis, the truth remained that he really was a great guy for Prompto. The bullying was quickly put to rest when Noctis spoke to those who somehow thought they could stake a claim in him. It was obvious, evident, and not going to change. Noctis was dating Prompto. People would either get on board or they would have to deal with other consequences. It was amazing how quickly Noctis’ little fan club got on board.

Now that Ignis was preparing for exams, Gladio worried that he was going to just leave him behind and forget about him entirely. Yet that never quite seemed to happen. Ignis would always offer to study with him during the nights that he wasn’t at cram school, and even then Gladio had taken to walking Ignis to and from his lessons. Whenever Ignis wasn’t studying at cram school, Gladio was studying with him. While Gladio certainly wanted more time just to hang out with him, he wasn’t going to push his luck. Just being around him had to be enough for him.

February was fast approaching, and they had all fallen into a comfortable rhythm that Gladio found that he really enjoyed. School, home and studying with Ignis, hanging out if there was time leftover. The weekends were spent either chilling and studying at his place or at the Caelum flat. If he had nothing to study and Ignis did, he would read a book or occasionally game on his phone with Noctis and Prompto. Usually, he ended up feeling like he was lost in Ignis’ presence. 

As much as Gladio had gotten into a comfortable rhythm with Ignis, he had also been questioning and searching more for answers regarding his feelings towards the guy. It wasn’t easy for him to understand that he had a type and somehow Ignis fit the bill. Yet every time he looked at Ignis, no matter how much he tried to deny it, he felt an undeniable attraction towards him. What was the point of denying it anymore?

That didn’t mean Ignis was interested in him. He acted the same as he always did, not giving any indication that he was more than just a minor nuisance to his life. But he always invited him to study, never seemed to have a problem with his presence when he was nearby. The only times that he was clearly inconvenienced were when he was trying to study and something was interrupting him. Gladio learned early on that he wasn’t going to do that. 

After school one day, Gladio noticed that the cold winter weather was threatening to bring more snow to their lives. If that was the case then there was a high probability that school would be at least delayed or even canceled. Gladio found himself lost in thought as he stared out of the classroom window, looking at the grey clouds moving overhead as the students piled out of the school. Inevitably, his thoughts turned to Ignis. They always turned to Ignis.

Ignis needed to focus, now more than ever, on upcoming exams. He had a goal of getting away from his family, of no longer having to be under anyone’s thumb anymore. To do that, he had a specific path laid out before him. Who was Gladio to get in his way, to infringe on that and stop him from achieving his dreams? By distracting him, that was the only thing he would assuredly do. By wanting to date him, Gladio would only cause him issues. 

No. In order for Ignis to make it the way he wanted and needed to, Gladio had to maintain his distance and be a friend to him at most. Whatever Ignis wanted from him, Gladio would give him. If that meant that one day he just wanted Gladio to leave him alone from here on out, he would honor that. He would do whatever it took to help Ignis achieve his goals. Ignis deserved to be successful and happy. He deserved to be safe and loved.

Sighing, Gladio made his way down the stairwell and towards the exit, knowing that his brother, his brother’s boyfriend, and his crush would be waiting for him. The sound of laughter echoed through the halls, and Gladio wondered briefly what it was like to be able to have a normal teenage experience. His stature set him up for being stereotyped. His attitude sealed the deal.

“Rumor has it that you turned the strongest guy in Insomnia into a fucking wimp,” a voice said in the next hall over. “Give me one reason that we shouldn’t just cut you here and now.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ignis replied. Gladio froze. What the hell was going on? He began to panic. “I have done nothing of the sort.”

“What the fuck, man?” one of the guy’s asked. “He’s playing dumb. The nerd is playing dumb!”

Gladio rounded the corner and saw a group of teens about their age surrounding Ignis as he was pressed against a row of lockers. He was standing tall and proud, but Gladio could see the worry in his eyes. This wasn’t good. This was the last thing that Ignis needed. 

“Hey!” Gladio called out to them as he stalked towards them. “You got a problem with me? Come say it to my face!”

“Gladio!” the leader of the group said with a bright smile. “We were just about to teach this punk a lesson about what happens when someone messes with you. How about it? Want to help?”

“Get the fuck out of here,” Gladio snapped pushing the guy back. The guy stumbled backwards and would have fallen if his friends didn’t catch him. “This guy is with me. Anyone fucks with him then they have to deal with me, got it?”

“Maybe the rumors are true,” one of the guy’s said. “Maybe he did get soft.”

“Wanna bet on it?” Gladio asked, folding his arms across his chest. They hesitated. “That’s what I thought. Get the fuck out of here before I call the fucking cops.”

The group of delinquents turned and bolted, rushing to get out of the school as quickly as possible. Gladio waited a long moment before he turned around and looked at Ignis. The perfect student didn’t look appreciative or relieved. He looked annoyed.

“As much as I appreciate you coming to my rescue,” Ignis began as he adjusted the strap on his messenger bag, “I don’t appreciate them coming for me in the first place.”

“I have no clue who those guys even are,” Gladio told him, noticing how Ignis walked away from him anyway. Trying not to lose his own patience, he pursued Ignis. “Listen, I haven’t even been out on the streets like these guys seem to think I should be.”

“And yet you’re still dealing with the streets,” Ignis pointed out. He stopped walking and looked at Gladio sharply. “Listen, Gladio. I appreciate you helping me at the courthouse, just as I appreciate our time together. But if I’m going to have to be on my guard at school, then maybe it’s better if we put an end to this.”

“What?” Gladio asked, feeling terror grip his heart. Was Ignis saying what he thought he was saying? 

“I don’t mind if we tutor in the libraries from now on,” Ignis explained. “But I don’t think I should go over your place nor should you come over mine anymore. I have to think about my future and Noct’s. It’s clear that it’s not safe to be around you.”

“Is that what this is really about?” Gladio asked, his gaze as desperately yearning as his heart felt. There was the feeling of something breaking within him, and he wanted to reach out to Ignis and never let him go.

“It is,” Ignis replied, his expression cold and stoic. “I have to think about my future, Gladio.”

“And your future doesn’t include me,” Gladio asserted. Ignis looked startled by the accusation, but a moment later he was back to the same stoic expression. Heartbroken, Gladio took a step back. “Listen man, I get it. Do what you gotta do. Just let Prompto know I’ll be walking home myself.”

“I can still give you a ride-” Ignis began, but Gladio cut him off.

“No,” Gladio interjected. “You have to think about your future. You got your letter of recommendation out of me. Don’t do anything else that might be considered friendship. That’s not part of your plan.”

Gladio walked away, ignoring the feeling in his heart as it broke into millions of pieces. He thought that there was at least some sort of friendship between them, something to at least keep them connected in some way. But it was all over now. Everything was over now. Ignis got what he wanted from Gladio, and there was nothing else he could give him. Gladio had been deluding himself. He had been so stupid to think that Ignis actually liked having him around.

The worst part was that Gladio couldn’t blame Ignis. He had been bombarded by thugs looking for Gladio, and he had made a smart decision based off of it. Now Gladio had to deal with the repercussions of his actions over the years. As much as he was trying to escape the stereotype, he would always be it. There was no fighting what others saw him as. Not even Ignis, someone who had gotten to know him personally, could see past his label. Gladio would always be a delinquent.

Angrily, Gladio didn’t go home. He texted Prompto letting him know that he just needed to take a walk. Prompto would take care of Iris and let their dad know that he’d be home late. Gladio knew it would cause an argument, but at this point he didn’t care. At this point, he just needed to get out and let off steam somehow, some way. It didn’t matter how.

Yet he still thought about Ignis. Ignis had thought it was possible for him to go to college. Or at least he had lied and said that he thought it was possible. Gladio hesitated when he thought about it, though. Fighting wouldn’t do him any good, and today was not a day that he was particularly looking to get into trouble. So he went where he thought about letting off steam best. He went to the clubs at the red light district.

Out of all of the clubs there, Gladio had never been to the gay clubs. Since he had changed into jeans, a shirt, and a leather jacket, courtesy of his smart thinking to have something on hand at school, he was able to get into the club without being carded. Everyone always thought he was over age. It was one of the benefits of his height.

The club was pulsing with a beat that forced Gladio out of his thoughts. With strobe lights and male dancers on stages throughout the space, it was designed to be a futuristic nightclub of silver and gold. Gladio noticed the women chatting with each other and the men dancing on the stage, and he thought about just leaving. Maybe it was a bad idea after all.

“Hey hot stuff,” a voice said, pulling him out of his reverie as he leaned against the bar and looked out at the club. Gladio turned and noticed the bartender talking to him. He was tall, lithe, and pretty. A bit more petite than Ignis, he had the features of a Nif, with light blond hair and bright blue eyes. His arms were covered in tattoos. “What can I get for ya?”

“A beer,” Gladio replied. He wasn’t really looking for conversation, so he figured the bartender would be his best bet for just leaving him alone.

“A beer? Gross,” the bartender said. Gladio looked at him skeptically. “Let me make a drink for you. I promise you’ll enjoy it.”

“Alright,” Gladio supposed. The bartender began to mix together a particular cocktail then handed it to Gladio. “How much is this thing?”

“On the house,” the bartender replied. Gladio looked at him skeptically. “Hot guys drink free.”

“Seems like a pretty bad business practice,” Gladio muttered, his voice too low for the bartender to hear as he picked it up and took a drink of it. “Wow. That’s pretty good.”

“I knew you’d like it,” the bartender cheered. He leaned over the bar and smiled at Gladio. “Let me tell you something else you might like. Me.”

“I’m not into relationships,” Gladio pointed out, taking another sip of the cocktail. It was deceptively strong, but Gladio didn’t really care.

“Good,” the bartender confirmed. “Neither am I. There’s a place nearby we can go to for a bit. How about it?”

Gladio took stock of the bartender. He was pretty in a way that Ignis wasn’t. Ignis was gorgeous, handsome, but not pretty. He was too refined to be pretty. Yet try as he might, Gladio still found Ignis to be far more attractive than this guy with slightly more effeminate features. It surprised him that, no matter how hard he tried, Gladio couldn’t forget Ignis. They weren’t even dating, but that didn’t seem to matter. Gladio was hopelessly in love with him. But he could never have him. It was time to give up.

“Sure,” Gladio answered. He downed the rest of the drink and held out his hand for the guy to take. “The name’s Gladio.”

“Ooh, Gladio,” the bartender replied in singsong. “I like it. I’m Iedolas. Let me cash out and then I’ll meet you outside.”

“Sounds good.” Gladio made his way towards the exit, contemplating whether or not he should really go off with this guy. The thought of Ignis laughing about how he was just a letter of recommendation, about how he never really cared, rang loud and clear in his mind. Ignis didn’t seem like the type to laugh about his folly, but then again, Gladio didn’t anticipate Ignis to do this either. 

Once outside, it wasn’t long before Iedolas came out from the employee entrance. He was wearing a chic black coat, something that Gladio couldn’t help but think that it would look even better on Ignis. Everything reminded him of Ignis, and he hated himself for it. Why did he have to fall in love with a guy who wanted nothing to do with him?

“I have a few hours before I have to get to my next job,” Iedolas said, linking arms with Gladio as he led him down the street towards a nearby love hotel. “Should give us plenty of time. Unless you really plan on giving me a workout.”

“I guess you’ll just have to find out,” Gladio replied smoothly, although he really wasn’t sure exactly what he was doing with Iedolas. He knew what to do in theory, but practice was a different story. “I’ll make sure you can still stand so you can get to your next job.”

“Good,” Iedolas laughed. He pulled Gladio into a love hotel and to the front desk. It was only a few minutes before he had a key in hand and they were on their way to the elevator. 

Once inside the elevator, Iedolas leaned against Gladio and reached up. Gladio hesitated, thinking about whether or not he should really do this. Why should he fight the stereotypes anymore? Leaning forward, he kissed Iedolas, thinking about how smooth and sweet his lips were.

It wasn’t Ignis, it didn’t stir the same emotions as Ignis, and no one would quite do it for him but Ignis. Now, though, was not the time to think about feelings of love or heartache. Now was the time for pleasure. And if Gladio couldn’t forget about Ignis, then at least for a little while he could enjoy pleasure with Iedolas.

Gladio never felt so empty before in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two fools in love acting like idiots. How will it be repaired? Find out next chapter!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and we are T-Minus just a few chapters before ~things~ happen. (I think this is the slowest burn I've ever written)


	31. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis regrets his choices

Ignis got scared. Not by the thugs or the threats. He got scared by how much he was willing to do to protect Gladio from harm, scared of how much he cared about him. Ignis was scared to fall in love with Gladio, scared to admit that he was willing to do anything possible to help him, and he panicked the moment that he had an out. Ignis immediately regretted pushing Gladio away, but there was no going back from it. The deed was done, and he had to deal with the repercussions of his actions.

As much as Ignis had anticipated Gladio to get angry, he hadn’t anticipated Noctis to get just as angry as him. Noctis had scolded him, telling him that he was reacting horribly after Gladio had gone out of his way to practically save his life. Ignis felt guilty about it, and he had expressed to Noctis that he regretted hurting Gladio, but the deed was done now. There was no taking back what he had said and done. 

Uncertainly, Ignis worried that Gladio would start skipping school and getting into fights again. He valued Gladio’s future, so he was appreciative of the fact that Gladio was at least still going to school. Despite the offer to study in the library, Gladio seemed not to be interested in so much as looking at him anymore. After school, he would take off and go somewhere that not even Prompto knew about. 

Nevertheless, Ignis made his way to the school library after classes every day, making sure he was available for Gladio to study with him should he need the time. Others studied there, but Ignis couldn’t help but feel empty now that he didn’t have Gladio in his life anymore. It was his own fault, after all, but there was little to do about it now. Ignis doubted that Gladio would even listen to him if he apologized.

“Hey Ig,” Noctis said as Ignis sat at a table by the window at the library. The winter air was chilly, creating a slight draft. He had been lost in his books, studying hard for the college entrance exams coming up. “Your birthday is coming up. Do you want to do anything for it?”

“Not particularly,” Ignis replied, looking at Noctis through his glasses. “You know I don’t celebrate it.”

“Yeah,” Noctis said with a sigh. “I’ve been trying to break you of that habit since I’ve known you. C’mon man. Would it kill you to take a night off to have dinner or something?”

Ignis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Noctis, I have so much work to do that I have to maintain the very tight schedule I set for myself. Without it then I’ll fall behind. I already did before the winter break.”

“Will it really put you that far behind?” Noctis asked, looking at him with a frown. “C’mon man. You’re turning eighteen. Dad wants to be there for it too.”

Ignis hesitated. “I suppose it would be rude of me to decline after everything you and your father have done for me.”

“That’s the spirit,” Noctis said cheerfully. “I’ll invite Prompto and Gladio too.”

“Gladio doesn’t want anything to do with me,” Ignis pointed out.

“Great,” Noctis said, getting up and starting to walk away. “It’ll be the perfect time for you two to patch things up. See you at home. I’ll be hanging with Prompto at his place.”

Ignis sighed and returned back to his work, knowing there was no stopping Noctis once he had it in his mind that he was going to do something. Every year it was much the same. Noctis would bring him a cake and a gift, and occasionally Regis would join in on the frivolities. When Ignis had been a child, he had been more inclined to enjoy it. Now that he was nearly an adult, he just felt guilty that they had to go out of their way for him yet again. He would rather forget this birthday overall.

After long enough, Ignis got up and decided to take his studying home. Gladio wasn’t going to join him now, just as he wasn’t going to join him anytime in the future. Ignis had closed that path on himself and on Gladio. There was no one to blame but himself.

After he had gathered his materials, Ignis made his way towards the exit of the library. He heard whispers, followed by laughter, and paused. It sounded like a couple students talking about someone, and the closer he listened, the closer he realized they were talking about Gladio. Rounding the corner, he saw a group of honors students talking about him like they knew him.

“Did you see that scar?” one of them asked with a laugh. “It’s so pathetic. I bet he got it getting drugs or something like that.”

“For your information,” Ignis snapped, approaching them angrily. “Gladio got the scar protecting me from a would-be attacker. He saved my life. You should talk to him before you judge him, and you’d see that he is an extremely intelligent man.”

“What’s gotten into you, Ignis?” another student asked. “Ever since you’ve been tutoring him it’s like you’ve been actually into him.”

“Forgive me for not judging a book by its cover,” Ignis retorted. He felt a surge of guilt in the pit of his stomach, though. That was exactly what he had done. By rejecting Gladio and telling him that he wanted no part of him anymore, he had only hurt him. 

Turning around, Ignis made his way out of the library, despite the protests of the other students. He felt a sense of desperation surge through him, one that he couldn’t quite place. All he knew was that he had to find Gladio and talk to him. He had to apologize. He had gotten scared of how much he felt towards Gladio and had reacted inappropriately. He had to apologize.

Ignis was quick to take the Regalia to the Amicitia household, hoping that Gladio was home. Desperately, he knocked on the door, knowing that it was far fetched if anything. Forgiveness should not be given to him. Forgiveness was something reserved for those who were better than he, gentler than he. It wasn’t Gladio’s fault that Ignis fell in love with him. It wasn’t Gladio’s fault that Ignis fell for a straight man.

“Ignis,” Iris said in surprise as she opened the door. “What brings you here? Does Noctis need to go home?”

“No,” Ignis replied, suddenly feeling a lot less certain. “Is Gladio here? I just wanted to speak to him for a moment.”

“No, he hasn’t been coming home after school recently,” Iris offered. “I think he’s meeting up with a booty call or something. Do you want me to get in touch with him? I can try.”

“No,” Ignis said, his heart falling into the pit of his stomach. Of course Gladio would be with someone else. Now that Ignis had pushed him away and indicated that he didn’t want to be friends with him anymore, why wouldn’t he go out and enjoy life without him now? “Thank you, Iris. Apologies for disturbing you.”

“Sure,” Iris said as Ignis turned away and made his way to the car. “I’ll let him know you stopped by, looking for him.”

“It’s not necessary,” Ignis indicated. He got in the Regalia and drove away, heading towards the Caelum complex, his heart aching at the thought of Gladio sleeping with someone else now that they were no longer on speaking terms. It wasn’t like they had ever been dating. Ignis had no reason to be upset… other than feeling like his world had ended thanks to falling in love with someone he couldn’t have.

Once back at the complex, Ignis made his way to his room and shut the door, haphazardly throwing his books onto his desk. He loosened his tie, took off his jacket, and then flopped onto the bed, thinking about how he had just fucked everything up so magnanimously. For someone who was so smart, Ignis found out just how stupid he could really be.

The phone rang, and he looked at it, taking it out of his pocket and checking who called. It was Gladio. Ignis was half tempted to just ignore the phone call, but his finger hit the button before he even knew what he was doing. Realizing he had tears in his eyes, Ignis wiped them away quickly as he answered them, pulling himself up so he leaned against the wall. He drew his knees to his chest, feeling strangely vulnerable for the first time in a long time.

“Hello?” Ignis asked, his voice trembling and nearly cracking. 

“Ignis?” Gladio asked, the concern in his voice palpable. “Are you okay? Iris texted me saying that you stopped by looking for me. Did someone mess with you again?”

“I’m fine,” Ignis replied, burying his face into his knees. He inhaled deeply, trying to shake the ache in his chest. “Are you… well?”

“Yeah,” Gladio replied, his voice sounding distant. Ignis heard the sound of someone in the background. It sounded like a man, asking for Gladio’s attention. A pained sensation began growing in Ignis’ chest. Was Gladio with another man? It was one thing for Gladio not to like him because he was straight. It was another thing entirely when it was so painfully obvious that Ignis himself just wasn’t enough. 

“I’m sorry to have concerned you Gladio,” Ignis said quickly into the phone. “Please don’t worry. I hope all is well. Goodbye.”

“Ignis, wait-” Gladio tried, but Ignis hung up the phone before he could say anything else. He didn’t need to hear anymore of the excuses. It was evident that Gladio just didn’t want Ignis around. How long had he been waiting for an out? Now that he had it, they were bound to just move on with their lives. Ignis would bury his heart away, never again to take it out to be wounded once more. It was better this way. After all, Ignis wasn’t made for love. His parents made that painfully clear.

Ignis didn’t know how long he was crying for before he heard a knock on his door. It was soft, gentle, and for a moment Ignis wondered if it was Regis knocking. Uncertainly, he sat up straight and dried his eyes, and took a deep breath. It would not be good for anyone to see him so emotional. He needed to keep himself composed, like he always did. There was no time for emotion, and he was already letting it impact his nightly study routine.

“Come in,” Ignis said, expecting Noctis or Regis at most. He was not expecting Gladio to open the door. “Gladio? What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean, what am I doing here?” Gladio asked, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. “You stop by my place, act weird on the phone, and then hang up? Have you been crying?”

“I’m fine,” Ignis said, watching as Gladio walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him. His body heat was so close, radiating off of him like a campfire in the middle of winter, and Ignis knew it wasn’t a good thing for them to be so close. “I’m sorry to make you come all this way for no reason.”

“Ignis,” Gladio said, looking at him with his beautiful eyes of amber. He sighed and reached out to Ignis, who recoiled from the attempt at physical contact. Ignis couldn’t trust himself to have Gladio touch him in any capacity. He couldn’t fall further in love with someone he couldn’t have. Yet the look of pain on Gladio’s face from his reaction made him hesitate. “I’m just gonna be real. You’re a fucking terrible liar. What’s going on?”

Hesitating, Ignis looked at Gladio in fear. He couldn’t tell him the truth, not the full extent of it. If Gladio was dating someone else, man or woman, then it wasn’t his place to get in the middle of it. He had to be honest, straightforward, and ask for forgiveness… as long as he didn’t tell Gladio how he felt about him. It was good enough that they could just be friends. It  _ had _ to be good enough.

“I’m sorry Gladio,” Ignis said, looking at Gladio with a need for him to understand how remorseful he truly was. “I regret pushing you away. I regret telling you that we can’t be friends. It’s been empty without you around. And I acted selfishly and horribly, blaming you for things that weren’t your fault.”

“It was my fault,” Gladio expressed. Ignis looked at him, his brows pinched together in pain at what Gladio was saying. How did he explain to him that it wasn’t? “I had a life that’s still catching up to me. And you were about to pay for it.”

“No,” Ignis insisted. He impulsively reached out and touched Gladio’s hand as it rested on his bed. Gladio looked down at it, his eyes wide. Thinking that it was a rejection, that Gladio didn’t want contact with him, Ignis pulled his hand away. “I was afraid to get close to you. We have been getting along so well lately that I panicked.”

“You being real right now?” Gladio asked. Ignis nodded. “I’ll be real with you. It hurt when you pushed me away. But… I get it. You have a path in life and you don’t want to deviate from that. I don’t know if it’ll be what it was, but I guess we can be friends again.”

Ignis knew that it was more than he could ask for, but the thought of Gladio being distant with him sent a pain to his heart that he never felt before. It was all because he was in love with Gladio and couldn’t handle it. If he had just been more honest with himself, and with Gladio, then he could have just told him the truth, gotten rejected, and been on his way. Yet he was too afraid to do that. The thought of not having Gladio in his life was just too much.

“Ignis?” Gladio asked, his eyes wide in surprise. 

Ignis wasn’t sure why it was happening, but suddenly there were tears cascading down his cheeks, his heart broken to the point of it overflowing. He looked at Gladio then down at his hands, trying to get the tears to stop. Gladio didn’t need this. He likely had someone. The last thing Gladio needed was this pain.

“I’m sorry,” Ignis said as the tears continued to fall. “I don’t know why this is happening.”

Gladio took Ignis in his arms suddenly, holding him close as he cried. Ignis tried to compose himself, but the moment that Gladio held him, the tears began to flow even more. Unsure, vulnerable, and devastated, Ignis cried into Gladio’s arms, his face buried into his strong and sturdy chest. He apologized over and over again, terrified that he had lost him due to his own stupidity.

“It’s okay Ignis,” Gladio murmured, his lips so close to his ear. “I’m not going anywhere. I forgive you. I promise. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m sorry,” Ignis sobbed, feeling his heart breaking again and again. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t,” Gladio promised him. “I’m here Ignis. It’s been empty without you too. I tried to act tough, but it’s not the same without you around. I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

There was no telling how long Ignis was crying. When he eventually calmed down, he pulled away and looked at Gladio. The man he loved reached over and wiped his tears away with his thumbs as he cupped his cheeks in his hands. Ignis blushed bright red and hoped that it would be attributed to the crying he had done.

“I’m sorry for all of that,” Ignis said finally. Gladio pulled his hands away with a soft smile. “I hope this doesn’t make you think less of me.”

“If anything, I think it’s the opposite,” Gladio commented. “It’s good to see you act human.”

“Only when you’re concerned,” Ignis offered with a soft smile. Gladio reached out and touched Ignis’ hand, taking it in his. This time, Ignis didn’t pull away.

“Shit,” Gladio said as his phone went off. He looked down at it. It was from someone named Iedolas. He declined the call then sighed. “I should probably go take care of this.”

“Please don’t stop seeing anyone because of me,” Ignis offered as Gladio stood up, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He got up as well and followed Gladio out of the room and towards the front door.

“Nah, it’s nothing like that,” Gladio said with a smile. They faced each other, and Gladio offered a smile that did nothing to help the worry in Ignis’ heart. “You’ve always been my number one guy. That’ll never change Ignis.”

Ignis opened his mouth to say something, but Gladio leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek then ruffled his hair. There was a brief silence as Gladio pulled away and opened the door. He hesitated then turned back to Ignis.

“See you tomorrow,” Gladio said with a smile. “And Ig? I’m glad we’re friends again. I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Gladio,” Ignis replied. He closed the door after Gladio walked away, leaning against it as he looked towards the opposite wall. What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis: All but confesses to Gladio  
> Gladio: Well it's sure as hell not gonna be the same  
> Ignis: Takes it the wrong way and sobs  
> Gladio: Okay I'm dense but not that dense
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I'm so excited to for what's coming up!


	32. Birthday Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis plans a surprise birthday party for Ignis

It was more than a relief to see Ignis and Gladio hanging out again. There seemed to be a closeness between them that Noctis hoped was a good sign, an indication that maybe they would both admit their feelings for each other. Then again, the two of them seemed too dense, or at least too stubborn, to do much.

Noctis was just looking forward to celebrating Ignis’ eighteenth birthday. While Ignis knew that they were planning something, he hadn’t told Ignis the full extent of the plan. It was something simple, something that Ignis would like, but it was a surprise enough as it was. Ignis deserved a birthday where he could be celebrated for who he was. That Gladio was going to be there only made it better.

“I’m going to go get the cake,” Noctis told Regis quietly while Ignis was studying in his room. They were moving about quietly, making sure that Ignis was undisturbed. It wasn’t hard. Regis had supplied Ignis his meals and had ensured that he was using headphones while he was studying.

“Great,” Regis replied with a smile. “Are you picking up Prompto and Gladio on the way?”

“Yeah,” Noctis said with a smile. “I’m really excited. You think Ignis will like this?”

“Of course,” Regis insisted. “Ignis just appreciates it when people take the time to think of him.”

“He’s so young and yet so wisened,” Ardyn said as he finished putting up the banner that read  _ Happy Birthday Ignis! _ “It’s time for him to relax today and just enjoy his day.”

“You’re right,” Noctis commented with a nod. “I’ll be back. See you guys soon!”

Noctis left and made his way to the bakery, excited to celebrate Ignis’ birthday. He had worked so hard that it was time for someone else to work a little for him. With a quick text, he let Prompto know he was on his way. His boyfriend responded quickly, letting him know that he was already waiting for him with Gladio at the bakery. 

The bakery was close, and Noctis got there in short order. Prompto and Gladio were waiting outside, and he immediately greeted them and then hugged and kissed his boyfriend. They made their way inside the bakery and towards the counter where they could pick up the cake. Noctis didn’t miss Gladio’s face when he saw the person at the front counter. Did he know the guy?

“Oh hey there Gladio,” the guy said at the counter, offering a pleasant smile. “What brings you in here today?”

“Hey Iedolas,” Gladio replied, clearly feeling a bit awkward. “I didn’t know you work here.”

“Yeah, one of my many part time jobs,” Iedolas replied. He looked at Prompto and Noctis. “Oh hey, is one of these guys your brother?”

“Yeah,” Gladio said hesitantly. “This is my brother, Prompto and his boyfriend, Noctis.”

“Oh, how cute!” Iedolas exclaimed. “It’s nice to meet you both.”

“Uh, nice to meet you?” Noctis replied, unsure about what was going on. “So uh, I’m here to pick up a cake?”

“Under Caelum?” Iedolas asked. “I’ll be right back.”

Noctis and Prompto both looked at Gladio as Iedolas stepped into the back. “ _ So, who is that? _ ” Prompto signed, clearly just as confused as Noctis was. “ _ A friend? _ ”

“ _ A hookup _ ,” Gladio replied, surprising them both. “ _ Let’s not make a big deal of it. It was a casual thing. I ended it the second Ignis wanted to be friends again. _ ”

“ _ Really? _ ” Noctis asked. “ _ Does Ignis know? _ ”

The lack of response told him everything he needed to know. Iedolas came back before he could tell him anything else. Turning to the guy, he looked at the box as he lifted the lid. It was a perfect mochaccino birthday cake with elegant icing decor that read  _ Happy 18th Birthday, Ignis! _

“What do you think?” Iedolas asked him. 

“It’s perfect,” Noctis replied honestly. “Thanks.”

“Happy to be of service,” Iedolas said. He closed the box back up and handed it to Noctis. “So Gladio, when are we going to hook up again? I’m looking forward to the next time we get together.”

“Uh,” Gladio said uncertainly. “I’m kind of hoping I can see someone soon. I mean, we recently reconciled and-”

“Hey don’t worry about it,” Iedolas said with a smile. “We’re chill. If you change your mind, just text me. No strings, right?”

“Sure,” Gladio said. “Thanks. It was nice hanging with you.”

They left the bakery, and Noctis looked at Gladio with wide eyes. “So… you ever going to tell Ignis that you were hooking up with a dude? Cause I’m pretty sure he thinks you’re straight.”

“ _ I didn’t know you got with guys either! _ ” Prompto signed in surprise. “ _ How long has that been going on? _ ”

“ _ He was the first _ ,” Gladio signed sheepishly, clearly embarrassed that they ran into one of his hookups. “ _ I went through a period of questioning and well… I have a type. _ ”

“ _ Ignis is your type _ ,” Prompto signed. Noctis and Prompto both laughed at Gladio’s blush. “ _ Just tell him already! _ ”

“ _ No way! _ ” Gladio insisted. “ _ He’s got enough on his plate. Just being friends with him has to be enough. He has to focus on getting into a good college. I can’t hold him back and being in a relationship definitely would do that. _ ”

Noctis frowned. While he knew that Ignis liked Gladio and wanted to be with him, he also understood how much Gladio cared about Ignis and wanted to help him get into a good school. “I just think you should tell him how you feel. That’s all I’ll say about it.”

“I almost did,” Gladio said as they reached the Caelum complex. “But he was already so emotional when he apologized for pushing me away. I can’t put that on him. Not with entrance exams coming up. I’ll… I’ll tell him after. You have my word.”

“Well, I guess there’s no convincing you,” Noctis sighed. He didn’t know what he needed to do to get Gladio to confess to Ignis. After all, he was all but telling him that Ignis liked him in return. The look that Prompto gave him indicated that he felt the same.

Deciding to put the conversation aside for the time being, they made their way back into the flat where Ardyn and Regis were finishing up decorating the place with streamers for the occasion. There were Ignis’ favorite foods set out, several gifts from them all, and Noctis set the cake on the kitchen island. Regis helped him and took the cake out of the packaging, putting it on display. With eighteen candles put in the cake and lit, they were ready to go.

“I’ll go get Ignis,” Noctis said with a smile. He made his way to Ignis’ room and knocked loudly enough for him to hear through his headphones. The door opened, and Ignis looked at him with mild irritation from being disturbed. “Hey can you come help me with something? I’m trying to make coffee and it’s not working.”

“It’s not that hard, Noct,” Ignis replied, sighing as he stepped out of the bedroom and followed Noctis out into the living space. “If I show you then-”

“Surprise!” the group of party goers cheered. Ignis stopped in his tracks and looked at them all, his eyes wide. Nervously, Noctis looked at him, hoping that he liked the surprise party.

“It’s not much,” Noctis said. “But we wanted to celebrate your birthday. You deserve it, Ig.”

“Thank you,” Ignis said, clearly surprised. “All of you. This is certainly a surprise.”

“It’s not every day that your adoptive son turns eighteen,” Regis said with a smile. “Happy birthday, Ignis. We’re all very grateful to have you in our lives.”

“Thank you, Mr. Caelum,” Ignis said, clearly moved by the gesture. “I am so grateful for each and every one of you. I will make you all proud.”

“You already have,” Ardyn interjected. Regis agreed. “Anyway, let’s get to some cake and presents!”

They gathered in the living room, all of them excited as they sat down and handed Ignis one gift at a time. There were clothes from Ardyn, a new school bag from Regis, and a photo in a frame of the four friends together from Noctis. Prompto got Ignis a new coffee travel mug, but what Noctis could tell Ignis really liked was Gladio’s gift. It was a skull necklace, something that looked relatively upscale without skipping out on being anarchistic. It was exactly Ignis’ style.

“Thank you all so much,” Ignis said, putting the necklace on immediately. Gladio beamed. “I truly appreciate you all. I know for certain that I wouldn’t have been able to get through half of what I’ve been through without all of your support.”  
There was a knock at the door. Noctis got up to get it and opened it. In an attempt to shut it, he was pushed out of the way and nearly knocked over. Ignis’ mother made his way into the flat, looking at them all with an angry drunkenness. Why was she here? 

“It’s my fucking son’s birthday!” she shouted before anyone could even say anything. “I’m going to be the one to celebrate with him!”

“Mrs. Scientia,” Regis said quickly, stepping in front of them all in an attempt to get her to calm down. Noctis pressed himself against the wall by the door, staying as still as possible. “You should not be here right now. There is a court case and-”

“You think I fucking care about a court case?!” Mrs. Scientia shouted. “That’s my fucking son! The ungrateful fucker! You’re just like your father!”

“Mrs. Scientia,” Regis said, putting his hands on her shoulders lightly. “This is your son you’re talking about. Please calm down.”

“Don’t touch me!” Mrs. Scientia snapped, pushing him out of the way. She looked at Ignis angrily. “I should’ve drowned you when you were an infant! You ungrateful fucking monster!”

“Alright,” Gladio said, stepping into the conversation. He approached Mrs. Scientia and stood between her and Regis. “You have two options. The first option is that you leave now without a fuss. The second is that we subdue you and wait for the police to arrive. Your call.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are?!” she snapped at him, swaying where she stood.

“I’m the guy that saved your fucking son’s life when you tried to have him attacked and killed,” Gladio said calmly but with force. “So it’s your call. Either leave now or deal with the police.”

Mrs. Scientia looked at Gladio then at Ignis then back. “Fine! But that asshole is no longer welcome home! I have no son anymore!”

“With a mother like you, who needs an enemy?” Gladio asked gruffly as he gripped her shoulders tightly and steered her out of the flat. He slammed the door shut behind her then looked at Noctis with concern. Noctis didn’t even realize that his heart was being so rapidly in his chest. “You okay?”

Noctis nodded then looked to Ignis, who was standing there in shock and dismay. With a nod, he indicated to Gladio to go to Ignis. Gladio didn’t hesitate, walking over to Ignis and pulling him into a tight hug. Regis looked at them in surprise, but Noctis gave his dad a look that said not to do anything and just let it be. After all, it wasn’t like they were going to finally get together, and now was not the time.

“Ignis?” Regis asked finally after a long moment of Gladio just hugging Ignis tightly. He released Ignis, who looked at Noctis’ dad tearfully. “You have a place to stay with me for as long as you need it. I don’t care if you’re sixty and bald, you’re welcome here.”

“Thank you, Mr. Caelum,” Ignis said. “I’m sorry for all the trouble you’ve gone through only to have it impeded on by my mother.”

“It’s nothing you need to apologize for,” Regis assured him. He gave Ignis a tight hug then a soft smile. “I promise that you are my son, just as Noctis is. I won’t let you be out on your own.”

“We’re your real family,” Ardyn assured him. Noctis made his way over to Ignis and gave him a tight hug.

“You’re stuck with us,” Noctis offered. “Good luck with that.”

Noctis gave him a warm smile, but he knew that Ignis was closing himself off. It was how he responded to his mother acting like this. If Ignis wasn’t going to confess to Gladio before, he certainly wasn’t going to now. It was going to take a while to get him to want to talk to anyone again on a personal level. Noctis was only ever the exception. He was like his brother, and that wasn’t something that would go away anytime soon.

The birthday celebrations were pretty much over after that. The four teens got together to watch a movie in Noct’s room, but they were more subdued than before. Ignis was more than grateful for them, though, and he expressed it several times. At the end of the celebration, Noctis could only hope that Ignis’ mother would truly leave him alone now, that he would be free to finally heal from her abuse. 

That would be the greatest birthday present his mother could ever get him, after all. That, and Ignis and Gladio finally admitting they were cuddling while watching a movie instead of just ‘hanging out’ as they insisted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the point of Ignis' mother.... D:< that's all I'll say
> 
> On the point of Gladio hooking up with a dude and not telling Ignis.... DOOFUS
> 
> And y'all have been hanging on enough... Ignis shut down but I promise you... Things are about to get a whole lot more... Gladnis up in here. Although I won't give away when these doofuses get together XD
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! All your comments, kudos, and support in any capacity has been amazing! Thank you so much. I love writing this fic and I cannot wait for all the stuff I have in mind. :3


	33. Chance Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto meets up with the others to study

Prompto was excited now that things finally seemed to be calming down after Ignis’ birthday. Gladio and Ignis were speaking again, acting the same as usual, and he and Noctis were getting along really well. The bullying was at a minimal, and they seemed to be focused on getting to Gladio’s birthday and then college entrance exams and finals. Prompto knew that next year he would have to look at college entrance exams as well, and he was starting to pick up study tips from Ignis. Surprisingly, Noctis seemed on board with it too. 

It came as a shock that Gladio had been hooking up with a guy, but when he insisted it wasn’t serious, Prompto took that to heart. He knew he liked Ignis and refused to say anything about it, but Prompto was worried that one day the two of them would just miss their chance to be together. If they let enough time pass then it wouldn’t matter if they liked each other. Eventually someone would have to move on.

The weekends had consisted of the four of them getting together to study, and recently they had decided that it was time to get out of the households and start going to nearby cafes to break out of their routine a bit more. Ignis had been the one to propose it, stating that he had found an artisanal cafe that was perfect for studying and had wonderful food and beverage options. Prompto was excited for the change of pace.

Prompto and Gladio were set to meet with Ignis and Noctis at the cafe, but Noctis had decided to go over to his place and meet him there first. Ignis had stated that he had some extra work to take care of and needed a couple hours to himself at the cafe before they met up, so it gave Prompto and Noctis plenty of time to hang out in his room. And makeout. 

Recently their level of physical intimacy had stayed pretty much the same, and Prompto was beginning to worry that maybe Noctis wasn’t that into him on a physical level. After all, Noctis knew that Prompto had been gang raped at his former school. What if he thought that he was just too dirty to sleep with him? As much as he told himself that it was just Noctis taking things slow, he also worried that each time they went to kiss that Noctis secretly hated it. Anytime it went further than a kiss, Noctis ultimately pulled away.

Usually they just spent time as friends, playing video games, studying, and at times cuddling or making out. Nothing went beyond a hug or a kiss, not since the night that they spent together. Prompto kept telling himself that Noctis wasn’t having second thoughts, but he also couldn’t help but feel that maybe he was. Who wouldn’t get tired of dating a deaf guy with a troubled past? Prompto knew that he wasn’t worth Noctis’ time of day. Maybe Noctis was realizing it too now. 

Despite his trepidation, Prompto pretended things were okay as he made his way to the cafe with Noctis and Gladio. When they got there, they found the place to be quaint, small, and from what Gladio said, quiet. It had brown wooden walls with slate counters and beautiful wooden tables and booths. Ignis was sitting in a booth and waved to them, but as they got closer, it became evident that he was talking to someone. 

“Oh hi!” Iedolas said, startling when they approached the booth. How did Ignis know him? “You three were meeting him here? Oh you’re  _ that _ Ignis? I had no idea! Gladio and I are friends and he mentioned he had a friend named Ignis.”

“I suppose it’s a smaller world than expected,” Ignis said, clearly looking surprised as well. “How do you two know each other?”

“We met in passing,” Iedolas said with a shrug. “Just like you and I. I guess it’s fate. Well, I’ll let you get back to your studying. Here.” Iedolas handed Ignis a piece of paper as he stood up and winked. “I’ll see you soon.”

He walked away, leaving the rest of them staring at Ignis in surprise. They sat down, Gladio sitting next to Ignis awkwardly, and Noctis and Prompto sitting across from them. Ignis moved his items aside, and after a waiter took their drink order, they looked back at Ignis with perplexed curiosity.

“ _ How do you know Iedolas? _ ” Gladio asked curiously as they settled into their seats.

“ _ I was studying here and he approached me _ ,” Ignis explained. “ _ I was honestly a bit annoyed that he sat down and started talking to me. He asked me out on a date. _ ”

“ _ What’d you say? _ ” Prompto asked, getting a bad feeling about this. Was this what he was worried about? Or was Iedolas trying to pull something to make Gladio jealous?

“ _ I said no _ ,” Ignis replied. “ _ He’s not my type in the least. He still gave me his number, but I don’t plan on contacting him. _ ”

Prompto noticed that Gladio looked visibly relieved. Of course he would. There had to be some sort of game that Iedolas was playing on them. He had to have figured out that Ignis was the guy Gladio was into or something. Otherwise, why else would have been talking to him?

“ _ How do you know Iedolas, Gladio? _ ” Ignis asked. “ _ He said you met in passing? _ ”

“ _ Yeah _ ,” Gladio confirmed. “ _ We uh… hooked up a couple of times. It wasn’t anything serious. _ ”

“ _ I thought you didn’t like men? _ ” Ignis asked, clearly surprised. 

“ _ I guess he was the test to figure it out? It was a casual thing, and we hit it off. But I don’t think we hit it off enough to date or anything. _ ” Gladio looked really sheepish and shy to admit it. “ _ I guess he helped me realize I’m bisexual. _ ”

“ _ Well, I suppose you owe him some thanks then _ ,” Ignis signed. He didn’t look happy, but Prompto had a feeling that there wasn’t going to be much elaboration on how he felt about the matter. Everyone but Gladio and Ignis knew they liked each other, and Ignis clearly didn’t look like he wanted to say anything about it. “ _ Shall we get studying then? _ ”

It was tense after that, and Prompto and Noctis opted to sit in their own booth to study and give Gladio and Ignis the space to work. Noctis indicated a couple of times that Gladio was trying to broach the topic with Ignis, but Ignis repeatedly was shutting it down. Prompto sighed and nodded, biting his tongue. Maybe he needed to talk to Noctis about how he felt too.

“ _ So there’s a movie release coming out at midnight next weekend _ ,” Noctis signed before Prompto could do anything. “ _ Do you want to go with me? Like a date? Dad said he can get the advanced screening tickets for us if we want to go _ .”

“ _ Really? _ ” Prompto asked, taken by surprise. They didn’t really go on a lot of dates. “ _ Yeah, I’d love to. Is that… is that something you want to do? _ ”

“ _ Dude, I asked you out _ ,” Noctis replied with a laugh. “ _ Of course I want to go with you. You’re my boyfriend after all. _ ”

Prompto blushed bright red, feeling foolish for asking Noctis if he wanted to go to the date that he invited him on. “ _ Yeah, I just… _ ”

“ _ What’s up, Prom? _ ” Noctis asked, looking at him in concern. “ _ Did I do something wrong? _ ”

“ _ No! _ ” Prompto signed emphatically. “ _ Not at all! I just… I’m just getting in my head about some stuff. _ ”

“ _ Tell me about it _ ,” Noctis encouraged him. He sat next to him in the booth and gave him a tight hug. “ _ You’re my boyfriend, Prom. I want to be there for you. _ ”

“ _ Do you still like me? _ ” Prompto asked, blushing deep red. “ _ I mean, do you find me attractive? Cause since that one time, we’ve only really kissed or hugged, and I’m just wondering if I’ve done something wrong. _ ”

“ _ Of course I find you attractive! _ ” Noctis signed in surprise. “ _ You’re so hot that I have a hard time not wanting to kiss you and touch you. _ ”

“ _ Then why do you push me away whenever we’re in the middle of making out? _ ” Prompto asked in confusion. Noctis blushed bright red.

“ _ I just don’t want to take advantage of you and want to take it slow _ ,” Noctis explained. “ _ I’ve never been with anyone before, and I want to do it right. And I don’t want to feel like I’m taking advantage of you because of what happened in the past. _ ”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Prompto replied, feeling suddenly very foolish for thinking that Noctis didn’t like him. He blushed bright red and looked down at his hands. Noctis gently tilted his chin upward, forcing him to look at him. 

“ _ It’s okay _ ,” Noctis signed. “ _ If you want to do more stuff we can. But I don’t want to jump into it if you just expect us to do that because of Loqi and his expectations. _ ”

“ _ I guess I never thought about that, _ ” Prompto signed, still blushing. “ _ I mean, I think about doing stuff with you, but I don’t want to force you if you aren’t ready. I like you a lot, Noct. I want to eventually do more with you. Maybe we do need to take it slower than I thought. _ ”

“ _ I think we can compromise _ ,” Noctis offered. Prompto made to object, but Noctis continued. “ _ I’ve been thinking about wanting to do stuff with you too, but I’ve been too scared to do anything. I don’t want to hurt you, and I don’t want to pressure you. _ ”

“ _ I guess we’re both trying not to hurt each other’s feelings and not pressure each other even though we want the same thing? _ ” Prompto attempted. Noctis nodded. “ _ Maybe we should just take it as it naturally goes? If we do something else, then we will both tell each other if we’re okay with it? _ ”

“ _ Agreed _ ,” Noctis nodded. “ _ I think we’re too focused on not hurting each other that we’re hurting each other. Cause trust me Prom, you are really hot. I thought you were hot from the second I first saw you. _ ”

“ _ Gladio was right! _ ” Prompto signed as he laughed. Noctis looked confused. “ _ You always were trying to get in my pants! _ ”

Noctis and Prompto laughed at that, unable to help themselves. After their laughter died down, Prompto got caught the way the light hit Noctis’ grey blue eyes, and his heart fluttered nervously. He bit his bottom lip, looking at Noctis’ beautiful full lips, wondering if maybe he would be okay to kiss him then and there. Noctis leaned forward, as if to think the same thing.

Gently, Prompto reached up and caressed Noctis’ lips with his fingertips, just feeling how beautifully soft they were. He wondered what his voice sounded like, wondered if maybe one day he would be able to hear him. Then again, maybe that would always be denied him. It had to be something that he was okay with. 

“ _ Kiss me _ ,” Noctis signed encouragingly. “ _ Or I’m going to kiss you. _ ”

Prompto smiled, his cheeks flushing red, and he leaned forward and gently kissed him, their lips briefly connecting. Just a moment later they were kissing again, this time for a much longer time, deepening the kiss more and more as they went along. Prompto rested his hands on the base of Noctis’ neck, feeling how firm and electric he was to the touch. Everything about him screamed for more from Noctis, something that he never felt before with anyone else.

There was a thwack on his head, and Prompto pulled away from the kiss, looking up at Gladio as he hovered over them. Blushing, he and Noctis held hands while Gladio only sighed and shook his head. “ _ We’re getting ready to go. You two coming? _ ”

“ _ Sure _ ,” Prompto replied while Noctis nodded. They got their things together and made their way out of the cafe with Gladio and Ignis. It was cold outside, and Prompto nuzzled his lips into Noctis’ neck as he stood close to him. Noctis wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Prompto felt so much better after clearing the air with Noctis, and he felt a wealth of emotional and physical intimacy now. 

“ _ Noctis _ ,” Ignis signed. “ _ Do you want to go with Prompto or with me? _ ”

“ _ Dad wants to have dinner with us tonight _ ,” Noctis replied. “ _ Sorry Prom. _ ”

“ _ It’s cool _ ,” Prompto replied honestly. “ _ I look forward to our date next weekend. _ ”

“ _ Me too! _ ” They hugged and kissed quickly then departed, Prompto leaving with Gladio in the opposite direction. 

“ _ Are you and Ignis okay? _ ” Prompto asked on their way back. He noticed how Gladio seemed a bit more reserved and quiet than usual.

“ _ I don’t know _ ,” Gladio admitted. “ _ I think he’s upset that I didn’t tell him about Iedolas? _ ”

“ _ Why didn’t you tell him? _ ” Prompto asked. “ _ Because you didn’t want to get caught? _ ”

“ _ Maybe _ ,” Gladio signed. “ _ I don’t know. I think I wanted to tell him in my own time in my own way? Ignis is really the only one for me, and I feel like maybe I shouldn’t have hooked up with him. I was feeling really empty and alone at the time, and Iedolas was just a cool guy that was really casual about it. _ ”

“ _ But now he’s trying to hook up with Ignis? _ ” Prompto pointed out. “ _ That’s weird. _ ”

“ _ Yeah, _ ” Gladio replied. “ _ I need to talk to him about that. I think he’s trying to get back at me for not taking it to the next level. We were both casual about it, but when I ended it, I let him know it was because I’m in love with someone else. I think he figured out it was Ignis. _ ”

“ _ I hope that’s not the case _ ,” Prompto indicated. “ _ Otherwise, that’ll be really hard to deal with. And you need to be honest and upfront with Ignis, Gladio. Don’t hide things from him. It’ll only break his heart. _ ”

“ _ You’re right _ ,” Gladio sighed. “ _ Thanks Prom. I’ll figure it out. I don’t want to lose him again. _ ”

“ _ So don’t _ ,” Prompto encouraged him. “ _ Just don’t fuck it up. _ ”

“ _ Easier said than done _ ,” Gladio retorted. He was right. Prompto could only hope they’d stop being so stubborn and get together. Then again, who knew what would happen at this rate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iedolas is still in the picture and Ignis is not happy about it. Hmm... I wonder what will happen next? XD
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! I would write more in the notes but I'm currently sleepy so I'm going to take a nap instead. XD


	34. Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio talks to Ignis

The phone rang, and Gladio half anticipated it going to voicemail. But the moment that Iedolas picked up, he knew that he had to talk to him. What was he doing, hitting on Ignis? It relieved him to know that Ignis had no interest in the guy, but then he was also curious about what Ignis’ type was. Was he the nerd’s type? Or was it someone else entirely? 

“Hey Gladio,” Iedolas said smoothly into the phone. “I’ve been expecting your call. So, is Ignis going to call me or am I not hit type?”

“You’re not his type,” Gladio replied gruffly, trying not to prepare himself for an all out war. “Why did you hit on him?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Iedolas asked with a laugh. “You left me for him, so I’m going to try and steal him away. I might not be his type, but I have the experience that you don’t. He’ll come around eventually. Just takes enough convincing to do so.”

“Ignis is focused on his college entrance exams,” Gladio explained. “Oh yeah, by the way. We’re in high school.”

“I know,” Iedolas replied, surprising Gladio. “What? I’m a bartender and a stripper. You think I can’t point out a high schooler when I see one? You are close enough to eighteen to be legal, and I’m guessing since Ignis had a birthday he’s now of age. I don’t give a fuck about whether or not you’re in high school.”

“Stay away from Ignis,” Gladio warned, feeling like he was getting his friend and crush into something that he didn’t sign up for. “Ignis is focused on getting into a good school. He doesn’t need this right now.”

“Aw, that’s cute,” Iedolas said in sing song. “You actually care about him. It’ll be so hard for you when I’m the one who wins his heart.”

“You don’t give a shit about him,” Gladio argued, gritting his teeth as he spoke. “Why are you doing this?”

“Isn’t the answer obvious?” Iedolas asked with a laugh. “I don’t want him, Gladio. I want you. And you left me for him. So now I’m going to take what you want most.”

“That seems really immature,” Gladio pointed out, his heart thumping in his chest angrily. Why did he have to get involved with someone like this?

“Oh I know,” Iedolas laughed. “And I don’t give a fuck. Ignis seems like a nice guy. I can’t wait to break his heart.”

“The only heart that’s going to get broken is yours,” Gladio promised him. “Ignis isn’t interested.”

“He says that now,” Iedolas argued. “But I promise you, it’s only a matter of time. Say goodbye to your beloved. I’m about to turn him into the baddest bitch out there.”

Iedolas ended the call before Gladio had a chance to dignify a response. He stared at the phone for a moment then decided to call Ignis, knowing that they had to talk. It wasn’t wholly unsurprising that it went to voicemail. Ignis was usually studying and didn’t always have his phone on.

“Hey Ig,” Gladio said awkwardly, trying not to sound too guilty about what happened. He didn’t consider it a point of contention to be with anyone, but he knew that not telling Ignis was where he fucked up. “Can we talk? In person? I’m kinda worried about something, and I think it’s better if we clear the air. Just give me a call or text me when you can. Uh, thanks. Bye.”

He ended the call and sighed, staring at the phone for a while as he tried to think about what he needed to do. A few minutes later, he received a text from Ignis, and he felt like the guy was likely still mad at him. Why wouldn’t he be?

_ [Ignis:] Let’s meet tomorrow at the cafe. I’m having dinner with Noct & Mr. Caelum right now. See you at 2pm? _

Gladio confirmed the time and place then sighed, hoping that Ignis was willing to talk to him about things. He spent the entire night worrying about Ignis, worrying about Iedolas, and wondering where he had gone so wrong and fucked things up so much. The only thing that gave him hope was Ignis’ tears when they had been alone and without each other for that brief stint. Otherwise, he would have likely felt like giving up already. Ignis was too good for a guy like him, after all.

The next day, Gladio made his way to the cafe, preparing for whatever fallout there would be for his actions. If Ignis ended up hating him for it, then he supposed it was what he deserved. He wasn’t a good guy in comparison to the morally upright Ignis. There had been far too many mistakes he had made in his young life. Gladio was preparing for the inevitability that Ignis would end up hating him. He thought it already happened, but maybe they were just prolonging what was only an eventual heartbreak.

“You are so fascinating,” he heard Iedolas saying as he neared the booth where Ignis was seated. “I could sit here all day and hear you talk about yourself.”

“I appreciate that,” Ignis replied. Did Gladio detect genuine warmth in his voice?

“Has no one told you that before?” Iedolas asked. Gladio got close enough to see the guy reach out and grab Ignis’ hand. Ignis didn’t pull away. “I suspect you haven’t really heard much good about yourself from Gladio.”

“That’s the thing about Gladio though,” Ignis said as he looked up and caught his eye. “He doesn’t need to tell me. I know it through his actions.”

Gladio felt a warmth spread in his chest as he approached the booth, a smile blossoming on his face. “Hey there. I didn’t realize you had a date before meeting with me.”

“We didn’t,” Ignis replied, looking at Iedolas. “I have a feeling you tend to hover around here in the hopes of seeing one of us?”

“Guilty,” Iedolas admitted with a sheepish smile that Gladio knew was fake. “Did you two have a date planned? Am I getting in the way?”

“Yes,” Gladio replied at the same time that Ignis said, “No.” His heart fell. What if Ignis really didn’t want anything to do with him anymore?

“The good thing about cafes is that we can easily choose another booth,” Ignis offered Gladio. He stood up and grabbed his cappuccino. “Shall we? It was nice talking to you Iedolas.”

“You too,” Iedolas replied with a smile. “I’ll see you soon hopefully.”

Ignis didn’t comment in return. They moved to another booth opposite the side of the cafe, and Gladio sat across from his crush nervously. Knowing that Iedolas was pretty much scoping out Ignis’ haunts didn’t put his mind at ease. If Iedolas was able to convince Ignis like him, then it didn’t matter how much he respected Ignis’ desire to get into a good college. He would lose Ignis before he had a chance to have him. 

“I wanted to clear the air about things that happened,” Gladio said after a waiter took his order and brought him a black coffee. Ignis took a sip of his cappuccino. 

“I don’t see how it is any of my business,” Ignis replied, his words like a knife to Gladio’s heart. “You are able to date whoever you want.”

Gladio sighed, trying to find the words that he needed and wanted to say. “You’ve been acting a bit cold towards me since you found out I had a fling with Iedolas. I want to make it clear that I’m not into him. We had a thing, he’s a nice guy, but he’s a bit unstable. I regret hooking up with him for the impact it could have on you, and I regret keeping it a secret from you that I did hook up with a guy. I’ve been trying to figure things out about who I am as a person, and I guess I should’ve gone about it in a better way.”

“Maybe,” Ignis stated, sounding more than a bit closed off. He hesitated. “We all make mistakes, Gladio. I am not going to hold you dating a man and not telling me against you. If you have your own dating life, that is up to you. Just as my own dating life is up to me.”

“Do you think you’re going to date him?” Gladio asked, his heart pounding achingly in his chest. 

“No,” Ignis stated very quickly. “I can see that he has a thing for you still and is trying to get back at you through me. I’m not an idiot, contrary to popular belief apparently.”

“I don’t think you’re an idiot,” Gladio insisted. “Ignis, you’re the smartest guy I know. I’m pretty sure if you told me the sun revolved around the moon and that sand was made of green beans, I’d believe you cause that’s how smart you are.”

Ignis chuckled at that, and Gladio couldn’t help but grin. “Alright. I get your point.”

“I’m just worried,” Gladio admitted, knowing that he was likely foolish for worrying about Ignis at all. “I spoke with Iedolas on the phone and asked him why he was flirting with you. He admitted it was to try to get at me. I’m worried because he said that he would do whatever it takes to get to you and turn you into something you’re not.”

Ignis nearly chortled in his laughter, surprising Gladio. “I’m sorry for the laughter, and I thank you for your concern. But if the biggest delinquent in the history of the high school didn’t turn me into something I’m not, I doubt someone like Iedolas could even get close. His attempts at subterfuge are quite obvious.”

Gladio smiled and ended up laughing, considering what Ignis had said. “Alright, you got me there. But I still worry about you. I just care about you so much, Ignis. I don’t want my mistakes to bring you down.”

“I don’t think they will,” Ignis assured him with a nod. “I have no interest in Iedolas. He’s not my type. And as much as he can pretend to be into me, the good thing about growing up with an adulterous father and an alcoholic mother is that I can see a lie before they even know they’re lying. He cannot fool me.”

“So what is your type then?” Gladio asked, feeling himself getting hopeful for the first time in a long time. He had never asked Ignis this question directly, always too afraid to ask. Now, though, he wanted to make his intent known. He had to if he had any hope of holding onto Ignis in any capacity.

“I like men who are taller than me,” Ignis said, his cheeks a bit pink. “Men with brown hair. Amber eyes are a plus, but that is rare to find in Lucis at least. Men with muscle.”

“So you go for more of a physical guy than a smart guy,” Gladio pointed out with a smirk. He swore that Ignis was describing him. Maybe he was just getting ahead of himself.

“Well, I do prefer a man who can think for himself,” Ignis elaborated. “I’m not personally on board with a muscle headed man without a brain. Someone who does well in schooling and has a plan for the future, if they were to apply themselves.”

Gladio hoped that he wasn’t imagining things and that Ignis actually was into him. Was that why Noctis had been encouraging him to confess? Was that why Ignis was so upset when Gladio told him they weren’t going to be friends like before? It put him in a position where he felt like maybe it was the time to say something.

“Of course,” Ignis continued before Gladio could figure out if he should say anything. “I don’t intend on dating anyone until college entrance exams and graduation hits in the very least. So I’m afraid Iedolas’ confessions of love would be quite wasted on me, even if I was interested. Anyone would have to wait a few months at least, and I don’t intend on keeping anyone waiting in the wings for me.”

“If someone was willing to do that, though, would you give them a shot?” Gladio asked, feeling an ache in his heart returning. Was Ignis trying to tell him that he didn’t stand a chance?

“If they are my type, then yes,” Ignis replied. He adjusted his glasses then looked in Gladio’s eyes. “But I don’t want to keep anyone waiting around for me like that, no matter how much I may like them or how much they are my type. It’s a selfish thing to do.”

“It’s okay to be selfish every once in a while,” Gladio offered. He paused, considering what he was going to say. “It’s okay if you want to ask me to wait until graduation, Ignis.”

He took the shot in the dark, painfully aware of how he was setting himself up for rejection right now. If Ignis declined, then he knew to let it go. If he declined, then Gladio would have to nurse a heartbreak that he didn’t want to cope with.

“Gladio,” Ignis said, his voice serious and his expression inscrutable. 

“Yes?” Gladio asked, his mouth suddenly very dry.

“Will you wait for me after graduation?” Ignis asked. “To ask me something then?”

“Yes,” Gladio replied immediately, his heart thumping in his chest excitedly. “I’ll wait as long as it takes.”

Ignis offered a soft smile as Gladio reached across the table and rested his hand on his. They intertwined their fingers, letting the peace of silence settle between them. The only sound that Gladio paid attention to was the rapid beating of his own heart as he stared at Ignis’ blushing expression. He would wait, even if it took forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SCREAMS IN GLADNIS*
> 
> That's all I have to say about that
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! The doofuses (doofi?) are almost there!


	35. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis second guesses Gladio's promise

Despite the conversation that Ignis had with Gladio, he still didn’t know if Gladio was serious about what he had committed to. Ignis had all but confessed to him, and he had formulated a plan to tell Gladio explicitly how he felt. At the end of his college entrance exams, at the moment after graduation, Ignis was going to approach Gladio and confess to him properly.

It made him nervous just to consider it. What if Gladio’s feeling changed between now and then? What if he decided that he preferred women after all? What if he was meant to be with someone else, and Ignis would just be left alone to suffer in silence?

Ignis had never anticipated falling in love, much less falling in love with Gladio. Yet there was something so seamless about the way they interacted together. Ignis knew that if he reached out for support, Gladio would be there for him. He knew that if Gladio needed him, he would drop everything and be there in an instant. Through all the chaos and madness, all the stereotypes and misconceptions, Ignis knew that Gladio was there. He knew he was in love. And it terrified him.

Now that Ignis had a plan, he also knew that in order to enact that plan he had to focus on his success. Since his birthday and his mother’s proclamation that he was no longer her son, he had not heard from her. The trial had been moved to the summer, just after graduation, and Ignis knew that it was something that would loom over his head until it was over with. Detective Leonis had assured him that they would do their best to make it an expeditious affair, but it was fairly clear that his mother intended on dragging this out for as long as possible.

The only thing Ignis could do was focus on his studies. He made sure that he kept his mind focused on preparing for his exams, staying up late into the night while he also attended to his schoolwork. Cram school consisted entirely of exam prep now, and Ignis was taking mock exam after mock exam to prepare himself for it. So far he was on par with where he wanted to be for the exam. That didn’t mean he could relent, though. There was never a moment where he could relent. It would just lead to complacency, which would lead to failure.

As much as Ignis dismissed Gladio’s warnings about Iedolas, he also took them to heart. It was why it didn’t come as a surprise, as much as it did, that on Wednesday afternoon he found Iedolas waiting outside of the school for him. It immediately turned him off, knowing that Iedolas had seen his uniform one day and opted to stop by the school. Ignis felt like he was being stalked, and he immediately sought to protect Noctis and Prompto from him over himself. 

“Iedolas is outside,” Ignis said to Gladio as he approached him. He was standing by a window on the second floor, peering out of it as he looked down at the world below. Noctis and Prompto had made their way outside, but they were on the school side of the gate, communicating with each other as they waited for Ignis and Gladio to join them. Iedolas hadn’t seen them yet.

“It’s creepy,” Gladio said, peering over Ignis’ shoulder and down at the world below. Heat radiated off of him as he stood so close to Ignis, his chin resting on Ignis’ shoulder. It made his heart skip several beats and his stomach churn uncomfortably. Even though things were nearly certain, he didn’t like the unknown of wondering if it would last. That’s why he preferred to study instead of socialize. There was too much that was unknown when it came to love.

“Especially since he’s pursuing me but he’s really out to get you,” Ignis commented, leaning just a bit backwards so that his back was touching Gladio’s chest. “He won’t win, you know.”

“No he won’t,” Gladio agreed. There was a tension between them, both uncomfortable and enticing, and Ignis realized that it was a sexual attraction that he had never felt before. Of course he felt that way towards Gladio. Gladio was perfect in his eyes. “Come on. The sooner we get rid of him, the better.”

Gladio took Ignis by the hand and led him out of the school, making Ignis’ heart leap into the air and nearly fly away. Ever since they had that discussion, they had been more physically intimate in small ways, although they were entirely the ways that mattered. It made Ignis feel like they were already dating, although they weren’t. Ignis knew that if things didn’t work out then he was setting himself up for a world of heartache.

The moment that they were in the public eye, Gladio released Ignis’ hand, confusing him even further. Perhaps he didn’t want people to know about his sexuality. Or perhaps he didn’t want people to know that he had all but confessed to Ignis. There had been several times that Ignis looked in the mirror and wondered what anyone would ever see in him.

As a nerdy guy with bangs in his eyes and glasses, there wasn’t anything remotely appealing about himself. For Gladio to be interested had to be a fluke. Ravus being interested in him was just a guy looking for a quick fuck, not something he wanted long term. And Iedolas… Iedolas was just trying to get to Gladio through him. There had to be a reason that Gladio was saying he was interested. Maybe he was just a conquest to him.

“Oh hey there,” Iedolas said the moment that they stepped out of the school and into the courtyard. Noctis and Prompto were still communicating together, but they stopped when they saw Iedolas approached Ignis. “I thought I’d surprise you here and see if you wanted to go and get a coffee together.”

“No thank you,” Ignis said, keeping himself reserved and closed off from the man. “I don’t appreciate you coming here, and I don’t appreciate you trying to get back at Gladio through me.”

“Is that what he told you?” Iedolas asked with mock incredulousness, making Ignis look at him with an unimpressed expression. “Ignis, I am here because of you. You are gorgeous and-”

“You can stop that right now,” Ignis retorted. “I am not gorgeous, I know I’m not your type, and I am not someone you want to date. Drop the act and just leave me alone.”

Iedolas dropped his smile suddenly and glared at him. “Fine. You want the truth? I’m not attracted to you at all. I think you’re fucking hideous, and what Gladio sees in you, I’ll never know. But I’m going to give you a little warning now. Back off from Gladio. He’s mine. He will never be yours. And the moment he becomes yours is the moment you will regret it. Mark my words.”

Iedolas turned around and walked away before Ignis could even deign a response. There was something about the way that he had been threatened that shook him to the core. It was the first time that Ignis had felt like Iedolas had spoken to the truth, and the animosity that was dripping from each word scared him. While he didn’t think that he would see Iedolas anytime soon, he did think that Iedolas was serious in his threats. 

“Ignis, are you okay?” Gladio asked, reaching out to him. Ignis didn’t realize he had been standing there, staring in shock at nothing in particular. He turned and looked at his three friends, knowing that they had witnessed everything from start to finish.

“Y-Yes,” Ignis replied, his frown deepening. “I think I’m going to just go home and study tonight.”

“You sure you don’t want to come over?” Gladio offered. “I could always go over to your place.”

“I… I think I would like some time to myself,” Ignis explained, which made Gladio frown and look at him in despair.

“He’s not going to hurt you, you know,” Gladio insisted. “I won’t let it.”

“I know,” Ignis assured him. “I know. I just need to take a breather and collect myself. I’ll see you tomorrow, Gladio.”

“What about you, Noct?” Gladio asked. “You coming with us?”

“Go with them,” Ignis encouraged him. “I think being alone is the best thing for me right now.”

“Oh, okay,” Noctis said, looking uncertain. Ignis made his way to the Regalia before anyone else could object, feeling a bit numb as he tried to think about what Iedolas had said. 

The drive home went by in a blur, and when Ignis stepped into the flat he found himself grateful that Regis wasn’t yet home. With a deep breath, Ignis set his items down in the bedroom then grabbed his clothes to change into and made his way to the bathroom. He ran a hot shower and undressed then stood in front of the mirror.

Steam roiled around him as he stared at his reflection, trying to find something redeeming about himself. He was tall, lean, toned well enough for his fitness regime but not overly muscled. He didn’t have the obvious strength that Gladio had, nor did he have the petite demeanor that Noctis or Prompto had. If anything, he had the body of a swimmer or a fencer, and it made him feel awkward and unfinished.

His eyes were a crystal clear green, a resonating emerald that many found to be unsettling or uncanny. Hidden behind thick framed glasses, he kept his eyes closed off, making it easier to keep his emotions locked away. Dirty blond hair with his bangs cropped just at eyebrow level, everything about him screamed so nerdish, dorkish, something that no one would ever want to be with willingly.

There was nothing that kept Gladio interested in him, and Ignis knew that all too well. It was only a matter of time before Gladio realized that Ignis was not only not his type, but he wasn’t even likely the right gender for him either. Ignis didn’t doubt Glaido’s bisexuality, but knowing that he had only recently questioned it made him worry. There was a horrible sense that Gladio didn’t fully conceptualize him as being a man, with all the parts included with it. And that meant that eventually Gladio would ultimately reject him.

Removing his glasses, Ignis stepped inside the shower and let the scalding water run over his body. He let it envelope him, washing away his desires for a moment as the worry settled deep within his heart. Tears came to his eyes, and Ignis thought of how Iedolas was right. He wasn’t attractive. He had never once felt attractive in his life. It was painful to know that Gladio was deluding himself and Ignis into thinking that after graduation they would want to be together. It would never happen.

Ignis let his expectations and hope for a future with Gladio wash away as he showered. He had to protect his heart, just as Regis had advised him to do. There was no other way around it. He had to do what he could to survive, just as he had always done before. Knowing the truth broke his heart, but ultimately it was better to be hurt now rather than endure too much torture later on.

Finishing his shower, Ignis stepped out and grabbed a towel. He dried his hair and body then wrapped a towel around his waist. There was still silence in the flat, and Ignis had the impulse to get dressed in his room instead of in the overheated bathroom. Grabbing his clothes and putting his glasses back on, he stepped out of the bathroom and opened the door to his bedroom.

And promptly screamed in shock.

“What are you doing here?!” Ignis asked, flushing red in a self-conscious haze. He stared at Gladio, wondering when and how he got into the place at all.

“I was worried about you so Noctis gave me his key and said I could go and check on you,” Gladio explained, sitting on the bed. He was openly staring at Ignis, his still damp chest, his towel barely covering his hips and thighs. “Um… You’re naked.”

“Yes, I’m naked,” Ignis snapped. “Excuse me while I go and try to recover any amount of dignity I have left and get dressed.”

Ignis realized that Gladio was blushing as well, and he quickly stepped out of his own room and back to the bathroom, getting dressed in sweatpants and a tank top while trying to steady his own rapidly beating heart. When he finally had composed himself, albeit barely, he made his way to the bedroom. Stopping in front of the door, he took a deep breath and entered. Gladio had seen him naked. He knew now that he was all male. There was no going back from this.

“Sorry,” Gladio immediately said when Ignis shut the door. “I didn’t expect to interrupt your shower routine. But uh… I’m glad I did.”

“So you could see what you’re really dealing with?” Ignis asked, turning away from Gladio. He walked over to his desk instead and looked at the assignments he had to do. There was a movement, a shift behind him, and he suddenly felt Gladio’s arms around his hips, his chin resting on one shoulder.

“So I could admire just how sexy you are,” Gladio said softly. Ignis flushed bright red. “Iedolas was wrong, you know. He said exactly what he needed to so he could upset you and hurt you. But I see you as you really are.”

“And how is that?” Ignis asked, his heart aching painfully in his chest. Tears came to his eyes as Gladio spoke. 

“You’re gorgeous, Ignis,” Glaido promised him. A tear fell down his cheek. “Fuck, I think you’re perfect. Seeing you in only a towel only proves my point. You’re more beautiful than any man or woman on Eos.”

Ignis turned around and looked at Gladio, tears descending down his face. “I don’t deserve you.”

“I think the same about you,” Gladio replied. He pulled Ignis into his arms and held him tightly, letting him cry into his chest. “But I’ve got you, Ignis. And I’m never gonna let you go.”

“I hope you’re being truthful,” Ignis sobbed.

“I am,” Gladio promised him.

Ignis believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis: I am-  
> Gladio: GORGEOUS?! THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING ON THIS PLANET?! THE ONE WHOM I DEVOTE MY ENTIRE LIFE TO?!  
> Ignis:.... well now I'm not gonna say it
> 
> I always had this HC that Ignis never found himself to be attractive until Gladio started crushing on him and was like "THIS IS THE MOST GORGEOUS MAN EVER" and that was when he started being more confident in himself and dressing in fashionable things with a different hairstyle and all. So I'm really excited to write this arc out here. :3
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!


	36. Movie Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis takes Prompto on a date

Noctis was excited to go on a date with Prompto. His dad had fully supported them and gotten them tickets to the advance screening of the newest blockbuster, a superhero movie where Noctis could easily dream of being the hero and saving Prompto or vise versa. They were set to go to the best theater in Insomnia, a classic red carpet place where they could enjoy the movie without any effort. 

The date was going to start with a walk to the theater, the spring air welcoming a pleasant atmosphere from the start. Noctis opted to wear a black sports jacket with a behemoth on the back, black jeans, and an off-white shirt. He picked up Prompto from his house, more than excited to see that he was in tight black jeans, a white studded belt, a punk rock black shirt, and a black spring jacket. To say that he looked hot was beyond an understatement. 

“ _ Wow _ ,” Noctis signed as they faced each other. Prompto blushed bright red, his freckles so beautiful against the red flush on his cheeks. “ _ You look really hot. _ ”

“ _ Thanks _ ,” Prompto replied timidly. “ _ You too. I like that jacket on you. _ ”

Noctis thanked him, and they held hands as they began their walk down the road and towards the theater. They signed conversationally with one hand, the spring air drifting through the city with lightness that heralded happier times. Gladio’s birthday was on the horizon soon, but they were able to enjoy a nice spring day before they had to start planning another birthday. 

When they arrived at the theater, Noctis stopped at the ticketbooth with Prompto on his arm. He picked up the two tickets then realized something that he hadn’t considered before. There hadn’t been a moment where he stopped and considered whether or not this theater was hearing impaired accessible. Looking at the man behind the ticketbooth, he wondered how to ask the question.

“Do you have anything for the hearing impaired to watch the movie?” Noctis asked him, figuring they would have some sort of device to help with it or could perhaps just turn on the subtitles for the film.

“Sorry, no,” the guy replied. Noctis felt his heart drop into his stomach. Why didn’t he think of that? “We have some specific showings for the hard of hearing, but you have to reserve your tickets in advance and they’re usually well after the movies have already been released.”

Noctis looked at Prompto, who must have read their lips. He looked devastated, and Noctis felt a surge of guilt course through him. Before he could tell Prompto that they would just go do something else, Prompto was already signing. “ _ Just go and enjoy the movie without me. I know you’re looking forward to it. I’ll catch up with you later. _ ”

“ _ Prom, wait! _ ” Noctis tried, but Prompto was already walking down the street and away from the theater. He turned back to the ticketbooth and gave the tickets back to him. “Keep them.”

Without hesitating, he ran after Prompto, catching up to him quickly enough. Prompto looked genuinely surprised to see Noctis walking next to him, and he stopped and looked at Noctis in surprise. “ _ Why didn’t you stay and watch the movie? _ ”

“ _ Really Prom? _ ” Noctis asked incredulously. “ _ You’re my boyfriend and more important to me than some movie. I feel really bad. I didn’t even think of them not having anything for you to be able to watch the movie and get what’s going on. _ ”

“ _ It’s okay, Noct _ ,” Prompto replied, although he looked really upset. “ _ There are some things that I’m not going to ever be able to do or be a part of because I’m deaf. I’m used to it. I just don’t want to hold you back because of it. It’s not fair to you. _ ”

“ _ Nothing’s worth doing if you’re not by my side _ ,” Noctis insisted. Prompto’s eyes went wide, tears gathering at the corners, his beautiful blue and violet irises shimmering like geodes.

“ _ Do you really think so? _ ” Prompto asked. “ _ Even if it means there’s stuff I’ll never get to do? _ ”

“ _ Yeah, _ ” Noctis promised him. He thought about what they could do together instead. “ _ Come on. I have an idea. And there’s no way you won’t be able to do this. _ ”

He took Prompto’s hand and walked down the street, heading towards a better date destination than before. After a short subway ride, they ended up at the aquarium, and Noctis offered a kind smile at his boyfriend. Prompto looked at it in wonder, but there was also a nervousness there that he noticed right away. 

“ _ Are you okay with this? _ ” Noctis asked, worried that this was something that Prompto would hate.

Prompto nodded, but he was biting his bottom lip. “ _ Are you okay with it, though? I don’t- _ ”

“ _ I’m okay with it all _ ,” Noctis promised him. “ _ I haven’t been here in forever. Let’s check it out. And then you can take a bunch of selfies of us together with good aquarium lighting. _ ”

Prompto gave him a true, genuine smile now, and Noctis knew that he had smoothed over the situation. It was much better for them to go on a date here, and Noctis should’ve realized that ahead of time. He owed Prompto an apology, which he planned on giving him once they were inside.

Noctis paid for the tickets, despite Prompto asking if he could also pay his way. There was no way he would let him, of course. After all, he was the one taking Prompto on a date. Instead, he took Prompto’s hand as they stepped inside the aquarium, immediately surrounded by beautiful blue hues and coral reefs with fish swimming about in a rhythmic tandem, almost like a dance.

“ _ I’m sorry, Prom _ ,” Noctis signed as they began to walk through the aquarium. He was mostly distracted by Prompto staring at the fish, the wide eyed look of wonder making his heart skip several beats. When Prompto looked at him, he continued. “ _ I put you in a bad situation where I didn’t consider your abilities. I’m not going to promise that I won’t mess up again, cause I probably will. But I’ll try to be more considerate next time. _ ”

With a smile, Prompto leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, making Noctis blush bright red. “ _ Apology accepted. I don’t expect you to be perfect. But you fixed it and made me happy. There’s only one thing you gotta do. _ ”

Noctis looked at him quizzically. “ _ What’s that? _ ”

“ _ You gotta let me get this shot! _ ” Prompto signed with a smile. He took out his phone and held it up so that they were taking a selfie with a gorgeously colorful coral reef behind them in a tank. With a few smiles, they took a couple of selfies, then a final selfie of Noctis surprising Prompto by returning the kiss on his cheek. Noctis really couldn’t get enough of the way Prompto looked so beautiful when he blushed.

They made their way around the aquarium after that, enjoying the beautiful fish, the seahorses, the jellyfish, but mostly the way Prompto lit up as they looked at everything. When they approached a tunnel where sharks would swim all around them, Noctis watched as Prompto looked on with wonder, his eyes looking overhead and all about.

There was something about the way Prompto looked on with wide eyed wonderment that made Noctis’ heart ache with a pleasant beat. It was like he was seeing the most beautiful person on Eos shimmer and shine without even knowing that he was exuding starlight and sunshine. Noctis was compelled to take more than a few photos of Prompto, catching the blond off guard, but it turned out that Prompto did the same to him. 

When they reached the other side of the tunnel, they decided to take a few more selfies together. All of them were of the two of them close together, holding onto each other, kissing, and showing genuine warmth and love. They eventually made their way around the rest of the aquarium, enjoying everything it had to offer, reaching the touch pool where the stingrays were.

Noctis watched with joy as Prompto leaned over and touched the stingrays then squealed in excitement from it. He looked at Noctis with a bright and beaming smile, and Noctis felt his heart pulse with genuine warmth for his boyfriend. He took video and photos of Prompto as he enjoyed the touch pool, just reveling in how beautiful Prompto was in his genuine joy. There was something so pure about the way Prompto enjoyed his life and things within it that made Noctis love him more and more each day.

Once they were done and washed their hands, the two of them decided to get lunch at a diner in the city. It would be somewhere homey, comforting, a place that they could just be themselves without eyes on them. Finally through the aquarium after a couple of hours, they happily made their way to the diner and sat in a red upholstered booth.

They ordered burgers, fries, and milkshakes as they opted to sit next to each other instead of across from each other. Noctis found that sitting with him, being so close to him, made his heart beat rapidly with desire. Maybe this was a time for them to be together and take things to a more intimate level. It wasn’t like Noctis didn’t desire Prompto. He did, more than he ever desired anyone before.

“ _ I’ve been doing a lot of research _ ,” Noctis signed once they got their food and were slowly making their way through it. “ _ I think I am demisexual. _ ”

“ _ Really? _ ” Prompto asked. “ _ Does that mean that you don’t really feel sexual attraction with me? _ ”

“ _ No that’s not it _ ,” Noctis explained. “ _ You’re kind of the only one that I’ve felt that way towards. There’s everyone else… and then there’s you. You’re different. I look at you and I just think about how I want to be with you in every way I can. _ ”

Noctis was blushing bright red as he signed, and Prompto was much the same as he followed along. He hoped that Prompto would be alright with this. When he waited for a response, he wondered if maybe Prompto would just reject him.

“ _ Is it bad that I feel really giddy that I’m the only one that you are interested in that way? _ ” Prompto asked with a smile. “ _ I mean, it’s not every day that the guy you’re dating tells you something like that. _ ”

“ _ I’m glad you’re happy about it, _ ” Noctis admitted. “ _ I was worried you wouldn’t be. I think when I first saw you it was really immediate. I didn’t expect it, but it really makes sense. I was never interested in dating or being with anyone before you. And now… well, now I want to take it slow but I also want to do things with you. _ ”

“ _ You liked me when you first saw me? _ ” Prompto asked, surprised by the admission.

“ _ Yeah _ ,” Noctis admitted sheepishly. “ _ The moment you stepped into the classroom I wanted to get to know you. Then Gladio entered the scene and scared the shit out of me. _ ”

They both laughed at that. Noctis knew that Prompto wasn’t the same as he was. He knew that it had taken time for Prompto to see him like that. The fact that his boyfriend even wanted to be with him, much less actually being with him, was enough for Noctis. It didn’t matter how long or short of a time it took. All that mattered was that they were together.

“ _ I realized it pretty quickly _ ,” Prompto admitted. “ _ Looking back on it, I see that now. Gladio really kind of put the breaks on it a lot, making me second guess myself and doubt if you actually wanted to be with me as a friend. Then again, I had a lot of doubts myself too. Not a lot of hearing people want to date someone who is deaf. _ ”

“ _ Well there loss is my gain _ ,” Noctis indicated. “ _ I hate that people won’t give you the time of day because you’re deaf. You’re a great person, Prom. You’re smart, funny, lovable, sexy… You’re everything I’ve ever wanted in a guy. People assume so much about you because you’re deaf, and it pisses me off. I am so glad that I fell for you over anyone else. _ ”

“ _ You really think that? _ ” Prompto asked, sheepishly surprised. Noctis nodded. “ _ I don’t know how you see me like that, but I’m so glad you do. I mean, you’re perfect yourself. Everything about you is perfect. You have a fan club and everything. _ ”

“ _ They don’t care about me _ ,” Noctis pointed out. “ _ They only care about my dad’s money and the legacy I’ll inherit. _ ”

“ _ True _ ,” Prompto conceded. “ _ But you’re gorgeous, Noct. You’re smart. You are a lot of fun to be around, and it’s just so easy talking to you. I know I can trust you with anything, and you’re so kind and compassionate that you never judge me about anything. _ ”

“ _ There’s nothing to judge you for _ ,” Noctis indicated. He offered him a bright smile. “ _ You’re perfect to me. _ ”

Without hesitating, Noctis leaned forward and kissed Prompto, tasting the food they ordered on his lips. Prompto kissed him back, and they smiled at each other brightly. Sighing, Prompto leaned over and rested his head on Noctis’ arm. They ate peacefully after that, their happiness only growing in each other’s presence. 

The date may have started off horribly, but Noctis was glad that he had found a way to salvage it. He hoped Prompto found the date to be just as good as he did now, and he made a silent promise that he would take Prompto out on many more dates to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis: Shit I fucked up... uhhh. aquarium!  
> Prompto: :D :D :D  
> Noctis: You are perfect  
> Prompto: No you  
> Noctis: No you  
> Prompto: No you  
> Ignis and Gladio in the distance: They're at it again   
> XD
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! I'm glad i got to post a chapter because I'm very tired today and didn't think it would happen. I'm glad I proved myself wrong.  
> Also someone who is HOH on twitter said they are reading this and love this fic so I wanted to give a specific shout out to that person and dedicate this chapter to them! Thank you for reading it and I am so glad you enjoy it!
> 
> Until next time folks!


	37. No One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys celebrate Gladio's birthday

Prompto was more than grateful to Noctis for changing their dating plans and turning a bad situation into a great one. He loved Noctis for it, and he had printed out several photos and put them up in his room. The best part of the photos was that Noctis and Prompto both put it on their social media, indicating that they were dating. While it seemed like such a small gesture to some, for Prompto it was everything. Noctis didn’t care that he was deaf, and he didn’t even mention it in his post. He just cared that they were together.

They didn’t go back to either of their places to have any intimacy, as Prompto expected, but they had been discussing the idea of doing something else as it naturally came about. He hoped that Noctis wouldn’t feel pressured to do anything. As much as he wanted to be with Noctis physically, he was more than willing to wait.

Now that Gladio’s birthday was upon them, they all had plans to meet at the Amicitia household to celebrate. Regis was going to be there too, which made Prompto curious why, but he wasn’t going to question it. As long as Gladio got to celebrate his eighteenth birthday and be happy, that was all that mattered to him.

They had gotten the banner saying  _ Happy Birthday Gladio _ , the streamers, and the balloons ready. Food and cake were prepared. The presents were set up. And now people were starting to arrive. Like Prompto, Gladio didn’t have a lot of friends that he was close with, but the friends he did have all cared about him greatly. Some of his more delinquent style friends were there, but they were all respectful and were now looking to Gladio to get their lives together. A lot of them were even going back to school. It was clear that they cared about Gladio and his success more than being a bad teen. 

“Hey man,” one of his friends, Tredd, said as they stood around in the kitchen, enjoying the conversation. “How’s it been? You having anyone else over?”

“Just the guy I’m hopelessly in love with,” Gladio commented with a smile. Prompto wondered what had changed between Ignis and Gladio to make him so open to saying that. “Waiting to confess though. He needs to focus on his college entrance exams first.”

“Good for you, dude,” Tredd commended him. “I recently hooked up with Luche.”

“No shit?” Gladio asked. He looked over at Luche, who was talking to another friend, Pelna. “You two are grossly cute together, you know.”

“Yeah we are,” Tredd replied. “My old man hates it, but he can fuck off. Never was a good guy.”

“True,” Gladio replied. He turned to Prompto. “ _ Wanna get the door? Someone knocked. _ ”

Prompto nodded and turned around, going to the door and opening it only to find Noctis pulling him into a tight hug. Ignis and Regis were with him, both of them carrying plenty of presents for Gladio. He let them in with a smile and a wave, knowing that Regis wasn’t really good at sign language just yet. Noctis had told him that he had been studying with Ignis and him, and Prompto felt so moved to know that his boyfriend’s father was on board to the point of him trying to learn.

“ _ Hi Prom! _ ” Regis signed happily as they stepped inside. His beard looked finely trimmed and his greying hair was slicked back. “ _ How are you? _ ”

“ _ Good, Mr. Caelum _ ,” Prompto replied happily. “ _ Can I carry something? _ ”

He held his hands out in gesture to help, and Regis took his meaning. He offered a couple of gifts, and Prompto took them and brought them into the kitchen where everyone was. Gladio beamed when he saw Ignis, and he promptly introduced them to his other delinquent friends. They were clearly shocked that Gladio was into someone so put together, but ultimately they were clearly happy for him.

“Regis,” Clarus said happily as he entered the room, his eyes lighting up. He walked over to the older Caelum and gave him a hug… then promptly kissed him on the lips. “How are you?”

“Wait!” Noctis said. Prompto figured he likely shouted, and they all stopped and looked at him. “Are you two dating?!”

“We wanted to surprise you all,” Clarus indicated, speaking and signing at the same time. “We rekindled an old flame.”

“But if you get married we’ll be step-brothers,” Noctis said, pointing to Prompto with wide eyes. Prompto felt his heart sink into his stomach.

“Don’t worry,” Regis assured them. “We both agreed that marriage is off the table. Both to be respectful to our late wives and to you two.”

“Oh good,” Noctis sighed. “Cause there’s no way I’m dumping Prompto.”

“Wedding bells on the horizon!” Regis cheered. Prompto and Noctis flushed red. 

“I’m happy for you two,” Gladio said. “I uh… I kind of have an announcement too.”

Everyone looked at him, and Prompto wondered if he was going to confess to Ignis. College entrance exams were in a few weeks and next month was graduation. It wouldn’t be that far away. Hopefully they would get together sooner rather than later.

“Here,” Gladio said as he handed his dad a piece of paper. “It’s my grades. Straight A’s thanks to Ignis here. I know I won’t be able to get into the same school as Ignis, but Insomnia City College has some good degree programs. I’ve signed up for the entrance exam. If I pass it, then I want to go to college for psychology.”

Clarus put a hand to his mouth in shock, and Prompto watched as he must have said something to Gladio behind his hand since he approached his dad and hugged him tightly. Noctis looked at Prompto and took his hand in his, intertwining their fingers together. How did he always know whenever he felt left out of the conversation because he couldn’t hear? There was something about how he just knew him that made Prompto feel comfortable with him and his heart beat rapidly all at once.

They all fell into a celebration from there, singing happy birthday to Gladio while Prompto signed along, and then opened the birthday presents. Once they were done with all the typical birthday stuff, Gladio and all his friends moved to the living room. Usually at this point, Prompto would go to his room and just spend the rest of the time alone. But now he had Noctis. It was always so awkward since Gladio’s and Iris’ friends couldn’t sign otherwise. Would he want to spend time with the others this time? 

“ _ Wanna go chill in your room? _ ” Noctis signed, as if reading his mind. Prompto nodded, and they slipped away from the party and went upstairs, closing and locking the door behind them.

They opted to sit on the bed and turn on a video game, but the moment Prompto looked at Noctis, his boyfriend’s lips were on his. Shocked at first, Prompto took a moment to figure out what was going on, but then he tasted the sweetness in his lips and pressed into the kiss more. 

When Prompto felt Noctis’ tongue on his, caressing his tongue so seductively it made him shiver at the deliciousness, he thought about taking another step. Nervously, he shifted until he was straddling Noctis, resting his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. Noctis didn’t push him away, though. Instead, he ran his hands over his back until they landed on his buttocks, gripping him firmly.

Prompto pulled away after kissing him for a long time, looking at his boyfriend with half-lidded eyes of desire. “ _ Are you okay with this? _ ”

Noctis nodded, his cheeks flushed red, his eyes shimmering like lapis lazuli and onyx. “ _ I would like to do something if that’s okay. If you don’t like it, tell me. _ ”

Nodding, Prompto felt his heart racing. “ _ What do you want me to do? _ ”

“ _ Can we take off our clothes? _ ” Noctis asked, his expression clearly nervous. Prompto nodded, despite his blush on his cheeks. He had no idea how much Noctis liked his body, how much he thought his freckles were attractive... or bad.

As Prompto made to take off his shirt, Noctis grabbed his wrist, making him pause. His boyfriend kissed him deeply then grabbed at the edges of his shirt until he was taking it off for him, leaving his petite chest exposed. Noctis took off his own shirt next, and Prompto stared at his pale chest, admiring just how gorgeous he was.

“ _ What do you think? _ ” Noctis asked, blushing bright red. 

“ _ You’re gorgeous _ ,” Prompto replied honestly. He looked down at his own chest, smattered with freckles and small scars from his time with his late father. His back was the worst of it, though. “ _ My body is- _ ”

“ _ Amazing _ ,” Noctis interrupted. He reached a hand forward and caressed Prompto’s chest lightly. When he thumbed Prompto’s nipple, the blond let out a small hum as pleasure coursed down to his thighs. Noctis’ eyes widened in surprise, which made him flush red even more. “ _ I love the noises you make. _ ”

“ _ Am I too loud? _ ” Prompto asked nervously. “ _ I don’t want anyone to hear. _ ”

Noctis shook his head. “ _ I’ll let you know if you are. _ ”

They kissed each other again, but this time Noctis pressed his body against Prompto's, leading him to lay down until his head was resting on the pillow. Both of them were hard, and Prompto let out another small hum as he felt Noctis’ lips glide to his neck. With a gasp, he felt Noctis’ lips connect with his collarbone, and his back arched as his boyfriend licked one of his nipples while thumbing the other.

It felt so good, so pure, and nothing like he had ever experienced before. Prompto felt like Noctis was focusing on his pleasure and not on his own. There had never been a time that Loqi had done the same for him, and everything felt entirely new as a result. With a shudder, Prompto felt the pleasure course through his body, more heightened than anything he had felt before.

Noctis continued to move down until he was at his pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped them, then pulled off his pants and boxers, leaving him exposed and feeling shy. But then Noctis was naked too, and he was left to stare at his body, admiring just how gorgeous his boyfriend was. It left him flustered, his pulse racing and his body aching for more.

Prompto was about to stop him and ask what he was doing as Noctis kissed his inner thighs, the sensation entirely foreign to him. He was used to pleasuring Loqi, never before having someone seek to pleasure him. But then Noctis pressed his lips to the tip of his appendage, making him gasp in surprise at the sense of pleasure. Prompto bit his bottom lip and gripped the sheets as Noctis took him in his mouth, sucking on him as moved his head up and down.

Unable to help himself, Prompto let out a moan, trying to keep his voice down even though he had no idea how loud he was. The pleasure was immense, something he had never experienced before, and he gripped the sheets tightly as his hips spasmed. Noctis reached a hand up and covered his mouth to muffle the moans he was making as he pushed his girth further into his mouth, the tip hitting Noctis’ throat.

Overwhelmed from the pleasure, Prompto tapped on Noctis’ shoulder. His boyfriend looked up at him, pulling away with obvious concern. “ _ It feels so good. I… I want you. _ ”

“ _ I’m not ready for sex yet _ ,” Noctis admitted sheepishly. “ _ I’m sorry. _ ”

“ _ That’s okay! _ ” Prompto insisted, feeling embarrassed. “ _ Can we try something else? _ ”

Noctis nodded and Prompto explained what to do. He stared in wide eyed wonderment, clearly never having thought of doing it before. When Prompto was done, Noctis agreed to try it, and Prompto turned around and got on all fours. He worried that this was more than what Noctis was willing to do.

But then Noctis pressed his girth between Prompto’s legs, their cocks rubbing together as Prompto held his legs tight. There was a period of nothing happening, and then he felt Noctis gripping his hips tightly. With a shudder of pleasure coursing through him, Noctis began to move, the friction and pleasure of feeling Noctis’ cock against his and his body pressing into his eliciting a sensation of pleasure he had never before experienced.

Why was everything so much better with Noctis? Because it was Noctis. It was someone he loved, someone he wanted to be with forever, and someone that he hoped to marry one day. The connection, the mutual adoration, and the respect they had for each other made the pleasure so much more intense and so much more pleasurable.

Prompto gripped the sheets tightly as he buried his face into the pillow, moaning while Noctis moved the pleasure escalating intensely. He bit the pillow when he felt Noctis’s hand wrapping around their cocks, stroking them in tandem to his thrusts. He doubled over, his lips on Prompto’s back, his breath hot as he panted against his skin.

As he continued, Prompto’s hips convulsed involuntarily, moving erratically as he felt his climax begin to build. Noctis’ pulsing became erratic as well, and Prompto felt the pressure building until his vision went white and pleasure released throughout his body. Noctis came shortly afterwards, and they were both left panting as they remained still for a long moment.

Eventually they pulled away, both of them grabbing tissues to clean up, then got dressed again. Noctis helped Prompto take the sheets off, and he put it in his laundry in an attempt to not be conspicuous so he could wash them after the party. They sat on the floor, facing each other so that they could talk about how things were going to go.

“ _ How was that for you? _ ” Prompto asked first, terrified that he was going to hear that Noctis didn’t like it.

“ _ Amazing! _ ” Noctis replied, his enthusiasm making Prompto blush and smile. “ _ Prom… I know I haven’t been with anyone else intimately at all, but I kind of don’t want to? Just everything about that was amazing. What about you? _ ”

“ _ I’ve never experienced it like that before, _ ” Prompto answered honestly. “ _ Being with you feels like it’s for the first time honestly. It’s just… better. _ ”

“ _ I’m glad I’m your first then _ ,” Noctis insisted, surprising him. “ _ If this is the first time you’ve been with someone who cares about how you feel, then it’s the first time. _ ”

Tears came to Prompto’s eyes at that, thinking about his past. Loqi had manipulated him into dating him, leading him on until it escalated into sexual intimacy when he was fifteen. There was never a moment where it was about his own pleasure, never a time when it was about him. It was always what he could do for Loqi, and each time they were together he always felt like he was being controlled. The worst of it came at the gym, but it was always about how much power and control Loqi could exert on him.

This time, his tears began to flow against his control, and Noctis pulled him into a tight hug. Unable to help himself, Prompto sobbed into Noctis’ arms, feeling both comfortable and vulnerable. Noctis shifted him and pulled him into his lap so that he was holding onto him bridal-carry style, the comfort making him cry all the more. He wrapped his arms around Noctis’ neck and sobbed until the tears dried.

“ _ Thank you Noctis _ ,” Prompto signed finally, feeling the urge to tell him that he loved him. He refrained, though, not wanting to scare him away. Maybe it was still too early to say that. “ _ You are the first person to care about me so much that I feel like my past isn’t going to haunt me. _ ”

“ _ Of course, Prom _ ,” Noctis replied, offering him a soft smile. “ _ I love you. _ ”

Prompto felt his heart flutter in his chest as it pounded rapidly. Noctis loved him? It wasn’t just a one sided feeling. It was amazing, and for a moment he stared at Noctis with wide eyed surprise. When he realized that he hadn’t responded to him, Prompto immediately kissed him deeply and then hugged him tightly. 

“ _ I love you, Noctis _ ,” Prompto signed, wishing that he could speak to Noctis for once in his life so Noctis could hear how he loved him. “ _ I love you so much. I hope we will always be together. Ever at your side. _ ”

Noctis teared up, and it was Prompto’s turn to comfort him. He wiped his tears away and hugged him tightly. “ _ I hope so too, Prom. Cause I plan on loving you forever. _ ”

“ _ Me too _ ,” Prompto assured him. “ _ Your dad was right. Guess maybe we’ll get married one day. _ ”

“ _ I hope so, _ ” Noctis added. “ _ Whatever happens, I’m always going to be there for you. _ ”

Prompto was so overwhelmed that the only thing he could do was kiss Noctis again. He had never felt so loved, so wanted, and so desired. If there was a better person in the world, he didn’t know who it could be. Noctis was the best, and no one could replace him. No one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... Noctis and Prompto didn't really "celebrate" Gladio's birthday all that much XD
> 
> But I wanted to give the boys some time together as their relationships progressively gets more intimate. ^_^
> 
> Additionally, I wanted to make Tredd, Luche, and Pelna a few of Gladio's bros and they end up sorting their lives out too. Tredd and Luche are beaten up enough in my fics so this is an apology to them (sort of) XD
> 
> Thank you all waiting to read this! I feel like an eternity has gone by since I last posted. I'm sorry for that ^_^;


	38. Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio takes the college entrance exam

Now that his birthday was over, Gladio was focused on studying for the entrance exam for Insomnia City College. He knew that if he passed, applied to the detective track scholarship, and got in, then he would be on a path to reaching his career goals far faster than if he did it without the education. While he wished he had taken school seriously far sooner so he could go to Insomnia University, he knew that there was no way he could pass an entrance exam that difficult. There was a reason why Ignis was studying all the time, after all.

With the constant need to study on the horizon, Clarus agreed that he wouldn’t work any overtime so that he could watch after Prompto and Iris while Gladio went to Ignis’ to study. Noctis was usually with Prompto while they studied, and Gladio had the sneaking suspicion that Clarus was able to manage not to work so much since he was dating Regis again. It had shocked him that his dad and Regis dated at all, let alone that they were dating again. But his dad was happy, so that was all that mattered to him.

Test day rapidly approached, and Gladio wasn’t going to deny that he was nervous. Both he and Ignis would go to the same testing center, but their exams would be entirely different. After long days at school and longer nights studying with the man he loved, Gladio hoped that he was ready to take the test. What if he failed Ignis? What if he didn’t do what he was supposed to and disappointed him? Would he still want him after this? Did he even still want to give him a chance?

Gladio could tell that Ignis was just as nervous, although likely for different reasons. They arrived at the testing center, a business-like building that housed many testings for licensure, college admissions, and other needs. They were both quiet, focused, and trying not to panic too much. It wouldn’t help them if they didn’t focus and ended up panicking instead. Gladio was so worried that he was going to mess it up that he considered running away instead. He had never been this nervous before.

“You’ll do great,” Ignis said as they made their way inside the building, as if reading his mind. “Just remember that you are ready for this.”

“Same to you, Ig,” Gladio replied. “If anyone’s got this, it’s you. Show them what it means to be the smartest guy in Eos.”

Ignis smirked at that. “You do know how to inflate my ego.”

“I do what I can,” Gladio smiled. They approached the front desk and checked in, both of them given their room assignments for the several hour tests. Gladio would be taking the Standard College Admissions Exam. Ignis would take the Advanced College Admissions Exam. While most schools accepted the first, the prestigious schools required the advanced one. More than anything, he wanted Ignis to pass. If he passed, then nothing else mattered.

They made their way to the second floor of the building where they would both be testing. Gladio felt grateful that their tests were in rooms adjacent to each other. Knowing Ignis was nearby somehow gave him a sense of reassurance, like someone who believed in him was there. Ultimately, out of all the people he knew, it was Ignis who believed in him the most. If that wasn’t love, he didn’t know what was.

“This is it,” Gladio said as he stopped in front of his testing room. He turned and looked at Ignis. “You’re going to be great, Ignis. I genuinely don’t think you need any luck because you are going to pass it easily.”

“Can you wish me good luck anyway?” Ignis asked, his nerves showing through. “Just in case?”

“Good luck, Ignis,” Gladio said with a smile. “I believe in you. I’ll see you on the other side.”

“Good luck, Gladio,” Ignis replied. “I believe in you as much as you believe in me.”

“That’s a helluva lot of belief,” Gladio beamed. He felt his heart skip a beat at that, knowing that Ignis’ belief would carry him through. “See ya soon.”

They parted ways and went into their respective rooms, the desks all neatly lined up in a row for them to sit down. Gladio checked in with the exam proctor then took his seat, picking the front row so that it was the shortest reach to the door in the event that he knew he was failing and just wanted to bolt. The exams were done on paper, filling in multiple choice answers on one sheet with a huge testing booklet giving them the questions.

Once the class was full, the proctor handed out the tests. This was it. There was no going back. Gladio was pretty sure he was going to have a panic attack as he looked at the exam, a dread filling the pit of his stomach. There was no way he could do this. What was he thinking? Why did he think he even stood a chance?

_ I believe in you as much as you believe in me. _ Ignis’ words rang clear in his mind, and his heart immediately settled. With Ignis’ belief in him, he knew he could do it. There was no other option. Ignis believed in him. That was enough. He could succeed.

Opening the booklet, he made his way through the test, question by question. At times he had the answers pop into his head easily. Other times, he heard Ignis’ voice in his mind, telling him the answer from a point in time when they had studied it together. And other times still, when he got stuck, he would take a deep breath and remember that Ignis believed in him. It was such a simple way to quell the anxiety, and he was through the test faster than anticipated.

When Gladio finished, he checked and double checked his work. At first he thought that he missed something, that it shouldn’t have been that easy. But then he thought about how much Ignis had taught him, and of course he had gotten through it so quickly. With a deep breath, Gladio brought the test up to the proctor and handed it in. The proctor looked at him skeptically, but he ultimately accepted the test and handed him an informational packet telling him when his results would be available.

With a near numbness that was bordering on elation, he made his way out of the room and peered into the window of the door for the room that Ignis was in. He was still taking the exam, which looked even more daunting than his. Patiently, he sat next to the door and took out his phone, looking through social media absentmindedly. It didn’t surprise him that there was a text from Iedolas.

Recently, Iedolas seemed remorseful for what he had said to Ignis. He had reached out a few times, texting him and apologizing for his behavior at the school. Gladio decided that he couldn’t trust it. Iedolas was extremely manipulative, and there was no way that he was going to trust that the guy was being sincere in his apology. 

Gladio regretted hooking up with Iedolas more than he ever regretted anything before in his life. As much as he had actually enjoyed the physical pleasure of being with him, the drama, the obsession, and the schemes were too much for him. He had spoken to Iedolas before they had sex, telling the man that he was looking for something casual. Iedolas indicated that he understood, but if he did then it was obvious that he didn’t care. 

_ [Iedolas:] Hey, I just wanted to say sorry again. I’m not going to bother you or Ignis anymore. If anything changes and you wanna hook up, text me. Have a good one. <3 _

Looking at the text, Gladio didn’t know if he was being serious or not. It could easily have been a way to just convince him that he wasn’t interested anymore, to throw him off his guard. Gladio would be vigilant to make sure Iedolas didn’t come after him, worried that he was just going to be too obsessive ultimately. With a sigh, Gladio decided to just ignore the text but save it in the event that he needed the evidence.

When Ignis eventually left the room, he was one of the last people. Gladio stood up, looking at him in worry, hoping that it meant that he just took extra time to really review his work instead of him bombing the exam. The worst thing he could think of was Ignis freezing and being unable to complete the test. But then Ignis gave him a smile, and Gladio sighed in relief.

They waited until they were out of the building before Gladio hugged Ignis tightly, congratulating him on a job well done. When he pulled away, he looked at his friend and the man he loved with a bright smile. Was that a blush on his face? He hoped so.

“How did it go?” Gladio asked him as they made their way to the Regalia. “Other than amazing.”

“I think it went well,” Ignis said, although he sounded nervous saying it.

“You know, saying it won’t jinx it,” Gladio pointed out. “You studied really hard, Ignis. You got this. If you don’t get accepted to Insomnia University, then I’ll march in there myself and demand they change their minds.”

Ignis laughed, letting go of all of his nerves and anxieties. Gladio couldn’t help but smile at it. “I can actually see you doing that.”

“Well I would,” Gladio admitted with a shrug. They got in the car and made their way back to Gladio’s place, a small silence falling between them. “So graduation is in about a month.”

“We should have our results from the tests before then,” Ignis commented. 

“That’s good,” Gladio replied. “But it wasn’t what I meant. Do you… Are you still waiting for me to tell you what I need to then?”

Ignis was quiet for a long moment, and Gladio thought that maybe he had asked the wrong question. What if he didn’t feel the same way? What if he never did? Gladio was beginning to suspect that maybe he was just setting himself up for failure. He didn’t think he could handle Ignis breaking his heart.

“I am waiting to tell you what I need to tell you,” Ignis finally said, making Gladio’s heart stop. That wasn’t a yes. “Do you think Iedolas will come after us?”

“He texted me and apologized,” Gladio considered aloud. “So if we take it at face value, then no. If not… maybe? I think he’s more likely to come after me, honestly.”

“I hope he doesn’t come after anyone,” Ignis commented. He sighed, and Gladio felt his heart sink in his chest. Maybe things had changed. Maybe Ignis thought there was something then the moment he got the confirmation he realized that he wasn’t interested. Maybe the pursuit was better than the catch for him. 

“Same,” Gladio said, his heart sinking further and further. A non-answer was as good as an answer.

“To answer your question,” Ignis said. Gladio prepared for the worst. “I am still waiting for it. I hope you will still say the same things I hope you will say.”

Gladio smiled at him, a bit uncertainly. What did Ignis want him to say? That they’re better off as friends? No matter how much his heart told him to go for it, his head was telling him there was a huge chance that he would end up ruining it somehow. There was an even bigger chance Ignis wouldn’t reciprocate. After all, Ignis was a much better man than he was. He deserved so much more. 

“I hope so too,” Gladio replied. They pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, making their way inside the house. Prompto and Noctis were up in Prompto’s room, likely playing video games. Or at least Gladio hoped they were. He wasn’t going to imagine anything differently. “Did you want to stay for lunch? Or hang out?”

“Sure,” Ignis replied. “I think we both deserve a break for the rest of the day. But tomorrow we start studying for finals.”

“Gotta take advantage of this then,” Gladio laughed. “I’ll order a pizza and we can go chill in my room?”

“Sounds good,” Ignis agreed. Gladio ordered a pizza for them and one for Prompto and Noctis then made his way upstairs. Iris was over at a friend’s today, making it easier on Clarus while he worked on a Saturday.

When he got upstairs, Ignis was sitting on his bed, one leg crossed over the other, his hands palms flat on the mattress behind him and he relaxed backwards a bit. Gladio stared at him, unable to help himself, his eyes wide. Ignis was gorgeous. How did he not see that? Did he just need a makeover for a confidence boost? 

“You’re staring,” Ignis commented, his cheeks flushed pink.

“Whoops,” Gladio replied sheepishly, sitting next to Ignis. “So you wanna watch a movie or something?”

“Sure,” Ignis agreed. “There’s a new horror movie I’ve been wanting to see.”

“Cool,” Gladio said, surprised that Ignis wanted to watch a horror movie. They turned on the television and opted to stream the movie, pausing it and sitting on the floor when the pizza arrived.

After they ate, they remained seated on the floor, leaning against the bed, mostly because Ignis fell asleep and leaned his head against Gladio’s shoulder. Unable to stop the butterflies in his stomach, he managed to pull a blanket off the bed and cover Ignis then hold him in his arms so his head was resting against his chest. Contentedly, he held Ignis in his arms, hoping that Ignis would feel the same as he felt about him. Maybe he was fooling himself. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without saying too much... people are gonna enjoy the next chapter... and maybe hate it too? >.>
> 
> There are a couple surprises in store for next chapter ^_^
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	39. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio graduate from high school

Final exams went faster than expected. Ignis wasn’t prepared for how fast graduation approached, nor was he ready for the results of his exam. He and Gladio got them both on the same day. Gladio’s were good enough to get into Insomnia City College, and the detective track was offering him a full scholarship. Ignis achieved a perfect score on the exam, the first in history to do so. Not only was he accepted into Insomnia University, he was granted a full scholarship, covering all expenses and then some. He was shocked, pleased, and so relieved to know that his life wouldn’t have to depend on anyone else’s financial assistance.

Now that graduation was here, Ignis felt his heart beating nervously for an entirely different reason. They were all standing in the auditorium, the dean celebrating their graduation while family and friends looked on. Sitting in the front row as valedictorian, Ignis was aware that Gladio was directly behind him since the rest were in alphabetical order. With a final applause, they were done finally. They had graduated.

Yet Ignis couldn’t focus on such an achievement. His heart was focused on something else completely. As much as Ignis wanted to pay attention to his graduation, the only thing he could think about was Gladio. Was Gladio going to tell him what he thought he was? Or was he going to disappoint him, let him down, and tell him that he didn’t like him the way that he thought? Enough time had passed that it was all uncertain. 

Ignis couldn’t help but feel inadequate still. He was in his graduation uniform, just as everyone else was. The black pants and black button up top with a standing collar was the standard issue uniform for graduation. Everyone wore it, yet Ignis felt like he was just a nerd in it. Gladio looked amazing in anything he wore. Ignis didn’t, and as much as he tried to style his hair so his bangs were swept to one side, he knew that he was only deluding himself. Gladio could have anyone. Why would he even want him?

As the ceremony ended, one by one the rows of graduated students were escorted out of the auditorium. They would meet with their family and friends outside, including the others who had graduated. Ignis was both anxious to go outside and terrified for what would happen, knowing that he was going to be facing a possible outcome that he wasn’t ready for and didn’t want. 

Nevertheless, Ignis made his way outside to where his friends were waiting for him. The Caelum family and the Amicitia family were standing together, dressed in formal wear as was normal. Regis was holding a bouquet of flowers, as was Clarus, and the moment they saw him they waved him over. Ignis couldn’t help but look around for his mother. He didn’t know if he should have been grateful or upset that she wasn’t there. Maybe it was a bit of both.

“Congratulations,” Regis said as he handed him the bouquet of flowers and hugged him. “We’re all so proud of you. Not only the smartest man in the school, but likely the world. I’m so excited to see where your future leads you.”

“I am going to work with Noctis,” Ignis said in confusion. Wasn’t that the role he had been assigned at birth?

“Son,” Regis said, putting his hands on his shoulders in fatherly support. “You need to do what makes you happy. If there is something you want to pursue, pursue it. Don’t let your dreams be stifled because of what your family expects you to do. They aren’t in control of your life anymore.”

Ignis stared at Regis in surprise, not fully absorbing what he was saying. He had the choice to go on whichever path he wanted? That wasn’t what he had been raised to believe his entire life. He was supposed to get into a good school, study hard, and do something extraordinary with his life as he worked beside Noctis. But now… now Regis was saying that there was nothing that was off limits.

“Just think about it, son,” Regis said, gently touching his cheek with his palm. “I will support you as I would my own son through whatever you decide. I was hoping that you would see me more like a father to you by now anyway.”

“Father?” Ignis asked, tears welling up in his eyes. “I… I would like that.”

“You are my son, Ignis,” Regis commented with a soft smile. “No matter what happens. I will always be here for you.”

Regis pulled Ignis into a tight hug just as Gladio made his way over to his dad, who gave him a hug and flowers in celebration. When Ignis pulled away and wiped his tears, Regis accepted the flowers back to hold in the meantime. Ignis looked at him curiously, but he only tilted his head to the side, indicating to him to go talk to Gladio.

Ignis looked at Gladio nervously, a sudden flush on his cheeks. Gladio smiled at him with a sheepish nervousness, scratching the back of his head like he did when he was being shy. They both nervously separated from the families and walked away from the crowd, opting to stand under a cherry blossom tree further away from the rest. The petals were drifting downward rapidly, and Ignis noticed the way they fell onto Gladio’s shoulders, who brushed them away once he noticed them too.

“Here,” Gladio said, reaching forward and taking a petal off of Ignis’ head. Ignis flushed red, his ears burning. 

“Thank you,” Ignis replied awkwardly, trying to keep his nerves calm. “Congratulations Gladio. On graduating.”

“You too,” Gladio replied. There was another awkward, tense silence then they both tried to speak at once. “You go ahead.”

“Alright,” Ignis said, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, looking down in fear of seeing his reaction. What if Gladio didn’t feel the same? “Gladio, I suppose that when I started this process of tutoring you, I didn’t anticipate for us to end up where we are now. I can’t help but feel grateful to you, to know you and have you in my life. The thought of losing you terrifies me now, and I don’t want anything but to have you by my side.

“I know that I am taking a risk, holding out for a hope that isn’t there. I’m not much to look at, and I’m not exactly someone people find easy to get along with. Having said that, I found myself in love with you a long time ago. The only thing that has changed, if anything, is that it has only gotten stronger as time has gone by. I hope that if you don’t reciprocate that you don’t cast me aside. I do not want to be without you, Gladio. No matter what shape or form that may take.”

There was a silence afterwards, and Ignis prepared his heart for the worst. He didn’t think he could handle the pain of rejection, but he had to try. There was nothing else he could do. His heart was pounding heavily in his chest, and he knew this was the moment. There was no going back. When he finally gathered the courage to look up, Gladio’s palms were pressed against his cheeks suddenly, pulling him closer.

It took Ignis a couple seconds to realize that Gladio was holding his face and tilting it upwards as he kissed him. Gladio’s lips were surprisingly soft and deliciously sweet. He thought about what was happening, but then the aching churning of his heart told him to just let go. So that’s what he did.

He closed his eyes and reached up, grasping Gladio’s wrists as they continued to kiss. It was so gentle, so tender in comparison to how Gladio normally was, that Ignis automatically parted his lips for his tongue. They kissed for a long time, the torturous moments they had been without the touch all flooding through into this singular moment. Nothing felt better, nothing felt more beautiful. 

“First of all,” Gladio said, pressing his forehead against Ignis’, still holding his cheeks. “You are beautiful. You’re more beautiful than anyone or anything in Eos. If you could see yourself the way I see you, you would understand. And second, I love you. Ignis, I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my life. And if you’ll have me, I swear I’m going to spend my entire life proving that I’m worthy of you.”

Ignis smiled through his tears, a soft laugh escaping his lips in near disbelief. Gladio thought he was beautiful. He loved him. That was all there was to it. Nothing else mattered. “You have nothing to prove, Gladio. But I’ll be happy to spend our lives together anyway.”

Gladio kissed him again, their passion unbridled now that they were together. Unable to help himself, Ignis momentarily lost his composure and wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck, smiling into the kiss when the love of his life wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him into the air. They were together now, and that was all that mattered. They were happy together.

“I love you,” Gladio said with a smile, still holding him in his arms. “I love you, Ignis. I’m going to tell you that so much that you’re going to get sick of it.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Ignis replied. He broke out into his own smile. “There’s no possible way I could get sick of hearing that.”

“I accept this challenge,” Gladio mused, his glee evident. He set Ignis down and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly as they walked back over to the family. 

There, the families were waiting for them, all of them clearly happy to see them together. Noctis and Prompto high fived, and Regis and Clarus looked ecstatic. Iris even looked happy. He had never seen such happiness for him before. It was like he had made his own decision and his chosen family was rallying to support him. 

“ _ I thought for sure you’d do something to screw it up _ ,” Prompto signed to Gladio.

“ _ Hey! _ ” Gladio replied, smiling anyway.

“ _ I thought Ignis would do it _ ,” Noctis offered instead. Ignis only laughed and shook his head. “ _ Turns out we had nothing to worry about _ .”

“ _ Thankfully _ ,” Ignis signed. “ _ There’s nothing to worry about now. We have each other. _ ”

“Well I think it’s time we all go out to celebrate,” Regis announced. “Let’s get you two changed and then we’ll all meet up at the restaurant for a nice dinner?”

They all agreed and opted to disburse, knowing that Regis likely had reservations made already. He was the type to plan ahead for events like this. Ignis was grateful to Regis, knowing that he could so easily have been just his friend’s dad. Instead, he took him in, offered his home to him, and considered him a son. He was a wonderful man and a great father. Ignis was happy that Regis was pursuing his own happiness as well.

_ [Gladio:] Hey. I love you _

Ignis looked at the text as Regis drove the Regalia back to the complex, unable to keep from smiling. He had never been so happy in his life. There was nothing that could make him feel terrible today. As long as he had Gladio, everything would be perfect.

_ [Ignis:] Still not tired of it. I love you. _

“Are you two being all gross and in love?” Noctis laughed. Ignis wanted to offer a retort, but instead he just smiled at him. Regis opted to park the Regalia on the street, knowing that they would just be a short amount of time, and they got out and made their way into the complex.

Ignis was surprised to find a box on his bed waiting for him. It was an outfit from Ardyn, a graduation gift since he was working in Altissia at the moment. Opening the box, he looked at it with a bright smile that turned to tears of appreciation. It was a beautiful black suit with silver trim and a silver handkerchief with the Caelum crest on it. He looked at the card in the box, unable to help himself from shedding a few tears.

_ Ignis, _

_ Words cannot express how proud I am to see you graduate. You are my nephew just as Noctis is, and I have never felt such pride in my heart as I do to know that you have achieved your dreams. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to celebrate with you, but I am happy to know that you are supported.  _

_ Do not forget that we are your family and will always be here for you. Please remember that when you start this journey into adulthood. Follow your dreams, trust your heart, and you will be a success. We all love you and can’t wait to see you flourish. _

_ Love always, _

_ Uncle Ardyn _

_ P.S. Noctis has instructions to style your hair. Deal with it. _

Ignis couldn’t help but laugh at the last part. He got dressed in the suit, admiring its beauty, then made his way to Noctis’ room, who was waiting to style his hair. Reluctantly, he let him, watching as he styled it the way Ardyn did at the party, getting his bangs out of his eyes and spiking his hair quite elegantly. It didn’t look bad, Ignis supposed, and he knew Gladio liked it.

“Alright!” Regis cheered for him when he stepped out of the room with Noctis. “A regular ole member of the family now. Welcome aboard son.”

“Thank you so much,” Ignis replied, overwhelmed by all the flattery and attention.

“Let’s go,” Regis said. “I’ll text them that we’re on our way.”

They descended the elevator and left through the front entrance of the complex. Ignis heard screaming nearby, but he didn’t know what was being said. Looking around in confusion, he saw Iedolas coming for him. What was that in his hands?

Pain seared through him suddenly, and he grabbed at his face, feeling a burning terror scorching through him like none other. There was screaming, but he was in too much pain to realize it was coming from him. Everything was pain. It was all consuming. 

The world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely art was provided by the super mega talented Ferret, who I am so glad to have had a chance to do an art/fic exchange with! She is easily one of my favorite artists and I am honored that Ferret enjoyed the fic I wrote her. <3 Check out her amazing stuff on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ferretamazing) or [tumblr](https://amazingferret.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I am also sorry to diminish the good moment with bad stuff going on, but do not worry. There is some good ole' hurt/comfort on the horizon. Promise. :3
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I'm so grateful for this opportunity! It's not every day I get 1 art, let alone 2, for a fic~! I am so honored. <3


	40. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis waits for word on Ignis.
> 
> TW: bodily harm, hospitals, surgery

Noctis sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting for news about Ignis. Regis was talking to the nurse’s station, trying to get any details he could. Luckily Ignis had indicated that Regis was his next of kin on his directive a long time ago, giving him the authority to make medical decisions that his mother could not now. When Regis came over to him, though, he knew that there was little to do but wait. They had rushed him into surgery.

The police were there quickly, arresting Iedolas swiftly but not fast enough. He had used a can of hairspray and a lighter to catch Ignis on fire, to cause the left side of his face to be horribly scarred once they were able to put it out. Noctis stared in horror as the ambulance took him away, and they followed quickly behind. Too numb to cry just yet, Noctis called Gladio and told him to get to the hospital quickly. They were waiting for them to arrive.

Regis put his hand on Noctis’ shoulder, trying to be comforting. Noctis could only lean forward and put his elbows on his knees, attempting to keep himself calm. The only thing he could think about was praying to the Six Astrals that Ignis would pull through. He had to pull through. He just got with Gladio, just graduated high school, and was on his way to go to college. There was too much for him to live for.

“Regis!” Clarus called as he rushed into the waiting room, his children behind him. Regis stood up and was immediately pulled into Clarus’ arms, a warm embrace to comfort him while his informally adopted son was in the operating room.

Noctis stood up and hugged Prompto tightly then looked at Gladio. When Gladio gave him a hug, the tears began to flow. It wasn’t fair. Why was Ignis here and not out celebrating with Gladio? Why weren’t they embracing and enjoying their lives? They deserved to be together. Why did this have to happen?

“What happened?” Clarus asked, the first one to break the embrace. Noctis pulled away and hugged Prompto again, then all of them sat down and dried their tears. Regis explained the attack, and Noctis signed for Prompto. Gladio’s expression turned to horror and pain when he realized who did it.

“It’s my fault,” Gladio whispered when Regis was done. Everyone looked at him in surprise, save for Noctis and Prompto. “It’s all my fault. Iedolas… he threatened to do something to destroy us. I thought it would be me. And he said he dropped it anyway.”

“Who is the guy?” Clarus asked. “Why did he want to do anything in the first place?”

“A guy that had an unhealthy obsession with Gladio,” Noctis said, sticking up for him. “They hooked up a couple times, but Gladio ended it and Iedolas made it creepy and pursued Ignis. When that didn’t work, he did this.”

“That doesn’t sound like any of the blame is on you,” Regis said as he looked at Gladio. “Only Iedolas is responsible for this. You could not have known he would follow through with this. Nor could you know he would do this from the beginning.”

“It’s my fault,” Gladio insisted. “If I had never-”

“Did you give him the tools to hurt him?” Regis asked, interrupting Gladio’s downward spiral before it could start. Gladio shook his head. “What about the act itself? Did you commit the act itself? Are you somehow miraculously able to transform into him and back?” Again, Gladio shook his head. “Then you are not at fault. Ignis will not blame you, just as I do not blame you. I swear it.”

“Where is my son?!” Mrs. Scientia screamed as she stormed into the waiting room. Regis stood up, and Noctis grabbed Prompto’s hand, terrified that this would be worse than the birthday fiasco. She seemed more drunk than usual. “Take me to my son!”

“Mrs. Scientia,” Regis said, holding up his hands as he blocked her from going any further. “Your son is in surgery. If you can sit quietly and wait, when he is out you can see him.”

“What do you mean  _ if _ ?!” She snapped. “He is my son, Regis. Not yours. Now step aside!”

“Your son is eighteen,” Regis reminded her. “And he has a directive filled out in the event something happened. You are not the one in charge of making decisions for him. I am. So yes.  _ If _ .”

“Get the fuck out of my way,” she demanded, shoving him to the side. They watched as she made her way to the nurses station and began to demand to see her son. The response was much the same. If she could sit quietly then she could stay.

Ultimately, she was unable to do it. Mrs. Scientia began to freak out on everyone, screaming at Regis for hurting her child, telling him that he should be dead right now. A security team came over to remove her, but she began to run around the waiting room like a crazed madman. The guards were able to subdue her, and the police were called. Noctis couldn’t help but think about how that wasn’t good for her upcoming court case next month. 

Once she was removed, they were all able to breathe a bit easier. That wasn’t to say that they weren’t tense and still panicking for Ignis’ sake. All of them were terrified of losing him, and Noctis found himself quiet and withdrawn for the first time in a long time. Prompto held his hand in support, respecting his need for space, as Noctis looked down at his own feet.

Noctis couldn’t handle the thought of losing Ignis. Ignis was like a brother to him, someone he could confide in through everything. They had met when they were children, and since then they had been inseparable. Ignis was the first person to know he was gay, the first person to support him. He helped him learn how to sign so he could communicate with Prompto. He embraced him when he told him that he was demisexual. Ignis was the symbol of unconditional love and support. He didn’t deserve any of the bad things that happened to him.

Yet they did. All the time, it seemed. His father’s death had been traumatic, especially since all of the infidelity came to light afterwards. His mother’s alcoholism sought to destroy him until charges were pressed. Someone tried to attack him before the first trial, effectively rescheduling it. And now this. 

Noctis continued to think about how life wasn’t fair to Ignis, how that they had to force it to be better when he got out of it, how there was no way he could accept losing his brother, while they waited for the surgeons to finish. He couldn’t imagine the guilt Gladio was feeling right now, but Regis was right. It wasn’t his fault. No one had done this but Iedolas.

Eventually the doctor came out and approached Regis. They all stood up, though, and Noctis worried about the worst. What if he said Ignis was gone? What if he said that they did the best they could? If it was the case, then it wasn’t good enough. Noctis refused to lose him. He refused to lose his brother.

“He’s in his room right now,” the doctor said. “The surgery went well, but there is some permanent damage over his left eye mostly. It will be scarred shut unfortunately. Even if it did open, he would be unable to see. We have that side bandaged up for now, but he will have an intensive course of treatment ahead of him.”

“What is the healing time?” Regis asked. “When can we see him?”

“You can see him now,” the doctor assured him. “And as far as healing… likely over the summer. He will need a cane to help with his depth perception and will need physical therapy, but once he is cleared to go home, most of it can be done via outpatient treatment. We just need to make sure his face heals first so there is no risk of infection.”

“Thank you doctor,” Regis said. “You saved my son’s life.”

“Just doing my job,” the doctor replied. “I’ll show you all to his room.”

They followed the doctor down the hall and to a private room, the sound of beeping machines echoing around them. There was a curtain blocking their view of him from the outside of the sliding glass door, but the door was kept open so that the nurse’s station there could hear what was going on. It was a decent sized room, and Noctis suspected he had been given one of the better ones thanks to his dad.

Ignis was asleep when they stepped into the room, the left side of his face almost entirely bandaged. He was pale, with several IVs in his arms and hands, wearing a hospital gown and covered with several blankets to keep him warm. Noctis imagined that they had him on a lot of painkillers. The burns he suffered were bad enough to blind him. 

“Oh Ig,” Regis said as he approached him, holding his hand comfortingly. “I’m so sorry, son. When you wake up, you’ll have nothing to worry about. Just rest and heal.”

Noctis noticed that Gladio stood about as far away as possible without Ignis being out of his line of sight. It had to be because of the guilt. He likely didn’t think he deserved to even be around Ignis but refused to let him out of his sight. Instead of walking over to Ignis by himself, he walked over to Gladio and grabbed his hand.

“Ignis needs you,” Noctis said softly, pulling him towards the bed. “You can be guilty later. Right now, he needs you.”

Gladio began to cry then, and Noctis only took him towards the hospital bed. They stood on either side of him. Noctis grabbed his right hand while Gladio gently rested his palm on the top of his head, standing on the left side opposite Noctis. There were bandages on his hand, his arm, and shoulder. It was likely from an attempt to grab at the flames and douse them out instinctively. Noctis didn’t think they were as severe when he saw them. 

“Hey Ig,” Noctis said, hoping he could hear him. “Gotta wake up dude. Gladio is here. He’s trying to take you out on a date.”

“Hey Ignis,” Gladio said softly. “You just rest. I’ll be here for you as long or as little as you want me to.”

“You promised forever,” Ignis whispered, his voice hoarse and slurring from the medicine. They all looked at him in hopeful anticipation, not even realizing that they all held their breath. “What happened?”

“You were attacked,” Noctis explained. “Someone… Someone hurt you, Ig. When you’re more awake we’ll have the doctors come in and talk to you about it.”

“That bad?” Ignis asked. He reached up with his bandaged hand and winced then lowered it back down. “That bad. Was anyone else hurt?”

“No,” Gladio replied. “I’m sorry, Ig. It should’ve been me.”

“It wasn’t you,” Ignis retorted. “If it should’ve been you then it would’ve been you.”

“See?” Noctis pointed out. He looked back at Ignis, his heart thumping in his chest as he kept his tears collected. “Listen, Ig. We’re gonna be here for you. Dad and me and…” He looked at Gladio, who nodded. “And Gladio. The only thing you need to do is work on getting better and resting up.”

“Mmnn,” Ignis replied. He had never once opened his one good eye, and within moments he was back asleep, dozing peacefully. 

“We don’t all need to be here right now,” Regis recommended to them. “Why don’t you guys go home and get changed, get some food and things to do, then come on back? I’ll wait here while Clarus takes you guys back. If anything changes, I’ll let you know.”

“I’m not leaving,” Gladio said, taking a chair and sitting next to Ignis immediately before anyone could object.

“ _ I’ll get some clothes and stuff for you _ ,” Prompto offered.

“ _ Thanks, Prom _ ,” Gladio replied. He looked at Ignis and put his elbows on his knees, his hands clenched together and pressed to his lips. Noctis could tell that he was trying not to cry. Trying and failing. 

“ _ Come on, kids _ ,” Clarus recommended. Noctis hugged his father then Gladio and left with them, taking a look at Ignis before he did. “He’ll be fine, Noct.”

“Yeah,” Noctis replied. “I hope so.”

Noctis broke down and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... Here I am... Causing angst... again. Sorry y'all. XD
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!


	41. Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis orders Prompto and Noctis to go relax
> 
> TW: homophobia

Prompto was worried. He was worried for Ignis. He was worried for Gladio. And he was worried for Noctis. Everyone was worrying about Ignis’ recovery, but Prompto was worried that the rest of them weren’t going to care for themselves through it. It was bad enough that they would go to the hospital at all hours of the day, spending as much time as possible there. It was worse that Noctis definitely wasn’t eating like he was supposed to be.

How was he going to convince Noctis to take care of himself? Prompto had the strongest sense that he wouldn’t listen to anyone but Ignis himself. It was another day of them going to the hospital, all of them piling into the room the moment that visiting hours were starting. Gladio wasn’t going to go anywhere, going so far as to spend the night with him each and every night he was there. 

“Morning Specs,” Noctis said warily looking at his friend in the hospital bed. “I got you coffee.”

“Thank you,” Ignis said with a smile and a sigh. “The coffee here is awful.”

Noctis handed him a fresh latte, a breakfast sandwich, and then the same to Gladio. Prompto watched as he said something to Ignis that he didn’t catch and opted to sit next to his best friend. Quietly, Prompto went to a chair in the corner of the room. It was better to stay out of it. He wanted Ignis to get better, but Noctis and Gladio needed to be near him more. As much as he wanted to belong, he couldn’t help but feel more than a bit out of place.

“ _ Hi Prom _ ,” Ignis signed, catching him off by himself. “ _ Are they taking care of themselves? _ ”

“ _ No _ ,” Prompto replied with a soft smile. “ _ They’re worried about you a lot. _ ”

“ _ I thought so _ ,” Ignis considered. He looked at Noctis. “ _ You need to go and spend some time with Prompto. My orders. _ ”

“ _ But _ -” Noctis tried, but Ignis shook his head.

“ _ I have Gladio here _ ,” Ignis explained. “ _ Please. Go take care of yourself. And your boyfriend. I bet he misses you. _ ”

Noctis looked at Prompto with a sheepish smile then back at Ignis. “ _ Alright. _ ”

“ _ Let’s go relax _ ,” Noctis offered Prompto. Unable to help himself, he looked at Ignis with a smile and a grateful nod. As much as he loved to be there to support Ignis and help him recover, he had a feeling Noctis was just as exhausted as he was. There were times that they just needed to relax.

“ _ Wanna go back to my place? _ ” Prompto asked as they made their way out. “ _ It’s closer. _ ”

Noctis agreed, and they made their way out of the hospital. Prompto noticed that Noctis wasn’t making an attempt to hold his hand, and he wondered if maybe he made a mistake by following Ignis’ instructions. Awkwardly, he tried to reach for Noctis, but the guy pulled away. Feeling his heart sink, he kept his head down, focused on his feet, as he kept his hand gripping his upper arm, curling into himself. 

As they walked, Prompto kept back a bit, worried that Noctis just wanted to be left alone. He didn’t pay attention to what was going on around him until he felt someone grabbing his free hand. Startled, he looked up and saw Noctis holding his hand, a small smile on his face, his eyes apologetic. Prompto offered him a soft smile, unfolding himself from his body, opting to clutch onto Noctis’ arm instead. He leaned his head against Noct’s, hoping that maybe he was just reading into things.

“ _ Sorry, Prom _ ,” Noctis signed as they walked. “ _ I’m just worried about Ig. _ ”

“ _ It’s okay _ ,” Prompto replied. “ _ You have a lot on your mind. Let’s just relax and not worry today. Gladio’s got it covered. _ ”

“ _ You’re right _ ,” Noctis agreed. “ _ I’ve just been caught up in my head about it. He’s like a brother to me. _ ”

Prompto nodded. “ _ It’s okay. I’m here for you, you know. _ ”

“ _ I know _ ,” Noctis conceded. “ _ I just… I withdraw into myself when things like this happen. It was worse when my mom died. I fell into a pretty big depression. _ ”

“ _ You have me to help you through it _ ,” Prompto told him. “ _ I hope you can learn to lean on me a little bit. Even if it’s just a little. _ ”

Noctis responded by wrapping his arms around Prompto’s waist from behind, kissing his neck and holding him close. Prompto squealed in delight, the summer sun warm against their skin as Noctis kissed his neck and cheek over and over again, holding onto him tightly as they both laughed. Prompto craned his neck to look at Noctis, a soft smile on his face as Noctis kissed him deeply.

When they pulled away from the kiss, they smiled at each other, their eyes full of the love that Prompto had worried about disappearing now that this had happened with Ignis. Yet Noctis was still in there, his true self where the depression couldn’t reach him. Prompto didn’t know if he was able to help Noctis with it, but he hoped that Noctis would at least be willing to talk to him more.

“ _ You make me so much happier than you realize _ ,” Noctis signed, surprising Prompto. “ _ I love you, Prom. I never thought I’d ever love anyone. But I have you. And you snap me out of my depression immediately. You’re like sunshine in human form. _ ”

Prompto blushed bright red, unable to help himself. Noctis always had a way of making him feel so much better about himself than he ever thought he could. As long as he wasn’t getting wrapped up in his own doubts and insecurities, he knew that he had Noctis by his side. Then again, there were so many times that he felt like he didn’t deserve Noctis that it was hard not to get wrapped up in such thoughts.

“ _ You’re too nice to me! _ ” Prompto attempted, but Noctis proceeded to kiss him again. He laughed and giggled, unable to help himself. 

Eventually, Noctis took his hand and they continued on their way, finding themselves at Prompto’s place pretty quickly. He noticed that there was a car in the driveway that he didn’t recognize, and he wondered if Clarus was having someone visit while Gladio was away at the hospital. Did something happen?

Prompto was cautious when he stepped inside, and Noctis indicated that he heard talking coming from the kitchen. With no small amount of trepidation, he walked over to the kitchen and saw a woman standing up by the counter, pouring a cup of coffee with her back turned to them. Clarus was sitting at the kitchen table, and he caught their gaze. The moment he did, the worry in his eyes turned to a forced smile.

He turned around and said something, and the silver haired woman turned around. She looked at Prompto with bright green eyes and a smile, setting the mug of coffee down on the counter. Dressed in a low cut, maroon colored spring dress, she looked like she belonged in a fashion magazine more than anything. Prompto only recognized her from the few memories he had of her and the pictures that he had been given over the years.

“Prompto!” Aranea said, the excitement in her voice. She continued to say something, but Prompto missed it as his sister came over to him and hugged him tightly. When she pulled away, he tried to catch up with what she was saying but found that he couldn’t. Desperately, he looked to someone for help.

“ _ I don’t know what she’s saying _ ,” Prompto tried. “ _ She’s talking too fast. _ ”

“Slow down,” Noctis said and signed. “He can’t read your lips when you’re not talking to him directly.”

“Oh I forgot!” Aranea replied. She cupped Prompto’s cheeks and kissed his forehead. “Sorry, Prompto. I’m just so excited to see my baby brother after so many years apart.”

“ _ She’s your sister? _ ” Noctis asked in surprise. “ _ I didn’t know you had a sister. _ ”

“ _ I haven’t seen her in years _ ,” Prompto explained. “ _ Not since my dad died. She couldn’t take care of me so she let my dad now adopt me. I would’ve gone to an orphanage if not. _ ”

“ _ Oh wow _ ,” Noctis replied. He looked at Aranea as she approached him. “Hey, I’m Noctis. I’m Prompto’s boyfriend.”

“His boyfriend?” Aranea asked, clearly perplexed. “Well, that won’t do at all. He needs a proper girlfriend, someone to carry on the family name.”

“I seem to recall that he gave up the family name when we took him in,” Clarus said, facing all of them so Prompto could see. “And he’s allowed to love whoever he wants.”

“Well, with Lucian values, sure,” Aranea surmised. “But he’s from Niflheim. And I came all this way to come and get him for his final year of high school there.”

“ _ What?! _ ” Prompto signed, looking at Clarus in shock and terror. “ _ No no no no no no no! I won’t go! I’m never going back to Niflheim! Please don’t get rid of me, dad. Please! _ ”

“ _ It’s okay son, _ ” Clarus signed. “ _ Calm down. I won’t let her take you anywhere you don’t want to go. Can you do me a favor? Can you get the briefcase in my bedroom? The one under the bed. _ ”

Prompto nodded and made his way upstairs with Noctis following closely behind. He knew exactly what briefcase he was talking about. The adoption documentation was in there. After he grabbed it, he made his way back down the hall, but Noctis stopped him before he could go downstairs.

“ _ Are you okay? _ ” Noctis asked in concern.

“ _ I don’t know _ ,” he replied honestly. “ _ I haven’t seen her or talked to her in years and suddenly she wants me back? I can’t do that. My life and family is here. You’re here. _ ”

“ _ Then it’s like what your dad said _ ,” Noctis affirmed. “ _ If you don’t want to go anywhere, then you don’t go anywhere. _ ”

“ _ Thanks, Noct _ ,” Prompto signed, his expression afraid and desperate. “ _ I don’t want to go. _ ”

They made their way downstairs, holding hands while Aranea and Clarus were clearly arguing about something. Prompto handed the briefcase to him, and Clarus immediately told him to go up to his room. He nodded in understanding.

“Don’t go, Prompto,” Aranea said, grabbing his wrist and holding it tightly. “You’ve been raised to believe that being gay is okay. I need to bring you back right now so you can be cleansed and live like the Nif you’re supposed to be.”

Clarus grabbed Aranea’s wrist and looked at her. He must have said something because Aranea immediately let go. Prompto took several steps back then bolted to his room, Noctis following close behind. They shut the door and locked it behind them, both of them staring at it like a demon or a monster was on the other side. 

Prompto looked at Noctis in despair, his heart beating in his chest achingly. He didn’t want to go to Niflheim, especially if it meant that his sister would try and get him to somehow not be gay. There wasn’t a way to change one’s sexuality, because there wasn’t anything wrong with being gay in the first place. Did people in Niflheim not see that?

“ _ I’m not leaving you _ ,” Prompto insisted as he looked at Noctis desperately. “ _ I love you, Noctis. I’m not going anywhere. _ ”

“ _ I’m not going to let you either _ ,” Noctis replied. “ _ I love you, Prompto. If it took running away with you, then I’d do it. _ ”

“ _ We’re not there yet _ ,” Prompto indicated. “ _ But I can promise you that my dad would have us make a run for it if it came to it. _ ”

Noctis nodded and then suddenly kissed Prompto, surprising him. They were already dealing with so much that dealing with this on top of it was just wholly unnecessary. Both of them needed something to relieve the stress, to break the tension, and Prompto found that a kiss was exactly what he could use.

The moment that Noctis stopped kissing him, Prompto wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into another long, deep kiss. They held onto each other, their bodies pressed together, as they continued to kiss for as long as they possibly could before they pulled away and took a deep breath. Prompto buried his face in the crook of Noctis’ neck as they held each other, gently swaying to an invisible music that matched the vibrations of the beating of their hearts.

There was a knock on the door, something that Prompto felt from the vibrations in the floor. Noctis indicated that it was Clarus, and Prompto went and opened the door. His dad was standing on the other side, looking at him with a worried smile.

“ _ You okay _ ?” he asked Prompto gently. Prompto nodded, although he still felt a bit shaky. “ _ Aranea is staying at a hotel downtown. She hasn’t given up, but the law is ironclad. She has no right to bring you back to Niflheim. I called Regis, and he agreed that you can stay over there until she’s gone. Pack some clothes, and head I’ll drop you both off there. _ ”

“ _ Will you be okay? _ ” Prompto asked. “ _ Gladio’s at the hospital and it’s just you and Iris. _ ”

Clarus nodded. “ _ We’ll come visit, but it should only be a couple days. She’s not getting you, Prom. She gave you up back then. She doesn’t get you now. _ ”

Prompto gave Clarus a big hug, grateful to feel his father’s warmth as he hugged him in return. “ _ Thanks dad. I’ll get packed right away. _ ”

Noctis immediately set to helping him, packing up what he needed and what he might need for the stay at his place. He noticed how his boyfriend slipped the lubricant in the bag. Prompto didn’t say anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I like writing Aranea as the cool person or cool older sister type but this time I wanted to take a different approach.  
> And Aranea is being a butt D:<
> 
> It's fun to make people villains (Sorry-not-sorry)
> 
> Not to worry, though... The lubricant got packed XDD
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!!!


	42. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Ignis talk

The hospital was quiet now that it was just Gladio and Ignis there. They spoke in low voices, discussing Ignis’ treatment options, the future course of schooling for them both, what they had to look forward to once Ignis was healed enough to leave the hospital. Gladio could tell that there was something on Ignis’ mind, and he worried about what that was. He didn’t want to think the worst, but he knew he had to expect it.

Gladio was the reason why Ignis had been so horrifically scarred. He was half blind because of him now. While the wounds would heal and scar, Ignis would never regain his eyesight in his left eye. Worse yet, Ignis’ left eye was now scarred shut. Of course Gladio still found him to be the most beautiful man in Eos, but that didn’t matter anymore.

How could it when it was his fault that Ignis had been attacked? Iedolas was in jail, but Gladio also deserved to be punished. The worry that Ignis was contemplating leaving him because of it was ever present and ever growing. It wasn’t anything he didn’t deserve, though. Ignis should hate him. He should have already thrown him out of the hospital room. Why he was still allowing him there, let alone talking to him, was beyond Gladio’s comprehension.

“And the anak kissed the snake and they got married and lived happily ever after,” Ignis said while Gladio continued to worry about how Ignis surely hated him now.

“Mmhmm,” Gladio replied, lost in his own thoughts. He felt Ignis swat him with a newspaper. “Ow!”

“I knew you weren’t listening,” Ignis chided him. He looked at him through his one beautiful green eye, the other side of his face wrapped in bandages and covering his wound.

The nurses would tend to him regularly, cleaning his burns and rewrapping it. Gladio held his hand through it the entire time, letting him squeeze his hand as tightly as necessary. It was a painful process, despite the pain medication that he was on to help with it. Even then it only took the edge off, the burns were so severe. They anticipated that the pain would persist in some aspect even after everything was healed.

“Sorry,” Gladio said, running his hand through the back of his hair. It had been growing in more recently, and he decided that he was going to let it grow out. That coupled with the tattoo he was planning was going to set him on a path to start looking the way he wanted to. Working out would take care of the rest.

“What’s on your mind?” Ignis asked, looking at him in concern. Gladio felt immensely guilty. Ignis should not have to worry about him while he was trying to heal.

“Don’t worry about me,” Gladio insisted. “I’m fine. Just getting caught up with ridiculous things.”

“It’s not ridiculous to me if it’s distracting you,” Ignis encouraged him, reaching out his hand and grasping Gladio’s gently. “Please?”

Gladio sighed, but he took Ignis’ hand in his and wove his fingers with his. “I’m sorry, Ignis. Not just for being distracted. For everything. If I had never gotten with Iedolas then none of this would’ve happened. This is my fault.”

“Gladio,” Ignis said, a soft smile dancing on his lips. It shocked Gladio. How could he smile at him, like he wasn’t upset? “I don’t blame you. It’s not your fault. Sometimes people present their best selves, pretending they are good and kind until you do something they don’t like. Then they turn on you. Sometimes it’s as simple as being petty enough to vague post about you online. Other times it’s more dangerous, like this. But I don’t blame you for their inability to handle things appropriately.”

“I don’t know how you can’t blame me or be mad at me,” Gladio said, astounded by Ignis’ ability to forgive him. “How can you forgive me for this?”

“There’s nothing to forgive you for, Gladio,” Ignis reminded him. “You didn’t put him up to it, give him the idea, instigate him, or even do it yourself. The only thing you dared to do was connect with another person when you needed it. No one should have to suffer for that.”

“I kind of wish all he did was vague post about me online,” Gladio said with an airy laugh, his nerves releasing out into the room.

“Oh he did,” Ignis laughed. “I looked through his social media while you were asleep. Whatever he said is now evidence, but it was pretty hilarious. Said a bunch of horribly untrue things about you. Things about how you have a small dick.”

“How do you know my dick isn’t small?” Gladio asked, looking at Ignis in amusement.

“Gladio,” Ignis said, giving him a wry look. “I spent the night at your place when I was snowed in. You have a penchant for cuddling.”

“Oh,” Gladio replied, his eyes wide. “Uh… sorry?”

“Don’t be,” Ignis laughed. “I’m fairly certain that was the night that I realized I felt something towards you. Even though I tried to ignore it for the longest time.”

“That long?” Gladio asked in surprise. He thought about it, thought about when he first knew he liked Ignis. “I think I liked you a long time before I realized it.”

“You are pretty dense,” Ignis teased. Gladio laughed at that, unable to help himself.

“And you’re pretty stubborn,” Gladio retorted, still laughing.

“I suppose you have a point.” Ignis smiled at Gladio, giving his hand another reassuring squeeze. “What a pair we make.”

The doctor came into the room then, giving them both a bright smile. “Good news, Mr. Scientia. You’ll be able to go home tomorrow. As long as you have someone who can help with your bandages.”

“I will,” Gladio affirmed with a nod. Ignis looked like he wanted to object, but Gladio ignored it. “I’ll help him.”

“It’s good you have such a supportive friend here,” the doctor said with a smile. “I’ll get the nurses in here to instruct you on what to do.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Ignis said with a nod. “But just to be clear. Gladio is not my friend. He’s my boyfriend.”

“Oh,” the doctor replied with wide eyes. He offered a tense smile in response to that. “How nice. I’ll send the nurses in.”

“You didn’t have to tell him that,” Gladio said softly, looking at Ignis with an appreciation that he couldn’t hide. “I don’t want them to treat you any differently.”

“They better not,” Ignis commented, holding his head up high. “Medical staff are not supposed to treat anyone differently based on their sexuality, gender, race, or any other deciding factor.”

“You’re right,” Gladio admitted. “I just worry about you.”

“Don’t worry, Gladio,” Ignis offered to him with a smile. “With you here, I’ll be alright.”

The nursing staff came in a moment later, smiling when they noticed Gladio and Ignis holding hands. Patiently, they instructed Gladio on what to do, how to change Ignis’ bandages, and showed them what medicines Ignis should take before the process began. When they went to change his bandages, Gladio held his hand through it all, just as he always did.

He was grateful that Ignis didn’t blame him, that he thought that this was Iedolas’ fault and his alone. Nevertheless, he could see something within Ignis’ features that indicated there was something he was hiding. Gladio knew that Ignis was a private man, that he preferred not to burden others with his emotions and to just deal and cope himself. As his boyfriend, his friend, and someone who cared deeply for the man, Gladio didn’t want that for him. He wanted Ignis to be able to rely on him. 

When the nurses were done, they left them alone again, giving Ignis a reprieve to rest. Gladio could tell that Ignis was in pain, his brow sheen with sweat, his chest heaving as he panted. Gently, he took Ignis’ hand in his once more and kissed it, knowing that it would do little to soothe the horrible damage that the burns had wrought.

“I’m sorry you have to go through this pain,” Gladio said softly. Ignis had his eye closed, focused on just relaxing and waiting for the pain medication to do its job. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Your voice is soothing,” Ignis murmured, making Gladio’s heart ache pleasantly at the admission. He didn’t elaborate further, but Gladio knew what he meant.

Gladio was silent for a moment, considering what to say. While he didn’t consider himself a master at literature or poetry, he thought of Ignis and words came to his mind. Maybe he was going to just make a fool of himself, but if it helped the man he loved, then he would do it. Once he knew what he was going to say, he spoke in a low, even tone, his voice like rain on gravel in a summer thunderstorm. 

“ _ The evening dew  
_ _ A trickling beauty  
_ _ Cannot compare to  
_ _ The emerald jade of   
_ _ Deep pools  
_ _ That draw my soul into you _

_ Should I fall into your eyes  
_ _ Once more  
_ _ Evermore shall I be trapped  
_ _ A willing prisoner bound  
_ _ By your heart. _ ”

When he finished speaking, Gladio wondered if Ignis was asleep. He looked at him, hoping that he was resting and lost to the pain medication taking away his worries. But then Ignis spoke, nearly startling Gladio.

“Where is that from?” Ignis asked him. “I can’t quite place it.”

“I made it up,” Gladio replied. Ignis looked at him, surprised. “I know, right? I just thought of you and it came to me.”

“You’re a poet,” Ignis whispered. “You’re not a delinquent at all. I’m sorry, Gladio.”

“For what?” Gladio asked, confused.

“I only have one eye left,” Ignis commented. “You spoke of my eyes so beautifully. But I don’t have one anymore.”

“Ignis,” Gladio said, taking his hand and pulling it to his lips. “I don’t care about that. I have you. That’s all that matters. I love you, you know.”

“I love you too,” Ignis replied, his voice slipping away as he fell asleep. Gladio kissed his forehead, hoping that he slept well, thinking of how he loved him and nothing else. 

As Gladio sat back, his phone went off. He got up quickly and left the room so that he didn’t disturb Ignis while he rested. “Hey dad. What’s up?”

“How’s Ignis?” Clarus asked. “Is he doing any better?”

“He’s able to come home tomorrow,” Gladio said. “But he’ll need help with his bandages. It’s a painful process for him. I plan on helping him with it.”  
“It’ll be awhile before he is fully healed,” Clarus replied. “And I’m proud of you for sticking by his side.”

“Where else would I be?” Gladio asked. “I love him dad. I don’t care if he’s blind in one eye or missing limbs or thin or fat or anything. I just love him for who he is.”

“You’re a better man than most, Gladio,” Clarus commented. He paused. “Listen, Prompto is going to be staying with Noctis for the next few days. I want you to stay with them when Ignis is released.”

“What’s going on?” Gladio asked, hearing his worry in his tone. “Are you worried about Noctis doing something? Cause I’m pretty sure he’s the least likely to-”

“No that’s not it,” Clarus chuckled lightly. “Hearing you say that is hilarious, I hope you know. Prompto’s half-sister came into town and is demanding that he go back to Niflheim with her. She seems to think that she can just nullify the adoption papers because she wants to. I wouldn’t be so worried about it, except… you should hear the things she’s saying. She wants to send Prompto to conversion therapy.”

“What?!” Gladio asked, apologizing to the staff when he realized he was being too loud.

“It’s not going to happen, Gladio,” Clarus commented. “I already spoke to Regis about it, and he’s fine with having Prompto and you there as long as necessary. I just need you to watch over him and make sure Aranea doesn’t find him there and get him.”

“I’m on it,” Gladio said firmly. “Do I need to go there now?”

“No,” Clarus sighed. “Regis is taking the day off to watch after them in the meantime. I’m sorry to put this on you, son.”

“I’ll do whatever it takes to protect the people I care about,” Gladio insisted.

“I know,” Clarus replied. “That’s why I knew I could count on you. I love you, son. I’ll keep you updated if anything changes, but right now just focus on Ignis. I’m sure things will be fine, but we just need to be cautious.”

“I love you too dad.” Gladio and Clarus spoke for a bit more then ended the call. When he sat back down, he grabbed Ignis’ hand and held it tightly. He would do whatever it took to protect them. He wouldn’t let anyone else come to harm again. 

Gladio vowed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio feels so guilty but Ignis to the rescue! And while Ignis finds the poetry lovely, he worries that he isn't enough thanks to Gladio talking about his eyes. But Gladio doesn't care about any of that. He just loves Ignis and all of who he is. Ignis just needs to understand that and feel the devotion. <3
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! I'm sorry updates have been slower than usual right now. I swear I'm still writing and all, but it's been slower with the fan events I'm running. Feel free to check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/absolutelynoct) and DM me there for more info! Thanks again! I appreciate you all!


End file.
